Nascent
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: When it came to Robin, the word simple would never quite do justice to the life he lived and the things he did. But when it came to Damian, the cold, arrogant, but fiercely loyal boy she'd grown to know, she found she didn't care. Damian/Oc
1. Brighter than the sun

**Hello all! Thank you for taking the time out and clicking on my story! :) I hope you all enjoy.**

**And credits to AvariceN'Spice (I should've said this way before), whose story Multifarious served as inspiration to parts of this story. :) **

**EDITED.**

**I do not own Batman.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you,**

**A Marshellowtime Productions...**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter One:

Brighter than sunshine

* * *

They had a piano.

The single thought repeated itself over and over within her head, growing faster and far more excited by the second as pale blue eyes, the shade of thinning glaciers, grew rounder and brighter as anticipation bubbled up in her chest.

They had a _piano._

The distant rumble of chatter and ballroom music echoed along the walls, wispy, barely reaching for her as she slid a little further into the empty ballroom, the long walls arching high above her as the sleek, beautiful object of her affections gazed back at her.

And it was a _beautiful _piano too.

_Well, it's probably expected considering how rich these people must be... _Pandora couldn't help the longing sigh as she gazed wistfully at the glistening ebony before her.

Pandora bit the inside of her cheek, wary eyes flickering thoughtfully as she contemplated whether or not it was really worth it to touch something that wasn't hers. _But oh my goodness it's just waiting to be played... _The grand piano was far beyond anything she could ever imagine owning in the small little bakery she and her mother ran. And even though she was terribly attached to their run down piano back home, she was guilty of eyeing other, nicer pianos when she saw them.

A finger reached upwards and she idly tugged at a tousled braid thrown over her shoulder, messy brown locks sticking out at ends as the young girl gazed longingly at the musical instrument.

She'd been doing as she'd been told moments before, which was waiting around and helping out when needed as her mother rushed this way and that alongside other servants to ensure that the nice little gala that was being hosted went smoothly. Considering the fact that they were only catering for a larger company—_she _personally believed that her mother's sweets could do fine on their own but, eh, what could she do?—her main job had been to stay out of the way and bring little things here and there to help out.

So could anyone have _really _blamed her if she'd gotten a little curious and wanted to explore a bit?

She'd thought long and hard about the consequences she'd have to face if she left—which was only a few minutes really—but then again, if she didn't get _caught _there would be none. And this house was _huge_, what were the odds that she'd run into someone?

Slim.

She could probably explore the entire house and not run into anyone, to be honest. Her eyes had glittered, ideas and plans already running through her head when she stood, brushing off her small apron and skirt and silently tip toeing her way towards the large double doors that would lead out of the kitchen and into the manor.

When no one came running out to lecture her, a bright grin had touched her lips and she'd darted forward, practically skipping through the halls in excitement as she glanced left and right, eyes round with surprise and awe at the towering walls and sleek wooden floors beneath her. Whoever this Bruce Wayne was, he was _loaded. _She held back a fit of giggles as she ran past looming paintings and wove her way around glistening vases.

The hallways had seemed to stretch onwards endlessly, room after room passing by as she turned this way and that, running her fingers along the cool walls, feeling the gentle thrum of vibrations from the ballroom music somewhere in the house, the distant, dulled noise of chatter a low background sound as she turned around the corner and paused, eyes brightening.

She'd been running through another winding hall when a propped door had snagged her attention. The young girl had slid to a halt, gazing at the door with flickering eyes as pale blues brightened. Curiosity bubbled inside her, and while her mother was fond of reminding her that curiosity killed the cat, Pandora could only reach forward, slightly pushing the door open so she could poke her head through.

She'd have to remind her mother that satisfaction was what brought the cat back as a wide grin split her lips, pale blues becoming impossibly bright as she slipped into the room, her polished black shoes clacking against the wooden floors of the deserted ballroom, her mind focused on the large object taking up the center.

The sleek, glistening black grand piano practically called out to her as she ran her fingers along its sides, the spotless frame showing good care, but as she reached up on her toes, peeking over toward the inner works, she frowned, realizing it hadn't been played in ages. The beautiful instrument hummed, coaxing her to play as she risked a glance toward the door.

When no one came barreling through, yelling and scolding she smiled and slipped onto the seat, reaching down and adjusting the size as she scooted forward. With practiced ease she lifted the lid and hummed in pleasure at the glistening ivory keys, the little pieces seeming to hum in return, eager to be played.

_One song couldn't hurt. _Pandora's fingers hovered over the keys, a moment of hesitation as she bit her bottom lip and glanced back to the door. _Right?_

..._right. _With that she smiled, eyes gleaming as she brought her fingers down and pressed them softly against the keys.

The ringing, echoing sound that greeted her sent a shudder down her small spine and her smile widened, running a quick hand against the board as she listened to the echoing notes thrum back.

The piano seemed to hum impatiently, and without a moment to waste, Pandora's fingers began to move over the keys, years of hunching over and memorizing notes falling to play as she tapped and pressed, listening with a bright smile as the piano sang in return. The notes came to her like air, and she willed herself to shut her eyes as she continued to play, pleased with the echoing noise of the piano and the smooth ivory of the keys beneath her fingertips.

Her feet barely reached the pedals, tapping them in time and pressing down when that echoing note came. She felt her body sway from side to side as she moved with her hands, stretching and retreating, pounding and tapping as song after song began to flow from her fingers and into the beautiful instrument.

And for a blissful moment, all she could hear were the notes echoing in the wide room, her heart pounding in her chest, the sound of her breath and another's in the room—wait, what?

Her fingers slipped and Pandora's hands came crashing down on the keys, the echoing, flat sound shooting through her as she turned, gazing at the figure beside her.

Hair an impossibly dark shade of black spiked up atop his head, a slightly tan, firm complexion following the expanse of his face. He was young—a little older than herself probably, but there was an air of cool maturity that followed him, his shoulders square and taut in his impeccable suit, his hands in his pockets as he stood beside the stool gazing down at the keys with a slightly furrowed brow, as if realizing that the piano had finally stopped.

_His eyes. _Sharp, glistening, like hard cut emeralds and jewels, they were beyond green as the young boy blinked once, slowly, and then turned to face her.

Her own eyes were wide, round as she opened her mouth and closed it, mimicking a fish as she nearly toppled off the seat and simply stared, unsure of what to say or if whether or not she should just run to avoid any further trouble. But when his sharp gaze met hers, she found herself frozen in place, pinned by invisible hands as he simply stared, a calm, unreadable expression on his face.

The stare down seemed to go on for so long, that at first she couldn't even register the fact that his mouth was moving until she blinked, deciphering his words as he simply stared at her, no yelling, no tattling or inquiries, one simple command.

"Keep playing."

She blinked once more, startled, and he continued to stare at her, refusing to repeat himself. When Pandora realized he wasn't going to rat or kick her out, she slowly turned, confused and slightly mystified as she raised her hands, letting them hover above the keys before she let them fall.

A few awkward notes and then she was once more playing the notes, letting them slide onto the keys like silk as the boy stood beside her. Pandora watched him from the corner of her eye, taking in his hard features and his eyes as he tilted his head slightly, listening to the sound, and she smiled when he let his eyes fall shut as he simply listened and she simply played.

Questions and thoughts were swirling through her mind, all directed toward the mysterious boy at her side. But before she could even think to utter any of them, the particularly tricky part to the piece came up and she turned her attention to the keys, focusing and watching her fingers move deftly over the white pieces.

And like that she found herself falling into the piece, playing the notes over in her head as they came through like gunfire, it wasn't until the dwindling notes of the end rung in her ears that she paused, breathing little heavy puffs of air as she sat back, gazing at the humming piano in front of her, the boy silent beside her.

"...um, I'm sorry." Her voice seemed to cut through the afterglow like a knife and the boy blinked, awoken. "I was just wandering around and I found this and well—um, I just..." She shrugged, tugging at her braid. "The piano was _begging _to be played."

The corner of his mouth twitched at that, a calm look on his young face—she thought it was _weird _really, that he could pull off the kind of expression her father would wear when he should be laughing and running around like boys her age did—and she nearly jumped when he suddenly sat down on the stool beside her, his hands in his lap as he gazed at the keys.

_Maybe there's something missing in his head. _Pandora's eyes narrowed in thought. _Mama always complains about some people having a few screws loose, well, people call me weird too but still..._

"Again."

Pandora blinked once, twice, and then thrice for good measure as she turned, simply staring dumbly at the boy next to her as he turned, about a head taller than her as he gazed down and stared back. Her mouth opened, closed, then opened as she swallowed.

"Huh?"

A flicker through those emerald irises and the ebony haired boy's brow furrowed slightly. "The piece you were playing, I would like to hear it again."

"...oh..._kay_." Pandora was at a lost for words, confused and unsure of how to respond as she glanced to the piano and back to him. "You want to hear it...again?"

He simply stared at her, eyes narrowed slightly as they glinted in the golden lighting of the room, wild and almost challenging, and she blinked once more. "Or are you incapable of playing such a piece once more?"

She suddenly bristled at that, mimicking a cat fluffing its fur as she straightened, eyeing him with a critical gaze now as she drummed her fingers along the edge of the keys. "It's not an easy piece y'know. The solo's a tough nut when it comes to the crescendo at measure fifteen—"

"I doubt its difficulty." He responded easily, turning and facing the keys as he lifted his hands. "So do it again and we'll see how _hard _it actually is."

Wounded that this hot shot thought he could underestimate one of her toughest pieces that easy, Pandora sniffed, sitting up straighter as she shifted closer and hovered her hands over the keys. "Then I'm playing through the measures once each time—alright? See if you can keep up."

A snort left him and Pandora grinned, letting her fingers fly across the keys and through the first few measures. The boy beside her was silent, a rather focused look on his face as he listened to her. Blue eyes glimmered and she played through once more, his eyes following her hands as she hit them with more certainty this time.

"You played a note wrong that time."

Pandora spluttered, fingers nearly slamming once more into the keys as she straightened and quickly replayed through the measures once more, eyes narrowed in determination as the boy beside her simply sat, listening.

It didn't even bug her that she didn't know his name yet.

* * *

Escaping the forced chatter and mindless nonsense leaving the brainless dolls inhabiting his home, Damian had full intent on stalking back up to his room to look up cases instead of _socializing _with these foolish people.

While Grayson may have been a proud thing being showed around the floor, Damian doubted he could have lasted another minute within the stuffy confines. Tugging at his collar he swept down the halls, figuring he'd find a much more _valuable _use of his time than attempting to chat with the mindless women thrown his way by vain mothers in hopes of tying into the Wayne fortune.

_As if. _He nearly scoffed in the face of those empty eyes and glittering smiles. He refused to settle for some pretty bird to perch on his arm—no, he'd require something much more than that in a partner. But that was the least of his ideals at the moment when there was crime to fight and a city to look after—_his _city now.

He could still hear the clack of heels and the obnoxious waves of cologne and perfume as he turned and rounded down familiar halls, mapping his way back to his room as he moved to find the stairs. He'd deal with his father later, but be doubted he would _really _be upset with him, especially considering the dull look that had flickered across when one woman left and another couple approached him.

_Ask Grayson to show up to these things. _Damian raised his chin and stalked down the hall, moving in tempo with the music echoing down the halls. _I will not be paraded around like some prized stallion._

It hit him then that there was _music_, rather good music too, flowing down the normally and _purposely _deserted hall. Green eyes narrowed, brows creasing as he followed the melodious tune—piano, they had a piano?—of course they did, he knew that, and turned sharply as he came to a halt beside a set of double doors.

Recognizing the unused, smaller ballroom, Damian paused, listening to the echoing, pounding notes as they echoed around him, swirling, lifting, jumping, and he found himself stepping forward and slipping into the room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the pace.

He was met with the sight of a classic, singing grand piano. Notes left it like gentle hums, and his eyes moved to the small figure at the center, her eyes shut as she swayed, small body moving in time with the beat as her hands flew deftly across the keys. Dark to light brown locks fell over her shoulder in a braid, but his eyes fell to her hands, watching the small fingers hit the keys with surprising force as she played note after note, sound after sound echoing around him in a piece he wasn't familiar with as she smiled.

He contemplated alerting her of his presence and inquiring as to what she was doing in his home, fumbling with their things, and from the look of it, she appeared to be a worker—a child to one of the maids or carters perhaps. But some part of him kept still, his breathing soft as he listened, the notes flying and running around him in a melody.

His eyes remained glued to her hands, moving in some unseen dance as he followed the motions, the keys, and back to the young girl's face, figuring she could be no older than eight or nine as she swayed, smiling and shutting her eyes, not even sparing the keys a glance.

She was good, he'd give her that. Considering the way he'd been raised, there was never really time to admire such things like music and the arts, but it sounded rather pleasant so he'd assume for now it wasn't too bad. He found himself shifting closer, faintly impressed by the piece leaving her fingers and finding a spark of interest. While it was simply a _piece_, he wouldn't deny that it would do him no good save for the simple pleasure of _knowing _it.

Annoyed, and faintly in wonder, Damian said nothing and simply let the young girl continue to play, finding his eyes shutting as he simply listened, letting the music flutter around him.

And oddly, though he'd never say it out loud, it was..._nice._

* * *

"You hit that note wrong again."

"What are you talking about—I _clearly _hit it right, see? Is that not the note?"

"It's the note." Pandora agreed, but she reached over Damian and played the measure once more, flashing him a look. "But it's _wrong_. You're pushing it too hard—you have to hit it softer than the last one because we're changing to piano."

A look of annoyance crossed his features, but after a moment, Damian played through once more, copying it perfectly, and Pandora nodded, humming in a pleased tone as he rolled his eyes. "Move on, you're going too slow."

Somehow, they'd managed to amazingly barrel through nearly the entire piece. It irked her after he'd continuously comment on little slip ups that she did compared to the first time—no one was _perfect _okay? But she would not stand for some kid she didn't even know criticizing the playing she'd been taught all these years. And after one comment and argument after the other, she'd scoffed and challenged him to learn even half the piece.

Though she still didn't know his name, she gotten a feel for the kind of guy he was—cold, snarky, rather rude, fierce, all in all reminding her of a wolf or some other vicious lone animal—but there was a strange undertone of this _solidity _that came with him.

Something Pandora found she rather liked as she continued to keep teaching him, slowing down despite his glares and walking through the measures.

"You hit it wrong again."

"If you'd make it _clearer_, I would get it right the first time."

"You've got to tap it," Pandora placed her hand over his and he tensed, watching as her smaller fingers gently pushed his own down. "Like water—not like some hammer."

"The note is all the same."

"You'll sound like some tone deaf elephant if you pound away like that." He flashed her an unimpressed look at her choice of words, but Pandora swept on, smiling as she played through the piece. "Tap it, don't pound it."

A moment and then he worked through it once more, softer this time than the first, and Pandora grinned. "You _are _teachable."

"While _your _teaching skills are barely sufficient."

"Who's teaching you now?"

"_Whose _piano are you using?"

Pandora pouted and he looked smug, turning around and playing through the measure once more, completely on point, and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, hot shot—" he narrowed his eyes at her but she ignored him. "_This _is where it gets hard, think you can keep up?"

He simply flashed her another dull look and she smirked, her fingers suddenly flying over the keys in a rapid movement. He was still beside her, emerald eyes narrowed in concentration, and Pandora peeked at him from the corner of her eye, smiling as she pulled her hands away and leaned back.

"How about _that_?"

He lifted his hands, waiting a moment, and Pandora was so _sure _this time he'd mess up until his hands flew across the keys, following her motions to the simple twitch of her finger, and her mouth dropped as she slumped. His hands turned upwards with a flourish and he turned to her, radiating triumph as his green irises glittered. "Next?"

"Alright, after that you have to move to these like this and—"

A resounding _knock _echoed throughout the large room and Pandora jolted, fingers crashing into the keys and sending out a groan as Damian frowned, looking faintly annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"Master Damian," Pandora stared with wide eyes at the older man that had appeared by the door, graying hair by his temples and dressed impeccably for a butler. "Will you be returning to the ballroom this evening? Or shall I send word that you will be...preoccupied?"

_Master Damian? _Pandora frowned, looking confused for a moment before her mind clicked and she gaped, whipping her head around and gazing at Damian with wide eyes. _If he called him master and he's a butler... Is this kid Bruce Wayne's son?_

Did Bruce Wayne even _have _a son?

"I will be preoccupied, Pennyworth," the butler simply nodded. "We will be fine for the rest of the evening."

"I see," the butler paused for the briefest of moments before he turned to Pandora and the young girl jolted, looking startled that he'd even turned to her as he added, "Miss Pandora, I will inform your mother as to where you are. Enjoy your time."

"H-How did you—" But the man had already turned, closing the door with a soft click after him.

A brief moment of silence surrounded the two and Pandora, swallowing her initial surprise and slight wonder—she was _so _going to figure how he found out her name—swung her legs, glancing around the room before she coughed into her hand. "_So_... Your name's Damian?"

"And yours is a kitchen tool."

"It's _Pan_dora! Like the Greek story!"

"You are referring to the foolish young girl who released all the impurities and evils onto the world."

"And _hope_. Everyone forgets that she also brought _hope_."

"A small mercy comparing to the large scale chaos brought into our world."

"..._You're _a large scale chaos." Pandora muttered, turning around in her seat and nearly whipping Damian with her braid had he not skillfully moved his head aside, flashing her an annoyed while faintly piqued gaze.

"Do yourself a favor _Pan_, and stick to the only thing you seem to be capable of."

"Like kicking your butt?"

And by the end of the night, a strange, wonderful, budding relationship was in the works. One to last through the triumphs and trials they would face.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for taking the time out to read the story! :) I hope you've all enjoyed it so far, and look forward to the future chapters to come!**

**Despite the amount of stories I already have going on, I really couldn't resist finally writing one for Damian—because I mean, come on—and the ideas for this have been swirling around in my head for awhile.**

**The story will start off with the Pan at nine and Damian at ten, and start to span out over the years as they grow older. I won't dawdle to long on the younger years, just some build up before it plunges into the more heartier parts of the story. And I hope you'll all stick around to see what's in store! :D**

**Once again, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed! Feel free to tell me what you think! :) And if you liked this story, a lot of the original concepts are inspired by Multifarious, so feel free to check that story out as well! **

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. Style

**All of you deserve virtual hugs and cookies for being such wonderful people and coming back to read more. :)**

**EDITED. This one only a little bit but still. **

**I do not own Batman.**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Two:

Style

* * *

"_You got that James Dean, day dream, look in your eye,_

_And I got that red lip, classic, thing that you like."_

_\- "Style" Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Miss Jayes." Pandora gazed upwards with wide eyes as the large double door opened, the familiar old butler gazing down at her. "Welcome."

"Hello, Mr. Alfred." The young girl nodded to the butler, stepping through the door and wiping her shoes off on the rug as she clutched her dinosaur backpack closer to her. "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you," the old butler's eyes glimmered, the corner of his lip turning ever so upwards as the girl tugged the straps of her backpack closer and stood before him, her shoes slipped off. "And you miss?"

"Great!" Pandora chirped, rubbing her socked foot onto the other she added. "Uh... Is Damian home?"

"The young master is present, yes." Alfred motioned for her to step further in and Pandora followed, long black socks and shorts, an oversized sweater hanging off her small frame. "And please, Alfred will do."

"I just had to check. I'm not putting it past him to ditch me." Pandora paused, her face scrunching up in thought. "Then you can call me Pan."

"Only _you _would offer to allow people to call you a kitchen tool." A low voice muttered, and Alfred turned, Pandora looking up in annoyance as Damian stood on the staircase, exuding presence and status as he gazed down at them, hands clasped behind his back and posture straight despite his ten-year-old frame.

"It's called a term of end...dear... endearment!" Pandora snapped, puffing out her chest proudly as she marched toward the stairs and set her hands on her hips, proud to have finally accomplished such a large word. "You wouldn't know because you don't let anyone call you anything else."

"Because my full name is all they need." Green eyes rolled at the younger girl and he turned, not even looking back as he added. "And you're five minutes late."

"I had to take the bus!" Pandora whined, trotting up the stairs after him, T-Rex backpack thumping along behind her.

"Are you so incapable that I have to arrange a ride for you here?"

"_No_, I don't need your help! But throw me a bone—it's not like the bus has a one way ride to Wayne Manor."

"An idea that should be considered," Damian actually looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "No, far too public. It would only be an annoyance if—"

Pandora rolled her eyes and turned back at the top of the stairs, gazing back down at Alfred. "Thank you Mr. Alfred!"

The older man nodded, watching the swish of her ponytail and Damian's calm back as they disappeared up the stairs. The old butler arched one fine brow; he'd seen a great deal of oddities and peculiarities in his time.

But perhaps this would be one of the strangest yet.

* * *

Truth be told, she wasn't sure of what to expect after their first meeting.

Once the night had ended and they'd sat there, breathing and relishing in the beautiful, triumphant afterglow of learning a piece, they'd idly traded words and spats back and forth, slowly unwinding and delving a little deeper into conversation. Though he'd seem to deem himself clearly above this relationship, something had kept him from leaving just like that, and Pandora would be lying if she said she wasn't glad—it'd be nice, to talk to someone her age.

The young girl had a rough time making friends considering her brash, or sometimes docile nature that others found too odd. Being the odd one out, she had made due with busying herself with other things—the piano, paint, helping her mother, but it didn't mean she didn't want to roll around in the mud or kick a ball from time to time.

Alas, it seemed she wasn't getting much of those from Damian either since he was far too "mature" for that sort of "tomfoolery", so Pandora would have to make due.

He jabbed at her that there probably wasn't anything else she could teach, to which she'd hotly responded there were a _ton _of things, most he probably couldn't learn. Taken with the idea, she'd suddenly found herself slipping past the looming double doors and into the Wayne Manor more often then she would have ever imagined, visiting Damian and the ballroom once in a few weeks, then weekly, then whenever she or he had free time.

But there was still so much to..._learn_, in a sense, Pandora had realized. She'd never even properly met his father yet—or his mysterious not-brothers, as Damian would deny. If this weird relationship was going to work, she'd have to change that.

So putting up a fit, she'd managed to weasel Damian into agreeing to doing something else besides learning more songs—not that she hated it, she loved the piano with everything she had—but if she was going to learn anymore about her sorta-friend, she would have to do more than trade words between notes.

Thus, the situation at hand.

"Alright then," the devil in disguise leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her. "What do you want to do?"

Pandora grinned, shrugging off her T-Rex backpack—Damian shook his head and rolled his eyes in disapproval but she ignored him—and turned the large animal over, unzipping its back and dumping out the contents onto the floor below.

Several movies of all sorts fell to the ground with a clatter, games and cards following. Damian blinked once at the pile, face neutral, and Pandora beamed proudly, setting her hands on her hips. "I've brought all sorts of things! Which would you like to do?"

"...none are of any interest or value." Damian commented dryly, bending down and picking up a movie he examined the back, skimming through the summary. "And your entertainment choice is poor, as expected."

"_War Horse _is a great movie!" Pandora defended the film, puffing her small chest out and narrowing her eyes at the boy before her. "Don't judge something you haven't watched."

"What is there to gain from a story of an animal who eventually finds its way home through various wars?"

"It's called _entertainment _for a reason, you stick." Damian's eyes narrowed and Pandora shuffled through the pile at her feet, plopping down and shifting aside games and toys she'd brought along. "But if you're so against touching and heroic stories, I've got some other movies too...Oh, and cards!"

"I doubt any game stimulating enough with those," Damian slid his hands into his pockets, eyeing the girl before him before he glanced away. "We might as well—"

"Think you can old your own against a little poker then, hotshot?" Damian's eyes narrowed at the term and he turned his head, only to be met with Pandora's wide grin as her pale blue eyes glittered, holding up a deck of cards. "Or is the game not _stimulating _enough?"

There was a brief pause, Damian's unimpressed look meeting her wide grin for a moment until the taller boy turned, making his way to the table pushed to the side of his room. "Let's see if you even have anything worth losing, Jayes."

_Too mature for his age. _Pandora grinned, standing and grabbing snacks from her bag as she trotted after him. _But prideful enough to take a challenge when messed with._

She could work with this.

About an hour later, Pandora found herself somewhat sulkily munching on a chocolate bar as Damian tossed another truffle into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as the two of them lounged on the couch, cards scattered on the table before them.

Though she had held her own, it was obvious enough who really won from the end of the rounds. Though she could eat as many sweets as she liked back at home—she did live on top of a bakery after all—it still hurt her pride when Damian had set down hand after hand, flashing her that sharp, emerald eye stare and smirk.

"Luck's just on your side," Pandora muttered, gazing at him over her chocolate bar she added. "Just wait till next time!"

"Bring more of the dark ones." Damian responded breezily, slipping another dark chocolate truffle past his lips. "They're not bad."

Though he'd doubted she would have anything to bet in the game, he'd resigned himself to simply playing hands and reveling in the wind. But she'd set sacks and bags of packed goods and sweets, proudly proclaiming her bakery name and that she lived on top of it, so she had first pick. So they'd gone back and forth, and while she _was _good, he'd give her that, she would have to hope for more than luck to be able to beat his bluffs when he called her out on nearly all of hers.

He'd been trained to hone in his emotions, his face a mask, and her wide, pale blue eyes and constant tap of legs and fingers wouldn't do her much good against him.

"Well, I helped make them of course." Pandora said proudly. Damian glanced to her and she grinned, tightening her ponytail. "My mom's bakery is top-notch on our street, and I have to learn all that I can to keep up the business."

"No wonder all you ever think about is your stomach," Damian smirked, and Pandora chucked a pillow toward the boy, only to have him catch it with ease in the air and tuck it against his side. "Now what do you have in mind next?"

"Well we could do all sorts of things! We can play another game, go outside—if you're not into any of those we could probably just sit here and talk too."

Damian flashed her a disbelieving look, only to have his brows furrow as he recoiled slightly, a large blanket being thrown his way as the younger girl curled up in the middle of the couch, some room between them, and wrapped herself in the blanket. "_Must _you be so childish?"

"I'm nine." Pandora gave him a long, withering stare—as self-loathing as she was capable of with her wide blue eyes—and sniffed. "And you're _ten. _We count as children."

"Don't lump me with you."

"I think you just lacked some good old tender, love and care when you were younger." Pandora turned her head, not catching the sudden sharpness to his gaze as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, curious—but _so _not willing to ever allow anyone the satisfaction of understanding that yes, his childhood wasn't the happiest a year—but she smiled and wiggled her way closer so that her blanket wrapped body was closer to his, shoulder against his own as his eyes narrowed and she simply beamed. "But that can be fixed!"

Damian snorted, shifting so that he was comfortable, but finding no real need to move away—he wasn't _that _childish. And she was barely pressed against him, her entire body cocooned in blankets that she'd half spread over himself. "And who's going to do that, you?"

"No." Her answer was so immediate and flat that Damian blinked once, turning to her as she simply continued to grin. "But we'll find someone who can eventually—you're just like the Grinch or somethin'—when you find that special someone or friend to touch your heart, you'll get all warm and fuzzy—"

"No one will come within one hundred feet of my heart," Damian rolled his eyes, propping his face against his palm as he glanced forward. "What is _that_?"

Pandora stopped, looking at the boy before her owlishly as she glanced back down to the game in her hands, a body laid out before them and various tools to be used to pick out ridiculous items stuck inside the plastic body. "...Operation? You take these things and try to pull these pieces out without hitting—"

"How on earth could such things replicate an actual surgical procedure? These items would never be—"

"Stop." Pandora shook her head, ponytail swinging and nearly slapping the other boy in the face. "Dam, you need to just _enjoy _something without—"

"Dam?" Damian turned to her then, emerald eyes narrowed as he gazed flatly at her.

"No, _Dam_, like game, not damn," Pandora clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "Don't tell my mama I let that slip or she won't let me lick the icing."

"No, I'm referring to the immature term," Damian's eyes narrowed. "My name is _Damian_, not _Dam_, and you will refer to me as such—"

"You make fun of Pan," Pandora shrugged. "I'm calling you Dam."

"Who said I would allow for such a thing?"

"Who said you could stop me?"

Damian's eyes narrowed, a frown on his lips, and Pandora smiled, blue eyes glittering as she snuggled deeper into the smooth leather of the couch. "Now _shush_, I'm trying to find something you won't judge."

"You're not seriously thinking I'm going to let you call me that."

"_Shush_, Dam."

For a moment, it seemed like he'd finally let her have the last word and quieted. Pandora blinked before grinning, relaxing back against the couch as she zeroed in on the items before her to search for something they could play with. Maybe he would just roll his eyes and sit through the thing and try and enjoy it for once.

But before she could even think of gloating, a pillow slammed into the side of her face. Wide blue eyes blinked once, twice, her head tilted at an angle as the pillow fell to the ground. Damian shifted; propping is chin on his hand, a smug smirk on his lips.

There was a brief pause until Pandora let out a vicious cry, launching herself forward and tackling Damian. The younger boy, having expected a pillow instead of a body, brought his arms up in surprise as the two of them toppled over the side of the couch. He quickly used his weight and skills, gaining the upper hand, but Pandora was constantly twisting and turning, slipping out of holds and locks and batting at him as he tugged at her shirt, the two of them tousling and wrestling across the floor.

Focusing on trying to pin her down, Damian jerked his head back, avoiding a pillow smack and forcing her legs down. Pandora let out a breath as she found herself face first into the ground, Damian perched proudly on top of her as he pinned her to the ground. "There. Now will you cease that name?"

"Never!" Pandora propped her chin up on the ground, craning her head and giving him a vicious stare. "This isn't over yet!"

"I have you pinned to the ground."

"It's not over until you give up!" Pandora cried, twisting her arms this way and that, and Damian simply stared as she wiggled around only to stop, panting hard beneath him. "You can do whatever you want, but I'm not gonna talk!"

"That's perfectly fine with me," Damian adjusted his hold, gazing down at her in boredom.

"...get off of me fatty!"

"Not until you vow never to utter that name again."

"But—"

"I am perfectly capable of keeping you in this hold for another hour."

"..._fine._" Pandora grumbled, pouting as she sighed. "I won't call you Dam anymore, happy?"

Damian smirked, stepping off the girl and stepping back as she rolled over, small chest rising and falling in puffs as she caught her breath. "You're embarrassingly out of shape."

"Not all of us..." Pandora wheezed, sitting up and rifling through her bag. "Can be weird ninjas like you—I didn't even think you could fight!" Damian eyed her quizzically. "I expected you to be some spoiled snob, y'know?"

_You have no idea. _Damian curled his hands into fists and let them relax. "Now that this foolish business is over—"

Before he could finish, a pillow went and smacked him upside the head.

Emerald eyes blinked once, a flat, unresponsive look on Damian's face while inwardly, the gears in his mind were turning, momentarily startled by the fact that he'd been _hit _with a _pillow _and he hadn't blocked it—_how could he not have blocked it? _His eyes turned to the wide eyed girl crouched beside him, her mouth formed into an 'o' in surprise, as if she hadn't expected to land the hit, and there was a brief moment of silence.

...

...

...

And like that Pandora bolted, small legs pumping as she tore down the hall and sprinted for her life. Damian, stirred by the movement, was after her in seconds, catching up and closing the distance with frightening speed as he chased after the girl, a nervous, cheerful laughter tearing from her lips as she ran.

Pandora tore down a corner like a rabbit, nearly skidding to a halt and stumbling as she darted past a still Alfred, the older butler wisely pausing and grasping onto the tray of tea in his hands as she ran past. "Hi, Mr. Alfred!"

She shot down the hall and paused, backtracking and leaping onto the stairway rail, sliding down, her hair whipping out behind her. "Bye, Mr. Alfred!"

Alfred blinked slowly, mildly processing the whole encounter that he'd just witnessed until he glanced to the corner where Damian shot past, emerald eyes as intent as a wolf on the hunt until he spotted the old butler and stopped.

The young boy straightened his back and instead of running, strode down the hall in purposeful strides, forcedly slow yet making process as he calmly walked past the family butler as if he weren't just chasing after someone moments before. "Pennyworth."

"Master Damian."

The boy dipped his head in the barest of nods, striding down the hall and pausing, glancing between the hallway and the stairs briefly before he turned sharply on his heel and descended the staircase with the kind of grace and finesse of a jungle cat. Alfred watched calmly as he reached the bottom and turned, hands behind his back as he calmly made his way down another hall.

"You'll let her get ahead of you at that pace, Master Damian." Alfred called down, and Damian paused briefly, nearly twitching as he simply ignored the comment and continued on his way.

Alfred waited until the broad back disappeared from view and adjusted his hold on the tray, striding down the hall with calm steps.

It seemed things would be getting a little livelier in the manor.

And he found himself somewhat torn on whether or not it was a good thing.

* * *

Pandora panted, glancing from side to side and she contemplated her next move. Damian was fast on her feels—this guy was a _machine_, the kids at her school were all lanky or round, but he was _fit_ beyond belief—and she paused beside one door.

She glanced around and twisted the knob, slipping into the wide, slightly darkened room and shutting it behind her with a sigh of relief.

But it was then that the hairs on the back of her neck rose and she paused, realization coloring her pale blue irises as she whirled around. Blue eyes meeting dark irises and a carefully set face as she blinked.

The man before her was silent, seated tall and proud behind his desk. The walls loomed over her and she was frozen, unsure of what to say or what to _do _actually, because she had no idea who this guy was and what he could do and she was technically trespassing and she really, really shouldn't have chosen this room—but in the end, all she could do was blink dumbly.

He looked to be a little around her father's age, probably good-looking in her mother's terms. Dark, ebony locks piled atop his head and a strong, muscled jaw, broad shoulders and an air that demanded to be acknowledged, _respected._

But it was in that familiar expression, the faintest arch of his brow giving way to his feelings about the current situation that it clicked in her head and she blinked, wondering if this was what Damian would look like so many years from now.

This was Bruce Wayne.

Her sorta-kinda-hopefully-new-friend's dad.

_Oh. _Pandora stood there, crumpled sweater and socks, and the man gazed at her silently, not a word leaving either person's lips.

"...hi." Her small voice came out like a squeak. Bruce Wayne's brow arched upwards ever so slightly and she coughed, clearing her throat and fixing her sweater so it didn't make her look like a limp puffball.

"Hello." His voice was deep, echoing and firm—strong. It was the kind of voice she could see fitting him perfectly as those deep eyes gazed at her, expression unreadable as he simply stared.

"I'm Pandora." Pandora shifted, and offered a small smile. "It's, um, nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne...sir."

"For me as well miss..."

"Pan's fine."

"But if I may," Bruce laced his hands together, setting them in front of him and gazing at her thoughtfully. "What exactly are you doing in my office, Miss Pan?"

"Running." Pandora answered instantly, pausing as Bruce continued to stare she added. "Um, well... I'm here for...Damian." The man before her continued to stare, face unveiling nothing as she suddenly wondered how he could say nothing and still get everything out of her. "...to play."

"Damian invited you over to...play."

"...yes." Pandora shifted. "Sir."

"...I see."

Bruce Wayne was silent, fingers laced together as he gazed at the girl before him, the faintest, barest hints of thoughtfulness on his features, and Pandora gazed around the room, the two of them silent until her wide eyes landed on a sleek emblem framed, tucked away into the corner of a wall, hidden in plain sight.

"It was a gift," she jumped, whirling around and watching as Bruce followed her line of sight, gazing at the emblem. "From a powerful friend."

"I-I just thought it was kinda cool," Pandora admitted, rubbing the back of her head as her eyes strayed to the bat symbol. "I mean, _Batman _is cool."

"A fan?" There was a curious look in his eyes as he turned his attention toward her, and she suddenly felt the need to shrink away. There was this air of _power _that seemed to follow him, and she wasn't sure how to work her way around it.

"Sorta," Pandora rubbed the back of her head once more. "I just think he's really cool—beating up bad guys and stuff without powers." The corners of his lips seemed to go upwards the faintest bit.

"I see."

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling Pandora as she turned and instinctively twisted the knob. The sleek oak pulled open to reveal a pair of sharp emerald irises and she paused, gazing back at the familiar face before she quickly jerked the door shut.

But Damian was far quicker and propped his foot through the crack, kicking the door aside. Before Pandora could scramble away he had a fist in her sweater, jerking her backwards as she let out a squeak. Green eyes turned from the figure before him to the man behind the desk. "Excuse us, father."

Bruce Wayne offered his son a silent stare, a question of its own in the air as Damian simply turned, refusing to acknowledge the sudden gleam in his father's eyes as he marched forward, dragging the now limp girl along behind him as she pouted, feet dragging along the ground.

The door shut behind them, leaving Bruce to ponder over the recent encounter. Pale blue eyes and the awkward form of the young girl standing in his office minutes before trailing in the corners of his thoughts as his door opened once more—did _anyone _know how to knock anymore?—and Alfred stepped through. "Am I intruding, Master?"

"Not at all." Bruce leaned back into his chair, hands perched before him as he stared thoughtfully at the door and Alfred stepped into the room, setting down a tray and a cup as he began to pour tea. "...Alfred."

"Yes?"

"Who was that?"

"She's been visiting for a few weeks now," Alfred straightened. "I suppose the two of you have eluded a meeting until now. The two of them met at the gala several weeks ago. She's been giving him piano lessons."

"Piano?"

"A fair and wise choice in terms of music." Alfred set the cup down in front of the man before him. "Though I would not _dare _to offer the suggestion aloud, I assume they have found some pleasure in each other's company."

"I see." Bruce reached for the cup and gazed thoughtfully down at the dark liquid, thoughts swirling in his head as his mind slowly settled on the fact that yes, a young girl he'd never met before had just been in his office and she'd coming to his house and _why _was he so out of all of this? "But Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Since when did Damian ever invite anyone over to...play?"

* * *

Pandora was beginning to wonder how she should word her will—everything she had would go to her mom of course, maybe some to her brother, and she'd want to be buried somewhere nice if they could afford it—maybe Damian would feel bad and pay for the gravestone or something.

Forced to follow behind, Damian kept a firm grip on her sweater, dragging her along as she sighed, gazing up at the ceiling ruefully. She never expected to die young.

A thought suddenly struck her and she turned her head upwards, watching the back of Damian's head, the dark, ebony locks, wide shoulders despite his age, the hard line of his jaw that was already beginning to leave behind any remnants of baby fat—if there was ever any to begin with—and she blinked.

"You look just like him, y'know."

At that Damian suddenly came to a halt. Pandora paused, gazing at him warily and wondering if this was it—but there were so many things she still had to do! Food to eat, places to see, books to read...

Damian's grip on her sweater dropped and she suddenly fell, unsupported and falling flat on her butt as she blinked, wincing and turning around with a pout. "What was that for?"

"We will return to my room," Damian clasped his hands behind his back. "And finish your silly movie or move onto something else. If you even _consider_—" his eyes flashed. "Running around again, I will catch you, and the consequences will be dire."

"I'm _so _scared, Dam." Pandora stuck her tongue out, despite the fact that she'd been planning her will moments before as she quickly stood, brushing dust off herself and straightening her shoulders.

Damian merely rolled his eyes and turned. "Tt." She blinked at the sound, cocking her head as he started walking forward, not even sparing her a glance.

Her eyes widened and she stood there, mouth falling open unattractively as she blinked, mind churning and trudging around as she tried to process what she'd just seen.

_Did he just smile?_

Fearing her life and the entire situation, she warily found herself trailing after him, a curious look on her face until she came to her own conclusion, looking thoughtful at the idea.

"_You look just like him, y'know."_

_Well. _Pandora shrugged, trotting forward so that she was at Damian's heels as they made their way down the hall, earlier chases and wrestles falling behind them as she grinned. _Now I know what kind of compliments he likes._

"Does that mean we can watch cartoons?"

"And stoop to such childish means of entertainment? I'd rather swallow my own katana."

"Oh, what_ever_."

...

...

...

"What's a katana?"

* * *

"We're just going to go upstairs and hang out," Pandora explained, smiling up at her wide eyed mother. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine..." Soft, milk chocolate eyes blinked once at her daughter, round, and then shifted upwards to the looming figure behind her.

Damian towered over Pandora by a head, rather tall for his age, and lean—_goodness_, this kid looked like he could take down a gang all by himself. Lucy Jayes gazed at the stark contrast of dark, black locks and sharp emerald eyes to her daughter's soft, pale blue irises and varying shades of brown tufts, pulled into a messy ponytail.

The young Wayne stood tall, hands clasped behind his back as he waited beside Pandora, the younger girl smiling goofily. Lucy blinked once more, slighted mystified and wondering how on earth her humble bakery ended up with the presence of _Bruce Wayne's _son—not that she was complaining but still, this was _weird_—and she found herself only staring at the two children before her. "Do you...need any snacks?"

Pandora looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I think we're okay. I have some truffles from the morning batch—do you want anything, Dam?"

"I'm fine." The boy responded with an air of ease, emerald green eyes sharp and intense.

_They have nicknames? _Her mother glanced between the two rapidly. _That's adorable but... _When her daughter had asked to go to a friend's to play piano, she didn't have the heart to tell her no, not when their sorry excuse for a piano was on its last legs in the corner. But all this time she'd been going to the _Wayne _manor?

She could only wonder how her daughter always managed to find herself in the strangest places—she blamed her name, it must have cursed her to be eternally curious—and nodded once more. "Then you two have fun, I'll be down here. Call me if you need anything, alright, Pan?"

"Yup! Thanks, mama." Pandora smiled brightly, trotting off as Damian followed with calm steps behind her, offering the older woman a nod and continuing on his way.

Lucy stood there for a moment longer, processing the sight she'd seen before her as she blinked, let out a long, wheezy breath, and shook her head, heading for the kitchen to run the store.

_At least she's making friends...right?_

In a strange, weird way, her room had been everything he'd expected and still found some way to surprise him, just as she seemed to constantly be doing.

A soft, slightly large bed for her frame, was pushed into the back wall of the room, centered and standing between a large window, the sill pushed back to mimic a seating area, and a door leading to a bathroom.

Her walls were a gentle shade of blue, a little darker than her eyes, with a wide wall left white save for the various drawings and scribbles painted onto the surface. Clothes, books, and papers scattered the floor, ranging from musical sheets to drawings to illegible scribbles. He blinked once at the mess, glancing to the array of lights arranged around her bed and a wall where several photos were pinned beside a small desk, and then back to the girl standing proudly amidst the carnage.

"This is horrendously chaotic."

"Thanks!" Pandora chirped, turning with a swish of brown and making her way over to her bed where she sat down, patting the space beside her and grinning widely. Damian rolled his eyes and picked his way through the mess, finding a clear path and taking a seat beside her as he tilted his head back, taking in the room around him. "Even if it's a mess, I promise I know where everything is—it's just how I work."

He was tempted to correct her and explain that _no_, one could not function and work to their full potential in such a mess, but found no urge to do so as he leaned back, splaying his palms against the quilted sheets—hand made, he figured—and remained silent.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but there was this strange _comfort _her room seemed to bring. The clutter and mess only eyesores, but they did nothing to pull away from the home-like feel of the structure, the warmth it seemed to radiate, the kind of feeling that coaxed him into shutting his eyes and letting himself relax.

"...what do you want to do?" Pandora inquired. Damian glanced to her out of the corner of his eye and she tugged at her hair, glancing around the room thoughtfully.

"It's not like your room has much to offer."

"Hey! There are tons of things we can do! Like play games, eat, or, or—" Pandora trailed off, bouncing slightly as Damian flopped back onto her bed, settling his hands on top of him as he breathed, shutting his eyes. "...Dam?"

But Damian kept his eyes shut, the furrow in his brows relaxing ever so slightly. Pandora blinked, leaning back and gazing at him curiously. "Dam?"

A startled squeak left her lips as she was jerked back, bouncing slightly against the bed as the weight dipped more toward Damian and she blinked, staring up at her ceiling as Damian shifted, getting comfortable. "Cease your needless chatter."

"Needless?" Pandora pouted, brows furrowing. "All I asked was what you wanted to do..." She trailed off, turning her head to gaze at the silent figure for a moment before she grinned. "This works fine too."

"Tt." Was the only response she got, and she settled into her bed, shutting her eyes and smiling stupidly as a wave of silence washed over them.

The room had a soft, warm scent, the lingering smell of baked goods wafting through and giving the air a sweet tang. Damian's shoulders relaxed slightly, basking in the warmth of the room like a jungle cat in the sun, and beside him Pandora smiled, eyes shut as she let her arms and legs spread out around her, mimicking a star fish, one leg tossed over Damian's while one arm laid flat across his chest.

And like that, they remained, simply basking in the pleasantness of it all.

Lucy paused short of knocking on the door, blinking at the sight before her.

She'd expected running around, talking, the pounding away of games, but the sight before her was different—not bad, definitely not bad, but different.

Her daughter smiled blissfully, eyes shut as she hummed softly, the tune and melody to a song leaving her lips in little tones and da da da's. Her small body was sprawled out partly over Damian's, legs tossed over his, her arms spread out wide.

The black haired boy relaxed against the bed, a calm look on the stern face she'd seen before as he inclined his head slightly, offering a spoken word or two when Pandora spoke, but otherwise remaining quiet as he simply listened.

The plate of snacks in her hand nearly slipped when she realized emerald eyes were watching her, the young mother nearly jumping in surprise at the startling hostility that seemed to flicker through for the briefest moments before his eyes focused and he gazed back at her silently. Lucy blinked, meeting Damian's quiet stare and suddenly feeling as if she were...intruding.

Which was ridiculous really, this _was _her house.

Swallowing a lump she didn't know had appeared, she motioned to the plate and smiled, setting it down on a chair inside the room and stepping back out. He nodded his head in thanks and turned away, his attention refocusing elsewhere.

Lucy pulled the door a little further shut behind her, not closing it completely, but enough. The hard working mother stood there for a moment, processing the image in her mind and turning, a small smile on her lips.

It seemed her home would be a little livelier now.

* * *

**First off, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS AND EVERYTHING.**

**You guys rock. :)**

**And I'm ecstatic that so many of you have taken a liking to Pandora already, I like her a lot too actually, since she's a little different from what I normally write. And I hope you all look forward to more of her antics and shenanigans with the Wayne family as the story progresses.**

**I plan on trying to spend a few chapters on each age as they slowly go upwards, the occasional time skip between chapters to get it moving along. But I wanted to sort of set the stage for their homes first, and what it was like at Pandora's and Damian's.**

**But look forward to a visit from our older Robins next chapter. ;)**

**Fun Fact: The song Pandora was playing last chapter was Love's Sorrow by Fritz Kreisler. A song she is particularly fond of, and hums around from time to time.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. Don't Stop Believing

**I do not own Batman.**

**First half of the story remains the same, but the later part has been edited. :) Inspiration for Damian's issues with the "pies" comes from Multifarious.**

**Pandora: 10**

**Damian: 11**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Three:

Don't Stop Believing

* * *

"_Don't stop, believing, hold onto that feeling,_

_Street lights, people, oh."_

* * *

"That's a beautiful song."

Pandora jumped, the seat wobbling beneath her as her hands automatically slammed down onto the ivory keys, a long, ugly sound echoing out and crying in protest.

Pale blue eyes blinked once, wide and startled before she looked to the instrument before her apologetically—no piano deserved that kind of treatment—and she blinked once more, carefully lifting her hands off the keys and turning her head to the unfamiliar voice.

A tall man leaned against the doorway to the small ballroom, long, ebony locks framing his handsome and chiseled face as he smiled charmingly towards her, eyes a bright, _bright _blue color looking curious and warm as he crossed his arms over his chest. Pandora blinked, decked in bunny socks and black tights with her dinosaur sweater, she found herself strangely uneasy as she gazed at the unknown person before her, dressed casually and radiating a bright smile as he continued to gaze at her.

"...thanks." Pandora warily glanced around, a habit she'd let grow spending so much time with Damian as she scanned for possible exits, only to find he stood at the center of the only one. But if he was in the manor, it must mean he was some sort of a guest to get past the security system and even Titus so...

"You're welcome." He smiled brightly and Pandora cocked her head.

"...can I help you?"

There was a flicker of curiosity in the stranger's eyes as he titled his head, arching a brow. "Help _me_?"

"Find Mr. Wayne or someone?" Pandora turned on the stool, idly swinging her legs as a slow smile crept up on his face. "Are you here for a meeting or something?"

"I'm here to see...Mr. Wayne, actually." The stranger agreed, his smile widening as he stepped forward. "I'm a friend of his."

"Oh, cool." Pandora shifted. "I think he's upstairs in his office—do you know where that is?"

"I'd love a tour." He admitted, smiling almost cheekily for some strange reason. "But could I ask for this lovely young lady's name first?"

"Who?" Pandora blinked, turning around before realizing—oh. _Oh. _He meant her. Huh. She didn't get that often. "Oh, uh...it's not polite to ask for someone's name without giving yours first."

"Dick." Dick stepped forward, offering his hand and Pandora blinked once more, slowly raising her hand up as his hand clasped hers and he smiled charmingly. "Dick Grayson."

"It's nice to meet you, Grayson." Dick arched a brow at the familiar term as Pandora shook his hand once. "I'm—"

"She's with me Grayson." Pandora perked up and Dick blinked, turning around to find Damian standing proud and tall in the doorway as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the man before them warily.

"With you?" Dick's lips curled upwards, a look of slight surprise and confusion, bordering curiosity as he blinked once at Damian.

"With him." Pandora agreed, slipping off the piano stool and trotting over to Damian where she offered the younger boy a bright smile before turning to Dick, who looked surprised if not suddenly please with the turn of events. "I'm a friend of Dam—" Pandora glanced to Damian's blank face and corrected herself. "Damian's."

Dick looked pleasantly surprised with this as Pandora not so subtly turned toward Damian, a curious look on her face as she whispered. "Do you know him?"

"We're brothers." Dick answered easily, despite Damian's scowl as Pandora blinked, a look of surprise coming onto her features as her mouth opened in a small 'o'.

"...then you lived here before." Pandora started slowly, and Dick smiled.

"Yup."

"...so you know where everyone is, huh?"

"Mmhm."

"...oh." Pandora glanced awkwardly at her feet, rubbing the back of her head as she uncomfortably ran her foot along the ground, shifting closer to Damian. "...um, my bad."

"His downfall for taunting you." Damian quipped, sparing Pandora a glance as she instantly perked up, grinning despite the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "But I suppose you were simply naïve in this case."

"...thanks." Pandora frowned, brows furrowed as she tried to decode whether or not that meant Damian was basically telling her she was stupid or that it wasn't her fault. Emerald eyes watched her for a brief moment before turning back to the problem before him, a scowl on Damian's lips as Dick smiled ear to ear, an amused look on his face.

"What do you want, Grayson?"

"Keep in mind I'm welcome here anytime." Dick answered cheekily, slipping his hands into his pockets as he walked toward the two with a grin. "Besides, I just came to see Bruce about some things—don't tell me you want me gone already!"

"Your presence is never welcome."

"You say one thing but your eyes say another."

"Really? I figured my glare wasn't obvious enough."

"Aw, come on, Dami! Aren't you going to introduce your little friend and—"

"There is nothing further _to _discuss, Grayson."

Pandora's pale blue eyes switched back and forth between the two apparently 'not-brothers', a look of awe and slight wonder at the constant banter that seemed to slip between their mouths with ease. And despite Damian's open hostility, she had a feeling that he didn't _really _hate Dick—if anything, she had the feeling they got along rather well.

"But I _must _know," Dick craned his head downwards and Pandora looked upwards, Damian scowling beside them at the confrontation as Dick grinned. "What would bring someone as sweet as you to hang out with our handsome little devil?"

"Utter such a phrase once more and I swear I shall—"

"He..." Pandora paused, strangely reluctant to admit that it was Damian wanting to learn the piano that had originally started their meeting—it seemed private in its own way—and instead blinked. "We met at a party."

"I see." Dick's ever blue eyes were alight with amusement, and despite the wariness she felt due to Damian's obvious dislike, she found herself somewhat entranced by his eyes.

Dick himself was a little weird, but she guessed that she'd get used to it.

"He isn't forcing you to do everything he says now, is he?" Dick prompted, lips curling upwards, and Pandora blinked as Damian's scowl deepened.

"Why on earth—"

"Nope." Pandora smiled proudly, clasping her hands behind her back as she beamed. "I'm here all on my own. Damian and I are good friends."

Dick noted how Damian's scowl lessened, the irritated look on his face settling into a quietly annoyed one as the girl beside him grinned. "And if anything, I'm pretty good at getting him to do what _I _think we should do—"

Damian snorted at that and Pandora flashed him a look. "And we have fun."

"Tt."

"'Cause Dam needs some help in understanding what it means to be a kid." Pandora said proudly, hands on her hips. "Even though he's ten, he acts like a huge _stick—_"

"I will not apologize for refusing to relent to your childish tendencies."

"See? What kind of kid uses words like _relent_ and ten..tenden... citites!" Pandora shook her head almost proudly. "We should be running around and playing in the mud or—or—"

"We will do _no _such thing."

"I see." Dick's eyes were sparkling with amusement, taking in the conversation before him in stride and Damian narrowed his eyes at him carefully, ever so vigilante as Dick simply smiled and promptly placed his hands on Pandora's shoulders. "Since _Dam_—" Damian's eyes narrowed into slits. "Is such a...stick. How about you and I go play for a bit, eh, Pan?"

"Huh?"

Pandora found her feet were no longer touching the floor as Dick scooped her into his arms, a startled, blank look settling on her face as Damian's expression morphed into an indignant one as Dick smiled charmingly, taking off with a laugh. "Hope you don't mind, _Dam_!"

"Grayson, you—"

But Dick was off, Pandora's face turning into one of horror as she clutched tightly onto the shirt before her, muscles rippling beneath, but not for fear of being dropped.

She would _hate _to see Damian's face when he finally caught up.

* * *

"There—I don't think he'll find us that easily." Dick smiled breathlessly—despite Damian's skill, he _was _dealing with the first Robin after all.

Blue eyes turned to his somewhat-unwilling cargo, Pandora idly swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the sleek wooden bench outside in the gardens, hidden behind the shrubbery and thick foliage. The sound of birds sounded to her left, and the faint whistle through the trees echoed beside her.

Overall, it was a lovely day outside, she conceded. The kind of day she'd picture spending running and exploring and tumbling down hills. But instead, she had planned to spend the entire day inside with Damian pounding away at the piano or playing video games.

_But then again... _Pandora paused, looking thoughtful. _I don't really mind that either._

"May I?" Pale blue eyes met ever blue irises and Dick beamed, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Pandora quickly scooted to the side. "It's kinda your house so..."

"Always nice to be polite." Dick grinned, taking a seat and letting a small sigh escape his lips as he tilted his head back, grateful to the cool breeze the tugged at his hair and the shade of the tree above them.

"True." Pandora admitted, turning forward and finding herself content with swinging her legs back and forth as she waited this strange game out.

"But Damian's not always polite you know." Dick commented offhandedly.

Pandora blinked once. "I know. But he's...decent. And he can be when he wants to be." _Or when he knows how to make his way around people. _Her mother was a poor victim to the soothing words and polite demeanor of the Wayne boy.

Blue eyes watched the small girl beside him curiously. Though he had initially wanted to just rile Damian up a little—how often did he get chances like these?—he was rather curious as to the origins of his new friend. Friends for the stubborn kid were like flowers amidst the sidewalk—a _Gotham _sidewalk—and Dick had grown to believe that friends for the young Robin would be far and few.

And it was a _girl _too. He had to get in on this story.

"And he _can _be pretty rude sometimes." Dick added, fishing around in his brain for the worst qualities about Damian he could think off—sadly, there _was _a rather abundant supply. "Violent, spoiled when things don't go his way."

Pandora snorted at that, bobbing her head in agreement. Dick watched her thoughtfully as he continued to list off whatever he could think of, trying to make Damian sound as unappealing as possible while Pandora continued to gaze upwards, humming and laughing occasionally in agreement.

"I don't mind though."

Dick halted, looking at the girl beside him in faint surprise as Pandora continued to gaze upwards, a content look on her face. "Dam's pretty rough around the edges—but that's just him. He's like a diamond in the rough."

Blue eyes glittered in faint interest and Pandora watched the leaves shift above them. "He's really sturdy—like I can always lean on him, you know? And he's the kind of person that doesn't leave you behind—he picks you up and shoves you along." She didn't mention the fleeting smiles and looks of triumph he would show at some of the most trivial things, because some part of her felt aware of the fact that Dick knew these things too. "He's...Dam."

It was then that Dick finally followed her gaze and paused. A small nest, gently pushed to the farthest corners of the tree peeked out from amidst the leaves. The familiar soft underbelly of a robin peeking out amidst the twigs and feathers and Dick felt the corner of his mouth turn upwards.

"But," Pandora crossed her arms over her chest, nodding her head sternly. "Everything you said is _pretty _true about Dam too."

Dick laughed, a full, boyish laugh that made Pandora look at him curiously. Pleased with the answers he was receiving, Dick propped his arms on his knees and leaned over, looking at Pandora with a smile. "Say Pan, what makes you want to stick up for Damian like that?"

"Well he's my friend." Pandora answered simply, no hesitation what so ever in her voice. "Its part of my responsibility too stick beside him through thick and thin!"

"That's good." _Great. _Dick's eyes warmed and he settled back, smiling in amusement. He didn't know how his brother did it, but he better not screw something like this up or even _he _would have to say something about it. "I'm glad."

"But since you're his brother," Pandora looked up, scrutinizing him warily. "Shouldn't _you _be sticking up for him?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into is all." Dick reached over and ruffled her hair, causing Pandora to pout slightly as he grinned. "And I wanted to rile Damian up a bit."

"Then consider it accomplished, _Grayson_."

There was a flash of dark fur and a bright pink tongue, and Dick quickly ducked to the side as the burly body lunged. A surprised squeak left Pandora's lips before it gave way to gleeful laughter as the younger girl shook, body shaking from the force of her laughs a Titus licked the girl beneath him, tail thumping happily as Damian stepped from the shadows with narrowed eyes.

Dick simply grinned, undeterred as Pandora cooed, rubbing at Titus' ears as the great dog barked happily, clearly pleased that he had been able to track the younger girl down. Damian shot Dick a dull, withering look before he clicked his tongue.

Titus quickly pulled away, tail thumping against the ground as Pandora laughed, sitting up and adjusting her sweater, now stuck with leaves and slobber as she reached over and cupped the dog's face in her hands. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"You greet the beast before your savior?" Damian drawled and Pandora grinned, humming in content as she scratched Titus' ears.

"I didn't think I was in any danger."

Damian rolled his eyes, clasping his hands behind his back as he eyed the two for a brief moment before commenting. "You coddle him too much."

"Good dogs deserve good love." Pandora cooed, Titus letting out a low groan of pleasure as she scratched him behind the ears.

Dick watched the trio before him in amusement, blue eyes glittering as Damian spared him a dark glower before he turned back to the two. "Titus." The dog shot to attention, forcing Pandora to step back in surprise. "March."

Pandora blinked, a look of confusion on her face at the strange command. But Titus sprung into action, ducking his head and forcing Pandora over him as the dog took off at a sprint like an animal fleeing the battle field. Pandora let out a shriek of surprise, clinging to the large animal for her life as Titus bounded across the lawn, carrying them safely back to the manor.

Damian waited until the familiar ponytail disappeared before turning to face his rather smug looking _brother. _"What, Grayson?"

"Nothing." Dick held his hands up, palms splayed outwards in a sign of peace. "I was just wondering how long you were going to linger in the shadows like that."

"A good assassin waits for the perfect kill, not the perfect moment." Damian said simply, clasping his hands behind his back as Dick rolled his eyes, lips curled upwards in amusement.

"I bet hearing all that made you happy, hmm?"

"I believe you're growing senile, Grayson."

"Oh, come on. You know I'm just happy that you're making friends. Cute ones too—"

"Finish your train of thought and there _will _be consequences."

"Oh? Don't tell me your je—"

"_Finish _it, Grayson. I dare you."

The two brothers managed to return to the front steps of the manor unscathed, sending quick snips back at each other. Dick was amused while Damian was rather unsurprised to find Pandora curled up beside Titus, the animal's large body dwarfing hers as she breathed softly, laid peacefully against the floor.

Dick's lips curled upwards while Damian muttered something about foolish girls and lack of proper etiquette as he pulled a blanket over and spread it over the two below him, shooting Dick a dark glare as if to _dare _him to say something. Dick kept his mouth shut, lips curled upwards in a smile as Damian settled down beside the two, leaning back against Titus and lifting Pandora's head so that it rested in his lap.

Needless to say, the day settled to a comforting close with an annoyed Damian, an amused Dick, a happy Titus, and a content Pandora.

* * *

"Banana cream, apple, or pumpkin pie?"

Pandora's mouth watered at the prospect of the heavenly pies. Lucy gazed down at her daughter in amusement, and the younger girl quickly adjusted her ponytail, bouncing up and down in her seat eagerly. "All three!"

"We can't finish all three." Lucy explained calmly, smiling despite herself as she glanced between the three recipes thoughtfully.

"...we could try?"

Lucy shook her head, milky locks tumbling down in gentle waves, Pandora's brown hair varying shades of brown instead of the solid color her mother wore—she blamed her father for that one. She had her father's eyes too, actually. Pandora's lips turned downwards into a small pout, resting her chin against the counter top as she eyed the sugars and fruits laid out for the recipe longingly.

Her mother let out a thoughtful hum beside her, tapping the counter with her finger. "But I _do _think we could try to make _one _pie with all three—how does that sound?"

"Perfect!" Pandora chirped, ever eager to agree to anything when it involved food—something her mother often worried over, due to the fact that she could easily picture her daughter being lured away by sweets or bribes of good food.

And at the same time, her fears of her daughter being whisked away or tricked by some stranger were dwindling _slightly_, very slightly, with the sudden appearance of a certain boy always looming over her daughter's shoulder, never too far behind, never quite gone. Lucy contemplated whether or not she should be glad that someone as mature as Damian would at least steer her daughter out of trouble, and at the same time, she was rather fearful of the trouble they might cause _together._

"Mama?"

Lucy hummed in response as Pandora idly tugged at her mother's apron. "Could we give some to Damian too?"

Her mother blinked once, soft milky brown irises turning downwards as Pandora's pale blues gazed upwards brightly. "I can help make them and clean up too!"

"Of course." Lucy smiled, ruffling her daughter's head as Pandora flashed her a bright grin. A sudden thought struck her and her mother paused, looking thoughtful. "If you want, you could invite him over for dinner if you'd like."

Thanksgiving for the small but warm Jayes family consisted of a wonderful, over the top dinner for two, complete with a mouthwatering main course that would stuff the fridge with leftovers for the next few days, and an endless supply of pastries and sweets. The mother and daughter would often end up curled by the fire afterwards with a tub of vanilla ice cream and pie as they lounged around, basking in the warm glow.

For Pandora, holidays were a very wonderful, dear time to her heart. She took her holidays with an air of seriousness; celebrating each one without fail and making sure those around her were happy and gleeful. It was a time of food and love—mostly food—and that meant it was a time to be happy about.

But as the young girl soon realized, her rather narrow world had been opened a sliver to include another face, and Pandora took it upon herself of course, to ensure that Damian had a wonderful Thanksgiving as well—though she figured his Thanksgivings mostly consisted of over the top parties and feasts with the whole Wayne family and his 'not-brothers' to complete the picture.

Then again, she figured everyone could use a little homemade pie—Thanksgiving was all about giving after all.

And the food, always the food.

"I think he'll be alright at his house." Dinner with the entire Wayne family seemed more Damian's forte then curling up by the fire with ice cream—he'd call it redundant if anything. She could literally _imagine _him standing there with a frown and inquiring as to why she would eat ice cream by a _fire_. But Pandora shifted on her feet. "But he'll take the pie. He likes our sweets."

"Alright then," Lucy smiled, gathering her things for the work set out for her. "Why don't you go play a few songs and keep the guests in the bakery company? I think that old couple from down the block is here today."

"Okay!" Ever eager to get her hands on the instrument, Pandora trotted off, radiating happiness and content with the holiday season finally rounding the corner.

All was well.

"This is you?" Despite the fact that it should have been a question, Pandora could only stare rather dumbly as Damian, dressed impeccably in a dark suit, stained and dampened by the pouring rain echoing outside, stood in her living room, holding a picture of her when she was no more than three with her mouth around a bear as she gnawed the ear, his words sounded more like a statement.

"...yes."

Damian blinked once, eyeing her up and down and then glancing back to the photo. "Fitting."

Several minutes before as her mother was grilling food and adding final touches to their Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow, there'd been a knock on the door. Pandora had figured someone was trying to order a last minute pie when she'd made her way down to the bakery, but she'd been stumped when Damian stood before her, looking calm and pristine and not at all affected despite the fact that he was dripping wet.

"Are you busy?" He'd inquired smoothly, and Pandora could only stare, trying to register what she was seeing for a moment as gears turned in her head.

"...no?"

There was the distant clap of thunder in the back, rain hitting the sleek, glistening dark pavement of Gotham city.

Damian waited, face a complete mask of calm as water dripped down his ebony locks and into his face. Pandora stared, minutes seeming to pass by before her eyes went wide in realization and she leapt forward, stepping out into the pouring rain and feeling the water slam into her like tiny bullets as she quickly ushered him inside. "I—come in! What's wrong? Why are you out in the rain at a time like this—"

"If I am an inconvenience I can leave," Damian said calmly, eyes flickering around her warm, cozy little home for a moment as he seemed to take it all in with curious eyes.

"N-No! Not at all! I don't mind..." Pandora trailed off, blinking as her brows furrowed slightly.

Pandora simply stood, confused and at a lost for words as she tried to figure out what was the best course of action. Water was dripping down from her now dampened locks and Damian was still soaked to the bone as he remained standing there on the rug—_wet._

"Oh, wait, let me get you some towels!" Pandora said hurriedly, fluttering around back and forth for a moment in panic as Damian watched her coolly, the barest hints of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but we're closed right—" Lucy paused, mouth falling open as her eyes went wide and she stared. "_Pan!_"

"Oh my baby—why are you _wet? _Lucy rushed forward, quickly gathering up her daughter in her arms. Pandora blinked, looking baffled for a moment as Lucy shook her head, a look of disbelief in her eyes. "Oh, honey, you're so wet—Damian you too? What on earth just happened?"

The ebony haired boy paused; looking up slightly in concealed surprise as Lucy nearly jerked him further within their house and past the small bakery and warm kitchen into their living room. "You're both soaked! What happened? I was cooking for one minute and—towels! I need towels!"

Lucy quickly rushed up the stairs with a speed that would make the Flash proud, her daughter in her arms as Pandora choked, looking at her mother wildly. "Mama, _I'm _not the one that needs help—"

Damian stood there for a moment, slightly forming a puddle around him as he glanced to the side, taking note of the small but quaint little living room he'd grown accustomed to seeing, but never quite taking the time to notice.

"_Home is home."_

"Here!" Lucy was suddenly before him again and Damian blinked, offering a calm thank you as he took the fluffy white bundles. "I'll cook up some hot cocoa—or do you want tea? Coffee?"

"...Cocoa is fine." Damian said evenly, not feeling up for a black coffee or bitter tea this evening. Lucy flashed him a flustered smile and rushed off, rummaging around in the kitchen before she rushed back up the stairs.

The black haired boy was left to his own devices for a moment, eyes straying up the stairs as pale blue eyes flickered through his head before he grasped the towels in his hand and began to dry himself off, making his way closer to the burning fire surrounded by a couch and several cushions scattered about the floor.

Emerald eyes examined the makeshift living room before him, his eyes straying upwards to the mantle of the fire place where he paused, noting a picture of Pandora and her mother as they both grinned at some unseen thing, the girl a few years younger than she was now. There was a sudden shuffle to the side and he turned sharp eyes to the staircase where Pandora stood, hair only slightly damp now and pulled to a ponytail. She'd changed from her dampened to a warmer pair of pajamas consisting of an oversized sweater and pants, and she quietly made her way down the stairs to the boy, a thick, wool blanket curled over her shoulders and falling behind her like a cape

And here they were now.

"Jeez, I'm here trying to tell her that _I _wasn't the one out in the rain and she goes and makes me change and everything..." Pandora pouted, shuffling along the floor with her oversized blanket hunched over her shoulders as she came to stand beside him while he eyed the little frames along the wall.

"The rest of your home is far more organized than I expected with you running around," Damian commented suddenly, Pandora blinking and looking at him with disbelief in her eyes as he added, "It fits you."

"...thanks?" Pandora was still staring intently at her friend, questions and inquiries swirling around with rapid speed as she tried to figure out _why _her friend was here—not that she minded of course, there was always room to hang out with Dam—but to be out in the pouring rain meant he must've made his way here on his own without being dropped off. _Why though?_

The shrill ringing of the phone caused Pandora to jump, nearly tripping over the blanket under her feet as Damian eyed her with disdain. Pandora let out a breath of relief, putting a hand to her chest as she offered him a silly grin and turned. "One sec!"

Her feet shuffled over to the phone, quickly grabbing the screaming thing on its third ring as she pressed it to her ear. "Hello, Jayes residence, how can I help you?"

"_Is Damian over there, Pan?"_

Pandora blinked once, mind churning as she stood beside the home phone, up on her tip toes to reach the chord as her mother shuffled around in the kitchen and a kettle sounded off. Slowly, her eyes strayed to the mop of slightly spiky black hair sitting in her living room and leafing through several books on the stand beside the couch.

_Out in the rain and on his own..._

"No, why?"

"_Well—"_

"Is he hurt?" Pandora inquired, her eyes never leaving Damian's form as he seemed to settle for one of her novels and continued to flip through the pages, back poised and radiating an air of regality despite the dripping suit jacket hanging off the arm of the couch and his still damp shirt.

"_No! No, he's all right, don't worry." _A wave of relief flickered through her, but Pandora stood rigid, figuring there was more to this if Damian was here without them knowing._"I was just wondering if he might've gone to your place, but it's all right, we'll—" _His voice turned away for a moment, as if speaking to someone else before Dick added, "_We'll keep looking."_

"Dam's missing?" Pandora questioned quietly, and she felt a strangely familiar feeling well up in the pit of her stomach—a feeling she knew she would never, ever like as her grip on the phone tightened. Something like fear and nausea mixing nearly forcing her to curl up.

_Out in the rain on his own..._

"_He's not... Well, there was a little fight and he stormed off and he hasn't come back yet." _Dick explained calmly, doing his best not to worry the girl, but Pandora's mind was already ticking, setting everything in motion. _"Normally he comes back after awhile, and everyone's a little antsy because its Thanksgiving tomorrow..."_

The reminder was like a slap to Pandora's face and she nearly dropped the phone as Dick offered comforting words and reassurances that it'd be fine, Damian was more than capable of handling himself and that they'd fine him. But she wasn't listening, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what could have caused Damian to storm out like that. Sure, she could tell that he was hot headed and stubborn—those were given traits he'd never lose—but when she imagined her friend walking along the streets of Gotham alone, rain hitting his face as he made his way _here _of all places...

The memory of small feet and determined eyes flickered through her mind, a warm, kind smile greeting her desperate hands despite the look of sadness in their eyes as screams and shouts filled her ears, blocking out the bitter warmth that followed the memory. Pandora gazed at her sock clad feet, Dick's voice background noise as she contemplated her next move.

_I know what it's like. What Damian must be feeling..._

Pandora ducked a glance into the kitchen, her mother working at a rather tough hunk of meat and she quickly uttered a small _bye _to a confused Dick as she hung up the phone. Sneaking by the counter and grabbing her blanket around her shoulders and marching toward the living room with newfound purpose.

"Dam!"

There was a clap of thunder, but Pandora paid it no mind, a flash of lightning illuminating the pair of deep, sharp emerald eyes that seemed to widen for the briefest moment as she stood proudly before him, blanket thrown over her shoulders. Damian's sudden surprise was replaced with a calm cool as he arched a brow. "Yes?"

"There's a fee for staying here tonight," Pandora said proudly, hands on her hips as Damian regarded her with cool curiosity.

"Doable," Damian shrugged one shoulder. "Name your price and I shall—"

"The price is that you have to answer me honestly for the next five minutes!" Pandora declared, holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers for emphasis. "Every question I'm about to ask you have to answer, no loop holes or tricks, you have to be honest with me!"

Damian stared, emerald eyes meeting bright pale blues. Slowly, his brows furrowed ever so slightly and a blank look settled over his features.

"Are you _daft_?"

"No..." Pandora hesitated before she added. "But...you...are!"

There was a brief moment of silence. If he was surprised, he did a superb job hiding it as he stared at her; the only emotion he allowed to show was disbelief as he seemed to process what she was trying to do. Pandora inhaled once more, breathing in deeply before she stood, giving him a bright, idiotic grin.

"You just showed up in front of my house in the pouring ran the day before Thanksgiving," Pandora said mindfully. "I don't really mind because I like having you over, but what I _do _mind is that there's more going on, and I can't let you just sweep it under the rug, ya hear? Five minutes."

The other boy's mind raced, thoughts churning and moving at rapid speed as he stared, face blank and withholding the multitude of emotions running through his head. Pandora could only bless every ounce of fate and good luck on her side tonight, simply _glad _that he'd come here of all places, that he'd gone out of his way to come to her instead of wandering around at there...

But most of all, glad he wasn't alone.

Damian blinked once, calmly, shoving down the wonder he had begun to feel at the thought that she had somehow, in a sense, cornered him. He was rather certain that the last call was from either Grayson or Drake, and Pandora was doing as they'd ask to convince him to head back home.

"I'm not going back." Damian said finally, his eyes rock hard emeralds. Pandora blinked once, confusion flickering over her face. "Go back and tell them that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pandora began slowly, titling her head as Damian blinked. A proud smile turned her lips upwards and she beamed. "I just want to know why my friend was out in the pouring rain!"

Damian remained silent, quietly collecting his thoughts as Pandora waited, idly crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping that her own little gamble might pay off. Pandora found herself blinking as her lips turned into a curious frown when Damian shifted on the couch, tipping his head toward the seat beside him.

Quietly Pandora flopped down onto the couch, rearranging the blankets over herself as she sat, rather round and puffy with her blanket, and Damian leaned his arm onto the armrest, resting his head against his hand as he glanced to his watch.

"Five minutes, starting now."

Pandora gaped, a look of surprise on her face that her friend had actually complied—he must really want to stay—and Damian's eyes flickered up to her and then back to his watch. "Four minutes and fifty seconds."

"Oh, um, uh—why were you out in the rain?" Pandora blurted quickly and Damian's eyes flickered, meeting her gaze coolly.

"I wished to arrive at your location of my own means."

_This guy... _Pandora's eyes narrowed in determination. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I wanted to visit you," Damian arched a brow. "Should I not have?" With a glance to his watch he added, "Four minutes."

_When he puts it like that... _Pandora quickly ignored the warmth and pride that Damian wanted to come to _her _house of all places and instead quickly patted her cheeks and narrowed her eyes in determination. _Poker face, Pandora, poker face! _"No, you're always welcome here. But that's not the point!"

Pandora turned, facing her friend fully as emerald eyes regarded her calmly, Pandora bit her bottom lip, mind churning as she tried to figure out the best tactic to make him spill when it seemed like everything he said would be some vague, cryptic answer. _I should have made him required to speak for a certain length..._

Her mind clicked and she paused, looking up at Damian curiously as he opened his mouth. "Three minutes and twenty—"

"Dam, why don't you want to be at home?"

Damian paused, the only sign that her words had startled him was the brief pause and the tilt of his lips as the hand on his watch ticked. The room was silent, and Pandora could only hear the distinct sound of her mother in the kitchen as her pale blues remained on Damian and the boy before her sat, silent as he gazed forward.

"No stalling," Pandora added softly, her shoulder pressing against his through the thick wool of the blanket curled around her.

"What..." Damian started, setting his hand down he tipped his head forward, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling above them. "To you, what is a home?"

"Home?" Pandora said curiously.

She pictured soft hands, warm hands, the doughy, sweet smell of the bakery around her. The old, broken piano sitting in the front pushed to the side, the feel of the sleek keys. She remembered larger hands brushing over hers, teaching her the notes, and she let her eyes fall onto the thousands of rain drops hitting the window outside and shielding the world outside in a curtain of water.

"Home's somewhere warm..." Pandora murmured softly. "You walk there without thinking... You head there cause it's where you want to go... Someplace full of the things that mean the most..."

She could hear the steady _thump thump _of Damian's heart. It was loud, calm, like a constant drum beat, falling in time with each other without fail. "It isn't perfect, and sometimes there's so much going on you don't want to be there, but no matter what happens, you always find yourself coming back."

And she heard the rain, falling like a million little beats against the ground as she felt her eyes flicker shut, her body feeling slightly numb as she smiled.

"Home is home."

Silence befell them, warm, thick, curling around them as Pandora idly let her head fall onto Damian's shoulder and the boy beside her didn't shove her off.

"Pandora," she let out a small hum to signify she'd heard as Damian paused for a moment before continuing. "How... How did you know something was wrong?"

"It's _called _intu...intuition!" Pandora said proudly, grinning happily.

Damian snorted, rolling his eyes as he shuffled, stretching his legs out and watching as the rain came down outside the window, watching the droplets splash outwards. Pandora pulled her legs up to her chest, puffing her breath onto her knees to keep warm as she sat, silent beside him and mulling over how to approach the situation at hand.

She tried to imagine putting herself in her friend's place, but that was a little hard considering that she didn't really know _why _he had decided to run off—on a holiday season too!—and tried to think back to how Dick had talked before, to the way he'd spoken and found she was coming up a little short.

"_Everyone's a little antsy..."_

She _had _assumed he meant Alfred and Bruce, but her so-called intuition was spiking at the idea that there was more at work here—Damian had mentioned to her—though curtly—that there were others Bruce had taken in—like strays—that he didn't consider brothers. She didn't know much about his family, really, she'd always figured he'd mention them whenever he felt like it. She knew some people could be touchy about family firsthand after all.

_How would I want someone to talk to me right now? _Pandora mused, resting her chin on her knees, glancing to the side and adjusting her blanket so that it covered Damian as well.

"I was going to call," Pandora started suddenly, and Damian said nothing, only shifting slightly. "But you're here now so..."

Damian's eyes flickered and Pandora rubbed her legs absently, trying to keep them warm. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow... for dinner."

His body was radiating a pulsing warmth, and while Pandora greatly respected personal space, she found herself inching closer, glad when he didn't jerk away. "My mama's food is _pretty _awesome. But I kinda figured you'd be eating with your family so... _If _you want, you can come to my house though! Mama's making this three flavored pie and I could always bring you some if you don't come—"

"Why three flavors?" Damian inquired suddenly. Pandora paused, looking at him curiously as a rather bitter tone entered his voice. "One flavor superior to the rest should be good enough."

_Ah. _Pale blue eyes watched the boy beside her quietly. "You only need one flavor to make a pie—that should be all it takes. Three, four, adding more flavors does nothing but muddle the taste."

Damian's eyes narrowed and his fingers curled, ever so slightly. "You only _need _one. One _true _flavor."

"True." Pandora nodded sagely, the reason presented before her very reasonable. "But three flavors can also be cool—I mean, if they don't mix well then _gross_. But if they _do_."

Pandora grinned, beaming up at the boy beside her. "They make something amazing."

_Together._

"It's when they all mix, making everything taste better and helping cover up all their little bad spots that the pie becomes something even _better._" Pandora shuddered, curling further into herself as she smiled. "Then you can love all the flavors."

Damian was silent, and she let her head fall onto his shoulder, the other boy not making a move to shake her off as she remained silent as well, watching the rain fall down in an endless shower before them, glistening.

"Your reasoning is horribly off point."

"Shut up." Pandora muttered, blinking when she felt something heavy drape over her shoulders. She idly realized it was his arm as the smell of some sharp cologne probably too old for his age and a tang of some spice—cinnamon maybe—hit her.

"...despite the fact that your opinions are often horribly inaccurate and terrible over all," Damian started, and Pandora let out a muttered string of insults. "Your presence has been...helpful."

"Well, how could I leave you all alone?" Pandora grinned cockily. "You'd be too lonely!"

Damian rolled his eyes at the news, taking a seat beside her, towel around his neck as the two of them gazed into the fire place.

"Here—this should warm you up." Lucy rushed into the room, looking hassled but clearly relieved as she set two mugs, brimming with the sweet scent of hot cocoa down onto the table. "I'll go throw your things into the dryer and they should be fine in a little bit."

"Thank you, Ms. Jayes." Damian responded calmly, nodding to the woman. Lucy smiled, flashed her daughter a warning look that caused Pandora to pout as she left.

Damian reached for his mug, only to grasp air as Pandora promptly swiped it from his grasp. Emerald eyes blinked once before flickering to the stern look on her face as she held both mugs to her protectively. "What are you doing?"

"Call."

Damian blinked once more, calmly, as his mind clicked in understanding. His eyes narrowed and Pandora's did the same, a firm, unrelenting determination in those pale blues as she held the mug out of the way. "_Call_."

A dull, taut silence passed between them. Both of them aware that Damian could easily take the mug from her hands or simply not want it at all. But Pandora was banking on what she assumed she knew of her friends she raised her chin, narrowing her eyes with as much determination as a ten-year-old could muster.

"I might be sick tomorrow—_which is Thanksgiving—_'cause of you." Pandora straightened, looking ridiculous in her bundle of blankets. "Call."

Damian's eyes remained hard, emerald eyes unwavering as he simply stared stubbornly back and Pandora gazed just as hard back in return.

"...please."

There was a brief moment of silence once more, neither of them relenting until Damian stood curtly, turning and making his way to the kitchen to use the home phone. Pandora's lips curled into a smile and she set the mug down for him and curled up close to her own, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

"H-Hot!"

* * *

"Hi, Grayson."

"Pan!" Dick flashed the younger girl before him a breathless smile, looking ridiculously tall standing before her modest doorway as Pandora blinked calmly at him, still swathed in her bundle of blankets, the ends trailing behind her like an oversized cape. "How are you? I got a call—"

"I'm fine, thank you." Pandora smiled, shifting the blankets closer to her as she glanced to the other person beside Dick. "Hi."

"Hello." Shorter than Dick but older than Damian, his eyes were a dark, deep tone, hair the familiar raven black she was beginning to assume everyone associated with the Wayne name bore. Despite his calm demeanor, he seemed to be attempting to break down and analyze this situation before him, a glint of curiosity in his gaze as he stared at Pandora and she gazed back calmly.

"Is Dami inside?" Dick inquired, taking a step forward with a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if he caused any trouble. We didn't mean to worry you earlier..."

"'s'all good." Pandora murmured, looking thoughtful for a moment as she gazed back to the living room behind her and then turned to Dick. "Would it be all right if Dam slept over for the night?"

The teen beside Dick seemed to splutter for a moment, looking startled. Dick blinked once, faintly surprised before his lips turned upwards in a small smile. Pandora shifted from one leg to the other. "Its a little last minute, but he'll be home tomorrow morning. And he'll be more...tol...tolerable tomorrow." _At least for an hour like he promised._

"I see." Dick seemed to mull over the idea before smiling brightly. "I don't think Bruce will mind—it won't be too much trouble though, will it?"

Pandora dutifully shook her head. The teen beside Dick was beginning to look beyond confused at what was transpiring before him as he glanced to Pandora than to Dick. The older male smiled, patting Pandora's head. "Thanks for looking after him, Pan."

"He's a tough cookie." Pandora shrugged. "He would have been fine."

"We could all use a little help now and then." Dick smiled, standing up and rolling his shoulders. "If everything's fine, then we'll be taking our leave now, right Tim?"

"...yeah." There was a look of uncertainty on the other teen's face, as if he couldn't quite comprehend the situation unfolding before him. Pandora's eyes sparkled in recognition at the name. _Tim Drake._

After hearing Damian utter it once or twice in scorn or disgust, she'd always wondered what this Drake guy was like to have Damian dislike him so much. Pandora figured she'd weasel it out of him someday and offered the two of them a small smile. "G'night."

"Good night, Pan. Sweet dreams!"

She waited till they were out of the pouring rain and into the car waiting on the curb before she gently closed the door, locking it. Pandora tugged the blankets closer to her and shuffled forward, making her way to the living room.

Several blankets and sheets were spread around the ground; cushions propped up to form walls against the legs of the couch. Pillows were fluffed and placed all over as Pandora picked her way over pillows and a pair of legs and settled in beside Damian, tugging the blanket over themselves as she burrowed into her own pillows and let her heavy eyelids slide shut, a look of content on her face.

And the pouring rain outside was no match for the crackle of the hearth beside them.

* * *

When Thanksgiving dinner finally came, Lucy and Pandora were in the middle of setting the table for their little dinner for two when the door rang.

Lucy looked faintly surprised, figuring it was some last minute customer from the bakery as she shuffled toward the door, Pandora at her heels. The young mother opened the door, only to blink in surprise at Damian's calm, cool form. Emerald eyes met milky irises calmly as he nodded to Lucy, offering her a bag of goods Alfred had sent with him and placing it gently into her hands.

His suit was prim and pressed, a stark contrast to the two Jayes women, who were decked in loose clothes and comfortable sweats. Lucy blinked once; trying to register what was happening for a brief moment as Damian calmly clasped his hands behind his back and waited. The mother absently nodded him in, looking surprised as she thanked him and set down the bag.

Damian nodded his head calmly in thanks as well, and Pandora was already trotting over to the kitchen to set down another plate.

* * *

**I love Thanksgiving too. :)**

**A little more depth to Pandora and Damian's relationship in this chapter! I'm mostly trying to build up their relations and past together so that when the other stuff starts happening once they're older, they have a real **_**history **_**together. And I'm very much enjoying their time as kids because it's just adorable for me. :)**

**LATE CELEBRATION OF PI DAY LAST SATURDAY. GO PI.**

**Fun Fact: Pandora's favorite color is green, so she's very fond of Damian's eyes. But she'd never tell him that of course.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS. AND EVERYONE FOR THEIR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND JUST OVERALL FOR READING!**

**Love you guys. :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. American Girl

**I do not own Batman.**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Four:

American Girl

* * *

"_After all it was a great big world, with lots of places to run to,_

_Yeah, and if she had to die,_

_tryin' she had one little promise she was gonna keep."_

* * *

"...what?"

Damian simply gazed back, nonchalant and indifferent to Pandora's slow look of absolute horror as he leaned back, refusing to repeat himself.

The Wayne Manor was warm, rare considering the vast size of the household. Alfred of course, had noted, but simply remained silent to the faint change in atmosphere. Winter in Gotham was dark and dreary, and the first snow that fell in the city was often clouded and gray, mottled by the blackened streets and alleyways.

While the Wayne Manor should have been rather dark, despite the faint but still extravagant decorations for the holiday season—there was an air of life this year. The outside of the house had been shoveled and cleared, but the shrubbery in the gardens were accompanied by elegantly made snow sculptures, followed by less fine, but still wonderful snowmen and animals done by hand—Pandora was rather proud and Damian found himself humoring the girl just this once. The curving stairwells were wrapped with thick green and red, the ribbons accompanying the scent of fresh pine.

The fireplace was in constant blaze, handmade stockings—Pandora insisted on making them, including Titus'—were perched proudly over the mantle. A large, towering tree was pushed to the corner center of the threshold, tall, looming, like all the Waynes, and elegantly furnished with the finest ornaments, the only thing glinting so casually out of place were the few handmade ornaments Pandora had also brought over.

Although Bruce often left the decorations to Alfred's musing, he hadn't really put the complete effort of the holiday since his house had been full with the many Robins before. Now granted with Damian's presence, he'd settled with the idea that the young boy wasn't one for such festivities, and had intended to simply decorate lightly in some small kick of humor.

But of course, plans changed course the moment he'd grown to understand that Pandora was a force that would not be leaving their lives as he'd initially figured. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he _did _find some relief in the younger girl's presence beside his son. So much energy and..._childishness _was bound to grate down on Damian's walls, and he found he didn't quite mind having the girl over. Though somewhat skittish in her own way, she was sweet enough.

So he and Alfred had gladly gone along when she inquired as to whether or not they celebrated the holiday. Damian had seemed to care less, but Bruce had found a little amusement in watching his intimidating manor light up throughout the nights in bright, golden lights.

An avid and faithful lover of the holiday season, Pandora worshiped the ground that was Christmas. It was the kind of holiday that filled her with absolute _joy_. Christmas was perhaps one of her favorite holidays—no, it _was _her favorite holiday. And that took a lot to beat such a glorious day as Thanksgiving. But Christmas was, and would always be her favorite holiday, for reasons spanning to all kinds.

The Jayes household was often brightly lit with all sorts of lights and decorations. The bakery below warm and full with the scent of cookies and pastries, full themed and glistening with wreaths and ribbons. The upper floor was brightly wrapped in lights, stairs woven with red and green ribbons, and a modest tree pushed to the corner.

And as such, Pandora grew up on the idea of many different holiday fables, the most important in her life of course, being Santa Clause.

She _adored _Santa Clause.

"How could any fool believe in the existence of an overweight man infiltrating your home at night and leaving behind presents?" Damian scoffed, idly examining an ornament and adjusting it as Pandora gaped at him, Titus nosing her hand in hopes of another Christmas dog biscuit. "It's complete and utter nonsense."

"..._what_?" Pandora managed, her eyes wide with disbelief as Damian's deep, emerald green eyes glanced to her.

"I do not, nor will I ever, believe in the existence of Santa Clause."

Pandora blinked once, calmly, slowly, as her hands fell to her sides and she blinked once more.

"...what?"

Damian let out a deep sigh, turning to the girl beside him and setting his hands behind his back. "You _are _aware of St. Nicholas, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"The idea of Santa Clause is an old fable spouting from centuries ago to feed the imaginative minds of foolish children." Damian shrugged. "I find the story and very idea a poor choice of belief."

"But..." Pandora blinked, looking appalled. "He _is _real."

Damian's half lidded gaze turned to her, inquisitive. "Surely you must be joking."

A feeling of dread was beginning to seep into Pandora's bones, spreading to her very core as she stared at Damian in horror. Her friend didn't believe in...Santa Clause? The very _idea _was unheard of for her. Pandora swallowed, realizing she was facing a very, very dire situation at hand.

Damian didn't believe in Santa Clause.

The very idea nearly caused her to faint, but Pandora remained strong—she had to set her friend straight! "What are you talking about? Of course he's real! Who else delivers presents all in one night?"

"Your parents, relatives, family, friends..." Damian waved the notion off. "Some strange man doesn't make an entire patrol in one night to deliver a bunch of gifts."

"But he _does_." Pandora explained calmly, as if to a child, and Damian shot her a look. "Sure you get gifts from your family and friends, but Santa _always _brings something to good kids."

"Pandora," Damian gave the girl beside him a long, thoughtful look, somewhat bemused. "There is _no _Santa Clause."

"There is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"Then prove it."

"Last year I wished for something and I got it!" Pandora exclaimed eagerly. "I was good—well, mostly—and I wished really hard and I got it for Christmas!"

"Your mother, no doubt." Damian answered calmly, and Pandora quickly shook her head.

"It couldn't be! She didn't know what I wanted! No one did! Only Santa could of known—"

"It's admirable that you believe so." Damian leaned back onto his palms, eyeing the girl before him in clear amusement this time, emerald eyes glittering darkly. "But there is _no _Santa Clause. The gift was thoughtfully guessed by your mother, and _she _was the one to place it beneath the tree."

"I'm telling you—it's not like that!" Pandora was having trouble trying to wrap her head around the idea of someone _not _believing in Santa Clause. "No one knew! It's not something you can just place under a tree—and I got a different present from my mom. He's real!"

"The only being on this planet I would find remotely capable of pulling off such a feat would be the Flash, and even then, just barely." Damian answered simply. "Santa Clause is just a myth."

"No he isn't!" Pandora responded stubbornly, holding her ground firmly as Damian rolled his eyes. "Say what you want, but Santa Clause _is _real—haven't you ever wished for something on Christmas and gotten it?"

Damian was silent for the briefest moment before he casually glanced to the side, calmly rearranging the books they'd pulled out of place to read and setting them where they belonged. "Back when I lived with my mother, I didn't celebrate Christmas."

Pandora's multitude of arguments and stories to help support the existence of the fat man in the big red suit came to a screeching halt. Damian was gazing at her calmly, almost daring her to make some sort of comment about his past and how he lived it. She'd gathered through their time together that Damian's parents weren't together—she had a feeling they never really were, but despite the tidbits and little things Damian would give her to work with, there really was so much she didn't know.

She wanted to know.

"Well," Pandora began calmly, crossing her arms over her chest as Damian eyed her silently, emerald eyes sharp and ready to quietly pull her towards some other topic should she bring up his past when she let out a sad sigh. "That explains everything."

"Meaning?"

"You just never got the right experience!" Pandora exclaimed, bounding over to Damian with a bright grin. The older boy frowned, brows furrowing as he opened his mouth to protest, but Pandora swiftly continued. "You've never had a _real _Christmas, so of course you don't think Santa's real—you just need to experience a real Christmas miracle yourself!"

"I _highly _doubt that your poor induction will solve this. In fact, there's nothing that _needs _to be solved." Damian scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he ignored Pandora's eager grin. "There's no debate on whether or not Santa Clause is real—"

"Thank you Christmas spirits for your guidance!" Pandora chanted suddenly, causing Damian to look at her as if she'd gone mad as she clasped her hands together and flashed him a bright smile. "I know what we have to do now!"

"I told you, there's _nothing _we have to do—"

"I'm going to make this the best Christmas ever for you, I promise!" Pandora began eagerly, ideas and thoughts already swimming through her mind. "I can—"

A firm hand clamped down onto her head and Pandora paused, blinking as Damian calmly turned her face toward his own and he gazed at her calmly, a dull look on his face. "I do not appreciate interruptions."

Pandora gazed intently into those emerald gems and she simply smiled, reaching upwards and grabbing his hands in both of hers as she brought it down. Damian frowned, the faintest glint of exasperation in his eyes as Pandora continued to smile. Her hands, so vastly and easily dwarfed by his own, softer, frailer—despite her wild and brash nature, Damian had noticed that her hands were the one thing she actually took care of. Pandora entwined a pinky around his and gave it one firm pump, forcing Damian to arch a brow at the action as she smiled.

"You at least know what a pinky promise is, don't you?" She teased.

"Once more I fail to see the logic behind such a simple action binding someone to some law—if you want them to uphold a vow; you get their signature on paper." Damian's eyes narrowed and Pandora's smile widened, a soft hum leaving your lips.

"It takes trust to make one of these." Pandora explained calmly. "You trust that with this, the other person will uphold their promise—and I'm pretty big on promises, so I'm trusting you here, Dam."

Damian glanced up at that. _Trust. _Such a touchy and ever changing word in his mind as he gazed at Pandora thoughtfully. A bright smile touched her lips and she slid her hand from his, his own hand falling to his side as she grinned. "I promise to give you the best Christmas ever."

Pandora's face was so stupidly, impossibly bright, that Damian found it strangely hard to remind her that such things were unnecessary. To his chagrin, he was beginning to find it increasingly difficult to refuse the simplest requests from this girl, simply _because _they were so simple.

So Damian settled for a flat stare as he crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at the girl before him for a quiet minute.

"You do understand that this won't change my opinion on your silly little myths, correct?"

"You're killing me, Dam."

* * *

"What would you like for Christmas?"

Damian didn't deter in his workout, his eyes focused ahead of him as he pumped his arms up and down, keeping count in his head the number of push ups being done. "There's nothing that I require at the moment."

Pandora rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's _got _to be something—getting a meaningful present is _almost_ as important as giving one! Giving is the most important, but getting is next!"

"Your selflessness is refreshing." Damian commented dryly, barely working a sweat as he increased his count by twenty, bringing his upper body up and down as he continued to work out—why someone as young as him was working out was beyond Pandora, but she figured Damian was just one of those health nuts.

The room was a cozy sort of warm—rare in certain parts of the Wayne manor. Pandora had a thoughtful look on her face, brows scrunched up in deep contemplation as her body rose up and down. Her smaller body was balanced atop Damian's back as he continued his push ups—after she'd chided him on being to healthy, he'd muttered to make herself useful and help him with something for once. Quick to help anyone, Pandora soon found herself seated atop Damian's back—much to her horror and awe, she wasn't sure why her friend was so freakishly strong, even though Damian said she was dangerously light—as he did his push ups.

"A book you want to read?"

"There's nothing that I want to read that the manor's library doesn't have."

"A movie?"

"My standards of entertainment are high, and what we have in the house is satisfactory."

"Food?"

"Need that be answered?"

"A video game?"

"Grayson's tastes are doable."

"...a toy?"

At that Damian halted his push ups, nearly throwing Pandora off balance as she teetered, setting a hand on his back as he turned, shooting her a dull, withering glare from the corner of his eye as she pouted, glancing away. "_Most _kids like toys..."

"I am not _most _children." Damian responded breezily, a small smirk curled up on his lips as he added. "And I doubt they'd sell my sort of toys in stores."

"You've gotta give me _something _to work with..." Pandora muttered, a frown on her lips as she hopped off Damian back. The boy below her gave a small grunt, glancing to her from the corner of his eyes as she began to walk slow circles around his room—very wide circles due to the massive length of his room—humming some Christmas tune in thought.

_Something meaningful for Damian... _Damian sighed, standing up and bringing the collar of his shirt up to wipe his face as he reached for a water bottle and tipped his head back, taking a seat in a lounge chair as he watched Pandora make her little rounds like a lost duckling.

_What can I give him that he doesn't already have... _Pandora suddenly slowed to a halt. Damian glanced upwards from the book he'd grabbed while she was pacing. "Finally come up with some idea?"

"Something to help me get there." Pandora's eyes brightened and she rushed to the door. "Make sure you think about something to ask Santa Clause while I'm away! I'll be right back!"

Before Damian could tell her 'no', there was no way he was making a wish to some myth; she was already gone, closing the door behind her with a gentle _click_. Damian blinked, a dull look on his face as he rolled his eyes, idly flipping through the pages with an air of boredom now filling the room.

_Really now, that girl..._

* * *

"Alfred!" The family friend and trusted companion paused, glancing up from where he'd been fixing a bundle of wreaths beside the mantle place as Pandora gazed up at him.

"Pandora." Alfred offered in response, nodding toward the girl as he turned, holding the brightly decorated wreaths in one hand. "How may I help you?"

"Do you know what Damian would want for Christmas?" Pandora blurted. Alfred blinked, the faintest flicker of amusement in his gaze as Pandora shifted, rubbing the back of her head before continuing. "I want to make this one special for him—but I'm not sure what he would want."

"Any present that comes from the heart is an honorable one," Alfred stated calmly. Pandora nodded in agreement, but a worried frown still marred her lips.

"I know, but I feel... I want it to be something he'll remember—it's his first present from me and it's gotta be meaningful somehow..." Pandora explained, and Alfred look thoughtful, adjusting the ribbon on the wreath with a critical eye before he replied.

"There's not much that someone like Master Damian would want," Alfred admitted thoughtfully, a neutral expression settled over Alfred's features as he turned to Pandora. "If you want my honest opinion, I feel that the memories you've given him are well enough."

"...memories?" Pandora paused, a look of confusion flickering across her face as Alfred turned, setting the wreath in place.

"As you may have noticed, Master Damian is not a social butterfly." Alfred stated dryly, but his voice took on a somewhat softer tone as he glanced to an eager looking Pandora. "But you spending so much time with him must account for something."

"I'd like to this so." Pandora admitted, a small smile on her lips at the thought. But with a firm shake of her head Pandora dismissed the idea. "It's close but no dice... I just feel there's got to be something I can actually _give _to him."

Alfred was silent, casting a thoughtful glance to the empty mantle shelf before him, save for the various wreaths and ribbons strung around the house. A small smile turned the corner of the old butler's lips slightly and Alfred continued to adjust the final ribbons. "I think there may be something in that that you will be able to give to him, Pandora."

"There is?" Pandora perked up, a hopeful look in her eyes as she stood. "Something with memories—thanks Alfred!"

"It was my pleasure." Alfred watched as Pandora sprinted down the hall, hoping that she at least managed to get the hint.

* * *

"Something about memories..." Pandora looked thoughtful, Titus padding by her side as she let her eyes trail over the walls of the hallway.

Alfred never said things just to say it—there had to be something more, and idea within the thought that he'd been offering to her. And considering how good Alfred was at giving advice, there was no doubt in her mind that there was something in mind when he'd mentioned memories.

"Maybe I should paint him something?" Pandora wondered allowed, glancing down to Titus.

The large dog paused, offering her a calm stare as Pandora blinked, letting out a loud sigh as she rubbed the canine's head fondly. "Yeah, maybe not..."

The dog before her simply wagged his tail, nosing her hand with his snout as she smiled, rubbing the back of his ears as she returned her gaze to the empty walls before her, save for the occasional painting lined for decoration. She'd barely been able to beg her mother to allow her to paint a mural on one side of her wall, and she couldn't imagine taking down all the pictures lining their wall for paintings.

"What would you give him Titus?" Pandora cooed, ruffling the dog's ears as she turned towards him.

"Have you really resorted to consulting the _dog_?" Pandora blinked, turning her head as Damian stalked towards them, hands clasped behind his back as he eyed the two of them in faint bemusement.

"He _does _give pretty good advice," Pandora admitted. Damian rolled his eyes, motioning with his hand. Titus instantly perked up and moved over to the boy, tail thumping happily as Damian stroked his ears. "You'd be surprised where you find your inspiration."

"And I suppose yours comes from gazing mindlessly at empty walls." Damian began calmly. Pandora flashed him a pout and he simply smirked, rolling his eyes as he turned. "I've told you already, there's nothing you need to—"

_Empty walls... _Pandora's mind had started to churn, a slow idea working its way to the top as she blinked, eyes growing wide. _Walls that should be filled with pictures..._

"_I'm sure your memories are enough."_

"I got it!" Pandora exclaimed. Damian paused, eyeing her warily as she turned toward him, eyes shining brightly in excitement. "Why didn't I think of it sooner? This is perfect!"

Pandora shot forward, ruffling Titus' head and giving Damian an awkward one armed hug as the older boy blinked, looking fairly surprised for once as Pandora grinned brightly, turning on her heel and running off once more. "Don't forget to make a wish to Santa! It's got to be something even I can't give you!"

Pandora rounded a corner and screeched to a halt, waving quickly to Damian. "See you soon, bye Dam!"

"Farewell..." Damian offered despondently, blinking once as he glanced to Titus and then towards the wall Pandora had been gazing at.

_A wish even I can't give you._

_A little trust would be nice. _Damian's eyes narrowed and he turned, squaring his shoulders.

_But not even a fat man in a red suit can get that from Batman._

* * *

_He's going to love this. _Pandora's lips turned upwards into a wide, stupid smile, an excited look on her face as she waited, legs swinging back and forth as she sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Damian and Bruce to return. _Well, hopefully._

The nicely wrapped, ribbon topped gift sat in her lap, fairly wide and rectangular as she ran her fingers over the smooth wrapping paper, wondering what Damian's face would look like when he opened it Christmas morning. Pandora's smile widened into a grin, and she hummed to herself, glancing from the door to the clock as she waited, figuring that the father and son would be home soon.

Perhaps it was the years of being around tight, tension filled environments when she was younger that Pandora paused, her eyes flickering upwards just moments before the door swung open, several figures stepping through the door of the Wayne Manor.

Pale blues examined the scene before her with an air of caution, her lips in mid speech, frozen as she waited. A tight, heavy atmosphere suddenly clouded the light and cheery mood, and Pandora's lips turned downwards as Damian stalked through the door, a rather annoyed expression drawn across his features as he scowled. Bruce followed after, a stern, heavy look on his face illustrated by the deeply furrowed brows and frown as he followed after his son. Dick slid in last, a somewhat strained, exasperated look on his face as he shut the door behind them.

"You can't simply _expect _things to be handed to you on a silver platter Damian—it has to be earned." Bruce's voice was level, eyes narrowed as he gazed at his son.

Damian's back was turned toward his father, but Pandora could see the frustration flicker across his normally hidden face as he turned. "Earn it—you've been going on and _on _about how it has to be earned—well in case you didn't notice, that goes _both _ways."

"If that's all you want, you're doing a poor job of showing it." Bruce answered calmly, his eyes narrowed darkly as Damian scowled. "And the actions you constantly show to me only add on to the fact that you aren't _ready _for the responsibility—"

"How will we know if you never give me the chance?" Damian spat, whirling around and bristling like a young wolf challenging the alpha of the pack.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Pandora blinked, glancing up to Alfred as he gazed calmly at the three men before him. "Welcome home, Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Damian."

"Hey, Alfred." Dick offered the family friend a tight smile, his eyes landing on Pandora's still form as he blinked. "Oh—hey, Pan. How are you?"

Bruce's eyes calmly shifted over towards the unexpected guest, his rather heavy stare forcing Pandora to shift a little uncertainly as she smoothed her fingers over the present in her lip. "I'm fine, thank you."

Damian's back had straightened, the narrowed gaze still latched onto his father, but there was a tighter air around him, something a little calmer than before. Pandora suddenly feared that she should leave the family be if this was a private matter, but Damian seemed to decide for her as he snorted, shooting his father a withering glare and turning on his heel. "How can I trust you if you can't even _imagine_ trusting me?"

Bruce's frown deepened, but he said nothing as Damian stalked away, not even sparing Pandora a glance, only inclining his head ever so slightly toward her as he made his way to the stairs. Pandora instantly picked up on the gesture and stood, muttering a quick thanks to Alfred and a bye to Bruce and Dick as she followed after the stormy boy.

Pandora tucked the present behind her back as she slid into Damian's room, watching silently as the boy paced back and forth, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he seemed to wind himself up, tighter and tighter. She contemplated how she should go about it when Damian spoke up.

"Trust has to be earned, not given," a snort left his lips and Damian shook his head. "Does he really think I don't understand that? I'm here—I'm _trying_, and all he sees is mistake after mistake."

"Sometimes people can be dumb." Pandora murmured, her fingers tugging at the ribbon behind her back as Damian scowled, shaking his head.

"I can never do anything _right _for him." The sudden statement forced Damian to come to a halt and he scoffed, turning his head. "There's your proof then."

"Of what?" Pandora frowned, brows furrowing as Damian smirked almost bitterly.

"That your little myth doesn't exist. A wish no one else can grant..." The last part was uttered quietly, and Pandora barely picked it up as Damian shook his head. "There are no wishes to be granted—it's just a myth, Pandora."

"You're jumping to far ahead," Pandora started, stepping forward as she gripped her present behind her back. "I mean, it's not even Christmas yet, sometimes it takes time—"

"Your little fairy tale isn't _real_." Damian said roughly, causing Pandora to come to a sudden halt as Damian shook his head, shooting her a condescending glare. "Can you not see that? Perhaps you were raised off of stories and fables—but that is the truth. Better you own up and realize it now before you are made a fool of."

"But he's—"

"Not _real_." Damian spat. The venom in his voice forced Pandora to flinch. The young girl quickly steeled herself and waited, eyes turning downwards to the floor as Damian scowled. "There's no room in this world for such childish notions—_grow up._"

Perhaps the more childish side of her, like Damian spoke of, wanted to do nothing more than toss the gift in his face and stomp off—if he just wanted to be mean and take things out on her fine, she wouldn't hang around to put up with it. But the other half of her, the one that made her mother smile and her father proud whispered the gentle fact that Damian was mad—he was hurting. Whatever his father and he had fought about, it was obviously a touchy subject, and her presence just happened to spark an open outlet for him to vent.

If he'd stopped there, Pandora would have been able to breathe, shaking it all off and offering him some advice. But Damian was frustrated, hurt, and despite the years drilled into him to control his emotions—he was a wild, brash thing that wasn't afraid to lash out should he see fit.

"It's just some stupid holiday."

Reflexes fell into play and Damian's hand shot up to snatch the present from hitting his face. The older boy blinked, the annoyance and irritation flickering aside as he gazed at the Christmas cookie patterned wrapping paper and emerald green ribbon. His eyes turned upwards and he paused, the briefest flicker of surprise on his face as Pandora stood before him, for once, an expression he realized he'd never seen on her face before covering her normally dopey and goofy face.

Pale blues were almost icy as she inhaled deeply, her small hands curling into fists at her side as Pandora shot Damian a long, nasty glare. Damian could only stare, surprised by the sudden display of anger on her part as Pandora tilted her head downwards, refusing to meet his gaze.

It would have been better if she'd gone off on her own rant—made them even. If she'd stood there, spouting how stupid and dumb he was, he'd calm down and let her be so she could let off steam just as he had done.

But instead, Pandora simply uttered a single phrase that forced all of Damian's anger and annoyance to come to a screeching halt.

"Merry Christmas."

Emerald eyes turned upwards, but Pandora had turned her head downwards, refusing to meet his gaze as she turned, slipping out his door and disappearing.

Damian's hand curled into a tight fist, the shuddering urge to go and beat something up running through his body as he glanced to the side. Frustration, annoyance, and obvious guilt rolled off him in waves. He'd known that Pandora had put up with some of his snappish moods before, but he was well aware this pushing point was his fault. It was painfully obvious to see how dear she held this holiday to be for some ungodly reason, but it mattered to her, and as her companion, he'd respected that.

"Responsibility has to be earned..." Damian took a seat on his bed, gazing at the gently wrapped present in his hands and feeling a surge of annoyance, more toward himself than anything. _You're doing a fantastic job of showing it._

With an aggravated sigh, he pulled up the tape and ripped down one side of the wrapping paper, pulling it apart and watching the present unfold before him with growing dread in the pit of his stomach. The paper fell away into his lap, and Damian was silent, his fingers pressed into smooth wood as he gazed at the item before him.

The wooden picture frame was polished, shiny and new. Gentle carvings and engravings were made in the sides, a fairly well done drawing of Titus in the corner of the border. Emerald eyes gazed back at him; a bright, goofy smile on Pandora's lips as Damian stood beside her, caught rolling his eyes.

She must've gotten the picture from Grayson. It was from when they'd been running through the rain. Pandora had run out with a cry of joy, skipping through the rain until Damian had sauntered out there and dragged her back, claiming she was an idiot who would soon suffer from a cold. But even though there was no smile on his face, the ease, the content in his eyes was enough to explain he'd been something much more complex than annoyed.

The ebony haired boy gazed at the photo frame for a long time, minutes ticking by until he turned it over, scanning the blank back until he came upon her familiar scrawl. Damian's eyes flickered and he quietly set the frame gently beside him, fingers sliding absently over the glass protecting the photo.

_The first of many._

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

A heavy, thick silence followed the curt reply as Bruce gazed down at his son and Damian gazed up at his father. There was no animosity in either's gaze, but the tension was thick enough to suffocate as Bruce inwardly sighed, wondering what he'd have to do to truly get through to this boy.

Damian's hand curled tightly at his side as he willed himself to remain silent and hold his tongue. _Trust takes a little faith. It's a gamble; you put some in and see if you get any back._

It was obvious but unspoken that Damian could have easily slipped out from the house as he'd done so often before, resulting in these constant conflicts and battles. But instead of leaving without any word, he was here, confronting Bruce and _somewhat _asking for permission to leave. And though Bruce recognized the act, he couldn't simply allow him to leave just like that—it'd be rewarding bad behavior.

"I'll ask you again. _Where _are you going?"

Damian inhaled and exhaled. He could easily explain to his father that he had to make up to some idiotic yet endearing girl, but held back, waiting with bated breath to see whether or not his father could even trust him enough not to go out on another patrol alone or something else that would leave him in trouble.

"There's something I need to do." Damian slid his hands into his jacket pocket, the photo frame set proudly on his nightstand.

But hearing his own answer aloud, Damian had resigned himself to once more sneaking out. With the way things were, it was unlikely that his father would take his cryptic answer and allow him to leave.

_But_. Damian stilled himself. He'd gladly take another lecture with ease. _There's something else I have to do._

"Stay safe."

Damian jolted, his head snapping up sharply in surprise. Bruce met his gaze calmly, dark blue meeting deep emerald and Damian quickly gathered himself together, eyeing his father almost warily as Bruce simply gazed back at his son, not bothering to utter it a second time.

"_You've got to ask him for something no one else can give you."_

_It's called a coincidence you idiot. _Damian nodded curtly, turning around and stepping out the door, not casting his father another glance.

"Thank you."

Though his eyes were tired, somewhat haggard, a wisp of a smile turned upwards on Bruce Wayne's lips.

He blamed it on the holiday spirit.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a bite before you go to bed?" Lucy's milky brown irises gazed at the door before her with a small frown, a crudely drawn image of Pandora's box in crayon from many years ago scrawled out on the door. "I've set the cookies and milk out, but I'm sure Santa won't mind if you take one."

"I'm okay." The muffled reply barely reached the door and Lucy's brows furrowed, wondering what could have knocked her daughter off so much that she'd turn down a chance to devour sweets before bed. "Thank you."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Lucy smiled, pressing her forehead to the door. "Good night, Pan."

"G'night, mama."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Lucy gazed at the door a minute longer before pulling away; hoping that whatever was plaguing her daughter would leave come morning.

Pandora remained silent, bundled up in fuzzy socks and a comfy ugly Christmas sweater as she burrowed deeper beneath her blankets. Despite how hard she tried to shove aside the negative feelings, a small frown still tugged at her lips as she idly drummed her fingers against the sheets, mimicking playing the piano as she sighed.

_He'll probably be over it soon. _Pandora shut her eyes and willed herself to believe that it hadn't hurt as much as it did when Damian had uttered the last statement to her. _He wasn't raised like you. He doesn't know how much you love Christmas._

_Tap._

_Doesn't mean he has to be mean just because he's in a bad mood. _Pandora grumbled to herself, clutching a pillow tighter to her chest. _That was just a douchey thing to do._

_Tap._

_Not my fault you like running off and your dad's a super rich guy with his own issues._

_Tap. Tap._

Pandora suddenly lurched upwards, tossing off her blankets as she glanced this way and that, wondering what on earth would be cruel enough to be making such a noise this time of night when everyone was sleeping in preparation for the exciting day tomorrow. A pout pulled on Pandora's lips and she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she glanced around her room, wondering if something had fallen over.

_TAP._

The louder rattle against her window pane forced her to jump. Pandora's eyes went wide and she nearly toppled over her bed in surprise from the sudden sound, the force of the rock thrown at her window nearly sending her small heart into rapid drumbeats. Wide eyes blinked and slowly, carefully, Pandora inched her way over to her window beside the fire escape that served as a makeshift balcony.

Checking corners to make sure no one was waiting to ambush her, Pandora quietly jiggled the lock and pried the window open, shivering at the sharp gust of cold air that fell around her and invaded the warmth of her room. She poked her head out the window, glancing around with a curious frown as she pulled herself through the window, stepping out onto the half balcony as she turned her head to the left and right.

"Put shoes on before you freeze to death, idiot."

Pandora jumped, falling down and letting out a soft yelp in surprise. She blinked once at the wide, clear night sky above her before she shakily craned her neck downwards, pale blues meeting with an annoyed pair of emerald greens as Damian scowled at her from below, one hand curled around another rock while the other sat in his pocket.

"...Dam?"

"No, I'm actually his evil twin brother." Damian drawled. Pandora's lips formed a pout as she huffed, a cloud of air forming around her lips from the gesture as Damian rolled his eyes. "Can I come up?"

Pandora's lips formed a yes before she paused, remembering their earlier interactions. Feeling a little rebellious and righteous, Pandora turned, her back facing Damian as the boy below her blinked. "I don't know, _can _you?"

Damian's eyes flickered. "You and I both know very well that I _can_. But instead I'm asking you."

Pandora remained silent, curling her arms over her knees in an attempt to retain the warmth from inside her room. Damian sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets as he gazed up at her. "Please?"

"...let me get a rope or something." Pandora muttered finally, moving towards her window and stepping once more into the warmth of her room.

She quickly made her way to a corner where various jump ropes were scattered, quickly knotting them and pulling to make sure they were secure—she really didn't feel like calling an ambulance right now—before she turned back to the window.

At the sight of Damian already there and waiting Pandora jumped, eyes widening in surprise as she stepped back and toppled over, falling on her butt as she blinked, a look of disbelief on her face as Damian calmly turned around and closed her window. "H-How did you—"

"It won't lock." Damian commented, pulling the latch as Pandora continued to gape at him in disbelief. "That's dangerous in a place like Gotham, you know."

"Y-You have to jiggle it." Pandora murmured, quickly standing up as Damian followed her instructions and hummed, storing away the information for later use as he turned around. "But _how _did you get up here? The ladder was down and we're up on like the third floor—"

"You're right."

"I mean, you've got to be crazy—huh?" Pandora blinked, looking at Damian dumbly as he gazed at her for a long moment before making his way to her bed and taking a seat. "About what?"

"I won't repeat myself." Damian responded calmly, gazing at Pandora quietly as she gazed at him with wide eyes, clearly baffled. "You're right."

Pandora's mind raced, trying to figure out what on earth her friend meant by that when it suddenly clicked. The reason why he was here now in the middle of the night, seeing her like this...

Oh.

Perhaps had she been more active, Pandora would have jumped up and down in triumph. But the brown haired girl simple settled for taking a seat beside Damian, her warm body a stark contrast to the icy cool of his jacket as she reached for her blanket and bundled it around her. "...what'd you wish for?"

"Trust." Damian breathed, the scent of something faintly sweet, and the familiar smell of apples and peaches that often surrounded her curling around him. Pandora idly smoothed the blanket over him as well, pressing shoulder to shoulder with him. Damian shut his eyes and leaned back, taking a startled Pandora with him as they lay down on her bed, gazing upwards at the ceiling dotted with painted stars.

A wave of relief filled Pandora at the news. If that was what Damian wanted and that was what he got... A small smile touched her lips and she let her eyes fall shut. _Close enough._

"What did you wish for this year?" Damian inquired suddenly and Pandora blinked, glancing to the side as she coughed.

"Uh...well..."

"It was food, wasn't it?"

"No! I mean, that's good too, but not this year."

"So you _did _wish for food one year."

"Well yeah—_that _doesn't matter." Pandora pouted, curling the blankets around her as she turned her back to Damian, causing a frown to mar his lips as she huffed.

"Then what did you wish for this year?" Damian pressed, half tempted to roll her over so she would be facing him. But he let her be and Pandora burrowed further into her blankets, coughing somewhat awkwardly.

A small mumble left her lips and Damian blinked. "_What_?"

Another mumble and Damian's brow twitched, his arm reaching over and turning Pandora over as she glanced to the side, avoiding his gaze. "Speak clearly."

"...better."

"I will rip away these blankets if you do not—"

"I wished to get to know you better." Pandora rushed out finally. Damian blinked once, gazing down at this strange, ever complex girl beside him as she offered him a somewhat sheepish smile. "There's still a lot about you I don't know... And I was just hoping I could get to know you better this year."

"_I want to get to know you better."_

Outside the window, snow was falling on Gotham, coating the blackened streets in a thin blanket of gray, the air cold and crisp. But in the room, quiet and warm, but not suffocating. It was cozy, gentle, like open arms.

There were a great many things Damian knew, and there were a great many things he had yet to learn.

And he wasn't entirely sure what it was he felt in that moment upon hearing those words spoken by someone who owed him nothing, who was here now simply because they could be. All he knew was that it bordered kindness and annoyance as his eyes lowered and he reached outwards, flicking Pandora in the head.

"_Ow. _What was that for?"

"I seem to have given you far too much credit, you are a much bigger idiot than I could have imagined."

"H-Hey! Don't make fun of my wish—"

Damian gruffly pulled the blanket over her head, settling down beside her and turning so his back was facing her this time.

"Merry Christmas."

Pandora blinked, peeking her head out from under the blankets and glancing to the clock at her bedside where the numbers read a bright twelve o' clock. Her eyes softened and a bright smile touched her lips as she burrowed deeper into her blankets.

"Merry Christmas, Dam."

Damian said nothing, gazing out thoughtfully into the darkness of the room until a sudden thought that'd been nagging him flickered through his mind. "What was it that you wished for that made you believe in this so blindly?"

Pandora paused, memories flickering through her mind as she simply smiled, letting her eyes shut as she pulled the blankets closer around them.

"That's a secret."

* * *

**Fun Fact: Pandora's a mix of good ol' Caucasian, Vietnamese, and Italian.**

**Well, this came out a little longer than expected.**

**BUT SO MUCH FLUFF THOUGH, RIGHT? I COULD DROWN IN IT.**

**While I adore writing these chapters, after the next one, the ages will start escalating much faster. These chapters have come to serve as more of a base, leading up to the future chapters to come dwelling more into their relationship as they get older.**

**So I hope you'll all look forward too it! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. YOU MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	5. Stronger

**I do not own Batman.**

**Damian: 11 1/2**

**Pandora: 11**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Five:

Stronger

* * *

"_And everyone will know me by a different name,_

_I wanted to be stronger; I wanted to be everything to you,_

_If I could be stronger would you believe?"_

* * *

_Three more blocks._

Slender arms pumped up and down, heavy, ragged breaths leaving chapped lips as Pandora shot down a street, scuffed up shoes hitting the concrete at a rapid pace as she ran.

_You're almost there._

A strange, gripping sense of anxiety and fear was beginning to fill her as she panted, feeling her muscles strain against the sudden onslaught as she quickly contemplate whether or not to duck down and alley or continue on the streets.

Behind her heavy footsteps hit the pavement, ragged breaths outmatching her own as a group of men shot after her. She'd caught the glint of a knife on one of them earlier, and she didn't intend to stick around long enough to see him use it.

Filled with a new sense of fear and adrenaline, Pandora ground her teeth and pushed forward, whipping around a corner and ducking down an alleyway that would open up into another street, leading her closer to home, or at least to where there were more people and she could get some help.

"Come back here, bitch!"

Tears threatened to form, but the cold wind whipping past her tore them all away as she panted heavily, wishing, praying—almost there, _almost there._

Gotham wasn't a nice city, she was well aware of that. Teeming with crime and reveling in the dark undergrounds at night, it was a dangerous place to be alone in. Despite how fine everything seemed in the morning, the night was a different story. And no matter how fond Pandora was of the city, she knew how dangerous it could be.

But as she'd been walking home after grabbing some milk her mother needed, it was just like any other night. She'd done things like this before without any trouble.

_Then why tonight?_

Sick as it was, age didn't matter to some people lurking around in the dark corners of the grimiest alleys. Despite her young age, she'd simply appeared to be an easy pick for whatever they intended to do to her, and a shabby group of men had started tailing her until she realized she was being followed and had broken into a full out run, ditching the milk and sprinting for what could possibly be her life.

It was different, experiencing it first hand. News reports and stories of kidnappings and rapes and murders all seemed so real, but so _far. _One could never imagine something like that happening to them—no one would ever _want _to imagine something like that happening to them.

But it was happening.

_Two more blocks, take the back alley and round the corner. _Pandora shot forward, some part in the back of her mind wondering how amazed Damian would be to see her running this fast for once as the men shouted curses and zoomed in after her, not looking forward to letting her reach home tonight. She kept her small legs pumping, her oversized sweater bunching up around her as she ran, panting heavily as she ducked down another alleyway.

Her scuffed up shoes skidded to a halt and Pandora nearly fell over as she stopped herself, chest heaving up and down as her eyes went wide with fear.

The rusty metal fence gazed back at her, taunting, not at all realizing what hopes it had just shattered to pieces as Pandora's eyes went wide with horror as her mind raced, backtracking and realizing she must have taken a wrong turn to soon.

Dead end.

_Oh, no. _For once, a different sort of fear gripped her heart. This wasn't the jumpy fear from scary movies or pissing Damian off when she got hurt or did something dumb, nor was it anything like the fear that came from worrying about others. This fear was raw—_wild_, it left her knees trembling and her chest heaving, a sick, churning feeling in her stomach as the walls seemed to close in on her.

She was _scared._

The footsteps were growing closer, it was too late for her to duck out and take a different way. Pale blues glittered in the faint light of the moon and Pandora lunged, gripping the chain link metal fence in her small, soft fingers and hauling herself upwards. The fence rattled beneath her, jingling and alerting her pursuers to where she was—but it would also make noise, people would notice.

Her heart was hammering wildly, her hands growing clammy as she pulled herself higher and higher, struggling to reach the top of the fence to pull herself over the top and to possible freedom. _Almost there. Almost there. _Her eyes glittered fiercely despite the fear and Pandora ground her teeth, tugging her small body upwards. _You can make it._

But grimy hands suddenly clamped down on her legs and her eyes went wide with fear and horror as they tugged harshly downwards. Her fingers were ripped away from the last chance to escape and she felt the world rushing around her as she was tossed to the ground. The cold cement hit her like a slap to the face and Pandora blinked once, dazed as the shadows moved around her.

_Move._

Within seconds she was scrambling upwards, launching herself forward when a hand came down and yanked her back, shoving her into the ground. Her eyes went wide as they landed on the three men before her. Two had thick, grimy beards, dark eyes and glistening teeth as they reached forward with burly hands to hold her down. The third sported a dark cap—the one with the knife—as he reached forward.

"Help! _Help!_" Pandora's feet swung out, catching one in the knee as she struggled, refusing to go down without a fight. "Help! Somebody help! _Help!_"

"Shut her up before someone hears, damn it!" The third one hissed, another man suddenly latching onto her arms and forcing them away from them.

_Oh god, oh god. _"He—" A thick hand clamped down onto her mouth and Pandora screamed, struggling to break free of their hold as the man before her forced her arms down, gripping her wrists painfully tight.

Her muffled cries rang out in the dark alley, small legs thrashing into the large bodies above her as one man moved behind her, holding her arms down while the other kept his hand over her mouth. The third man narrowed his eyes at her, pointing a finger her way. "You shut up now, you hear? The more you struggle the more trouble this is going to be—_understand?_"

Pandora breathed, inhaling the scent of smoke and musk—but it was no where near the familiar musky scent she'd grown used to on most boys. It was a far cry from Damian's too-old-for-him cologne or Alfred's tea-like smell. It was _wrong. _Her eyes darted around, trying desperately to find something—_anything _that might set her free. But in the darkness of the alley and the biting cold of the ground beneath her, everything was spinning downwards.

_Stay strong. _The man before her leaned forward, his eyes going over her once. "You got money on you, kid?"

Pandora sharply shook her head and the man's eyes narrowed. "You lying?"

Another shake and he clicked his tongue, leaning back and rubbing his chin in thought. The one with a hand over her mouth hesitated, a wary look on his face. "We should jus let her go then—she's got nothing worth while, just some kid."

"But she's seen our faces." The third man reminded him, and Pandora stilled as he gazed down at her. "And the second we let her loose she'll run off tattling to everyone."

_Stay strong. _Pandora remained still, watching the men before her with wide eyes as the third one suddenly smirked, rolling his shoulders. "Well, it _has _been awhile—what do you say boys? Think you can handle a couple rounds?"

"She's kinda young—"

"The tighter the better." The third man smirked, reaching into his pocket and sliding out a pocket knife. Pandora's eyes widened and she began to thrash, using her legs to kick and batter at the bodies before her, screaming into the hand clamped down on her mouth. _Fight. Fight. Fight._

The man above her grunted, roughly forcing her knees down and shoving her legs apart. Pandora felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry, not in front of men like them. She thrashed about wildly, twisting this way and that until a hand clamped down on her hair, yanking her head roughly to the side.

She didn't know what they wanted from her, she didn't know why they chose her, she didn't even know what they wanted to do to her now, but whatever it was, she didn't want to be apart of it. _I'm scared. _The glint of metal flickered off the shaky lamplight and Pandora opened her mouth, biting down on the hand in front of her.

The man let out a pained howl, and Pandora sucked in a breath of air, opening her mouth wide as she screamed into the night.

"_Help!"_

A hand came out and struck her with a resounding _slap._

Her eyes went wide, a throbbing pain exploding across her cheek as she turned, gazing with wide eyes at the man above her as he spat onto the ground, rubbing his chin where her foot had caught him. _I might... I might..._

_I might die..._

Pandora's lip trembled, her teeth clamping down on the appendage as she refused to let her tears show in front of these men. What good would it do anyway? Instead, pale blue irises glittered coldly, darkened like chips of ice as the man above her paused, swallowing once before he brought the knife to her sweater.

There was a faint hiss in the air, barely breaking through the silence when the man before her suddenly let out a pained cry, throwing his hand back where a large item protruded from the skin, blood trickling downwards as the knife fell to the floor. Pandora's eyes widened at the familiar bat shape and her eyes darted around, the shadows shifting above her as the men glanced this way and that. "What the hell was that? Who's there—"

Something shot past her ear, slamming into the hands of the man holding her hands together as he fell back with a cry of pain. Pandora's eyes were wide and she struggled, trying to pry the final man's hands from her mouth and throat when he'd grabbed it out of reflex, his eyes round with fear as his companions staggered upwards, clutching their bleeding hands. "Who the fu—"

There was a faint flutter in the air, reminding Pandora for a moment of birds when the men around her went down within seconds, a single figure whipping this way and that and ducking punches, swinging his foot around and slamming into the men around him. The punches and swings leaving his hands were relentless, _furious_, a surge of anger following every strike as he seemed to slam his foot into one man's stomach over and over, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Shit, it's the Batman's brat!"

There was a swift punch and the distinct _crack _of bone and Pandora flinched, eyes growing wide as the dull, flickering light illuminated their figures in the shadows.

Her eyes flickered upwards and she scrambled back as a man fell at her feet, another soon following, blood trickling from his nose and his eyes already growing swollen from punches.

"Who are you calling a brat, _scum_?"

_Breathe. Breathe. _Pandora inhaled, shakily raising her head upwards as the figure before her stood, shoulders heaving in heavy breaths as the fisted hands at his sides trembled, as if itching to slam into something else.

She was saved.

The little breath that left her lips finally forced the masked figure to turn, a rather young face hardened and brows furrowed, showing receding signs of anger as Pandora blinked, the familiar shades of red and green flickering before her.

Robin.

She figured he had to be somewhere around her age if not older, but the hard expression on his face made him looks years beyond him. The dark green mask shielded his identity from the world, black and yellow cape fluttering out behind him in the faint breeze as he stood before her, towering, powerful.

Boot clad feet suddenly appeared before her and Pandora flinched, eyes shooting upwards as Robin took a knee beside her, expression neutral, unrevealing, and she couldn't shake off the strange sense of familiarity she felt as he gazed at her calmly. "Are you alright?"

Pandora blinked once, twice, her hand twitching to reach for her cheek where she knew it was swelling. But she settled for a short nod instead, unable to find her voice. The briefest look of annoyance seemed to flicker across his face as he raised a hand, Pandora remaining motionless as his gloved fingers barely ran over the swell of her cheek. "Clearly."

A sudden look of fury seemed to overtake Robin's features for the briefest moments and his hand clenched at his side, trembling with the force of his anger. _He's...mad? _His head turned to the fallen men before him, and waves of murderous intent rolled off of him, Pandora stiffening at the _deadliness _of the boy before her, and something told her that if anymore had been done, the men unconscious before her might never wake up.

"I..." Robin's gaze snapped to her, alert and ready and she swallowed, reaching a hand upwards and shakily fumbling with a strand of hair as she tugged it straight, playing with the light wave at the end. "I'm... I-I'm okay... t-thank you."

_He saved me. _Pandora blinked, somewhat dazed as Robin ran a hand through his hair, impossibly dark locks spiked wildly atop his head. He turned his face elsewhere, a strangely contemplative look on his face as she eyed him thoughtfully. _An actual hero saved me..._

She would have found this much cooler had her life not been in danger moments before. It wasn't often that you just happened to run into a hero—_Robin _no less, Batman's partner in crime—justice.

Pandora sadly found no energy in her to smile or laugh as she swallowed, trying to regain her bearings as her cheek began to throb, and her head pounded from where her hair had been grabbed. It was frightening how Robin seemed to pick up on her discomfort and suddenly he was there—surprisingly close as the smell of crisp air and smog, mixed in with some sort of spice wrapped around her. The restrained tentativeness of his movements made her shoulders relax slightly as he reached around her, hands settling just above her arms. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Pandora shook her head, feeling dizzy as she braced herself against the chain link fence, slowly propping herself upwards. Robin was there, hands hovering as if to catch her, but she stood strong, legs trembling as she offered him a shaky smile. "I-I'm okay, thank you."

Robin remained silent, that quiet anger and annoyance mixed in with a touch of worry and hesitance—caution? Pandora honestly couldn't take the time to dwell as she teetered; blinking once as she clutched against the fence, Robin a thrumming presence beside her as her mind slowly began to piece together everything that had just happened.

Pandora brought her hands upwards and gave her cheeks a firm slap; quickly regretting the move when her already throbbing cheek began to hurt more—but it was what she needed to shake herself from the fear and trauma. Robin stiffened, a look of disbelief and incredulousness covering his face as Pandora took a deep breath and exhaled, calmly dusting off her dirty and ripped sweater.

Pandora turned and offered Robin a bright, somewhat crooked grin due to the swell of her cheek. She imagined he was blinking at her beneath his mask as he recoiled, stunned by her reaction. "Thanks again by the way. If you hadn't shown up I would have been in some _big _trouble."

The young girl rubbed the back of her head gingerly, pushing away from the fence and righting her sweater as Robin stared at her, baffled. "I know you guys don't take rewards and all—which is pretty cool, but if you ever feel like something sweet, you can swing by my family's bakery—Lucy's Sweets—and we'll whip you up something awesome on the house!"

"Are you _insane?_" Pandora blinked, looking faintly surprised as Robin gazed at her, disbelief and annoyance battling for possession of his face. "Or just _stupid?_"

"Haha, I have a friend who asks me that a lot actually—"

"You were just attacked—_assaulted_." Robin stepped forward, hands clenching as he gazed down at her in disbelief. "And you're walking off like nothing happened, inviting people to your bakery!"

"Oh, it happened." Pandora admitted, nodding her head sadly as she offered him a small smile. "But what's the point of dwelling on it? I'm really happy right now if anything—this could have ended a lot worse."

Robin stood before her, a rare of moment of a dumbfounded expression on his face as Pandora's smile turned into a grin. "So best to look on the bright side, you know? I'm alive; I got to meet _the _Robin, and got away with a few bruises."

...

...

...

"You're just stupid, aren't you?"

"Creepy." Pandora eyed Robin with an air of wariness, scrutinizing the hero as she took a step back. "My friend always decides on that too...But I'm not! Promise." Pandora flashed him a cheeky grin, her cheek swelling awkwardly and Robin was beginning to feel the urge to turn around and beat the already beaten men senseless as she continued to smile. "Like I said...Um, thanks for everything, Robin!"

Robin found himself at a lost for words as Pandora stepped forward, gingerly picking her way past the fallen men when she paused beside Robin, a thoughtful look on her face before she turned, offering him a bright smile as she stepped up to her tip toes.

Robin blinked, his mind racing to realize what was happening when Pandora's lips pressed against his cheek, soft, slightly chapped before she stepped down, grinning. "Really, thank you."

With a content smile, Pandora turned, making her way out of the alley and turning out into the street.

Meanwhile, Robin had remained frozen, not at all shy to women—hell, his mother had brutishly drilled into him all he needed to know about women, and with a father like Bruce Wayne and a sorta older brother like Dick, Damian was _not _shy to such things. But his mind strangely had trouble processing for a moment what had just transpired between he and his friend—unknowingly on her part, but still—and Robin had settled for staring blankly at the wall, his cheek slightly warm.

There was a groan to his side and he blinked, eyes narrowing beneath his mask as he turned and delivered a sharp kick to the man at his side, clicking the com on his belt to signal Batman as he shot his grappling hook to the roof.

Pandora stepped to the side, wisely sticking to the lighter side of the street, glad to see the occasional car pass by, and feeling an air of relief when she spotted the familiar front light of her bakery and home where she shot into a sprint to the front door.

All the while unaware that a certain bird had followed her, waiting atop the rooftops until she disappeared into the safety of her own home before he turned, vanishing into the night.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Master Damian." Alfred shot his charge a sharp look, but Damian remained unaffected, gazing flatly as Pandora smiled somewhat sheepishly, the swelling in her cheek had gone down considerably, leaving behind only a small but notable bruise. A polka dot band aid was plastered over her nose, and her left eye had a scrape over the top.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..."

"We have time." Damian settled back, prepared to hear her recount of what had happened a few nights ago.

He'd been hassling her for a visit of sorts the day after, but Pandora had constantly found some excuse to give to him, in her hopes that her bruises would have faded so there would be no stories to explain. Damian had assumed that she must have been shaken up from the assault—reasonable, but she'd be far better off speaking of it instead of keeping it to herself.

Pandora shifted awkwardly beneath her seatbelt, fiddling with the strap as the luxurious car rolled along beneath them. "Well..."

The moment she'd returned home, Lucy had nearly fainted at the sight of her daughter, tray of newly cleaned plates slipping from her hands and crashing to the floor with a shatter. Pandora had blinked, surprised as she opened her mouth to reply, but her mother had swept her into her arms, demanding questions as she rushed about, searching for their first aid kit as Pandora quietly explained to her mother what had happened.

Lucy had nearly gone back out to finish the job and make sure those men were _done for _when Pandora had sheepishly tugged at her mother's apron, softly asking for a hug that her mother had quickly complied too, tears forming in her eyes as she kissed her daughter repeatedly over her face. Holding her face in her hands as she whispered apologies and coaxing words, blessing the existence that was Robin the boy wonder.

Pandora had been forced to wait as her mother filed a report to the police, and promised not to make her go through something like that ever again. And though Pandora had admitted to herself how scared she'd been, she'd quietly realized how she didn't want this to be a big deal. The less trouble the better.

_Less trouble is always better._

"I was walking home from buying some milk for my mom," Pandora explained, Damian listening attentively as Alfred continued to drive, the two having picked up Pandora from her home. "And I guess this guy was walking and talking, so he didn't see me and he kind of _pow_, threw his hand back and smacked straight into me!"

Damian paused, blinking, and Pandora grinned impishly. "He apologized and stuff, but I fell and spilled the milk, so I wasn't able to bring that home—"

"A man..._ran _into you?" Damian interrupted, an incredulous look on his face as Pandora nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I was hard to notice. Well, it _was _pretty dark—"

She was lying to him.

A strange, unfamiliar emotion filled Damian, something bordering annoyance and disbelief, but something more. He remained silent, wondering _why _would Pandora of all people lie to him about what had happened, sure, she'd be stupid enough to not want people to worry but he was her friend. _Wasn't he?_

"But I'm okay now." Pandora offered truthfully, smiling brightly as Damian grew silent, emerald eyes flickering as Alfred watched the two of them from the rearview mirror, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So there's no need to worry—"

"You're lying."

Pandora froze, her eyes growing wide in surprise as Damian turned to face her, resting his head on his hand as he eyed her coolly. Pandora felt a surge of panic, Alfred watching Damian carefully as the younger girl stammered. "But how—"

"Anyone could tell that this," Damian's hand brushed her cheek, surprisingly gentle for his firm fingers as Pandora blinked. "Was from a well aimed _hit_, not some random smack."

Alfred glanced away and Pandora froze, unable to find her voice as Damian gazed at her, for once feeling as if she were being swallowed whole by those beautiful emerald irises as Damian blinked once, his brows furrowing slightly as he narrowed his gaze and scowled at her. "You were assaulted."

Pandora winced. "I... It was more of a rather unfriendly run in with some not-nice people, really."

She knew Damian was smart, _really _smart. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he wasn't, but some part of her had sort of _hoped _he would have believed her story well enough. How he'd been able to tell she was lying was beyond her, since even her mother didn't know, and Pandora's smile turned weak as Damian gazed at her, something in his eyes making her feel oddly guilty for trying to keep this a secret.

"Do you even _realize _what might have happened to you then?" Damian wondered aloud, a look of annoyed disbelief on his face as Pandora blinked at him owlishly. "It was an _assault _then, wasn't it? That meant these people were out to _hurt _you. And you write it off like it was some little fight—"

"I _know _what happened." Pandora muttered suddenly, causing Damian to pause at the interruption. She offered him a small smile. "I was there."

_I was too, you idiot. _Damian held his tongue, his fists clenching. He remembered the look of fear, the surge of anger he'd only managed to cap with his father's words ringing through his head when her scream pierced the air and he'd tempted tearing those sick men to shreds for putting someone he considered a companion through something like that. Pandora turned her head, feeling bad for playing the card she was about to put down, but she wanted this to end; she didn't want anyone to think about what had happened. She was okay now. It was okay to let it go.

"I didn't want to make anyone worry. I'm sorry for lying," Pandora murmured, resting her head against the window as the car pulled to a stop by the Wayne manor. "But it's not like you tell me everything either."

Damian's face turned cool, calm, and Pandora kept her head turned, not uttering another word as Alfred inwardly sighed, slipping out the car and opening the door.

"I figured as your friend, I have the right to worry."

* * *

"I may not know a lot about the piano, but that sounds like a pretty angry piece."

Pandora breathed heavily, her fingers flying across the smooth keys of the piano as she pounded in the note, her fingers moving at a rapid pace back and forth as her whole body shifted with it, trying to reach across the keys.

"It's Moonlight Sonata Third movement—it sounds pretty intense." Pandora panted, her hand swinging out as she approached the next measure.

Dick watched her in faint amusement, after witnessing Damian stalk by without even _recognizing _Tim with some scathing remark for once, he figured something must have happened on the way here. And when he'd confronted Alfred, the old friend had simply inclined his head to where the halls were shaking with the rapid and blaring noise of the grand piano from one of the ballrooms.

He'd stumbled upon Pandora, pounding her little heart away as her fingers flew across the keys, surprisingly powerful notes coming from such small hands. Dick hummed, wondering if it had anything to do with the stormy way Damian had come back after patrol a few nights ago, as he watched Pandora, wondering how he should breach this subject. _Women are touchy after all._

But Pandora was on a class of her own as she stopped abruptly, looking down at the piano almost apologetically. "If your best friend were to lie to you...would you be mad?"

"Depends on what kind of a lie they told." Dick looked up, faintly surprised that Pandora had stopped and spoken. The small girl frowned, biting the inside of her cheek as she rubbed her hands over each other.

"Say they got...hurt—not _super _bad, more like a fight, and lied about it—only so that you wouldn't worry!" Pandora rushed out hurriedly, and Dick waited patiently. "But they lied about it and you found out."

Dick smiled, crossing his arms over his chest as Pandora's fingers began to tap at the piano once more, a slow, gentle waltz filling the room, hesitant, not quite picking up in speed yet.

If there was one thing Pandora hated more than broccoli and carrots, it was causing trouble or work.

She hated causing trouble for the people she cared about most of all.

"Well, I'd be a bit upset." Dick admitted. Pandora froze, biting her bottom lip. "Even if they meant well, if we were as close as I'd hoped we were, I would want them to come to me and tell me what happened. I'd be worried."

"But you don't _want _them to worry." Pandora muttered quietly, the waltz slowing to a gentle decrescendo.

"But being their friend means you care enough to want to worry about them." Dick smiled, pushing himself away from the doorframe and turning around. These kids were smart enough to figure it out.

"Just imagine him in your place and see how you feel."

The gentle waltz came to a quiet close, and Pandora sat there, her back to the wide, arching ballroom as she frowned at the silver white keys, idly pushing the same _d _flat over and over again.

She hated making people worry.

But she hated making people sad more.

* * *

He knew he was partially at fault.

Not only had he used the fact that he was Robin against her, he _had _rather rudely shot her down the moment she even tried to tell him that lie. But _why _did she even have to tell him such a lie? Was it so bad just to tell him the truth? What was she so afraid of?

Damian frowned, making his way down the hall with the intentions of righting what was stupidly wronged. He'd learned from experience that it was rare and few that Pandora got mad, and if she was upset, it was usually because he'd _somehow _failed to comprehend some sort of logic that meant a deal to her. But he'd been _upset_. How else was he supposed to feel? Let what happened that night go without a care?

The _idea _of what could have happened made his stomach clench and the desire to go beat something up intensify. He didn't care whether or not she didn't want to make him worried—she was _always _something to worry about. Whether it was something as simple as her getting lost or tripping over something, to wondering why on earth she was out at Gotham _late at night _and _alone_.

But even after hearing her childish but endearing hopes to learn more about him, Damian had made an effort to feed her pieces of his own life while learning a bit about hers occasionally. It hadn't even crossed his mind that his work would come into the equation as it had now.

"_You don't tell me everything either."_

Damian frowned, running a hand through his hair as he rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to explain to her the fact that his mother was the daughter to one of the world's biggest villains, and he'd been _raised _by said assassins, and that his father was _Batman _and his entire childhood had been spent preparing himself to rule this world?

If he would have known this would be so much trouble, he would have let her tell that little lie, if only once.

Damian paused, his senses sharpening as his shoulders tensed, turning around to face the fast approaching figure when soft hands suddenly gripped his jacket. The black haired boy paused, turning his head only to meet the mess of mixed brown that was Pandora's head as she kept her face turned toward the floor, her head pressed into his back.

"...is this your sad attempt of sneaking up on me?" Damian drawled. _Start light and simply apologize. _"If so, you'd have a better chance walking dead on in front of me—"

"I'm sorry." Pandora rushed out, Damian stilling as she fisted her hands into his jacket, pressing her face into his back. "I'm sorry I lied—I didn't want to make you worried and I know worrying sucks and I shouldn't have lied because you're my friend and you'd tell me things if I asked and you wouldn't hide them from me and you—"

"Pandora."

"—even though you can't express yourself really well I know you're trying and we're working on getting you to be more social and less broody but that's just you and I'd never force you to tell me anything you don't want to—"

"Pandora."

"—and I'm just really sorry and I felt really bad and I just—"

"_Pandora._"

Pandora stopped, clamping her mouth shut as Damian inhaled and exhaled, running a hand over his face as he wondered how on earth he'd come up with the strength to deal with this person beside him. Damian turned, brow twitching when Pandora shifted with the movement so she remained behind him. "How am I supposed to answer you when you won't even face me?"

"You're not supposed to." Pandora quickly corrected. "I was just apologizing."

With that the young girl made a mad dash for the end of the hall, only to be jerked back when Damian grabbed a fist full of her sweater, holding her in place as he eyed her dully. Pandora swallowed, digging her feet into the ground as she pulled back at his grip. "You sure do have some annoying habits, you know that right?"

"I like to think of them more as quirks." Pandora laughed nervously, idly tugging at her sweater and Damian narrowed his eyes, giving her a sharp jerk and forcing her to stumble as she turned, catching herself against him as pale blues met deep emerald greens.

"Leave your window open tonight." Pandora blinked, a look of confusion coloring her features as Damian let her go and promptly turned, stalking off.

Pandora was left alone, wondering what on earth Damian had in mind with something like that.

But a small smile touched her lips and she turned, finding she didn't really mind so long as he wasn't mad at her anymore.

* * *

Pandora's eyes blinked wearily into the dim moonlight when she heard the wind chime out on the fire escape jingle softly.

A book was nestled awkwardly between her neck and her pillow from when she'd fallen asleep trying to stay up reading and waiting for Damian for whatever he'd meant to happen tonight. Pale blues blinked, hazy with sleep and confusion as Pandora rolled over in her bed, yawning as she reached over to turn her lamp on when a gloved hand stopped her.

The first thing that ran through her mind was to move, get as far away as she could and cry for help. But the person before her seemed to sense her nervousness and pulled his hand away, Pandora blinking as she slowly, cautiously, turned her head upwards.

When the sleek domino mask and red and green uniform met her gaze, ebony lock spiked atop his head, Pandora blinked once as Robin stared back at her, cape half strewn over his shoulders.

Pandora jolted, lips forming a jumbled mess of words as she struggled to stand, only to have her foot get caught in her sheets as she let out a squeak, tumbling backwards and falling off her bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Robin blinked once beneath his mask, an unimpressed look on his face as Pandora scrabbled on the floor, looking up sharply in disbelief and awe at the sight of the hero before her. "U-Um, you're Robin."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Robin drawled, glancing down in mock surprise to the 'R' emblazoned on his chest. "What do you know?"

Pandora gaped, trying to figure out if she was dreaming as Robin simply gazed back at her and she stared at him, eyes round. _Did... Did he finally come to collect that reward?_

There was a certain stiffness to his movements, something like hesitancy as he reached upwards, pausing for a moment before he followed through and reached upwards, calmly stripping off his mask before her.

Emerald eyes she found prettier than any shade of green she'd seen gazed back at her, and Pandora's face turned into one of complete and utter bafflement as Damian gazed calmly back at her, setting his mask on her nightstand. "You said I could come for a treat anytime I wanted as thanks."

It was late, a lot had happened, and Pandora's poor little brain was ready to jump off a clip as her mind raced, trying to piece together what was happening _right before her eyes _as Damian calmly turned, tugging off his gloves and setting them down beside his mask.

Pandora could only gape, mouth opening and closing as she stuttered and stammered, trying to find something intelligent to say as Damian calmly tugged off his cape and set it aside, shrugging off his boots.

"Y-Y-Y-You—D-D-Dam, y-you're, but I thought—but—then that means—" Pandora cut herself off, shoving her face into her bed when Damian reached for the zipper of his costume, stripping off the more armored layer of his costume. Pandora peeked upwards when she felt all was clear and scrambled for something to say as she climbed back onto her bed. "How can—but you—"

Damian took a seat on her bed, reaching for her blankets and tossing it over the two of them as Pandora continued to stutter, head spinning as she processed everything in front of her. Damian inwardly basked in the satisfaction of such a lost expression on her face, and calmly settled down into her bed, eyeing her coolly.

_Damian is Robin. Robin is Damian. Then that means that Bruce must be—and Dick is—_

Pandora was jerked down into the spot beside him, pale blues meeting calm, perhaps faintly amused emerald greens. Damian's breath mingled with hers and Pandora could only stare with wide, round eyes as he blinked calmly. "You said you wanted to know more about me."

"But you're—"

"Now go to sleep."

* * *

**You all didn't think I was going to leave out the fact that Damian is Robin now, did you? ;)**

**YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**Thank you all so much for all your kind reviews and favorites and follows! I think I lose a little bit of my life from happiness every time you guys take the time out to actually say something so nice about this story.**

**LOOK FORWARD TO SOME TIM INTERACTION NEXT CHAPTER. :D**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	6. The Days

**I do not own Batman.**

**Damian: 12**

**Pandora: 11 1/2**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Six:

The Days

* * *

"_Under the tree where the grass don't grow,_

_We made a promise to never get old._

_You had a chance and you took it on me."_

* * *

"Pan, I think we need to talk."

Wide pale blue eyes blinked, suddenly far more alert as Lucy hovered by the small dining table, a wary but determined look on her face. A metal spoon stuck out of Pandora's mouth, a bowl of ice cream seated before her as Pandora looked at her mother curiously, a faint sense of apprehension following her. "Abuf whuf?"

"Well..." Lucy swallowed, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly as the young mother pulled out a chair, sitting beside her daughter as she calmly though alertly continued to eat her ice cream. "It's something I've been avoiding for awhile because I never thought it was important but..."

In all honesty, Lucy knew her daughter wasn't exactly _like _average girls. She wasn't weird or odd, just a little different. In a sense tomboyish really, considering she preferred running out in the mud then dolls when she was younger, but then again, she _was _very careful with her hands—no, that was only because of the piano. Well, either way, Lucy _knew _her daughter was different, a good kind of different, wholesome. A bit..._oblivious _maybe, but enough to get her by.

And it was because of this that Lucy had never thought about ever explaining to her daughter what it meant to..._grow up _in certain ways.

It'd been a few days ago when Damian had been over for a visit that Lucy had come to the sudden realization that her daughter probably knew...well, a little next to _nothing _when it came to...growing up.

They'd been chatting and lounging around peacefully on the couch as they always did, lazing about in the summer haze while Lucy had been sitting at a table nearby, going over accounts and bills for the bakery and household. Their idle chatter had given to a small, playful spat, quick words being traded back and forth about why milk chocolate was better than dark—though Damian had claimed otherwise. Lucy had glanced upwards at the fierce cry that had left her daughter's lips as she launched herself at Damian, the other boy rolling his eyes and catching her mid air. But Pandora had grinned, grabbing onto him as the two of them fell off the couch and to the floor.

Lucy had been about to idly remind them not to break anything when she'd glanced over and paused, thoughts calmly beginning to process.

Perhaps a couple years ago she would have only worried about the fact that Damian was strangely strong and _very _in shape for his age, and he might be a bit too rough for Pandora. But instead, she found her mind churning when Damian fluidly pinned Pandora to the ground with an air of familiar ease, a triumphant look on his face as Pandora pouted and he had gloated about something while her daughter simply grinned beneath him.

But Damian was..._older. _Far away from being _older _old, but still,_ older_. And taking into account how mature he was for his age, Lucy had found herself at a lost for words when she'd gazed at the two, her daughter's hands pinned to the ground, sweater half falling off her shoulder as she laughed and Damian scolded her for her poor techniques, lean and powerful as he hovered over her.

blinked, putting a hand to her head in wary realization as she set her papers down. _Oh._

Oblivious to her, Damian had eventually slipped off Pandora, brushing off his shirt and offering her a hand that Pandora stubbornly refused, grinning despite herself as she plopped down next to him and the two continued to watch some journalist who was trying and failing to get the Flash for an interview. But Lucy had sat there, realizing not for the first times the woes of being a single mother.

"I'm not going to lie," Lucy glanced to her daughter as Pandora watched her, eating contentedly. "It's a...weird topic, okay? But bear with me, sweetie."

"Okay." Pandora shrugged, smiling brightly at her mother as she settled into her chair. "What's up?"

"Well, you see... At some point in our lives, everyone starts to get..._older_..."

* * *

Pandora quietly closed the door behind her, no words leaving her lips.

A pale, sickly look had settled on her face, a wary air following her around as she almost stumbled to her bed in a strange, dream-like trance, trying with all her might to calmly and carefully file away everything her mother had just explained to her and put it aside where she would never, _ever _touch it again.

Never _ever_.

A shudder shook Pandora's body, images of awkward situations and a sudden heaviness to her chest made her slouch, and Pandora flopped down onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow as if she could burry all the memories of what she'd just heard. The horrible, gut wrenching words leaving her mothers lips as she explained things with hand motions and gestures, looking as awkward as the situation at hand as Pandora's face had slowly turned from one of curiosity to fearful mortification.

And to her horror, her mother had sheepishly smiled and explained that if she didn't get anything, school would probably touch on such subjects. She'd already seen a video on.._. puberty_, did she really need to know anything else?

Pandora grabbed her blankets and tossed them over herself, curling into a ball and shuddering. _Things like that shouldn't...happen. _

Growing up seemed horrible, in all honesty. And painfully awkward and gross.

"What's wrong with you?"

Pandora froze, memories of her mother's words filling her head as Damian stepped into her room, jimmying the lock so that it clicked shut as she heard his footsteps grow nearer. Her eyes went round with horror and she shot up, nearly knocking her head into Damian's chin had he not recoiled, blinking at her, faintly startled as Pandora reached forward and set her arms on his shoulder.

"Dam, I need you to promise me something." Damian blinked once, calmly, as Pandora eyed him was an air of grave seriousness rare to her person.

"That would depend." Damian quipped, arching a fine brow as he tilted his head. "What on earth is even eliciting such a reaction from you—"

"Promise me you'll never grow up!" Pandora began gravely, Damian's eyes settled, a dull, perhaps _faintly _confused expression on his face as pale blue eyes went wide and she gripped her friend's shoulders.

"...and _how _exactly would you expect me to pull off such a feat?" Damian drawled, a flat look on his face, figuring Pandora had seen something and pushed it farther than it needed to be. But Pandora gripped his shoulders tightly, nearly shaking him back and forth.

"Just promise me." Pandora inhaled deeply, a wary, tiresome look on her face. "_Please_. If anything, we can run off and move—"

"You do realize you would still grow older, correct?"

"Then I'm never growing up!" Pandora declared, standing up on her bed as Damian blinked once more, gazing at her in utter bafflement and perhaps slight amusement at her strange actions as he quirked a brow and Pandora narrowed her eyes. "Never! They have to make me!"

"They don't have to make you—in fact, there is no _they. _There is simply _life_ and the natural order of things." Damian crossed his arms over his chest, that haughty, I-obviously-am-superior-to-you-in-both-intellect-and-physical-situations air surrounding him as he smirked. "You can't fight off aging."

_Well. _Damian paused, a familiar pit flickering through his mind as he frowned slightly, looking thoughtful as his brows furrowed. _If you count the pit than that's a whole other story..._

"I don't care about getting old—that sounds cool!" Pandora explained hastily, gripping her head in her hands as she fell to her knees, a look of horror on her face. Damian flashed her an odd look, her logic once more escaping him. "I just don't want to _grow up_!"

"...I believe the terms are interchangeable—"

"No one can make me!" Pandora exclaimed, holding her hands up and curling them into fists, ready to fight whatever nonexistent assailant came towards her. Damian eyed her warily as she tensed her shoulders. "I'm never growing up."

"That's fine." Pandora blinked, looking up at Damian as he calmly lowered her fists, rubbing a finger over her knuckles, her fingers automatically unclenching as he slid his hands into his jacket. "No one will make you change."

Pandora frowned, a look of confusion flickering across her features before she instantly brightened. "Really?"

In situations like these, Damian had come to understand that some instances required for him to carefully and skillfully maneuver his friend in the right direction, while others were best to be left at simply humoring her. "Really."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Damian leaned back, nonchalant. "You can remain the way you are."

Pale blues were bright, a look of relief and cheer quickly crossing her features until Damian added.

"Inferior and far below myself."

"S-Shut up! I can still play the piano better than you!"

"A claim you should protect should I snatch it away from you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Pandora raced down to the old, worn piano in the bakery downstairs, intent on protecting her claim, Damian following her at his own leisurely pace, hands clasped behind his back. All worries and woes about the horrors her mother had come to describe to her vanishing in seconds.

In a few years, Pandora would race to find Damian, chucking a box of feminine products at his head—to which he would catch with ease before promptly dropping in rare embarrassment, a startled look on his face and Pandora would exclaim that he was a liar.

* * *

Tim was _pretty _sure no one in this house played the piano.

His first thought would be towards Alfred, but seeing that he had just greeted the family friend and butler in the kitchen, that was easily ruled out. He could imagine Dick being brought up with lessons under Bruce, but he wasn't swinging by till later. Bruce himself probably had been educated, but he couldn't imagine the silent, brooding man tapping away at those small, ivory keys.

All that was left was the demon spawn, and considering Damian's vast array of all sorts of 'knowledgeable' things—the kid could speak from French to _Arabic _for goodness sake—Tim couldn't imagine Damian sitting calmly at some instrument and playing just for the _fun _of it. If anything, he'd call it foolish and a waste of time and then laugh in his face for even thinking of such a foolish idea.

And while he'd believed Dick when he was younger, he was _pretty _sure the manor wasn't haunted.

Tim adjusted his jacket, stepping closer towards one of the ballrooms, the gentle, lulling notes bouncing off the walls and curling around him, softly, gently, but intangible, somewhat far away. The admittedly beautiful notes were filling part of the manor with a gentle hum, and Tim found his curiosity beginning to cover the wariness on his face as he stepped toward the door, twisting it open and stepping inside.

His mind didn't register the small girl tapping away at the keys first—instead, his eyes went toward those small hands, flying and dancing over the keys, and his mind filled with only one thought.

The sound.

Opening the door, the notes flew past him like birds, brushing past and fading, but the feeling of what was still lingering. Tim blinked once, a somewhat mystified expression on his face as he stood there, taking in the _wonder _of it all. He'd heard great pieces before, this one by far modest to any Chopin or Beethoven, but _still_, their was an air of light to it—something warm that willed him to remain there, take it all in, remember it.

It wasn't until the measure was coming to a slow stop and Tim glanced upwards, meeting round, curious pale blue irises that he finally acknowledge the girl a few years younger than him sitting at the piano, blinking at him as he stared at her.

Oh.

Remembering the young face from when he'd accompanied Dick to bring Damian back home one Thanksgiving in the pouring rain, and the various stories and pictures Dick had taken a shine to showing him of the two, Tim remembered that _this _must be the girl who'd somehow befriended Damian—_Damian_ of all people. Tim stared and Pandora gazed back, a calm, slightly curious look on her face as the two gazed at each other.

To be honest, Tim knew Damian would make friends eventually, despite how bitter the relationship between the two of them was; he had _some _hope for the blood thirsty kid. But he'd never really _imagined _who his first friend would be—it was clear he favored Dick out of all of them, but Dick was well, _Dick_. And even though Tim had tried to befriend him as well, it was clear Damian wanted nothing to do with him and he could only feel likewise.

But out of all the people—he'd figured Damian would have warmed up to Lian or something—he could not have imagined this small, slender girl with messy, varying shades of brown hair and wide, pale blue eyes, decked in a dinosaur sweater that hung off her frame and black tights and watermelon patterned socks.

_The lion and the lamb? _Tim rubbed the back of his head, a thoughtful look on his face. _I think her name was Pan... Pandora._

"Drake."

Tim almost jumped, concealing his surprise at his surname, half expecting to see Damian, but the only thing that met his gaze was a small smile and bright eyes as Pandora tilted her head slightly. "Hi. That's, um, your name right?"

_Figures if all she's heard about me is from Damian. _"Hey." Tim shifted. "Uh, sorry about that, I should have knocked. I hope I didn't disturb you or anything—"

"Oh, no." Pandora shook her head, sitting on her hands and teetering backwards with a small smile. "This place is more yours than mine anyway. I hope I wasn't too loud—"

"No, no, not at all. You were _really _good, actually." A small smile touched Tim's lips and he stepped forward. "Have you been playing long?"

"Since I could start." Pandora beamed, quickly warming up to the older boy at the simple compliment. "I don't think we've ever really met—" she stuck a small hand outwards and Tim clasped it. "I'm Pandora, but you can call me Pan if you want."

"I'm Dr—Tim. Tim Drake." Tim smiled, giving her a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Pan."

Pandora grinned, turning around on the stool and looking at the piano with obvious fondness. "I was just waiting for Dam. He wanted to learn a new piece today."

_So she's teaching him piano. _Tim slid his hands into his pockets, peering over her shoulder at the various notes and cringing slightly at all the markings. "He's not forcing you here against your will is he? I know he can come off as pretty intimidating sometimes—"

"Not at all." Tim had meant it as a half hearted joke, but the lack of hesitance in her reply made him look towards Pandora in surprise. Pandora hummed, a nonchalant expression on her face. "Dam and I are friends. Well, he _can _be pretty scary sometimes, but that's just him."

_...Dam? _He wondered how bad of a fight it would be between the two of them if he ever even dared calling Damian..._Dam_. Tim eyed Pandora with newfound respect, wondering how she'd managed to weasel in such a nickname for the demon child as she simply smiled, idly tapping at notes.

"The piano though, huh?" Tim looked faintly amused, idly reaching out and brushing fingers over the ivory keys. "I didn't think he'd be interested."

"Knowing him now, I'm kind of surprised too." Pandora looked thoughtful, blinking as Tim looked to her in surprise. "He's not really the type to care about...'trivial' things."

_You have no idea. _Tim didn't mention that Damian considered _himself _something trivial, enough to go out of his way to send some scathing remark that Tim was not above returning once and awhile. A proud look suddenly settled over Pandora's face. "_I _think he was just impressed and wanted to learn too. Dam's pretty curious about things when it comes down to it."

"Well, you _are _pretty good." Tim admitted, his lips curling upwards despite himself as Pandora brightened, lips blossoming into a wide smile.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than I could have imagined with the way Dam talks about you." Pandora admitted, causing Tim's lips to curl upwards as he glanced away. _Figures. _"I figured he was just being him, but you're a lot nicer than that one night."

"A lot nicer?" Tim looked over in faint surprise and Pandora shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"You seemed a little...wary, if that's the right word. Looking around, analyzing things, really intense." Pandora ruffled the back of her head and smiled a little. "Like you didn't trust me or something."

"Oh, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay, I don't mind." Pandora quickly shook her head, smiling somewhat goofily. "I thought you were a little standoffish too, so we're even."

_Actually_... Tim couldn't help but wonder how someone like Damian had ended up becoming friends with someone as kind and rather...naive looking as Pandora. Wondering if there was more to this girl than it seemed, Tim found himself growing silent as the little notes began to flow into melodies, streaming together into a new measure. With the way Damian was, he couldn't wrap his head around the two of them being friends. Sure it was great but..._how_?

Buried in his own thoughts, Tim might have been able to wonder if the way he stood there, standing over Pandora's shoulder, drawn into the empty, unused ballroom echoing with soft hums and notes was the exact same way Damian had found himself that one night, following the gentle pathway laid out to him. The hums of the piano drawing him closer, willing him to listen to nothing but the sound, think of nothing but the music, and of simply being _there_.

And it was...nice.

"Drake."

Well, almost nice.

Tim's gaze turned toward the side, a nonchalant look on his face as Damian stood before the doorway, eyeing him with obvious distaste and contempt. Pandora, either oblivious or happily uncaring of the stare off beamed, turning around on the stool and grinning at Damian. "You're late!"

"Unlike you, I have more important matters to attend to." Damian stepped into the room, eyes never leaving Tim's cool ones.

"Well if you're busy then you should have asked me to come another time." Pandora quipped, smiling despite herself as Damian finally came to a halt beside her.

"And leave you to your own devices? I would prefer _less _work for myself in the final outcome."

"...are you sayin' I'd make a mess or something?" Pandora's eyes narrowed and Damian remained nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders. "You are, aren't you!"

Tim watched the exchange, eyes flickering back and forth between the two with practiced ease as he listened. Pandora's lips turned upwards, a wide, beaming smile that made Tim pause as he watched Damian speak to her, his face a relaxed sort of calm as she chirped a reply back. Tim's mind began to whir to life, clicking and working out what he was seeing until Pandora turned, offering him a bright smile. "I feel like I don't get to see you often Drake, but if you want, you can swing by my family's bakery and we'll treat you really well."

Tim blinked in pleasant surprise, gazing down at Pandora as Damian glanced away, sliding his hands into his pockets as he scoffed. Pandora continued to grin happily. "It's Lucy's Sweets—and we're one _heck _of a bakery, so feel free to come by anytime."

"I... I will. Thanks, Pandora." Tim smiled, glad that while she was here, Damian didn't look like he was eager to pick a fight of shoot him some scathing remark.

"Pan is fine."

"Then call me Tim."

"I suppose even _you _can't manage to form anything beyond a monosyllabic word, Drake." Damian said idly, emerald eyes sharp as Tim's gaze narrowed and he threw the kid a somewhat exasperated stare, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know you knew words that big _Dam_."

Damian's eyes narrowed, deadly at the sound of the nickname. If looks could kill, Tim would be well over legally dead as the younger boy scowled, but his face remained cool, refusing to slip up in the face of his somewhat-rival—though Damian would never even consider Tim at the level of a reasonable rival.

Pandora smiled, a look of pleasant amusement on her face as the brothers traded words and scathing remarks back and forth, practically hissing at each other or raising their hackles. Cold, clipped remarks passed their lips, but she couldn't really find any _real _desire to maim each other—sure, it _did _come pretty close, but still.

It was nice though, she realized, sitting here and watching them, smiling despite how stupid she might have looked between the two of them. She loved her mother to death, but she'd always been a bit fond of big families and rowdy houses. Sure, the Wayne family was not your perfect everyday American family, but it was different, nice and wonderful in its own way, and she felt a little grateful to that snobby Susie for leading her to this abandoned ballroom and to Damian.

_Huh._ Pandora blinked, looking curious. _So that's how life works._

"What are you smiling about?" Pandora glanced up to where Damian was eyeing her with narrowed eyes, Tim rolling his eyes as he offered her a somewhat sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that Pan, I hope I didn't come off as rude—"

"You needn't apologize, Drake." Damian cut in curtly, not even sparing the older teen a glance. "Everyone is well accustomed to your lack of intelligence and capabilities to understand the situation."

"Oh, you weren't rude." Pandora offered, smiling brightly as Damian flashed her an annoyed look, Tim's lips quirking upwards slightly. "I thought it was kind of cute."

Damian looked appalled by the very notion while Tim was staring at Pandora strangely, a thoughtful expression on his features as he gazed at the young girl. Pandora simply beamed, turning on the stool to face Damian. "What song do you want to learn today?"

Glancing to Tim she added. "You can join us if you'd like."

Damian's head snapped around to gaze at her in disbelief while Pandora simply smiled, a small, warm little look in her eyes that made Tim feel as if he were suddenly open, every part of him there for her to see. The older teen took a small step back, covering his initial surprise with a well natured smile as he simply shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks Pan. You and Damian have fun—"

"We don't need your _permission _Drake."

"It was nice meeting you." Pandora smiled. "Actually meeting you."

"Likewise." Damian was staring at her in disbelief, and Tim found himself a little pleased to see the kid so riled. With a nod towards Pandora he turned, making his way out of the ballroom. The moment he stepped out, away from their sight, Tim found his feet slowing to a halt as he stood there for a moment in the deserted hallway.

The older teen reached upwards, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced back to the door before turning, continuing on his way out the hall, unable to comprehend how someone like Damian had wound up with someone like Pandora.

And those soft blue eyes and that warm smile flickered through his mind, that simple welcoming openness, and Tim was slowly beginning to realize maybe it wasn't that hard to believe after all.

"...are you upset?" Pandora's smile turned teasing, the younger girl scooting closer to Damian as the ebony haired boy refused to meet her gaze, watching her fingers slide across the keys in practiced ease.

"Hardly." Damian scoffed, rolling his eyes as he slid his fingers past hers, stealing the measure and taking control of the song. Pandora blinked, eyes glinting at the challenge as she quickly brought her hands down, meeting him stride for stride. "I simply do not appreciate being talked over."

"It's always nice to be polite." Pandora shrugged, an eager smile tugging her lips when Damian's brows furrowed as her fingers flew across the keys, pushing further ahead of him as she tipped her head back. "Besides, I think family is meant to get along."

"Drake isn't _family_." Damian corrected, eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to follow after Pandora, not used to the piece she was playing just yet as the piano rang out in the room like jovial laughter.

"Same difference." Pandora beamed, Damian flashing her a look of annoyance as she simply flashed him a large, goofy grin. "I mean, I'm like family aren't I?"

"Not in the slightest."

"H-Hey! I'd consider you my family."

"Your family is fine as it is," Damian answered calmly, and Pandora eyed him curiously as he slipped into a softer measure beside her, his fingers tapping the keys. "You don't need a different family."

Pandora's eyes flickered, a soft look passing through pale blues as she smiled, turning around and scooting closer to Damian so that they were shoulder to shoulder as she grinned. "Then I'll settle for being your best friend."

"Who said you were my best?"

"Well of course I'd be—wait, is there someone I don't know about? Do you actually _have _friends?"

"I am not above shoving you off this stool."

"No you won't, you'd call it childish—_oof_." Pandora blinked, looking up at Damian in disbelief as he simply smirked, a smug air around him as he drew his finger across the keys and finished the song, turning to her with a glint in his eyes.

Pandora's mouth slid open, gaping at Damian before she quickly stood, sitting back down on the stool as she shuffled through papers, setting up a new song for them to play. "Alright hotshot, let's see how you do against some Chopin!"

Damian rolled his eyes, emerald irises sharp and bright as Pandora sat down beside him, her fingers pressing softly against the keys.

He disliked Drake a great deal, but he didn't wish _death _on the male—at least not anymore, but that didn't mean he was simply going to sit aside and let something he didn't mind coveting to himself go over to the Red Robin. Damian was not above being selfish, and if he wanted to keep the little moments like these with Pandora to himself, he would do so as cunningly and skillfully as possible. He would gladly step between anyone that wanted to share this pastime with her the same way he did.

She was _his _friend after all.

But of course, he'd rather swallow his own katana before he ever let her figure it out.

* * *

If there was one word Pandora could use to describe Damian, she wouldn't have one.

Damian was a multitude of things to her. He was wild, passionate, selfish, brash, mature, fiercely loyal, ruthless, strangely old fashioned—though she was beginning to wonder if that was because of where he came from, but it seemed the topic of his crazy mother and villainous grandfather were still a little touchy so she left it alone, but _really_, who called anyone a _harlot _or _wench _anymore?—and all sorts of things that she liked him for because he was Damian and he was her friend, and she'd only met a few people in her life that she'd quickly grown fond over despite barely knowing them.

But for the man in front of her, the only word that Pandora could think of was _wild_. The color red and a twinge of loneliness popped up in her mind when she gazed at him, but that single word seemed to hover over him the best.

He was older than Tim, but he looked a little younger than Dick, his ebony black locks—that's it, _every _Wayne had something to do with black hair, didn't they?—was messily tousled atop his head, a tuft of bright white hair sticking out. His eyes were a beautiful shade of a teal, aquamarine sort of green, not as sharp as Damian's emerald or soft as Dick's baby blues, but a rough mix, like someone had spilled both colors. He was tall and gruff looking, this thrumming sort of air around him that made Pandora figure he was sort of like the street thug version of Dick.

The other man stared at her, the annoyed look that had been plastered across his face disappearing as he stared at her, a slight look of confusion on his face as he blinked down at her, a sleek red mask under one arm, and she gazed back at him, her dinosaur backpack in one hand.

"Hello." Pandora offered calmly, the other man finally snapping into attention as he tipped his head down to look at her, blinking with wide eyes.

"...hey." The other man rubbed the back of his neck, squinting his eyes at her as if he didn't quite believe she was there before he frowned. "Are you...lost or something kid?"

Pandora strangely found herself growing very fond of the man before her, something in the air about him making her as fond of him as she'd become of Damian—maybe she _was _a sucker for strays. Pandora simply shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Nope."

The other man blinked once, a quizzical look on his face before he arched a brow, squatting down to her height. "Then mind if I ask what you're doing here, doll?"

"I'm Damian's friend." Pandora explained, stretching her hand out she offered him a bright smile. "I'm Pandora."

The other man blinked, trying to process what she'd just said as the feisty little demon came to mind. The ebony haired male's brow quirked upwards as he found himself grasping her hand, easily dwarfed by his own gloved one as he gave it a firm shake. "Jason. Nice to meet ya."

Pandora beamed and Jason stood, sliding his free hand into his pocket as he let out a low whistle. "Man, that kid gets on it pretty fast... Well, I guess I was the same when I was his age."

Jason smirked, tipping his head down as he bent his knees to face Pandora. "What's the kid got you here for, doll?"

Pandora simply smiled. "I'm teaching him piano."

Jason looked confused for a moment. "Is that what you people are calling it these days?"

"_Pandora_." Pandora perked up, turning her head at her name as Jason blinked, looking with ease over her and spotting a rather annoyed looking Damian at the end of the hall, emerald eyes narrowed. "I told you _not _to wander off."

"I wasn't wandering." Pandora corrected. "I was exploring."

Jason's lips curled upwards, eyes narrowing mischievously as Damian came to them in calm steps, hands clasped behind his back as he regarded Jason coolly. "What, afraid she'll get snatched away baby bird?"

Pandora looked at Jason with newfound awe, figuring Dick was the only one that could really get away with nicknames for Damian because, well, Dick was _Dick_. Damian's eyes narrowed and Jason smirked. "By what? _You _Todd? I have more pressing matters than a reject."

Jason's eyes flickered, lips curling upwards. "You're forgetting who _chose _to leave."

Damian was beginning to grow increasingly annoyed and alarmed at Pandora's abilities to run into his not-brothers—was she a _magnet _for misfits? Emerald eyes narrowed and he stood beside Pandora, prepared to turn around in high confidence that she would follow, but Pandora was staring at Jason curiously. Jason rocked back on his heels, unaffected by Damian's presence as he shifted the mask in his arms. "Relax, baby bat, I'm only here because Alfred called. I wouldn't be here if it was anyone else."

"Now _I'm _hurt, Jay." Jason's eyes flattened and Damian both felt annoyed and relieved at Dick's appearance, the senior Robin smiling cheekily as he stood next to Jason, a wide smile on his lips. "You never swing by when I invite you over."

"I think you answered that question for yourself, Dickie-bird." Jason sneered, turning over to Dick as he squared his shoulders, obviously much gruffer than Dick, but lacking that _air _that gave Dick a leg up above him.

Damian clasped his hands behind his back, wanting nothing more than to leave and go about his own business, but beside him Pandora stepped forward, tipping her head back as she looked at Jason.

"You're really cool."

The three men went silent, turning to look at Pandora in surprise as she gazed at Jason, something like adoration in her eyes, the words that had left her lips so innocently heartfelt and modest. Jason blinked, a rare look of surprise on his features covering his face instead of a smirk or sneer, gazing down at Pandora in something almost like embarrassment while Damian gazed at Pandora as if she'd grown two heads.

Slowly but surely, what she'd just said finally hit Pandora and she blinked, her cheeks dusting a bright, tomato red as she stuttered, stumbling over her words as she began to panic, eyes growing round as she pulled at the sleeves of her sweater. "Uh, um, I mean, well—you just seem really nice."

Jason looked stunned, Damian startled, but Dick seemed to recover from his initial surprise the quickest, looking at Pandora with newfound respect and wonder as the younger girl glanced down bashfully, rubbing at the back of her head before she sheepishly shuffled back, slightly behind Damian. Pandora squeaked a farewell and scampered off, Damian standing there for a moment before he squared his shoulders, only giving his not-brothers the barest of nods as he turned, following after his friend, intent on figuring out better ways of getting Pandora to avoid any future confrontations with them.

Dick gazed after the two, a warm smile on his lips as he turned his head, blinking in surprise as Jason's face before he smiled cheekily.

"Jay, are you _blushing_?"

"I will _shoot _you, Grayson."

* * *

**Fun Fact: Pandora was so taken by Jason partially because he reminded her a lot of her father.**

**AND THAT'S ALL THE ROBINS. ;D**

**Originally I was thinking of making this just Tim, but I couldn't help but slide Jason in there as well because I adore the character that is Jason Todd and I will gladly find excuses to get him to show up more simply because I love him.**

**As for another character, I've contemplated adding Colin into the story, but I'm not **_**too **_**sure where he'd fit just yet, especially since he came from an orphanage, I'm not sure what school he'd go too, but I can tweak things around if I really feel like adding the loveable guy in. :)**

**And to answer a few questions, I do plan on Pandora **_**really **_**talking to Bruce one on one, but I have my own idea for that confrontation that will come sooner than you think. ;) And as I write the ages at the top of the chapter I'm realizing I'm going to miss writing them as kids.**

**But I'm also **_**really **_**looking forward to writing them as they get older. :D Can you imagine the bundles of awkwardness and obliviousness in store for them? **

**VENI MECUM AND A GIRL'S GUIDE TO KILLING HEROES READERS, AND UPDATE FOR THE TWO OF THEM IS COMING SOON. :) **

**ON A SIDE NOTE, GOD BLESS ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FAVORTIES AND FOLLOWS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. **

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	7. Rather Be

**I do not own Batman.**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Seven:

Rather Be

* * *

"_We're a thousand miles from comfort,_

_We have traveled land and sea,_

_But as I long as I am with you,_

_There's no place I'd rather be."_

* * *

"How was it?"

Damian blinked calmly, setting down his bag and shooting Pandora a dull, unenthusiastic glance despite her wide grin and bright, shining eyes, a look of excitement and curiosity on her face. "Bad? Good? Awesome? Amazing? Horrible? Super—"

"It was irrelevant and foolish." Damian turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest as Pandora only continued to grin, an excited look on her face. "And I find no reason for my participation."

Despite the wishes of perhaps children all over the world, the lazy summer days had come to an end and the new school year had begun. For Damian heading into seventh grade, that meant finally entering the prestigious and well-known Gotham Academy. But due to his _relations, _it became obvious that the moment he enrolled the entire _school _knew who he was. Damian was left to wonder how Grayson had managed to handle all the stares and attention and obvious kissing up.

Used to being treated like royalty—he had been a prince back with the League after all—Damian was not unaccustomed to the stares and flattering words. But that didn't mean he was used to the rather bold advances and startling attention thrown his way by the female population at his school—not that he was _shy _of course, it just hadn't been much of a thought till now. Damian made a mental note to confront Pandora on such ideals and inquire to her opinion—though he didn't need anyone to tell him otherwise, he would prefer an input from someone he considered to have a fair judge of character.

Though it _did _get annoying in some aspects, he found he would have to bear with it since Bruce thought that he couldn't simply be home-schooled for the rest of his years. Even if he was already far beyond his education, he would have to sit through school—because he and his father were working on trying to make _this _work. _But, _as he'd sat there, gazing in boredom at the chalkboard as some dinosaur professor explained statistics, his mind had strayed, and Damian had found that he would much rather prefer having at least _one _entertaining factor at his school.

And Damian had idly mused that he'd much rather have Pandora attending Gotham Academy as well.

But for Pandora, the start of the school year meant starting out her first day at Gotham Middle, a much less prestigious, but still well-rounded—in her opinion, Damian had frowned and looked displeased at the news of where she was attending but hey, not everyone had a billionaire dad who practically _was _the city—so for a simple baker's daughter, Pandora had happily settled for Gotham Middle. Most of her friends she'd made from elementary went there as well, so there wasn't much of a problem.

But despite their varying choices of education, Pandora had coerced Damian into promising to tell her everything about his first day and how it went, and the two of them were to meet up after their first day and explain everything in detail.

"Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Pandora plopped down next to Damian on the luxurious couch, a pout on her lips as Damian simply settled back, looking bored. "There had to have been _something _interesting that happened. It's your first day!"

"I was taught needless information by men older than time." Damian scoffed. "There was nothing note worthy."

Pandora's frown deepened, an unsatisfied look on her face as Damian rolled his eyes, emerald irises flickering in slight annoyance. "Though the school itself was rather fascinating, expected considered how heavily funded it is by the Wayne Foundation."

She at least perked up at that, glad that Damian wasn't too unhappy at his new school. She worried more about how well he would get along with the other kids, even if he _was _Damian and Robin, he was still a kid, and kids needed friends—according to Damian he wasn't a kid but still—and she worried he'd spend his days wandering around doing who knew what.

"And you?" Pandora blinked, looking up as Damian eyed her, his head resting on his palm.

"It was fun." Pandora admitted, a small smile on her lips as she beamed. "I know most of the kids from my elementary school, and the teachers were all okay—I found out there's a music class they're offering too, and they have a nice grand piano!"

Damian had to find it rather amusing and faintly endearing to see Pandora's eyes light up at the prospect of playing the instrument. Pandora eagerly pressed forward, leg bouncing at her side. "Can you imagine getting to play piano at _school_? I just have to get through math class and I'll be fine!"

"I see." Damian glanced to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face as the two of them settled back, the only movement in the house Titus at their feet and Alfred in the kitchen. "And the...curriculum?"

"Well, it's fair, the school ranks a little lower, and its fairly average—" Pandora stopped suddenly, a wary look coming onto her face as she turned to Damian, narrowing her eyes. "...but its good for one of its kind."

"It was a simple inquiry." Damian began calmly, but Pandora's eyes remained thoughtful and Damian had to wonder if she'd always been this sharp. "Am I not allowed to inquire?"

"Not if you're going to start talking bad about my school again." Pandora slid her arms over her chest, casting the embroidered emblem on Damian's blazer a wary glance. "It's no Gotham Academy, but it's _fair_. I like it."

"I never said it was not." Damian shrugged nonchalantly, unaffected. "I simply find its standards inadequate."

"Well, not _everyone's _dad is Bruce Wayne you know." Pandora added mindfully, and Damian glanced to her calmly, emerald irises not revealing a single thought running through his head, but Pandora knew _exactly _where this was going to go.

"If the problem for your attendance is financial, you know very well that I can—"

"No."

Damian's expression settled into a glower while Pandora gazed at him calmly, lips turned upwards slightly. "That's very nice of you, Dam, but I will _not _take money from you so I can go to some fancy pants academy."

He'd been hinting at it and rather coyly dropping it into their conversations the moment she revealed to him she was attending Gotham Middle instead of Gotham Academy. Pandora had rushed to find a multitude of excuses that would throw Damian off, but the boy bred to one day rule a world was a tenacious and formidable opponent.

If it was financial, Damian was quick to forcefully impose the fact that he could very well cover her on any expense—but Pandora was a stubborn girl with a rather fair sense of pride, and she _refused _to let Damian have any hand in such a matter. She believed in working hard and earning things, not simply leeching off of friends hoping they would get you through—she knew when to ask for help, and something as trivial as school was _not _the time.

If it was distance, he would arrange a ride for her alongside him—which she quickly denied. If it was being comfortable and not knowing anyone, he breezily answered that she need only hang out with him then.

Stubbornly, Pandora had promptly spit out that she hated the uniforms, to which Damian had arched a brow and Pandora had crossed her arms over her chest, inquiring as to how he would feel having to wear a skirt everyday.

And the stubborn little devil had simply stated he would put in a word with the headmaster to allow her pants instead if she was really so against the idea.

"You know; if you're so against the school, why don't you come check it out?" Pandora offered, quick to change topics. Damian's eyes narrowed slightly, his way of telling her he clearly recognized what she was trying to do and wasn't about to let the subject drop so easily, but Pandora quickly pushed on. "Come see for yourself the kind of school it is. We can hang out afterwards! There's this awesome ice cream shop down the street close to the pawn—"

Damian's expression turned ill amused and Pandora coughed. "Close to the _prawn _restaurant beside the bar—_bark_ tree. And it has really good—"

"Very well."

"Even though—huh?" Pandora paused, looking at Damian sharply, and the ebony haired boy simply gazed back. "What did you just say?"

"Very well." Damian repeated once more, calmly, his eyes cool as he settled back and Pandora gazed at him with wide eyes. "I will visit you at your _school _tomorrow."

"...okay." Pandora looked strangely surprised that Damian had settled on the argument so easily. Seeing that he wasn't about to take back his offer anytime soon she quickly smiled, a faintly excited look on her face. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

* * *

"Pan! Pan did you see?"

Pandora looked up from where she'd been figuring out how she could fit certain things into her schedule to make time for the music club. A friend of hers, Abby, was practically bouncing up and down in excitement as a few other kids rushed outside the doors, the boys leaning over. "You've got to check it out, Pan!"

"No one's told me what we're looking at yet." Pandora added mindfully, but there was a curious look on her face as she turned her head and stepped out the doors with a wide smile. "What's going on?"

The modest and somewhat shabby in areas building of Gotham Middle stood proudly against the slightly cloudy skies, familiar scenery for the city of Gotham. Pandora adjusted the straps to her dinosaur backpack as she waved to a group of kids who ran past her and turned back to Abby. The dirty blonde girl was looking eagerly toward the front of the school. "Look! Some rich person pulled up by the school—they've got a limousine and everything!"

Pandora gazed upwards and promptly froze, her feet growing rooted to the spot as she gazed at the sleek, familiar ebony vehicle pulled up along the school's curb. The young girl's face went pale and Abby eagerly tugged at her arm as students began to crowd the area, whispers and curious looks turning towards the vehicle. "Who do you think is in there?"

"The better question is what they _want_." A shaggy, scrawny boy by the name of Johnny sidled up next to them, clutching his skateboard in one hand as his friends walked over as well. "And why they're blocking the ramp off."

"Probably just waiting for someone." Pandora answered with a shrug, already beginning to feel sweat drip down her brow.

She was not in any way at all embarrassed by the fact that Damian would show up in a limo—it was Damian. She didn't have a problem with it at all—well, the only problem she _did _have was that she'd rather not deal with the questioning stares and eager whispers and questions tomorrow if anyone at her school found out she'd left in a limo. She knew Abby would probably think she was being forced into something by the mafia, and Johnny and his gang would assume she was being held hostage by some old villain. But anyone else would think she had something to do with people well off.

Pandora didn't want more questions being thrown Damian's way and paparazzi on his tail when he came to visit. She'd seen what some said and what they did, and even though Damian could drop kick them into next week or scare them off with a look, she'd rather not cause trouble for anyone.

_Man up, Jayes. _Pandora squared her shoulders, adjusting her dinosaur backpack and promptly marching forward to the limo with calm, meaningful steps. Abby and Johnny called out but she merely waved to them, making her way toward the limo. She noticed Alfred make a move to step out and open the door, but she quickly shook her head, the older man blinking at her curiously as she offered him a smile and stepped up to the door.

The window rolled down and sharp, glinting emerald eyes met her gaze. Damian gazed at her calmly. "Well?"

"I...Uh...Well, hi first of all." Pandora added mindfully. "But do you think you could pull up towards the back along the curve? Please?"

Damian arched a brow, waiting for her explanation and Pandora shifted, rubbing the back of her neck. "I... Most people don't see limos drive up to school a lot and it would just look a little weird if I hoped in like that, you know?"

Damian's eyes flickered to the people around her, examining the school grounds with a critical eye before he returned his gaze to her. "Are you saying there would be someone out to provide harm should you enter?"

"No! Goodness, no." Pandora quickly shook her head and hands. "I...I would rather not cause a scene." Meekly she fiddled with the edge of her oversized sweater and offered him a sheepish smile. "Please?"

Damian waited a moment, gazing at her calmly before he rolled his eyes. "I expect you to be there at once."

"I'll run right over!" Pandora beamed, eyes quickly brightening and she turned, trotting off. "Thanks, Dam!"

The limo pulled out from the curve and Pandora's shoulders slumped in relief until Abby and Johnny pounced. "Who was it? What'd they want?"

"Just some high end people a little lost," Pandora explained easily. Abby and Johnny nodded, believing the rather believable statement as Pandora began to inch away. "Hey, see you tomorrow guys! I've got to run!"

"Bye, Pan!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Pandora waved to the two, quickly jogging around the school and saying a few hellos and goodbyes to others passing by. She spotted the sleek black limo parked dutifully next to the curb towards the back of the school and she made her way towards it, pausing briefly when a group of boys on skateboards drew to a halt and greeted her warmly, ruffling her head before riding off.

Damian was already skeptical of the school. Perhaps he could care less about anyone else, but seeing as Pandora had become a rather good friend and important companion, he would gladly look into the area and her own issues as well as concerns. Despite her protests, Damian very well believed that she should transfer out. It'd be easier as well if she simply attended school with him, but stubborn thing she was, she refused no matter what he said.

So the young ex-assassin watched, rather critically, as Pandora came to the limo, already deducing that the school while _fair_, as she so fondly claimed, was not _right_. Damian paused, brows furrowing slightly as he straightened when a group of boys slid to a halt in front of Pandora, gather around her in a crowd. Alfred glanced to the rearview mirror, watching the young boy as he watched Pandora carefully, ready to intervene should anything happen.

But the group of rag tag teens simply laughed, ruffling her hair fondly and taking off with hoots and hollers. Damian rolled his eyes at the uncivilized reality of his generation as Pandora finally appeared, sliding into the seat beside him with a wide grin. "Ready to gain five pounds off of ice cream?"

"I hope you understand that you've set my expectations high for this establishment."

"You won't be disappointed." Pandora beamed, leaning forward to tell Alfred where it was.

Meanwhile Damian attempted to figure out the most effective plan of action in convincing Pandora to come to his school.

* * *

"Pan! This is where you had to go?"

Pandora paused, blinking owlishly around her spoon of ice cream as she turned from Damian to spot Abby and Johnny grinning at her. "You should've said! We'd come if you wanted."

"Oh, my bad," Pandora laughed as Abby and Johnny approached, the latter ruffling Pandora's head and leaning forward as she offered them some of her icy treat. "I'm here with my friend, he's never been before so I'd thought I'd show him what great ice cream tastes like."

Damian remained calm, sitting straight up in his seat as he regarded the two new appearances before him—_friends _of Pandora it appeared. His face remained neutral, eyeing the two before him. Abby looked up and blushed, offering him a small smile before she leaned down to whisper in Pandora's ear. Johnny looked up, eyes running up and down as Damian's did, but far more discreetly, and he stuck a hand out. "Nice uniform, you come from the Academy?"

"Yes." Damian answered calmly, reaching out and giving the hand a firm shake. Pandora's eyes darted between the two and she beamed.

"This is Damian—"

"Damian Wayne." Damian nodded to the two. "Pleasure."

Her two friends blinked, eyes suddenly growing wide. Pandora continued to smile, unsure of how to take the situation but figuring she should simply hope for the best—Johnny and Abby were nice enough, and even though Damian could sometimes be rather standoffish, he wasn't _awful_.

"And this is Abby and Johnny," Pandora gestured to her friends and offered Damian a wide smile.

"Hi," Abby murmured shyly, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Hey, Pan, did you hear?" Johnny quickly turned to her, an excited look on his face. "Our school had a robbery a few weeks before school started!"

"The kids the year before got held hostage by the Joker!" Abby added. "This place is like crime central—well, it _is _Gotham."

"That's—" Pandora's eyes brightened, intrigued by the very thought and eager to learn more. But her mind clicked and she paused, turning to find Damian calmly eating his own coffee flavored ice cream, emerald eyes watching her calmly, the barest hint of smugness on his lips as she turned, shaking her head. "..._awful_. I hope everyone was all right."

And thus began what would be the most strenuous days of Pandora's life.

For a determined Wayne was a force to be reckoned with, but a powerful, rich, cunning, and sly _Damian _Wayne was a force to be absolutely feared.

* * *

"The food is far above the standards of your school," Damian began calmly.

Pandora winced, crumpling slightly as she continued to work on her math homework—which was not her strongest subject and she had no choice but to ask Damian for help since the kid was a born genius. But the fact that'd he attacked her with one of her greatest weaknesses—_food_—showed how intent he was to get her to transfer.

"That's great." Pandora beamed, showing Damian her work. Emerald eyes scanned the numbers before he leaned over her, changing a number.

"There's a separate dessert menu." Pandora swallowed, Damian watching her, the faintest hints of amusement in his gaze.

"Well, also great. But who needs sweets when you live in a bakery?"

Damian nodded to a beaming Lucy who rushed by, smiling at the two kids before rushing off to fill another order. Damian's eyes flickered around the warm living room, lingering on the photos along the walls and coming to a halt at the girl beside him, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as she tackled another problem. "The tutoring services are superb."

"I bet." Pandora paused at one part of the problem, eyeing it warily when Damian leaned over, writing out the next formula and she mumbled a thanks before continuing on. "But I think I'm doing fine. Besides," she flashed him a cheeky grin. "I have you."

"It teaches the finest subjects."

"Funny coming from someone who claims to know everything he needs to know from school." Pandora mused aloud.

"It has the highest ranking in the city."

"Cool."

"They offer scholarships that cover all fees."

"Backed up by the _Wayne _Foundation." Pandora glanced to him mindfully.

Damian scowled. "Must you be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult, you're being persistent." Pandora leaned back, looking at him from across the coffee table with faint exasperation but obvious amusement. "I love how much you care but my school is _fine_, Dam. There's nothing wrong with it and there's nothing I need to gain out of going to a better school. It's not like I'm looking to be some business tycoon or a billionaire or anything really amazing."

Damian paused at that, looking up. "What do you want to be then?"

Pandora paused as well, a thoughtful look on her face as she reached over and slipped a piece of white chocolate into her mouth. "I'm not sure yet, honestly. I might just stay home and run the bakery." Pandora's lips turned upwards and she smiled. "If I really need money—"

"Which you won't." Damian added simply.

"—I could always play piano at venues." Pandora stopped, a warm smile touching her lips as she idly drummed the table. "That doesn't sound half bad."

Damian stilled, his mind suddenly clicking as he gazed at the girl before him and Pandora beamed, offering him a bright, silly little smile. "Getting paid to play the piano would be _wonderful_."

Ah.

Damian's eyes glittered, unbeknownst to Pandora, and he leaned across the table and fixed her final problem. "I see."

Unlike Pandora who relied on the goodness of people's hearts and her own endearing charm which had more than once crippled Damian, he knew how to get the things he wanted.

And Pandora would never stand a chance.

* * *

"Pan, you've got mail."

Pandora looked up sleepily from her bowl of cereal, her mother yawning as she set down a fancy, thick looking envelope before her and pulled up a chair, setting down a cup of coffee for the two of them drowned in sugar and cream. "Who's it from?"

"Dunno." Pandora reached over and yawned as well, turning the sleek, cream envelope addressed to her in fancy script. "Might be from..."

The young girl trailed off, blinking at the polished gold seal holding the envelope together.

It took a moment for Pandora's half-asleep mind to realize that she was staring at a letter from Gotham Academy. Her mother blinked beside her, curious, and Pandora suddenly wondered if this was a dream.

"Gotham Academy?" Her mother tilted her head. "Why would they send you a letter?"

"...dunno." Pandora hesitantly reached forward, slipping the top off and reaching in. She pulled out a clean, neatly pressed letter and set it down, her mother leaning over beside her to read the letter as well.

Their eyes scanned over the paper and fancy script and Pandora's face blanched, a look of disbelief on her features while her mother's eyes went wide. "A scholarship from the _Wayne _Foundation? To go here...Pan, that's pretty amazing."

"It seems like a lot of trouble though," Pandora shook her head, eager to put the envelope away and make a mindful call to Damian. "I mean, it'd be out of the way and I'm fine at school now..."

"It's a full ride," Lucy scanned the paper. "That would cover all expenses..."

"I didn't apply for any scholarship though." Pandora frowned, shaking her head once more. "I don't think... Damian probably just thinks I need help—"

"But Pan," Pandora paused, looking upwards as her mother gazed at her with wide eyes, a small smile on her face. "It's for a music scholarship."

"...what?" Pandora blinked, dumbfounded and her mother smiled fondly.

"They want you to come to their school to play piano." Lucy's eyes grew warm. "You know, your father told me that's how he got into some of his schools when his parents didn't approve of the choices he made."

Pandora gaped at her mother, eyes wide with disbelief as her mother laughed, clapping her on the back.

"You'd get to go to a great school for free just to play piano! Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"...unreal." Pandora agreed, slumping in disbelief as she gazed at the paper before her, signed by Bruce Wayne himself.

Without a doubt, Damian Wayne was a force to be _feared_.

* * *

"What's this?"

Damian looked up calmly from the white papers tossed onto the table before him into Pandora's stern bright blues, a wary but stern look on her face as she crossed her arms and stood her ground against him. "Papers."

Pandora's lips twitched upwards, slightly proud that he'd offer a witty remark instead of a cold cut answer, but she quickly shook her head. "Dam."

Damian folded his hands together. "It's a series of documents congratulating you on the fact that you've been chosen to receive a Wayne Foundation scholarship for the Musical Arts."

"I didn't apply for any scholarships though." Pandora added mindfully. Eyes softening she plopped down in front of Damian, shaking her head. "Dam, I can't just... Someone else probably deserves this more than I do, someone who is dying to go—"

"You do deserve it." Damian said sternly. Pandora paused, looking up in surprise and Damian met her gaze evenly. "I submitted a recording of _your _playing, though I did do it, the music was all yours. The board listened and approved, and the Wayne Foundation offered the scholarship."

"I...wow." Pandora blinked, a look of surprise flittering over her face as her cheeks flushed and she twiddled with her thumbs. "They liked my playing..."

"They were very taken with it." Damian crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back. "You earned it."

Pandora sat there, at a lost for words for a moment, her cheeks flushed before she quickly shook her head. "But... I..."

Damian waited, understanding that Pandora was simply finding a way to mull over her words. The brown haired girl suddenly shook her head, frowning as she looked upwards.  
"I'm not going."

Damian paused, blinking once as he turned to Pandora. "What?"

"There's nothing wrong with where I go now." Pandora shrugged, offering him a small smile. "I don't think I need to transfer."

"You do understand," Damian narrowed his eyes, watching the girl before him warily as he quickly figured out the most diplomatic way of coercing his friend into attending. "That you'd go to school _just _to be able to play piano."

Pandora's fingers twitched. "I do. But there's a music club at my school I could join too."

"You'd be able to participate in competitions."

"I'm not _that _competitive."

Damian clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his chin on his hands as he eyed Pandora like a predator observing its prey. Pandora remained smiling, slightly nervous as she scooted back a bit on the couch and offered him a shaky smile. Emerald eyes were sharp and bright blues were becoming shaky, Pandora uncertain of how well she'd be able to deny the ebony haired devil before her—she made a mental note to find better ways to through Damian off otherwise he'd have her doing whatever he wanted.

"So I guess I might as well just stay—"

"Ten."

Pandora blinked. "Huh?"

"Ten." Damian repeated, eyeing her calmly. "The school has ten grand pianos."

His eyes glittered deviously when Pandora swallowed, her eyes faraway for a moment before she refocused. "T-That's...impressive. I'm sure they're all really nice and sound great..."

_Stay strong, Pandora. Stay strong! _Pandora willed herself not to falter. It was _beyond _kind for Damian to do such things, but she honestly believed that he really, _really _didn't have to. Her school was fine, everything was fine, she didn't need any major help. Why Damian was so adamant she had no idea, but she would stand firm. She really didn't want to ask his family to do something so wonderful—it was too much.

"If you decide to attend, you would focus a portion of your school day solely on being bale to play."

"A-Awesome. That sounds like a great deal and all but," Pandora tugged nervously at her sleeves, Damian's eyes watching her intently as she began to crumple, trying with all her might not to give in. "I mean, it sounds like a dream, but I'd rather...um..."

Damian watched, amused. Pandora glanced from left to right, shifting nervously as she struggled to find some other excuse to the wonderful opportunity being presented to her. The expression on her features made him wonder if she was considering to bolt—a foolish move considering he could catch her in seconds should she decide to run. But Damian knew better. He would not force Pandora into anything if she so truly wished to decline it, but he _would _persistently persuade her if her only reason for not attending was out of her desire not to cause him any trouble.

Damian's eyes flickered and he promptly let out a small sigh, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want you to go."

Pandora looked up, blinking. Damian gazed at her calmly. "I want you to go with me."

Pandora's eyes flickered, curious, and Damian shrugged his shoulders in a way that somehow seemed elegant, cool. But his emerald eyes were earnest and Pandora was at a lost for words when Damian added. "I'd like to have you attending with me."

Oh. Pandora gazed at him with wide eyes. _Oh. _Her shoulders slumped and she leaned back, a slightly surprised look on her face before a small, tentative smile touched her lips and she idly reached for the papers, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Then I _guess _I'll go..." _If he wants me to go because he's lonely... _Pandora sighed, pressing her head to her knees in defeat. _How can I say no?_

Damian smirked, fond amusement in his eyes as he made a mental note to pull up the transfer papers and help Pandora get settled in.

Damian Wayne _definitely _knew how to get what he wanted.

* * *

"How do you do this every day?" Pandora tugged awkwardly at her skirt, forcing it to go as low as it would before she reached down and pulled her black knee socks as far upwards as they would go.

"Do what?" Damian didn't break stride, passing by curious students and wandering eyes with ease.

Pandora glanced about somewhat nervously, not used to all the eyes as she reached up and loosened her tie, popping a few buttons to the shirt. "All the staring."

"If they see something worth staring at, let them." Damian turned a corner, a group of girls gazing after him wistfully and blinking in surprise as Pandora trotted after him, mimicking a duckling waddling after a proud wolf. "Is it bothering you?"

"Nope." Pandora beamed, following after him with a wide smile. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Damian drew to a halt before a set of double doors and Pandora skidded to a halt behind him, nearly bumping into his taller frame—he'd grown a little it seemed. She looked up curiously and Damian paused, glancing back to her with the faintest curve of a smile on his lips. "I figured this would wipe away all doubts you have about attending."

"I don't—" Pandora paused as Damian calmly pushed the wide, sleek okay doors opened and stepped aside. Pandora's eyes went wide and she paused, in complete and utter awe. "...whoa."

Sleek, beautiful, crystalline pianos littered the wide, arching music room. Tall ceilings rose upwards, promising a wonderful echo of sound to any who played. Several grand pianos laid spaced apart, glistening and awaiting a musician to allow them to come to life. Sunlight streamed through thin, silky curtains covering the windows. Pandora stepped forward, eyes shining as her mouth remained wide, a look of utter awe covering her features. Damian closed the doors behind them with a soft _click_, clasping his hands behind his back as he watched her.

"This is..." Pandora stopped beside an ebony piano, running her fingers along the sleek surface and turning to him with shining eyes, a wide smile touching her lips. "Can I..."

Damian simply offered her a curt nod and Pandora's eyes brightened even further, the young girl sitting down on the cool leather seats and running her fingers over the keys, humming in approval at the fine tuning and quickly setting to work with getting used to the wonderful sound. Damian eyed the room, having only seen it a few times to relay the information to Pandora. He had to admit it _was _a grand thing, something to boast about.

"Dam." Damian turned, Pandora offering him a wide, stupidly happy grin as she gestured towards him. "Come play with me."

Damian sent a glance to the clock, wondering if he should inform Pandora that their language class was about to start next. Wisely deciding against it and figuring if she needed help learning any language he'd gladly provide assistance—_il était couramment plusieurs langues après tout. _Damian stepped forward and slid into the seat beside her as Pandora perked up, smiling happily.

He glanced to the smooth ivory keys and to Pandora's small hands, her warm, bright smile as she threw herself into the music and a sense of ease filled him.

He could get through school like this.

* * *

**1\. He was fluent in many languages after all.**

**Fun Fact: Pandora is a rather average student at school. She struggles with math but does rather well in other subjects, especially English and History.**

**If I have to go to school my characters shall go through education as well! :D**

**But luckily I end school soon, and our wonderful kids have just begun.**

**Look forward to a little drama next chapter! Nothing to crazy, but we do get a little heart to heart between Bruce and Pandora. :) Otherwise, thank you all for your lovely reviews and favorites and follows! I'm so happy that you all like the story and Pandora, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT! **


	8. Trust Me

**Inspiration for the beginning of this chapter belongs to Multifarious! :)**

**I do not own Batman.**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Eight:

Trust Me

* * *

"_It just goes to show, _

_You need me less than I need you,_

_Take it from me, we don't give sympathy,_

_You can trust me."_

* * *

"You find this amusing."

It wasn't a question. Damian's emerald eyes pinned her in place as Pandora laughed her little heart out, rolling back onto the bed in a fit of laughter and breathless pants. Damian watched, observing her reaction with displeased silence as he narrowed his eyes at her and Pandora could only shake her head, rolling over to face him on her bed as she subsided into a flurry of giggles that shook her shoulders. "B-B-But how.._pfft_..."

Pandora's shoulders shook, her sweater slipping down the side as she snorted and reached over, patting Damian's uniform covered knee. His mask and tools discarded as he sat on the bed beside her and she lay down on her stomach, smiling from ear to ear as he eyed her, expression flat.

"This isn't amusing."

"It's _very _amusing," Pandora beamed. "I can't believe...girls are _scary._"

Damian rolled his eyes. He hadn't been the least bit frightened by what had occurred. Startled, perhaps, since he hadn't expected the occurrence. But _not _frightened.

It'd become clear that many were pinning for the young Wayne, sweet smiles and shy batters of eyelashes thrown his way. But Damian stalked about with an air of indifference, not finding the _need _to acknowledge such presences. Pandora had taken this all in with an air of silence, ever observant to those around her but oblivious to the jealous glances and envious sighs when others would find Damian constantly seeking her out and the two found never more than a few feet apart during school. It'd become clear to many that they were a set package, and with Damian came Pandora as well as vice versa.

But Pandora had suggested, upon seeing the fourth love letter slipped into his locker—Damian had only been disturbed by the fact that others were slipping things into _his _space—that Damian should actually _talk _to one of these girls. When emerald eyes had gazed at her flatly she'd shrugged and slipped her hands into her pocket, suggesting that perhaps one of them was nice and he'd meet someone cool.

Faintly reluctant but slightly intrigued by the notion, Damian had rolled his eyes and done as Pandora had suggested, confronting the next girl that had the gall to come and seek him out. Pandora cheering him along at the sidelines and promising to be there should he be assaulted—he'd scoffed and sneered, reminding her _who _had needed the saving before.

Damian had found the girl to be bearable and had attempted to dwell further into the courting process. Pandora had commented that he was in a sense old fashioned, but when Damian had inquired she'd simply smiled and said it was endearing. Damian, expecting to move the relation along at its own pace to see if he favored the waters, had not been expecting when he'd leaned in to kiss the girl that she had been expecting something..._more_.

Within seconds she'd plastered herself all over the boy and Damian had been left to swiftly fend off the sudden affections and promptly lay down very clear cut roles. Pandora had rushed in, asking if he was alright. Though the other girl, insulted by the idea had lashed out toward the brown haired girl, and Damian had quickly put an end to their little _moment _the moment she turned on Pandora.

"Dam, you're going to be one heartbreaker one day," Pandora mused, smiling goofily as she rolled over and propped a book up to read. "I'll gladly defend you from nasty and jealous girls, but you better not turn into some sort of player."

"I am _not _about to stoop to the levels Grayson finds himself in." Damian narrowed his eyes at the humming girl, eyes fluttering over the pages.

"But Dick's...charming," Pandora began, a thoughtful look on her face as she tilted her head back. "So it works for him I guess. Jason's...alluring. Tim's—"

"Revolting."

"—_comforting_."

Damian sneered, rolling his eyes at the very notion when he paused and turned his gaze to her. "And?"

"And?"

"What about me?"

Pandora's lips turned upwards and she beamed at him. "Dam is Dam."

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes and Pandora simply smiled, rolling onto her back and flipping a page as she tossed her legs of his lap and Damian gazed elsewhere.

Far down the hall on the other side of the building her mother was fast asleep, and the two of them were listening to the dull echoes of the city around them as Damian gazed to the sky, barely breaking into a lighter tone. His eyes strayed to the ticking clock at Pandora's bedside, the glowing numbers shining twelve o'clock in the morning back at him and his eyes flickered to Pandora, unaffected by the late intrusion as she flipped through her book.

Damian grew silent, Pandora's legs shifting slightly atop his, and emerald eyes strayed upwards, unreadable.

"I'm thirteen now."

Pandora paused, blinking at her book and then tipping the novel down to gaze at her friend in disbelief. Damian remained unaffected, simply having announced the statement without a care. Pandora's mind spun and she stared at Damian with wide eyes, trying to understand what this all meant.

"Dam is—" Pandora shot upwards, her book falling to her side as she sat up, her legs tossed over Damian's as her eyes went wide. "Is _today _your birthday?"

"As of now," Damian glanced to the clock where it was now a few minutes past twelve. "I'm thirteen."

"That means it's your _birthday._" Pandora stressed, eyes widening in absolute disbelief as she gaped at her friend. "Why—you would never tell me—"

Pandora had mentioned the day the year before, inquiring as to when it was so she could prepare accordingly. Damian had grown quiet, simply brushing off the notion and stating it wasn't anything worth worrying over. Pandora had quickly insisted, only to be stopped when Damian simply offered her a quiet, faintly warm look, and ran his hand over her head, stating quietly it wasn't anything to worry about. Pandora had quickly sunken into worry, but he'd simply flicked her on her forehead and sneered, stating she needn't trouble herself with trivial things.

Needless to say, Pandora had solemnly understood this was something Damian didn't wish to discuss.

So she let it slip away.

"Today's your birthday..." Pandora's eyes went wide with horror and she lunged past Damian, quickly scribbling something down onto the calendar beside her bedside and marking the date. "I can't believe—alright, I have to go get a present, I have to do something—I should tell—wait, no, maybe I'll—"

"Pandora."

"I've got to—oh! I'll make an awesome cake and—"

"_Pandora_." She stopped, gazing up at him with wide, hurried eyes, trying to focus on what could possibly be wrong. Damian's gaze was even, stern, a disinterested expression on his face. "You needn't worry with such trivial things. It is a _day_, nothing more."

"The day you were _born_." Pandora stressed, shaking her head. "It's thanks to today I get to have an awesome friend—of course it's important!"

"No." Damian answered flatly. "It isn't."

Pandora gazed at Damian in disbelief, fiercely shaking her head. "I don't know how you were raised with birthdays but—" She stopped, her mind clicking things into place and Pandora paused, sitting there quietly as her mind made the connections and Damian remained silent, letting her.

Pandora kept her legs where they were sprawled over Damian's and she waited, quiet until she spoke up. "Dam is... Is today...a bad day?"

Damian's hands settled over her legs, shifting, moving—simply reminding himself he was here, now. "It is not a bad day." Damian began calmly. "But the way these days were spent were not like those customary to what _most _families would do." A smirk touched his lips. "Not that there was much of a family or childhood to begin with of course."

Pandora remained silent, settling into that lulling presence, simply a reminder that she was here—always here. Damian's gaze went elsewhere, reminiscing, and his fingers curled. She waited, if he spoke, she would remain silent, if today was not the day for a past Damian didn't want spoken of to be brought to light she'd lighten the mood and steer them somewhere else. She wanted to know about him; she truly, honestly wanted to _understand _Damian. But when he'd looked at her one night and she'd seen something—that sharp, calculating glare, that _coldness_, the kind that made her realize that this boy before her had been trained to kill, to _hurt_, to rule—an assassin through and through, Pandora realized there were parts of Damian he had yet to over come himself.

So she would wait. No matter how long it would take, she'd wait and help him in anyway she could.

"Every year on this day my mother would devise some new task for me to accomplish." Damian spoke simply, nonchalant. "Whether it was climbing to the top of a mountain with a broken wrist, surviving in the desert with nothing but my own hands, she would come up with something meant to make me better—_stronger_."

Emerald eyes sharpened. "She'd and my grandfather trained me to be the best. I was supposed to take over the world and rule it. I had to be perfect in every aspect, in every form, _flawless._ If there was a mistake it was to be fixed. I never failed."

Pandora remained silent, the gentle, whispering reminder that her friend was the son of Talia and Ra's al Ghul—_villains_, assassins, murderers—bad blood, she supposed. But then again, she'd never been fond of the term herself. Damian was...different, far off somehow in a way that seemed surreal to her.

"I did not loathe this day," Damian admitted. "I simply accepted it was to come and understand that there was something I must face. And on the year of what was to be my tenth birthday, before I was sent to live with my father, she sent an entire clan of assassins on me."

Pandora's fingers twitched, but she waited till her friend finished, her eyes flickering, bright blues misty. "She'd done it before, it was expected, but this time she sent the League's best on me. I fought, knocking them down one after the other, but I'd learned years before that it was never a knock out and you were fine, you had to finish the job."

Damian's eyes shifted, as if reliving the very moment before his eyes. "I took my katana and slashed through each and every one of them until the last one fell to my feet. I was breathing heavily, waiting for something else when my mother slid into the ring, walking past all of them and stopping beside me, smiling before she said 'Happy Birthday, Damian.'."

Emerald eyes were cool, calm. Damian turned his head to a silent Pandora, gauging her reaction as she simply remained silent, taking it all in with an air of settled peace. Damian raised a hand a let it hover beside her, blue eyes flickering upwards to meet his gaze, his face suddenly unreadable.

"I've killed with these hands, Pandora." His hands hovering beside her face shifted to her throat, curling gently over them. "I've pressed down till I could see the life fade from their eyes, slid my sword through them as they clawed at air and fell to the floor, slashed through them as if they were shrubbery—felt their _blood _splatter the ground."

The cold, chilling statement, an echoing, blaring reminder to her, to the world. His fingers flexed, taut, skilled. He could kill her, Damian's eyes flickered, watching his hands wrapped around her. Her neck, slim, warm, would snap between his fingers within seconds. Her eyes, bright, brilliant pale blue would fade and cease to shine, perhaps only years before, should she have gotten in his way, he'd have gotten rid of her without remorse.

And that quiet, gentle little thought suddenly made Damian sick.

"I'm a murderer."

Damian met her gaze, bright pale blue unwavering as his fingers pressed gently into her skin. "Do you understand that?"

Pandora had been raised as well as a single mother could have done.

Her mother had brought her up to be earnest, warm, kind; her father had blessed her with a will of steel and a heart of gold. The life she'd seen growing up through her child-like eyes had opened up her mind to a cruel, harsh reality, one that made her strive to be a better person. Pandora prided herself on being helpful, willing, comforting.

But nothing could have ever prepared her for moments like these.

So as she'd been doing majority of her life, dutifully—faithfully, Pandora simply did what she did best.

"I can't forgive you for the lives you've taken," Pandora admitted softly, her fingers curling over Damian's warm, small. "I don't blame you for them either."

She shifted Damian's hands away from her throat, the other boy silent before her as she simply smiled, warm, gentle, and slipped her fingers through his, weaving them together and bringing them up before them. "Killer's hands, assassin's hands—these are _your _hands."

Her pale blue irises met his, the pale, icy tone impossibly warm, bright, simply shining with adoration and gentleness as Pandora smiled her silly little smile. "These are Dam's hands, nothing more, nothing less."

Once more in that strange, wonderful way of hers, Damian was left behind. Emerald eyes could only gaze back into warm, shimmering pale blues as Pandora smiled goofily, curling her fingers as his began to tighten over hers. There were better ways and worse ways this could have gone, but here, now, the way it was, Damian couldn't request for anything else. Pandora's fingers, so slim and warm between his were a blessed comfort.

In a rare show of relief—_ease_, Damian forced his taut, trembling muscles to relax as he leaned forward, letting his head fall on Pandora's shoulder as he settled._ How? _He wanted to ask. _How do you know what I need to hear when I don't even know what I want?_

_I'm a murderer._

Perhaps she should have been more worried. Perhaps hearing words like those should have sent her running, tumbling over her own feet as fear coursed through her veins. But Pandora had felt fear, and when she gazed at Damian, wild, rabid, broken Damian, there was no fear.

There was simply an open heart and the arms of a willing friend.

There was a tug on their hands and Pandora offered him a wide smile, sitting up suddenly as Damian flashed her a long, reluctant look. "Just come with me, and be quiet please."

Damian's eyes flickered but he followed, somewhat lost in a trance as she flashed him a bright, dazzling little smile that made waiting a little more bearable. Curiosity flickered through him, inquisitive as to what she would want when all he'd rather do was curl up in her bed. Pandora pressed a finger to her lips and they slipped from her room, moving soundlessly across the floor. Pandora's footsteps were light, gentle, Damian's nonexistent.

Damian's eyes adjusted to the darkness in seconds, glancing around the small kitchen as Pandora ushered him to a table. She fumbled around for a moment before the soft glow of a flashlight flickered on and she flashed him a bright smile. "Wait here."

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes, slipping into a chair and waiting as Pandora slipped off.

"And close your eyes!"

Damian's eyes narrowed in the darkness. "What?"

"Close your eyes!" Pandora whispered quickly. "And not so loud! I'd rather not have to explain to my mom what Robin's doing in our house."

Damian rolled his eyes but found them shutting accordingly, his senses heightened as he listened to Pandora's movements. His skills did not require for sight, and he could hear fine, judging where Pandora was.

But the thought of her mother finding him... He didn't doubt he could evade such a confrontation, but the thought of what could happen... Damian's brows furrowed, slightly. His father was unaware for now that Pandora was aware of their identities, and he found he'd rather it stay that way. Pandora was like a guarded secret, one he feared for what would happen should his father find out.

There was a shuffle and Damian paused, listening as Pandora appeared beside him, setting something down on the table. There was a flicker of heat and Damian waited patiently, fingers twitching as his eyes flickered, curious.

"Open." Pandora murmured.

Damian's eyes slid into focus and he paused, staring at the flickering candles before him.

A small, gentle little smile touched Pandora's lips as Damian stared at the two slices of chocolate cake, dark and thick with cream. One slice had one candle sticking from the top, the other containing three. _Thirteen. _Damian remained silent, simply staring at the offering before him as Pandora shifted, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled.

"It's nothing like what your family could do if you tell them," Pandora shrugged, taking a seat beside him with a small smile. "But at least I can promise I won't send any assassins or try to kill you."

Damian remained silent, at a lost for words. Emerald eyes flickered to the glow of Pandora's face as she offered him an impish grin, eyes glittering as her cheeks dusted a gentle little pink. "Happy birthday, Dam."

Pandora nudged the slices closer. "Make a wish."

_That's childish. _Damian wanted to say. _None of it makes sense or comes true._

_Why are you doing this for me?_

Pandora gazed at him, smiling, waiting, and Damian felt so _bare_. He did not have friends. He never considered companions. His father had entered his life and he'd had a family, Grayson had left a print in his wake, and then there was Pandora. The emotions, the tentative, welcoming _warmth _that slid through him made him tense, wary, unsure of what it all meant.

Pandora's greatest asset and her terrible weakness was that she wore her heart on her sleeve, open, welcoming. And when Damian realized he wanted to welcome this girl into his heart—_his friend_, there was as surge of content and wonder and responsibility.

_I'm your friend._

There was no other way to say it.

Damian was touched.

His eyes slid back to the cake, a simple thought flickering through his mind as he settled to humor his friend. He inhaled and leaned forward, a breath of air leaving his lips as the candles flickered out, shrouding them in darkness.

If this truly had an ounce of possibility, a slim, flickering chance that blowing candles would really help him, he prayed it did so.

There was one thing in this warm, gentle moment that Damian wanted.

_I want it to always be like this._

And beside him, Pandora could only hope for the same thing as well.

* * *

Pandora prided herself on getting out of tough situations.

She handled the whole birthday fiasco rather well a few days ago. She adjusted and adapted to whatever problems came to her—she was flexible. When things didn't go the way she thought they should she could adapt and help fix it, she was good at fixing things. She was optimistic, something her mother had said years ago with the warmest, proudest smile she could muster through tears as Pandora held her close, letting her mother cry into her arms as she fell to the floor.

Pandora had been through many bad situations, but she always pulled out of it somehow.

_I don't know what to do._

Wide, pale blue eyes remained frozen, staring in wide, horrified disbelief as Robin lay at her feet. Her friend was breathing heavily, hands clamped over his midsection. Rain was pouring down, pelting them in waves as a coppery scent filled the air, and Pandora could only stare mindlessly as red liquid pooled and shrouded the puddles around them. His blood—_Damian's _blood.

She'd only been jogging back home after dropping off some sweets to a friend on the way. Her mother had fretted and worried but Pandora had promised that she had heroes looking out for her and that she'd be back as soon as possible.

And then she'd heard the slam and a sharp _snap _in the air. Her small legs had come to a halt and she'd carefully peeked into an alleyway, dropping her umbrella and letting the rain pelt her as she'd taken in Damian's haggard form, a hand pressed tightly to his stomach, blood trickling over his mask and down his temple as he froze, looking up at her.

"Damian." She whispered.

Before Robin could reply he'd slid to his knees, grunting in pain. Pandora had rushed to him, eyes wide with horror and fear as everything slowly dawned on her and she hovered, unsure of what to do.

_What do I do?_

"R-Robin, what happened?" Pandora began frantically, kneeling down and shifting, her hands hovering uselessly in the air as Damian breathed heavily. "How—oh my god, D—"

"Ambush." Damian ground out. "Fear gas... Civilians in the way... didn't see..."

Pandora's heart pounded against her chest, water dripping down her face and soaking her hair as she kneeled there beside her wounded friend, blood slipping from his fingers and onto the ground. Her mind raced, frantic. _What do I do? What do I do? He needs help—I have to, I can't take him to the hospital..._ Pandora snapped into attention, her trembling hands pressing over Damian to his wound. "C-Communicator? Radio? We have to get help—we need to call—"

"Busted." Damian breathed. His head tilted to hers, eyes flickering beneath his mask. "Need to...get somewhere..."

Damian, wild, savage, fierce Damian, her friend was hurt, wounded. The idea seemed unreal for a moment, her strong, towering, prideful companion wounded in any way seemed _wrong._

But he was here, hurt and wounded.

"We've got to take you back to contact—"

Damian's hand closed over hers, firm, tight. But all Pandora could feel was the slick, warm liquid quickly washing away from the rain as his bloodied glove gripped her hand. A fierce look of determination settled over Damian's face and he grunted, sitting up. "Can't... They can't..."

Pandora eyed him in disbelief and Damian turned to her, determined. "They can't...know..."

Pandora's eyes widened. If she contacted Bruce or Dick they would know that she knew. Damian had calmly stressed before how they were _not _to know. He didn't know what his father would think and he'd rather not put his friend through such interrogation—_watching_. His father would no doubt search through Pandora's files, _her_, to find out if there was a possibility they could be harmed from this. Pandora didn't deserve to be _watched, _suspicious of.

They couldn't know.

"Robin." Pandora swallowed. "We need to get _help_. I can't do anything—we need to bring you _somewhere._"

Damian's head nearly slammed back into the brick wall behind him, teeth clenching in frustration. _If I'd just taken them out quicker..._

Pandora didn't need to think about this anymore. Her friend was hurt—Damian was _bleeding_. He needed help.

She already knew what needed to be done.

_Sorry, Damian._

"Okay," Pandora murmured quietly, leaning forward and slipping an arm under Damian. His head turned to face her and she offered him a small, worried smile. "My house—we'll get there and I'll do what I can—I think I can stop the bleeding."

Damian's face flickered, wavering, but Pandora didn't give him a minute to talk her into anything else. She struggled, trying to help him stand as Damian staggered, leaning against the wall and then shifting his weight onto hers. His breath was coming in heavy pants and Pandora felt her heart hammer wildly, her eyes darting around as she led them towards the dimly lit street, checking for anyone before she hobbled to the closest car beside them.

Pandora tested the doors, wincing when they were locked. She helped Damian lean against the side of the car and darted around to the driver's seat. Her eyes turned upwards to the sky in thanks when the window was opened a crack, big enough for her to slide her arm in. Stretching onto her tip toes Pandora leaned forward, slipping her slim fingers through the window and stretching her whole arm through until she heard the soft _click _of the lock. Her eyes darted around, waiting for anyone to stop her.

When no one did Pandora opened the door and unlocked the other side, quickly rushing over and helping Damian as he slid in, leaning against the car door as he applied pressure to his side. "What are you..."

Pandora hummed to herself, a nervous, shaky little tune to take her mind off the panic rising in her chest as she bent down and stuck her fingers behind the wheel. She grabbed around until her fingers closed around a fistful of wires. Jerking one free Pandora tugged another one around and pressed them together.

Damian's head twisted, eyes hazy beneath his mask as his brows furrowed. "Are you... Are you hotwiring...the car?"

Pandora's eyes darted up to the sleek domino mask and she offered him a cheeky little grin. "These hands aren't just good for playing piano, you know."

Had he been in a clearer state of mind Damian would have demanded to find out who was wise enough to teach his friend such tricky tactics. But the blood slipping through his fingers was far greater a problem and Damian swallowed a grunt of pain. _You've experienced worse. You can handle this. This is nothing._

There was a spark and the car rumbled, the engine roaring to life. Pandora's eyes darted around and she slipped into the driver's seat, reaching over and tugging Damian's seatbelt on as she tucked in her own. _Okay, you know how to do this. _Her fingers slid over the gear shift and she pressed the gas, pulling from the curb and leaning as far forward as she could to see the street. _You've taken the bus there plenty of times; you know how to get there._

"You...drive..." Damian ground out, disbelief flickering over his face.

"Barely." Pandora answered. "But enough for now."

Maybe another time Pandora would inform Damian that she had a very paranoid mother who sought to teach her daughter the basics of most things should she need it and a cheeky father with a few tricks up his sleeve. True most twelve-year-olds wouldn't even fathom driving, but Pandora was _not _most twelve-year-olds, and she had to do her best in case there was ever an emergency.

This was an emergency.

The tires squealed as she forced her foot down on the pedal, the car lurching roughly forward as it sped down the street. Pandora's heart hammered wildly in her chest as she scanned the streets, grateful for the late night lull of Gotham as she rounded a corner and pressed her foot to the gas, speeding up the vehicle below them.

Pandora let out a nervous chuckle as she sped down a deserted street. _I'm driving. I'm driving. I'm driving. _Her heart leapt to her throat when a car pulled up around the corner and only settled when it drove past. In another time she would be _ecstatic, _but now was not the time. "We're almost there."

Damian only nodded, his mind churning as he cursed himself for letting himself end up in a situation like this. For putting Pandora through this, for letting himself get hurt—he was supposed to be better than this.

Damian's head spun—blood loss. His eyes flickered beneath the mask as he pressed tighter into his side to stem the bleeding. He had to stay awake. Despite his friend's surprising knowledge of cars, he doubted she had any real medical experience. He had to be awake to walk her through most of it before taking care of it himself.

Trees passed by them, a winding, arching road and Damian's eyes glanced over the tall, towering gates.

_Gates?_

"_Wayne Residence, what is your purpose?" _Alfred's crisp voice echoed over the speaker before the towering gates and Pandora leaned forward.

"Alfred I need your help—hurry, _please_. No time to explain, I need to get inside, now. _Please_." Pandora added urgently. There was a moment of silence, a crackle over the radio before a soft _click _was heard.

Damian's brows furrowed and he painfully turned his head, pressing a hand to the dashboard as the gates suddenly creaked open and Pandora slammed onto the gas, rushing through and into the long, curving driveway up to Wayne Manor. "Pa...Pandora... can't..."

Pandora bit her lip, ignoring Damian's strained words as he let out a mix between a groan and a snarl, nearly slamming his head onto the dashboard. _They can't know she knows. They can't—_Damian felt his hands curl into tight fists.

The car skidded to a rough stop, nearly spinning around as Pandora slammed on the brakes and unclipped them from the seatbelts. A light flickered on the front door and she rushed to Damian's side, slipping an arm around him as they hobbled toward the towering doors. Pandora's eyes darted to Damian's form, flickering before they hardened and she turned toward the door, steeling herself as it swung open, Alfred coming to a complete halt as his normal calm face broke into one of surprise at Damian pressed to Pandora's side, a hand around his middle and an arm slung over her shoulder, clad in his Robin uniform.

Alfred's eyes snapped to Pandora as she stumbled forward. "D-Damian's hurt, real bad; I don't know where—" Her eyes grew panicked. "Help."

"Alfred what's—" Dick's voice cut to a halt as the older man stepped into view, his baby blues growing wide. "Robin."

Within seconds Alfred was moving, not even lingering twice on the fact that Damian's identity in his uniform was known by the girl before him. He quickly ushered them inside and Dick was moving, hoisting Damian upwards as he whisked him away. Pandora stumbled at the sudden lost of weight, and Alfred was there before her, steadying her and leading her aside. "Are you hurt anywhere, Pandora?"

"N-No," Pandora quickly shook her head. "Blood—Dam's blood, not mine." Her eyes turned pleadingly towards Alfred. "H-He's alright, right? We're not too late or—"

"Certainly." Alfred promised. "The wound was deep but not enough to kill, not yet. Any longer in this weather he might have bled out."

Warm, old eyes turned toward the young girl beside him, shivering and shaking, drenched in water and red as she hugged herself. Alfred's eyes softened and he bent down on one knee, quickly whisking off his coat and settling it over her shoulders. "You've done wonderfully, Pandora."

"I-I..." Pandora stopped, offering Alfred a shaky smile as she hugged his coat closer to her small frame. "Thanks."

"Alfred." Pandora's eyes snapped upwards as Bruce swept into the room, a hard, edgy look on his face as he stepped forward. "Where's Robin? What happened—" Bruce cut himself off, his eyes locking onto Pandora's shivering form and drawing to a halt, a momentary flicker of surprise before his face settled into a neutral expression. "Pandora."

"Master Bruce," Alfred stood, dusting himself off. "Robin is all right. I will tend to whatever wounds are left myself at once, Master Dick is with him right now and—"

"I know. I was down there with him." Bruce quickly answered. "I want to know what went wrong—"

"He said something about fear gas," Pandora interrupted, looking up with wide eyes. "I think he got ambushed, there were civilians and he must've turned his back—Damian does that sometimes, you know? He thinks he's really tough and he can't—"

"Damian?" Bruce inquired calmly. His eyes narrowed, fixing Pandora with a firm stare and the girl paused.

Pandora felt her heart flutter in her chest and she swallowed, clutching the coat closer to her as she nodded. "Damian. Robin. I...I know."

A heavy, taut silence filled the atmosphere. Alfred shifted, face calm save for the flicker in his eyes as Bruce remained silent, gazing at Pandora calmly, carefully, and Pandora did her best not to duck her head and curl up into a ball. Willing herself to have even an ounce of the dignity Damian possessed Pandora squared her small shoulders and faced Bruce calmly.

There silence drew thin, wearing down between the two before Bruce regarded her calmly. "You know."

It wasn't a question. Pandora bit her bottom lip before nodding. Bruce's eyes narrowed. "For how long?"

"Awhile now," Pandora shifted. "Damian told me about it."

_Awhile. _Bruce attempted to wrap his head around the idea of Damian—_Damian_, the ruthless, prideful son of his giving up one of their most closely guarded secrets to a simple girl. Bruce's eyes landed on Pandora, sizing her up intensely. Damian was the last person he would have ever fathomed to reveal such a secret—_his identity. _It was a dangerous thing to do, especially to a _child _nonetheless. This was the greatest risk he could ever take—he was putting himself out on the line, they all were anytime a part of them was opened to someone else. It simply became another way for someone to stab them in the back.

Pandora gnawed on her bottom lip as Bruce adjusted his tie, his face suddenly very cold as he gazed at Pandora calmly, quietly, not uttering a single word until his eyes finally shifted. "I see."

_He must have done it out of spite. _Bruce glanced to the side, fingers curling. Damian must have seen this as some alternative to getting back at him in some way. But to think that his son would stoop to something so endangering to their very lives was nearly impossible to believe.

Pandora paled when she realized where Bruce's thoughts must be going. Damian's face, open and earnest the night he slipped off his mask and gazed at her with those beautiful eyes flashed through her head and she stepped forward. "It's not his fault though, I promise!"

Bruce turned to Pandora and she quickly swept on. "I—I basically talked him into it. It's my fault if anything. I yelled at him and he felt he needed to do something—it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him into making a decision like that."

"None the less," Bruce's voice was calm, collected. "It _is _Damian's fault for not understanding what would have been acceptable and what would not have been. Alfred, please see to him."

Alfred's mouth opened slightly before he nodded, slipping away and leaving the father and friend to themselves as they gazed at each other. Bruce's ridiculously tall frame towering over Pandora's slim little figure as she balled her hands into fists and bit her bottom lip. "No, it isn't. Damian was trying to be a good friend—he hasn't had many you know? I think I was one of his first, he didn't want to be a bad friend, he wanted to do something to make it up to me and he wanted to show me this part of him, this life of his."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. Pandora swallowed and she tilted her chin upwards, knees shaking. "He just...he was..." Pandora's eyes hardened. "Damian trusted me to keep this secret for him, and I _will_. He didn't want me to bring him here because you would find out I knew and he didn't want that but I don't care. You can put under an oath, spy on me, dig info on me, even higher some magic or psychic friend and wipe my mind!"

Pandora breathed in deeply, cheeks flushing as Bruce paused, gazing at her in faint surprise at the rapid suggestions. "But I—But I can't stop being his friend! You can ban me and anything else you want, and I might never see him again if you think that's safer but I _can't _stop being his friend. I _won't_."

Pandora's lips trembled and she stood tall. "No matter what."

Bruce turned to Pandora, eyes shifting as his mouth opened. But there was a flicker, a shift, and perhaps it was the intensity of those bright, _bright _pale blues eyes gazing at him that made him pause.

And he looked at Pandora.

He did not see that little girl he figured Damian had taken a shining too. He didn't see some flighty, happy little girl running around trying to make everything better. Bruce saw this young person before him, this gentle, naïve, but heartwarmingly _earnest _girl before him, eyes shining bright with the kind of determination he could never ignore. And it finally clicked for Bruce _why _his son had taken such a liking to her. The reason why he would glower and brood and act rougher than usual on patrol if they were in a fight, the reason why he would simply knock out a few criminals and cuff them on their better days. The reason _why _his son would entrust one simple, little girl with the kind of information that could put them in danger beyond belief.

He saw why they were friends.

Pandora swallowed, standing her ground despite her shaking knees as she shifted. "I know I might not be as smart as Dam, and I might seem a little oblivious—well, maybe I am since Dam says it all the time but still! I want you to know this isn't his fault."

Bruce felt a strange sense of weariness settle over him as he gazed at Pandora. "I would never consider you stupid, Pandora."

Pandora jolted, stumbling over her words as her cheeks flushed. "Well, thanks, um, but I... uh..."

Bruce gazed down at the young girl before him and crouched down to gaze at Pandora. The brown haired girl shifted, slightly hesitant and Bruce gazed at her for a moment. "Pandora, would you mind answering a question for me?"

Pandora shifted the coat over her shoulders. "Sure."

"What made you want to become friends with Damian?"

Pandora opened her mouth to quickly reply, only to find that no words could leave her lips. Pandora's eyes widened and she frowned, a thoughtful look flickering over her face as she rocked back on her heels and tipped her head to the side. "Huh, well..."

Bruce remained silent as Pandora's eyes brightened and she flashed him a wide, idiotically bright smile. "I'm not sure!"

_I see. _Bruce gazed at Pandora for a moment before settling back, his shoulders relaxing as the barest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "Pandora, would you like to go see Damian?"

Pandora paused, looking up at Bruce with wide eyes before a small smile touched her lips.

"Yes, please."

* * *

"I'm _telling _you, if you don't sit back down right now I'm going to _make you _sit down."

"I'd like to see you even _attempt _such a feat, Grayson. Do _not _test me."

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who's bleeding all over the Cave—Alfred, tell him!"

"Master Damian, it would be wise for you to remain still before you reopen your wounds."

"I need to speak with father—"

"Then speak." Damian drew to a curt halt, squaring his shoulders and turning, his bandaged chest puffing out slightly. Dick let out a breath, rolling his eyes as he slumped back into a chair and Alfred turned, setting down some supplies. Bruce gazed back at his son calmly, waiting, and Damian opened his mouth to speak.

"This is amazing!" Eyes snapped to the small figure peeking out from behind Bruce, a nonchalant expression on the billionaire's face as Pandora's eyes shone brightly, an eager smile on her lips. "I can't believe—it's an _actual _cave! This is too cool."

Damian looked startled for the briefest moment before he swept up from his seat, ignoring Dick's commands to sit back down as he quickly made his way over to Pandora. The girl paused in her admiration for the hide out and turned just as Damian set himself in front of her, his head tipping upwards to meet his father's gaze.

Dick's eyes darted back and forth between the two, lingering on Pandora as he winced, settling back and tipping his head towards Alfred. "I was never this bad, was I?"

"I believe the standards that would request such an answer vary for your situations, Master Dick."

"Well, _I _never brought girls back to the cave."

Damian remained silent, somewhat broody as his emerald eyes sharpened. Bruce remained calm, simply staring back at his son as Pandora blinked, head shifting left and right as she looked between the two and tilted her head to the side. "Um, I really think the bats...are cool too. And the car looks...awesome."

Pandora laughed sheepishly, fiddling with the edges of the coat draped over her as she swallowed, glancing anxiously between the father and son, locked in some unknown staring contest. Bruce's gaze flickered, perhaps the faintest bit amused before it settled into a neutral expression. "Pandora wished to see how you were doing."

Damian's eyes narrowed, wary. His face remained taut, muscles rippling across his frame as he shifted, but soft hands suddenly placed against his back made him grow rigid and he turned to a wide eyed Pandora. "Dam, are you _stupid_? Go sit down! How could you go walking around like you're about to beat someone up when you just got beat up?"

"I was _wounded_." Damian turned to her with narrowed eyes. "Not _beaten up_."

"I've been in a few scrapes before," Pandora sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know what getting beat looks like."

"I would assume so."

"H-Hey! Go sit down before you pull your stitches, dummy!"

"I fear your insults are growing dimmer by the minute."

Bruce gazed at the two before him for a moment before turning his head. "Alfred, tea please."

"Of course." The older man bowed, stepping aside to go brew some tea, an ease to his steps and an air of relief settling over his shoulders as Bruce stepped back, making his way over the computer mainframe to log in the events.

The older man paused at the feel of eyes on him and turned, meeting Dick's wide grin. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Dick swiveled in the chair, shrugging his shoulders as his baby blues sparkled. "I just like the way you think."

"I would also wish to inquire," Damian took a reluctant seat as Pandora herded him back to the med bay, pulling up a chair beside him as his eyes narrowed. "Where did you learn to hotwire a car?"

Pandora paused before her lips curled upwards. "Nowhere in particular."

Damian's eyes flickered, a look of disbelief on his face. _Did she really just brush off the question? _Pandora's lips pulled into a smile and she simply beamed, laughing as she settler down beside him. "These hands aren't just good for playing piano, you know."

Damian's eyes narrowed before he turned his head, shoulders rising as his he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shame whoever taught you such poor tactics couldn't even teach you to drive properly."

"I—At least I can drive!" Pandora spluttered, pouting as she looked up at a nonchalant Damian. "We didn't just teleport here you know."

"I _can _drive, mind you." Damian retorted. "Far better than you, as well."

Pandora opened her mouth before deflating, a pout full on her lips as she slipped her hands into her pockets and huffed, turning her head aside. Damian rolled his eyes, faint amusement flickering through until he stiffened, letting out a hiss of pain when Pandora gave him a firm pat on the back. "Well, good for you then, Mr. I'm-good-at-everything."

"It's pretty late, Pan," the two looked up as Dick spoke, glancing to the digital clock plastered against the computer screen. "If you want you can call your mom and I'll give you a ride home—"

"Mama!" Pandora shot up, eyes widening in horror. "I haven't called—oh, she's going to _kill _me..."

Damian snorted, propping his head on his hand as he watched Pandora flutter about before Dick welcomingly placed a phone into her hands. Pandora rushed off to a corner, pressing the cell to her ear. The sound of hurried apologies and nervous chuckles echoed through the cave, the only sound aside from the _tap tap _of Bruce on the hologram screen. Pandora came back moments later, thanking Dick and handing him back the phone as she made her way back to Damian. "I assume she lectured you then?"

"Just for making her worry." Pandora shrugged. "Can't blame her. Says I'm going to give her heart attacks like my dad." Pandora's expression brightened and she turned to Damian. "Mind if I sleep over?"

"No." Damian answered simply, settling back and idly shifting the bandages.

Pandora quickly turned toward Bruce and Alfred, Dick blinking in slight wonder as Bruce didn't even spare them a glance. "There's a spare bedroom on the second floor, end of the hall."

"I know!" Pandora chirped, grinning brightly as she turned to Damian. "Can I—"

"Pennyworth will help you set up your things." Damian's eyes turned to her bright ones. "I will meet with you shortly."

"Take your time—make sure he gets some meds!" Pandora added to Dick, who simply flashed her an amused smile and a thumbs up. Damian's eyes narrowed but Pandora had already turned toward Alfred. "See you in your room!"

Bruce blinked slowly, wondering if he'd heard wrong. Damian felt his gaze shift downwards, pressing a firm hand against the dull throb in his abdomen where he'd been wounded.

_If she hadn't been there... _His fingers drifted over the bandages and Damian's gaze landed on the thin red seeping through the bandages, eyes shifting. _I would be far worse._

Those frantic, fear stricken eyes, flushed cheeks and soaking locks, Damian's gaze shifted to the side. He had to make it up to her somehow.

He needed to thank her. For _everything_.

"Dam! Dam, this is amazing! You have a _t-rex_ in your cave! That's absolutely amazing!"

Perhaps it wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Not only is she fairly capable at hotwiring cars, Pandora can pick basic locks.**

**THANK YOU ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE FOR YOU WONDERFULLY KIND REVIEWS.**

**I just want to inform you guys that while this story is mainly more of a tale of the two of them getting older, there are subplots and a more main plot that will be introduced into the story as they get older. The main conflict I want them to face will occur more towards the end, but little conflicts will still occur here and there to get them there. :)**

**Jason next chapter? I think yes.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this little heartfelt chapter. I'm not quite sure when Damian's birthday is and I'll try and do more research on it, but if any of you have a clue I would love to know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	9. Shut up and Dance

**I do not own Batman.**

**BY THE WAY. IF ANY OF Y'ALL GOING TO COMIC CON DOWN IN SAN DIEGO. I WILL BE THERE. HIT ME UP. ;)**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Nine:

Shut up and Dance

* * *

"_Oh don't you dare look back,_

_Just keep your eyes on me,_

_I said you're holding back,_

_She said shut up and dance with me."_

* * *

After the previous events, it seemed Damian had come to realize that Pandora would be one of the greatest friends he ever had.

The young Wayne had calmly settled on the fact that there were many things Pandora could have done in any of the situations that had arisen. Some of the choices she could have made could have turned out worst, but through each and every one, she'd somehow managed to scrape by in a way that was simply her own and give Damian what he needed then and there with the same goofy smile and bright eyes.

And after a contemplative night with bandages wrapped around his chest, a dull ache in his shoulder, and a gentle warmth coming from the small body curled up beside him in the normally large, empty king sized bed he occupied, Damian had come to realize something.

Pandora was a wonderful person.

And as such, she deserved wonderful things in return.

Emerald eyes had hardened, and Damian had quietly begun to rack his brain for any options and opportunities to do these wonderful things for his friend to ensure she had the life she deserved.

Pandora hadn't noticed it at first, most likely due to the fact that Damian had calmly implemented his plan in the most subtle but effective way possible.

Food.

"I can't."

Pandora watched as a fine brow drew up into an arch, Damian eyeing her curiously. "Why not?"

"_Because,_ look at how amazing these look!" Pandora eyes grew round, delicately pushing the small tart toward him in disbelief. "_We _can't even make tarts these nice—but ours are probably better—I mean, where do you get dragon fruit in seasons like these—I don't even know what this is!"

"Mangoes." Damian shrugged, settling back into the chair with an air of indifference. "From South America."

Several minutes before, Damian had arrived at Pandora's house with an elegantly wrapped box in his hands. Pandora had blinked, undeniably curious considering the wrapping promised it was edible in some way. When she'd inquired about its origins, the young Wayne had simply shrugged, stepping into her home with familiar ease and answering that it had been a gift from one of their sponsors from their last party.

Pandora, never one to really refuse free food had shrugged and gathered some plates and forks for them. But when the box was opened and the desserts laid out, her eyes had grown impossibly large as her mouth dropped in disbelief.

The first word that had popped into her head was fancy, terribly so. While she prided herself on the kind of food her mother made, it was obvious that the pastries before her were designed on a whole other level. Gentle, swooping arches of white chocolates decorating glazed cakes, fruit tarts with exotic flavors—even something as simple as a strawberry shortcake looked like a puff of clouds.

Pandora now painfully knew the meaning of the phrase 'too good to eat'.

"There's more if you want," Damian added coolly. Pandora quickly shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face as she settled onto the couch beside her friend, a fruit tart on her plate. "It isn't really anything out of this world."

"But they're so..._nice_." Pandora sighed, holding up her fork almost solemnly as she shook her head. "Being able to eat like this everyday must be nice..."

Damian paused at that, subtly glancing over to his friend as ideas rushed through his mind. But Pandora simply grinned, laughing slightly as she rubbed the back of her head. "But it'd be too much for me now that I think about it. Nothing beats simple homemade dinners."

Damian glanced away, tossing aside the ideas that had fluttered through his head and settled back against the couch, one arm slung behind the back of it behind Pandora. The girl beamed, taking a slice of the tart and sliding it into her mouth.

_Goodness. _Pandora let out a small noise of bliss, toes curling in her fuzzy socks at the wild burst of flavors and sugary goodness that assaulted her mouth. Damian, looking oddly satisfied, simply leaned back into the couch with an air of indifference as Pandora let out a sigh. _That was amazing. _"Not bad."

Without another word she took another slice, holding the fork up to Damian with a small smile. Emerald eyes gazed back at her before he rolled his eyes, leaning forward and taking the offered slice.

Damian's gaze flickered and he settled back. "It's all right."

Pandora laughed, digging in to the tart with new gusto as Damian tipped his head back, gazing at her ceiling thoughtfully.

"I think your mother's taste better."

Pale blue eyes went wide, the fork halfway through her mouth as Pandora blinked in surprise. Slowly, she craned her head around to gaze at a nonchalant Damian, her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

A wide smile split Pandora's face, a look of undeniable happiness radiating off of her as she beamed, scooting closer to Damian so she was tucked against his side and popping another piece into her mouth.

"Me too."

* * *

"That's it." Pandora set down her pencil, tossing herself back against the floor with a small _flop _and letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to _fail._"

Damian scoffed, glancing over to her work and rolling his eyes. "This is simple mathematics."

"For _you _Mr. Raised-to-rule-the-world!" Pandora threw up her arms and looked up at Damian with a pout. "I _hate _algebra—you're not supposed to mix letters and numbers like that. It's _wrong._"

"Tt." Damian shuffled through her papers, rolling his eyes at the assortment of doodles that littered several of the pages meant to show her work. "I'll tutor you then."

"But I can't keep relying on you to feed me the answers..." Pandora propped her chin onto the sleek desk, fiddling with the sleeve of her uniform shirt as she blew air through her lips. "I could probably get by with a passing grade in his class... Maybe I can get an extension on the work packet."

"You just need to memorize these formulas." Damian reached over and wrote the correct answers effortlessly. There was a pause and he added. "I've already finished all of the assignments for this semester. You can look at mine if you want."

"You finished—" Pandora blinked, gaping at her friend. "_How_?"

"I've already received the education I need." Damian scoffed. "What they teach is elementary. If I finish everything the teachers don't complain as they have nothing _to _complain about."

"Dam," Pandora pressed her head against the desk. "Why are you so smart?"

"I was bred to be _elite_." Damian shrugged. "As I've stated before, you can use my packet—"

"No, I don't want to do that." Pandora sighed, shaking her head. "Copying an assignment here and there is fine, but this is worth our whole grade... I can at least do that myself. I just haven't had time because mama needed me to run the bakery while she got some business done."

Pandora's nose scrunched up. "Do you think Mr. Smith with give me an extension?"

Damian recalled the plump, red faced man who taught their math class. He'd easily deemed him unworthy of his time, and while the teacher had been quick to try and put Damian in his place, the young boy had been quick to show the teacher exactly where _he _stood on the food chain. After that, there was never a complaint aside from a few flattering words tossed his way in hopes of receiving a generous donation from the Wayne Foundation.

Aside from that, Mr. Smith was well known throughout their school for being notoriously tough and awfully impatient when it came to students.

Damian's eyes flickered and he reached over, finishing Pandora's assignment in seconds while the other girl gaped.

"Why don't you try asking?"

* * *

"Pandora, stay back after class for a moment, would you?"

Pandora paused, wincing as she dropped her pencil back into her backpack and sighed. The students around her snickered, some calling out words of encouragement as Damian waited beside her with an air of regal calm. The younger girl sighed, running a hand through her hair and turning to Damian. "It'll just take a minute, can you wait outside?"

Damian glanced to Mr. Smith and back to Pandora, inclining his head and stepping aside as the students seemed to part to allow him to pass through the door with ease. Pandora smiled nervously, stepping up to the desk and thumbing through the pages of her textbook. "Hey, Mr. Smith."

"Pandora." The rather plump teacher nodded, taking a seat at his desk and turning to face her. "I'm sure you're aware that the work packet is due this Friday, and seeing that it's worth half your grade and considering your borderline marks in this class, I'm sure it is of importance as of late, correct?"

Pandora winced. "Yes. But about the packet, Mr. Smith, I know it may be wrong of me to ask, but you see—"

"I would like to inform you the due date has been pushed to another month."

"I don't think I can—huh?"

Pandora paused, eyes round and mouth falling open in disbelief as Mr. Smith nodded, clasping his hands together. "It's come to my attention that the packet itself is a rather unfair project to push upon the students, especially when it covers so much material in so little time. There are other students like you who are here in scholarships for various programs, and it just slipped my mind how busy you all might be."

Mr. Smith offered her a wide smile, one that startled her far more than the time she'd walked in on Tim changing from his gear—the poor boy had been startled and Pandora had turned as red as a tomato until Damian found them and a rather nasty fight had ensued between the two until Pandora cut in. Pandora blinked once more, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't imagining Mr. Smith, one of the hardest teachers here at the academy, willingly giving her an extension.

"Do you think a month will be enough? With some help you should get it done... But do tell me if you need anymore time than that, all right?"

"O..._kay_." Pandora shook her head, eyes brightening immensely as she backed toward the door as quickly as she could before the teacher could change his mind. "Thank you, Mr. Smith! This means a lot to me!"

"Of course, whatever you need." Mr. Smith smiled, waving to her as she slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

"Well?" Damian glanced to her from his position against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "What did he want?"

"I'm not failing!" Pandora let out a triumphant cheer, punching the air and practically bouncing around in excitement. "I got the extension—Dam I'm not going to fail."

"As if I'd let you fail after my tutoring—"

"My mom has something to be proud about!" Pandora paused, eyes growing round as she whirled around on Damian. "You!"

Damian paused, eyes narrowing briefly before he forced himself to relax, simply arching a brow in return as Pandora's lips split into a large grin.

"We need to celebrate!" Pandora slung her arm through Damian's, bouncing up and down in excitement as she grinned widely. "What do you want to do today? My treat!"

"If we're celebrating _you_, I believe I should be—"

"Not another word! Ice cream it is then."

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Damian's eyes turned toward the front door, emerald irises narrowed at the sudden disturbance. Beside him Pandora paused, looking upwards curiously, wrist deep in cookie dough from the batch they'd been making to munch on through movies. Pandora tipped her head to the side, wondering who it might be while Damian looked thoughtful, already narrowing down the fact that it couldn't be Pandora's mother seeing as she had her own key—it was someone else.

"One second!" Pandora called as a knock sounded once more. She glanced from side to side and Damian handed her a towel, Pandora mumbling a thanks and rubbing her cheek, smearing flour across her face as she trotted toward the door.

Damian paused in rolling the dough into balls, his buttoned sleeves rolled up to his elbows and small specks of flour dusting his shirt. His eyes followed Pandora, ever alert as she made her way to the door, flipping the lock and pulling it open. "Hi, how can I help...you?"

Damian's eyes narrowed and he stepped from the kitchen, following Pandora's body to where she stood before the front door, a tall man in a business suit gazing down at her with a small smile. "Ah, you must be Lucy's daughter, right?"

Tall with a pointed face, slick brown hair combed back over his head and a suitcase in one hand, a pair of shades perched atop his head. Damian took in his form and scoffed, quickly deeming him as no threat. But his eyes watched as Pandora's shoulders squared slightly, her chin tilting upwards a bit. "_Ms. Jayes' _daughter, yes. How can I help you, sir?"

"Please, you know me, we've met before." The man smiled, offering a hand. "Just call me Mr. Hunter."

Damian calmly deduced that this man seemed to be making Pandora on edge, something that set _him _on edge as well. Emerald irises narrowed, shoulders squaring as Pandora seemed to inhale and exhale. "Okay, sir."

"I just wanted to see if your mother was home," Hunter's eyes shifted through what little of the house he could see, eyes seeming to greedily take in the area. "There were some thing I wanted to discuss with her that we didn't get to finish a few days before—is she home?"

"No." Pandora answered curtly. "Would you like me to give her a message?"

Hunter leaned forward, the action sending Damian onto high alert as Pandora simply tipped her head up to gaze at him. "Would you mind handing me some files she should have on the building? Something called a deed of trust to your wonderful little bakery."

Damian arched a brow. _Was he with real estate? _Even then, such files were _private _property, and most likely from the way his eyes glittered, Damian figured the man thought he could swindle something out of Pandora he couldn't get from her mother.

_Pandora isn't that foolish._

"Sure, one second."

"Wonderful, I'll wait right here."

Damian snapped his head around, gazing at Pandora in disbelief as she quietly shut the door and turned on her heel, stepping back into the kitchen. "Are you an idiot? Do you know what he's asking for? Actually, who _is _that man?"

"No one important." Pandora shrugged, making her way to the counter. "And I know exactly what he wants."

Damian gazed at Pandora in disbelief, eyes narrowing. "That man—"

"Dam, do me a favor?" Damian paused, eyes landing on the carton of eggs Pandora cradled in one arm. "Could you open the door for me, please?"

Damian arched a fine brow, eyeing Pandora in a clear demand for explanation. Pandora simply offered him a cheeky grin, flour smeared over her cheeks and hair done messily up in a bun. "Please?"

Calmly, Damian stepped from the kitchen toward the front door as Pandora reached into the carton, grasping one round egg in her hand as she nodded toward him. Damian's fingers slid over the knob and twisted, pulling it open and revealing a smiling Hunter.

Years of practice and simple instinct forced Damian to jerk back slightly as a white projectile came sailing through the air. A shattering _crack _was heard, along with a splatter as the egg shattered against the man's chest. Hunter paused, a startled look on his face as he glanced down, realizing an egg had just been tossed at him when another came flying through the air, smacking into his shoulder and shattering.

"You little—" Hunter stepped forward, jolting in surprise at the deadly gaze fixed on him from Damian beside the door.

"Go away!" Pandora cried out, whipping her arm back as she tossed another egg, this one slamming into his chest as Hunter stumbled back in surprise. "We told you before, we're not selling!"

"That isn't a decision for you to make—"

"We bought this property fair and square—it's _ours. _You can't build any nasty buildings on it!" Pandora tossed another egg, this one slamming into the wall beside him as Hunter jerked back, eyes wide with disbelief. "Go away!"

"You can't—"

"Go away!" Yolk dripped down his brow and the man scowled, quickly scrambling away from the door as Pandora rushed forward, grabbing another egg and tossing it at his retreating back. "And never come back, loser!"

"Just wait, brat! You'll hear from me soon enough! Start packing!"

Pandora stuck her tongue out at the man, reaching for another egg when a larger hand slipped forward and grasped one. Pandora paused, looking at Damian curiously as he examined the egg and then glanced upwards to where Hunter was running. With a simple flick of his wrist the egg went sailing, colliding dead on with the man's head and sending him tumbling to the ground. Pandora's hand shot to her mouth to keep from laughing as she turned, quickly closing the door and sliding the lock shut as she laughed, sliding down against the door. "That was fun."

"You need to work on your aim." Damian tossed an egg upwards before catching it and placing it back into the near empty carton. Pandora stuck her tongue up at him and grinned cheekily. "Who was he?"

"Some jerk who's been bugging mama to sell the bakery so his company can build some huge apartment complex or something." Pandora shrugged. "She keeps telling him no—we would _never _sell this place after all—but he's really persistent." A proud look flickered across her face and she grinned. "But that ought to keep him away for awhile."

"I see." Damian's brows furrowed ever so slightly and he offered Pandora a hand, the girl taking it with ease and righting herself as she dusted off some flour from her apron. "How long as this been going on?"

"A few weeks. He's just gotten really aggressive about it to the point where he started threaten—_threading _his fingers together when he gets nervous." Pandora quickly amended, shooting Damian a look before laughing nervously and turning away. "I think the over is done preheating, let's go bake some cookies!"

Damian remained silent, a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke up once more. "What's the name of his company?"

"Hunter Corporations, I think." Pandora stopped, flashing Damian a wary look. "...why?"

Damian simply shrugged, stepping past her and into the kitchen.

"No reason."

* * *

"He bought an entire _company _for her?" Jason blinked, a look of disbelief on his face as a chocolate chip cookie stuck halfway out of his mouth. "Is he planning on making her his little assassin queen or something?"

"I think he's just being overly grateful," Dick shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned back against the couch and let out a groan. "He doesn't have many friends—" Jason snorted at that. "And Pan's been doing a lot for him—I think he just feels grateful and doesn't know how to express that gratitude."

"Thanks for the diagnosis, doc." Jason reached forward and bit into another cookie, a twinkle in his eye as he scoffed. "What's next? Leaving the dead bodies of her enemies at her door step?"

"Master Damian's decision to buy the entire Hunter Corporation was a sound investment." Alfred leaned over, gathering up some plates as Jason quickly set his feet down on the ground instead of the coffee table and put some plates together and handed it to the family friend. Dick flashed him a smirk and Jason flipped him the bird as the two settled back and Alfred continued. "He's opened up new revenue in apartment corporations the Wayne Foundation didn't have before. Master Bruce has no complaints."

Alfred stepped out of the room and Dick shrugged. "I think it's kind of sweet. He's trying to thank her the best way he knows how."

"With a kid like him," Jason jutted a finger Dick's way, eyes gleaming devilishly. "The next thing he _thinks _will be right is killing off people who are a nuisance to her."

"He is not like that," Dick rolled his eyes. There was a brief pause and he frowned, a thoughtful look on his face before he quickly shook his head. "Yeah, he won't do that."

"She must really have something going for her if Baby bat is going through all this." Jason let out a grunt, reaching for another cookie before he paused, holding the sweet treat up blinking. "Who made these?"

"Pandora."

Jason blinked, gazing at the cookie for a moment before he shrugged, slipping it past his lips. "Makes sense now."

Dick grinned. "You met her—she's a nice kid, a little evasive but I think she's just a bit shy—"

"Or you scare the shit out of her."

"I do _not_, shut up." Dick kicked Jason's foot with his own and rolled his eyes. "But she's sweet. She's probably good for Damian—like when they put a lion cub with a litter of puppies."

"More like tossing in a lamb into the lion's den and hoping for the best." Jason scoffed. "Either way, demon spawn needs to learn that suffocating her—which I wouldn't put past him literally—isn't going to do it."

"Well—" the two paused as hurried footsteps made their way down the steps into the Bat Cave. Jason spluttered, a look of surprise and alarm coloring his features as Pandora appeared, offering them a soft smile before making her way to Alfred.

Jason coughed, choking on a piece of chocolate as Dick grinned, looking perfectly at ease as Jason motioned wildly to the young girl in the midst of their base of operations. "What is she doing in here?"

"Bruce let her down." Dick shrugged. "If she can earn Batman's trust there's nothing else to say about it."

Jason blinked, looking at Pandora with newfound respect as the girl seemed to shift uneasily, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater as Alfred replied to her question. Pandora grimaced, Dick and Jason watching curiously as she nodded, seeming to thank Alfred and slowly make her way back to the steps until Dick called out. "Hey Pan, what's up?"

"Hey—nothing much." Pandora stopped turning to them with a small grin. "How are you guys?"

"Great."

"Not bad."

Pandora smiled at that, shifting from one foot to the other as she reached upwards and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before tugging it back out again. Dick arched a brow and Pandora seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking uncertain before she steeled herself. "Have you guys...noticed anything about Dam lately?"

"Aside from the kid's bloodthirsty and rabid tendencies—" Dick shoved Jason's foot once more and the later scowled. "No."

"Why?" Dick inquired and Pandora shifted once more, looking uneasy.

"It's just...he's been kind of..._weird _lately. He's been doing all sorts of nice things—not that he isn't nice, Dam is wonderful—" Jason snorted and Pandora flushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her head before continuing—"but he's been _weirdly _nice. He's pushing all these gifts and being crazy helpful and I'm worried that I might have done something to set him off."

Jason refused to choke for the second time, swallowing the lump of cookie in his throat and breathing deeply. Dick flashed Jason a look that said 'I told you so' before he looked surprised, glancing to Pandora with an arched brow. "Why would you think that _you _did something?"

Pandora sighed, looking deeply troubled. "I don't know—maybe I did something wrong and he thinks he needs to help me out—he does that sometimes. But he's going out of his way to do all these things for me—I think he even went and bought a company that was trying to buy my house."

Pandora suddenly looked nervous, shuffling closer and lowering her voice into a whisper. "And he's been mentioning the old piano at my house and I'm worried he's thinking about—"

"Pan, have you ever wondered if maybe..." Dick shrugged, waving his hand carelessly. "That Dami's being...grateful?"

Pandora drew to a halt, a childishly confused look on her face. "Huh?"

"You _are _a really good friend—don't deny it," Dick added when Pandora opened her mouth to protest. "So maybe after everything...this is his way of saying thanks."

"Wow, Dickie-bird, when'd you get your PhD?"

Jason maneuvered his foot out of the way as Dick's foot swung outwards. But the man quickly let out muttered curses as his knee collided with the edge of the table. Pandora stood there, looking at a lost for words before she blinked. "...grateful? But I haven't..."

Slowly, as if something had clicked, Pandora's eyes grew round, her mouth falling open in disbelief. A bright smile suddenly split her lips and she grinned. "I see—thanks Grayson!"

Dick grimaced. "Dick is fine, Pan..."

Pandora's eyes darted to the tuft of white hair amidst black and she added. "Bye, Jason!"

"Bye." Jason offered her a half hearted wave, pausing for a moment before he turned to her and added. "Great cookies by the way, doll."

Jason turned his head forward but Pandora had paused, a startled look on her face. Dick watched in faint amusement as slowly, a deep, bright red blush began to settle over Pandora's cheeks, coloring her face as she stuttered before offering a sheepish smile, stumbling over herself. "T-Thank you."

With that Pandora turned and scurried off, Dick smiling fondly as he turned to Jason, not missing the way aquamarine eyes had followed the girl's hasty retreat.

"You know, I think she has a crush on you."

"I will _shoot _you."

* * *

"Dam! Dam! Dam—"

Pandora barreled fast first into a muscular chest, stumbling back and nearly falling had Damian not caught her with ease, steadying her as he arched a brow. "Yes?"

Pandora rubbed her nose, blinking from the sudden impact before she beamed, flashing him a bright smile as she leaned forward, faces inches apart. "You need to stop!"

Damian blinked once, slowly, and calmly arched a brow at his grinning friend. "What?"

"Stop!" Pandora beamed. "No more nice things or anything like that—you don't owe me anything!"

Damian nearly took a step back. _How did she... _A calm look settled over his face and Damian clasped his hands behind his back, surveying Pandora carefully. "You are referring too...?"

"Everything! I know you've been weirdly nice lately—"

"Am I not allowed to be kind?"

"Oh, you know that's not it—" Pandora playfully punched his shoulder, not the slightest bit deterred as Damian frowned, strangely put off by how easily she was able to throw him off like this—while it was also curiously intriguing—and Pandora grinned. "You've been so nice to me because you're trying to say thanks—but you don't need to, silly."

"I don't need to." Damian echoed, gazing at Pandora with slightly narrowed eyes, more so in confusion than anger. "Pandora, do you realize the kind of things you deserve—"

"None of that matters." Pandora's lips turned upwards into a wide, brilliant smile. "I'm your _friend. _First and forever—friends do things for each other all the time without being asked. After everything, I never once expected anything in return—real friends don't need anything back. If you wanted to say thanks just say it and that's fine."

"I don't see how simple words—"

"Words are all anyone needs." Pandora grinned, clearly happy with the new discovery as Damian quickly tried to find his footing in this unfamiliar territory. "Friends help without being told to, they do what they can because they _love _you."

"I—"

Pandora closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around him and flashing a bright, goofy smile. "I would _gladly _do anything for you, no thanks needed."

Damian opened his mouth to reply, but upon catching sight of her bright smile and shining eyes, the older boy slumped slightly, a faint look of annoyance crossing his features as he cupped her face in his hands, narrowing his eyes at her as Pandora continued to grin.

"Cease this habit of interrupting me." Pandora let out a whine or protest when Damian tugged at her cheeks, a look of amusement flickering through his eyes. "It's unsightly."

"But if I didn't you'd just keep going on and on—ow! _Ow. _I gwet it! Stahp puwing muh chweeks!"

* * *

**Extra: The Vampire and the Hunter**

"You're an idiot."

Pandora winced, looking up through tear stained eyes as she bit down onto the roll of bandages in her mouth, the rest in her hands as she wrapped her latest injuries from the last battle she was in. Spitting out the cotton wads she pouted. "It's not my fault—I did a pretty good job, thanks for asking. A few just snuck up from behind when I wasn't looking and I had to cover Colin..."

Damian rolled his eyes. His sleek black cape fluttered behind him, wind sweeping back his ebony locks as he sighed, the faintest glimmer of sharpened fangs appearing in the moonlight as he took a seat beside his friend. Holding out one hand Pandora grudgingly handed him the roll, Damian merely reaching forward with his other hand to bring her leg up over his lap so he could properly bandage it. "Then you should have been closer to the group so you wouldn't get hurt."

"No way! I'm the best bait we have!" Damian shot her a dangerous look and Pandora quickly amended. "I mean—I look weak so those bloodsuckers always target me and then I turn around and _wham_! Nothing but dust."

In reality, it was a strange relationship the two had going on.

It'd happened so far back it was hard to remember when exactly they began to meet. But the memory _of _their meeting was always fresh. Pandora, fresh out of the academy and branded one hell of a lucky rookie, had been out on patrol covering a shift for a friend to look out for any signs of the bloodthirsty creatures. Confident and overly cheerful, the vampire hunter had found herself strolling through wooded territory, having slept through the class that carefully explained the boundary lines to where the vampire kingdom and their home was separated.

Damian Wayne, a prince of the night, had been out looking to perhaps wreak some havoc or alleviate the boredom of being cooped up within the castle walls. Bred of the finest vampires, he and his brothers were royalty amongst the creatures of the night. Though a wary truce had been established between some of the more prominent noble families and the hunter association, tensions were tight, and with the constant onslaught of lower level vampires out hunting, it was a tight relationship.

Plus, he didn't feel up to dealing with the thought of marriage and his 'supposed' betrothed Lian tonight.

The two had met by coincidence beneath the moonlight.

Upon seeing the vampire prince—of course Pandora had failed to recognize his status—the young hunter had blinked, at a lost for words and tossing all protocol out the window. Damian had paused, a curious glimmer in his eyes and he sniffed the air and deduced that her blood smelled rather nice—and maybe just a _little _bite wouldn't really hurt... But all thoughts of the simple looking girl flew out the window the moment she opened her mouth and threw him for a loop.

Pandora had stepped forward, mesmerized. Damian had calmly figured it'd simply been his aura—it tended to do that, and humans were often entranced by the handsome looks of vampires, coming toward them as if in a daze. He'd figured it had just made his life easier and he felt his fangs sharpen when Pandora stopped beside him, her eyes not on his, but on his...shoulder?

"I love your cape." Pandora breathed, rubbing her fingers over the silky material and causing Damian to blink, confused.

So instead of eating her that night, Damian had instead inquired about her mental state of health.

And thus, a friendship had bloomed.

"Plus, there was this _huge _lower level that had totally lost it. And when he lunged at me I—_ow_!" Pandora winced, looking at a blank faced Damian with a pout, her bandages painfully tight. "What was that for?"

"Perhaps instead of focusing on attacks," Damian settled back onto the trunk of the tree they were sitting in, Pandora's legs tossed over his own. "You should focus on _defense_. Since every night I see you it seems you've gotten beaten somehow."

"I'm plenty good at defense." Pandora pouted. "If I wasn't I'd be dead by now."

Damian stilled at that, looking rather put off by the notion as Pandora laughed, playfully punching his shoulder—many would stare in horror at the notion of punching the vampire prince's shoulder—and offering him a grin. "So don't worry about me! Focus on your politics and stuff. When's the wedding?"

"There _is _no wedding." Damian idly found his hands ghosting over her bare legs, her leather shorts pushed hiked up a little higher so they could reach the longer cuts. A thoughtful look flickered across his face and he added. "You should let me mark you."

"Well, I think she's kind of nice, a little rough but—_huh?_" Pandora blinked, a look of confusion on her features as Damian faced her evenly, emerald eyes calm.

"You should let me mark you."

"..._what_?"

"It is an act performed by vampires to make clear—"

"I know what it is!" Pandora gaped at her friend, disbelief clear on her face. "But I mean—no. _No. _I'm not going to let you mark me so a few vampires will stay away—I'm supposed to be able to get close to them, not scare them off! If I'm marked they'll all stay a few feet away!"

"That's the idea." Damian drawled. "And with _my_ mark they would most likely stay several miles away."

"Even worse!" Pandora laughed, shaking her head. "How can I hunt vampires if they all run away?"

Damian remained silent, Pandora pausing and flashing him a wary look. "Don't forget who has the hunter's license here, Dam."

Damian muttered something under his breath, turning with an air of regality only he possessed and leaning back onto his arms. "You should just become a vampire then. It would be far more interesting with you around—"

"No." Pandora thumped Damian's head, the vampire shooting her a glare as she grinned. "No way. Maybe _you _should become human."

Damian let out a bark of laughter, cold and crisp. "And run around aimlessly waving guns around thinking I can cleanse the world of all evil and grow old and die? Interesting."

"Being human isn't _that _bad." Pandora pouted, playing with the sleeves of her uniform as she added. "And besides, marks are meant for other vampires, not people."

"It has been done before."

"Well, isn't it supposed to..." Pandora trailed off, Damian watching her curiously. "...hurt?"

A dark brow rose upwards, Damian turning his head to her as Pandora shifted. "I mean, I _heard _it hurts...a lot."

Damian's eyes flickered, emerald irises flashing red. His lips curled upwards the faintest bit. "Would you like to try?"

Pandora hesitated a moment, Damian's eyes brightening at the action until Pandora laughed, shaking her head. "Nope. I'm good."

"Is the fearsome hunter _scared _of a little mark?"

Pandora's eyes narrowed, shoulders straightening as she turned to Damian. "I am not scared. I just don't want to do it."

"You heard it hurts and you're afraid it will," Damian smirked, sharpened fangs glistening in the moonlight as he leaned forward. "You're _scared_."

"I am _not _scared." Pandora puffed out her cheeks, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes at Damian's smirk.

"Then do it." Damian tipped his head forward, forehead pressing against hers as emerald eyes flashed dark red and he felt his fangs extend. "Afraid of a little bite?"

"I'm not—I've been bitten before!" Pandora snapped quickly.

The mischief in his eyes vanished and Damian paused, a neutral expression settling over his features at her words. "By who?"

"It was some low level vamp—Dam, chill!" Pandora laughed nervously, turning Damian's head towards hers when she noticed his eyes growing darker. "Vampire hunter, remember? It's going to happen—h-hey!"

Pandora's eyes grew wide as Damian tipped his head forward, letting it nestle in the crook of her neck—a _very _dangerous spot considering what he was and Pandora jerked back in surprise. "Dam, don't you dare—"

"Maybe I just want to put my head here." Damian quipped, his eyes darkened as he inhaled, feeling her pulse beat beneath the thin layer of skin and feeling his fangs extend.

"No—bad. Bad Dam!" Pandora placed her hands on his head, quickly pushing him back and away from her neck. "No! Go drink a cow or something!"

"I don't _want _a cow." Damian glared at her like a child denied his favorite toy. "As if I would ever stoop to _animal _blood."

"Well, maybe you should try it sometime." Pandora rolled her eyes, gently but forcefully pushing his head away from her neck as his eyes flashed emerald green once more. "You know, instead of drinking _people_."

"We only drink from volunteers and donors." Damian leaned forward, lips parting as his tongue ran over his fangs until Pandora's hand placed itself over his mouth, pushing his head back as he flashed her a look of annoyance.

"Do I look like a donor to you?"

Damian's eyes lowered to the hand pressed to his mouth. Pandora sighed, shaking her head as she shook her finger at him. "That's no good, Dam—getting attacked by a low level is one thing, but being bit by a noble is another—I mean, if the council gets a hold of this—_ow_!"

Pandora felt fangs prick the skin of her palm and she quickly jerked back, Damian's hand shooting up and grasping onto her wrist to keep her in place. Pandora winced; a look of disbelief flashing across her face as she tried to pull her arm back, but Damian's grip was like iron, holding her in place as he turned her palm towards him and drew his tongue over the twin marks. Bloody red eyes met hers and Pandora pouted, a deep sigh leaving her lips. "You owe me."

She caught the barest hint of a smirk and then Damian's fangs sunk into her palm. Pandora winced at the sudden jolt, but Damian's fingers ran soothing lines down her arm in his own show of gentleness. The hunter grumbled, swinging her feet absently as she leaned back with another sigh. Damian's eyes slid open, meeting her pale blue gaze darkly before he pulled back from her hand, tongue darting out and swiping over his fangs.

Pandora moved to bring her hand away, but Damian held tight, leaning down and dragging his tongue once over the marks until they disappeared. With that Pandora finally jerked her hand free, shooting Damian a pout as she rubbed her wrist. "Geez, was that really necessary?"

_Yes. _"Tt." Damian's eyes lowered to her neck, deeply tempted to partake in the sweet blood running through her veins. But upon seeing Pandora's slightly dejected expression his eyes flickered back to emerald green, reminding himself she did still have to get back home.

A soft click filled the air and Pandora turned, eyes growing wide in surprise as soft, slightly heavy fabric fell over her shoulders, smooth and silky around her. Pandora's eyes grew round, brightening as Damian leaned back. "There."

Pandora felt a wide smile split her lips, quickly craning her head this way and that to admire the cape falling over her shoulders in ebony waves. She quickly turned to Damian and the vampire rolled his eyes. "It's yours."

"Yes! Thanks, Dam!" Pandora cheered, nearly toppling off the branch had Damian not steadied her. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she glanced to her wrist, noting the time with a wince. "Oh, man, I've got to go—I'll see you later, Dam! Thanks for the cloak!"

"Thanks for the meal." Damian replied smoothly. Pandora scrunched up her nose, flashing him a distasteful look as she simply grinned, leaping off the branch and hitting the ground.

"Stay out of trouble!"

"Stay out of danger." Damian said. Emerald eyes watched the swish of brown hair and black silk disappear from view and a somewhat triumphant smirk touched his lips.

The following missions, Pandora was at a lost for words when her fellow hunters reported back no sightings of vampires, saying something must have scared the lower levels off. The young hunter had found herself mystified, idly playing with the new cloak covering her body as she contemplated what kind of presence was scaring them off.

* * *

**I kept thinking about how I had Jason call Damian Baby Bat and it suddenly hit me that Damian would make an awesome vampire.**

**And of course, Pandora would be that goofy little hunter. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. Hopefully all this fun and fluff makes up for the stuff that's coming along in the latter chapters, as well as the age increasing that follows with it.**

**:D**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	10. Sugar

**I do not own Batman.**

**Pandora: 12 1/2**

**Damian: 13**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Ten:

Sugar

* * *

"_I don't want to be needing your love,_

_I just wanna be deep in your love,_

_And it's killing me when you're away."_

* * *

"Who do you think you are?"

Pandora blinked, eyes wide with surprise rather than fear. She idly clutched her backpack straps tighter as the little group of girls surrounded her, cornering her against the wall as Pandora stared with wide eyes, trying to register what was happening before her.

The three girls sneered at her, prim, proper, very well off she assumed by the pristine uniforms and glimmering hair, some woven into thick curls, glistening diamond earrings and shiny watches or bracelets on their wrists. Pandora could only continue to stare as the leader of the pack huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and tipping her head back, eyeing Pandora with disdain.

She couldn't believe it.

Pandora blinked once, twice, thrice, head titling to the side in wonder.

She was getting bullied.

..._huh_. Pandora looked thoughtful. _So this is what it feels like... Never thought I would get bullied of all things..._

"Clinging to him like that," a girl jostled forward and Pandora took a step back into the wall, pressing against the flat surface. "Don't you have any shame? He's human just like everyone else—he needs his own time _alone_."

"Well, even though he's really independent, Dam's actually really attention depraved—he's always touchy about being ignored and—"

"And how can he do that with you always hanging around? He's just too nice and too much of a gentleman to ever tell you no!"

"No, he'd tell me if he wanted to be alone. Dam's pretty honest—"

"And who on _earth _would call him something like that? He's not some dog. He's a _person_ with a _beautiful _name. I bet he hates being called something so idiotic!"

"Well—actually, I won't fight you on that one. But I think he's used to it now." Pandora shrugged, offering them a small smile as she adjusted her backpack. "It was... It was nice talking to you I guess, I'll just be—"

The leader of pack leaned forward with a sneer, long, curly brown locks tumbling over her shoulders and sharp green eyes—just green though, Pandora realized, not the beautiful shade of emerald like Damian's. "How do you even know him? From what I heard, you're just here on a music scholarship."

The three girls behind her laughed, shaking their heads in disbelief. Pandora blinked; mildly offended that they would take music so lightly, but at the same time understanding considering the way they were acting. "I... We met at a party once and just started talking."

"_Stalking_, probably." The leader rolled her eyes. "I bet you think you're special than everyone else because he's nice to you, don't you? You think that the handsome, cold hearted rich boy will turn to the soft, doe eyed little girl and open up his arms to her and treat her like a princess—"

_I wonder what they would do if I told them that's kind of what happened. _Pandora looked thoughtful. _I wonder if they'd actually kill me if I told them we've slept in the same bed._

"But you need to keep in mind that he's a _person_. This isn't some fairy tale where life works out the way you think it should. Leave him alone—"

"I know very well that life isn't a fairy tale." Pandora answered calmly, meeting the green eyed gaze evenly without batting an eyelash. "But what I don't know is why _you _are telling me to leave him alone—if he wants to be alone he'll make it obvious."

"He's too nice—"

"You just described Damian yourself," Pandora turned to the girl that had spoken, shrugging her shoulders. "He can be kind of cold—he would let someone know if he wanted to be alone, trust me."

Pandora felt a strange curling in the pit of her stomach. Though a small part of her wanted to calmly explain to these girls that there was nothing to be going nuts about—Dam was Dam after all—a larger part of her suddenly felt rather protective. She _didn't _want to explain to these girls the memories and little moments between her and Damian—they were theirs and theirs alone. She didn't feel the need to put their memories out on display just to satisfy their craving or their desire to be closer to Damian or whatever it was—Pandora was simply his friend and that was all. If they wanted something with him they were free to pursue, Pandora would only play her role dutifully and make sure that Damian didn't wind up with some psycho or weirdo.

"We're friends," Pandora shrugged. "That's all."

Pale blues turned to her slightly scuffed up shoes and back to the girl before her. Pandora offered her a small smile, holding out a hand. "I'm Pandora by the way. I don't think we really got each other's names. It's nice to meet you."

For a moment, the girl before her looked startled, green eyes growing round as Pandora simply smiled. The girls behind her shifted and she paused, stretching out her hand. "Laura."

Pandora felt her books slid from her hand as Laura's hand came down onto her textbooks, dragging them down and letting them topple to the floor as she flashed her a bright smile and turned with a wave of flowery perfume. "Nice to meet you."

The young girl waited for a moment, watching as their backs disappeared around the corner with a flurry of giggles. Pandora blinked once, a curious look on her face as she glanced to her outstretched hand and back to the books at her feet.

_I guess I was just bullied. _Rather intrigued by this strange occurrence, Pandora could only stare at the empty space before her. _Well, that didn't feel too nice. No wonder it's such a big problem._

Slightly relieved that it hadn't been anything to drastic—they were probably just trying to scare her after all—Pandora let out a small sigh. _I didn't think people would actually want to start a fight over Damian... _Pandora pictured her friend and then smiled to herself. _Then again, I would get why people would._

"What are you doing?"

Pandora turned to Damian, his face blank save for the slight narrow of his eyes as he gazed at her form, analyzing and most likely trying to work through his head what might have just occurred. Pandora stilled, realizing her books were on the ground and she herself must look slightly ruffled. She wanted to glance down the hall to make sure the girls were gone, but Damian would undoubtedly follow the movement and figure out there were people here before him.

She wasn't sure why, but the first thing that shot through her mind was to keep Damian from finding out. _Ever._

"I dropped my books." Pandora answered finally.

A fine brow arched upwards. "I can see that."

There was a brief pause before a wide smile split Pandora's lips and she laughed, bending down to pick them up. "Well, after I dropped them I was about to pick them up but then I got sidetracked by the cover and I started thinking about who drew it and then one thought led to another and I forgot to pick them up."

Damian stared at Pandora for a long moment, face entirely blank. She suddenly feared he'd seen right through her, but relief flood through when Damian rolled his eyes, bending down and gathering up the rest of her books. "Only _you _could manage such a ridiculous feat."

"It's not ridiculous!" Pandora protested, cheeks puffing as she reached for her books but Damian held onto them, walking forward without a glance backwards. She idly wondered if she shouldn't follow just to spite him, but her eyes warmed and she trotted after the taller boy. "It's just me."

"And _you _are ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're childish."

"And proud of it!" Pandora declared loudly, laughing when Damian rolled his eyes as she grinned, matching his calm strides with a few steps of her own.

Pandora held in the breath she wanted to release, simply grinning and laughing the whole way beside Damian, glad he hadn't seen right through her.

_I mean, it's not like it was a big deal._

* * *

_They really mean it, don't they?_

Pandora stared with slightly widened eyes at the sight before her. Pale blues were full of curiosity and slight exasperation at the words scribbled across her desk.

"_Stalker."_

"_Dog."_

"_Leave him alone."_

All were written in big, bold black letters, covering the entire expanse of her desk. Pandora stood there for a moment, at a lost for words and suddenly glad she'd headed to class ahead of Damian as she stared at the desecrated property before her. Her mind stirred, trying to wrap her head around this rather mean act against her as she only blinked, mystified by what she realized was happening toward her.

_Am I a target of bullying now? _Pandora stared curiously at her desk, some students glancing over and snickering while others frowned, looking just as confused. Her fingers ran over the bold letters, taking them in with a calm silence. _Well, it definitely isn't nice._

Though Pandora wasn't quite sure how she felt. Curious, for certain, she could only wonder what made those girls think writing things on her desk would make things any better. She wasn't quite mad nor annoyed, perhaps a little mystified, but not _angry _really. It was a little disappointing though, and seeing the large words written in marker across her desk weren't too pleasant.

She supposed she felt so at ease with situation due to the fact that _she _knew she wasn't really any of these things and they weren't exactly hurtful. A small smile touched Pandora's lips and she idly rubbed the back of her head, reaching into her backpack for a water bottle and pouring some water onto her desk.

Pandora reached forward with her sleeve, quickly rubbing at the marker and sighing in relief when it came out easily. The ink swirled across her desk and she rubbed away the letters. Someone passed by and handed her a few napkins—to which she beamed and quickly thanked—and continued wiping it down, pulling away with a satisfied smile when her desk looked spotless.

She slid into her seat just as the door opened and Damian stepped into the classroom, looking wild and impassive as ever as his eyes flickered over the classroom and landed on her. Pandora waved, grinning widely as Damian rolled his eyes and made his way toward her, sliding into the desk next to hers as he eyed the board for a moment, scoffing when he noted the contents.

Pandora smiled to herself, content as she set out a notebook and readied herself for the brave task of not falling asleep as their teacher lectured them about how the government needed to cap this super hero business or about how butter was far better than margarine and preach his ideals to a bunch of young teens.

There was a tug on her sleeve and Pandora paused, turning to Damian curiously. She followed his gaze and froze as he stared at the large, inky black stain on her uniform sleeve; the normally white sleeved button up now stained a deep black from the cuff upwards where the rest was hidden by her cardigan. "What is this?"

He pinched the fabric between his fingers, brows furrowed ever so slightly as he rubbed and glanced to the now blackened stain on his own fingers. Pandora's eyes went wide and she quickly laughed, rubbing the back of her head as she offered him an apologetic grin.

"Well, you see, this morning before I left for school I got this _image _in my head I wanted to try and paint, but while I was inking the paper and sketching I spilled water onto the drawing and it must have leaked onto my uniform before I realized it..." Pandora shrugged, laughing brightly as Damian flashed her a look of disbelief. "Thanks for pointing it out!"

"How could you have not noticed something as large as this?" Damian arched a brow, the look on his face showing the faint amazement he must have felt at her ability to be so oblivious.

"I just got distracted and never noticed," Pandora shrugged once more, beaming at her friend. "Not _everyone _spends all day looking broody and staring at their arms, you know."

Damian tipped his head to the side, eyeing her in faint bemusement as his brow arched. "Do you just refer to me as _broody_?"

"I did." Pandora answered bravely. "You're broody _and _moody."

A snicker left her lips and she grinned, offering him an innocent smile. Damian merely gazed at Pandora for a moment, emerald eyes glistening darkly at the silent banter. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he rested his head on one hand.

"At least I'm not the one with two different socks on."

Pandora halted, looking confused as she glanced down to her feet. Her eyes grew wide when she realized she'd only pulled on one knee high sock while the other was an ankle high stripped one. Pandora spluttered, quickly wondering how she'd forgotten to even notice something like that while Damian simply smirked, looking satisfied.

"How did I even—" Pandora stopped, quickly straightening her shoulders and sniffing. "I like my socks like this."

"Do you now?" Damian drawled. "I hadn't realized. I suppose you'll be wearing slippers to school next?"

"Oh, hush," Pandora stuck her tongue out at her friend, Damian flashing her a look that said 'are you serious' mixed with amusement as she grinned. "You're just being _moody_."

"At least I can remember how to dress myself."

"I-I know how too! It was just a slip up! Cut me some slack."

"As much as I would enjoy humoring the idea, if I were to let you run loose for a moment I fear the kind of trouble you would find yourself in."

"What're you talking about? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself on my own!"

"Allow me some evidence and I will consider the claim."

"D-Dam!"

* * *

It was two weeks in after the continued confrontations and little spiteful events that Pandora began to realize that things were getting a bit out of hand.

Damian waited, one hand slid into his pocket while the other gripped a few of his own notebooks loosely—not that he really took notes anyway, he mostly used them to jot things down for Pandora—and leaned against one of the desks. Pandora gathered up her things, idly checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything as she stood, slinging her own backpack over her shoulder. A small smile played on her lips and she turned as Damian stood, waiting in that patient yet _somehow _slightly condescending way of his as she reached for her textbooks and paused.

Pandora's brows furrowed and she flipped through the papers, eyeing them quickly. A small frown touched her lips and she turned, bringing her backpack around and quickly shuffling through the contents.

"What's wrong?" Damian followed her hurried movements and Pandora shook her head.

"I don't see my music books..." Pandora trailed off, ducking behind the desk and shifting through the compartment at the bottom only to find it empty. "I must have left them in a class..."

Damian rolled his eyes, throwing her a look that she returned with sticking out her tongue. Pandora sighed, rubbing the back of her head as she settled back against the desk, gazing out the window in thought. "Maybe I left it in the music room? I could have sworn I had it with me before French..."

"Did you set it down during lunch?"

"No, I put it in my bag while you were scaring people away from the lines." Pandora laughed when Damian scoffed, but the thoughtful look remained as she tapped her chin. "I _know _it was in there... You can go first if you want, Dam—"

"I doubt you'll find it by yourself," Damian snorted. "At your speed you wouldn't be back till evening."

"I would not!" Pandora nudged his shoulder. "So what if it takes me a long time? I _like _walking outside when its cooler and you can see the stars."

"We live in Gotham."

"...touché." She pointedly ignored Damian's noise of surprise at her elevated vocabulary and turned toward the window, eyes idly running over the courtyard and fountain in thought as she racked her movements from earlier, trying to remember where she'd left her books.

Her eyes strayed to a small object standing out against the fountain and she paused, brows furrowing as she turned her head slightly, squinting at the fountain to identify the objects floating along the surface. _Someone dropped a bag maybe? Or are those..._

_Oh._

Pandora blinked, her eyes growing round in disbelief as her stomach suddenly twisted in displeasure. Her lips trembled, mouth falling open slightly as she realized _what _was floating along the fountain's surface. Her mind churned, trying in vain to figure out _why, _why they would do something like this when she realized she had an even bigger problem waiting patiently beside her like the wonderful friend he was but pretended not to be.

"Dam! Could you check the music room for me?" Pandora quickly turned on her heel, hurrying toward the door before Damian could get a word in. _Don't let him find out. Don't let him find out. _"I think I left might have either left them in there or in math—I'll be right back!"

Damian frowned for a brief moment, his eyes drawing over her carefully, but Pandora quickly turned before he could see her paled expression as she hurried out of the classroom. "Thanks!"

Her small feet pounded against the smooth floors, throwing herself out the double doors and into the courtyard as she sprinted. Her heart was hammering in her chest, the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, making her grimace at the strange feeling. But Pandora's eyes were zeroed in on the floating papers and booklets as she quickly tossed off her shoes, stepping into the fountain as cold water sloshed at her legs, soaking through her socks. Pandora pushed her hair back and reached forward, quickly gathering up the soggy papers and soaked booklets, holding them up above the water to watch them drip with a wince.

She waded her way out of the water and sat down on the fountain curb, setting the booklets and music sheets out beside her to dry as she panted, resting her hands on her knees and attempting to catch her breath.

_They tossed them into the fountain. _Her eyes strayed to the dripping papers, her heart tightening. _They took my things and tossed them into the fountain._

Pandora stilled, her head turning sideways to stare at the soaking notes, ink blurs stretching across the soggy paper as she inhaled and exhaled, gazing quietly at the innocent papers beside her.

_Why?_

Small hands stretched outwards, grasping onto the papers and dampened booklets carefully so they wouldn't fall apart. She gazed at the slurred letters and ink stained papers and felt the feeling in her stomach increase, curling painfully and making her brows furrow at the unfamiliar situation she found herself in.

_Jealousy? _That seemed the easiest to understand. But she couldn't get _why _they thought targeting her would make anything better—_why _would they think that doing these things would change anything? Pale blue eyes gazed in absolute confusion as the water stained notes seemed to ink through, becoming unreadable. If they thought _scaring _her was going to make her stay away from Damian, it wouldn't. She didn't understand _why _it was wrong for her to be friends with him—they had been before all of this. If they wanted to spend time with him they could, it wasn't her choice to decide who Damian wanted to see or spend time with.

All of this was just...

_Mean._

The feel of a hurried vibration against her pocket nearly made her jump and fall back into the fountain. Pandora quickly wrestled for her phone and glanced to the screen, a message from Damian flaring across.

"_It's not in the music room. Did you find it yet?"_

Her mind clicked in realization and she quickly typed her reply, stating she'd found it in the classroom like she'd thought. Glancing to her soaked pages and socks she added that her mother called saying she wanted to take her out to eat so she'd just be picked up from school and he could go ahead. Out of habit she offered him an invitation as well and waited, praying with her fingers crossed that he would decline.

"_I'm fine. Where are you?"_

Pandora froze. _That means he wants to wait till my mom gets here... _She bit her lip and typed back a response.

"_At the front gates, my mom's already here. :)."_

When Damian replied with an "all right" Pandora sighed, slumping down and resting her head against the hard edge of the fountain as she breathed a sigh of relief.

A small smile played on her lips at the thought of her friend as Pandora sat there, gazing quietly up into the bright blue sky, beginning to tint toward an evening glow, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in her chest.

_Why do I feel so sick?_

* * *

"Hey, are you all right?"

Pandora stopped, looking upwards with wide eyes as the girl beside her shifted, looking rather uncomfortable for a moment until she seemed to still, finding some courage within herself and facing Pandora evenly. The brown haired girl gazed at the girl beside her curiously, pulling her messy locks into a ponytail as the coach blew the whistle for gym class to begin.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" Pandora grinned brightly, offering her a hand. "How are you? I'm Pandora by the way, nice to meet you."

The blonde haired girl arched a brow, gray eyes shining brightly as she seemed to examine Pandora, the other girl simply smiling goofily as the other girl grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Mary, nice to meet you too. And I'm doing fine, thanks, but I mean are _you _okay?"

Pandora tipped her head to the side curiously. "...yes?"

Mary brushed back her stubborn bangs, her own hair donned up in a ponytail as the two of them began to make their way toward the courts where the coach was directing the students for a game of volleyball. "You don't have to pretend you know, some people have noticed already. Well, _I've _noticed, and Laura's group can get pretty nasty—I went to grade school with them and—"

Pandora stopped, gazing at Mary with wide eyes. "Is it obvious?"

"Only to some of the girls, guys are pretty dense when it comes to drama like this. But they seem to be really—"

"Thank goodness," Pandora sighed in relief, shoulders visibly slumping. Mary paused, gazing at her in disbelief as Pandora offered her a small smile. "I'd rather this not be made into a big deal—" _Damian finding out is the last thing I want right now. I don't even have any idea how he would handle it... _"Besides, it's not like anything's going on! They were just...roughing the new kid up a bit—"

"It's never nothing," Mary answered flatly. Pandora stopped, looking at the blonde haired girl before her in newfound surprise. She idly recalled that they might have a few classes together as Mary ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "It just _looks _like they're getting pretty aggressive—I would recommend you tell someone about it, but a lot of the staff here can be swayed the moment a wallet comes out."

Mary's mouth twisted in displeasure as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've seen these girls do some pretty nasty things and you look like a nice person. You _are _a nice person."

"Oh, thank you—"

"And people like them take advantage of nice people." Mary finished. "They're all hung up over that Wayne kid 'cause he's got the money and the looks and he's...well, _Bruce Wayne's _son. These girls don't like thinking they have competition or anything like that. They're..._nasty_."

"There isn't any...competition." Pandora smiled. "Damian and I are just friends."

Mary paused, narrowing her eyes and eyeing her curiously. "_Just _friends?"

Pandora nodded, "I've known him for awhile. If they want to get to know him better I really don't mind—I don't own him. To be honest, I'm not sure _why _they think I'm any problem really."

Mary stared at her for a moment longer before snorting, a light laugh escaping her lips as she shook her head. "Jesus, you _are _really nice. I don't know how that prick got lucky enough to have someone like you hang around—how do you even _stand _that guy anyway?"

Pandora stared at Mary with wide eyes. "You mean Dam?"

"_Dam_?" Mary's laughter escalated into messy snorts and chortles, her head shaking back and forth as she subsided into a fit of giggles. "I don't know how you do it, Pan—can I call you that?" Pandora nodded. "Rich guys like him get on my nerves. All they do is sit there and act like they're above everyone else."

"Well, he kind of comes off that way sometimes..." Pandora trailed off, smiling sheepishly as she added, "But Damian's a really nice guy when he wants to be, I promise. He's honestly a good person."

"He's gotta be if he can at least pick some good friends." Mary's lips turned upwards into a small smile. "I always saw you two hanging around each other and figured you were hopeless and he took pity on you—sorry about that by the way—but I guess he's somewhat decent if someone like you is willing to stick with him."

Pandora felt a smile touch her lips as she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I know he seems..._cold _at times, but he's just indifferent about a lot of things. You should talk to him sometime! I think you two could get along all right—"

Mary burst out into a fit of laughter once more and Pandora blinked, smile still on her lips. "If you...tried?"

"S-Sorry, Pan, I just don't think I could ever have a decent conversation with that guy." Mary laughed, shaking her head as a wide smile split her lips. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in ages. I'm in _such _a good mood right now—oh, wait, never mind, I take that back."

Pandora arched a brow in confusion, turning her head and following Mary's narrowed gaze to the other side of the court. Realization dawned on her when the girls who had cornered her and most likely been behind all the trouble thrown her way chatted amiably together, not so discreetly throwing her smirks and glares as the coach ordered everyone to get into position to play.

"But like I was saying," Mary readied her hands to receive the ball as she glanced over to Pandora. "If you need any help or anything, I'm here. There are some other girls who don't like what they're doing either and would be glad to help. Hell, I'm sure even Wayne would do something, well, I _hope _he would do something if you told—"

"That's very nice of you, thank you." Pandora offered Mary a bright, happy smile. _Damian would _definitely _do something if he knew about what was happening. _After seeing how he'd snapped at the last girl he'd dated when she'd started to turn on Pandora, she didn't look forward to seeing what might happen if he knew about what was happening now. "But I don't think there's anything to worry about, they'll get bored eventually and realize there's not much to get from me."

Pandora threw her a goofy smile and beamed. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!"

A sharp pain shot through her and Pandora only had a moment to blink, Mary's expression turning into one of shock before she felt something hard collide with her cheek and knock her backwards. Pandora stumbled, hitting the ground with a small groan and wincing. The volleyball fell harmlessly to the ground beside her as she blinked, reaching up and putting a hand to her now throbbing cheek.

_Did I just get hit with the volleyball?_

"That's our point, right?" Pandora stopped, looking upwards with wide eyes as one of the girl from before smiled. "_Sorry_, Pandora. Are you all right? You weren't paying attention, my bad."

"Jayes, keep your eye on the ball," the coach frowned, shaking his head as he marked a clipboard. "All right, get up and—"

"Coach, she totally spiked that ball at her!" Mary quickly interjected, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well—"

"_She _wasn't paying attention," the girl's eyes narrowed and she rounded on Mary. "Maybe she should just _leave _then."

Pandora stilled, her ears catching the underlying meaning behind those words. She'd heard them used the same way far too many times before and a small smile touched her lips as she propped herself upwards and stood, brushing her hands off on her shorts as she turned to the coach with a bright smile. "I'm all right, sorry about that, I wasn't focused."

Her eyes turned forward, meeting the narrowed gaze of the girl before her evenly as she flashed her a bright smile, a look of determination flashing across Pandora's face.

"I'll _stay_."

* * *

"Are you coming over today?"

Pandora stopped in her tracks, inwardly cringing when she realized she almost forgotten about Damian.

Ignoring the painful swell of her cheek, Pandora half turned on her heel, throwing on a thoughtful look as Damian waited, emerald eyes watching her carefully as she smiled. "I think I'm all right today. Mama wants me home early to help with an order—"

"You're avoiding me."

Pandora froze, her mouth falling open in disbelief as she gaped at Damian. Emerald eyes were narrowed at her face, Damian leaning back slightly as he scrutinized her, clearly taking in her reaction as a confirmation to what he'd managed to assume just by watching her shifty movements and forced expressions. Pandora stood stock still, gaping at her friend in disbelief as Damian waited patiently, an expectant look on his face as he waited for her to spill.

"How did you—"

"If I can tell when a burglar is about to pull I knife, I can tell when my friend is avoiding me." Damian's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward her. "The only thing I can't tell is _why_?"

Pandora continued to gape at Damian, her friend giving her a lazy but sharp gaze, reminding her of a jungle cat waiting to pounce as she remained frozen.

And like the good friend she was, Pandora slowly clamped her mouth shut and swallowed, turning to face Damian evenly.

Without a second to waste Pandora turned on her heel and bolted down the hall, taking off as fast as she could with a look of fear in her eyes. But she only got a few steps when a firm hand clamped down onto her collar and held her in place, her feet digging uselessly at the ground as she tried to pull herself free, Damian watching her with narrowed eyes as he held onto her collar.

The struggle to free herself continued for a few minutes until Pandora finally stopped, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath and Damian waited, observing her for a moment before he carefully released his grip on her collar and waited, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A-Avoiding? What are you talking about?" Pandora burst into nervous laughter, her cardigan rumpled as she began to smooth out her skirt, tugging at her thigh high socks out of nervous habit. "I just—I've been busy, you know? I don't have to spend all my time with you, silly!"

"So I suppose you simply decided to _run away _because you thought it would be fun?"

"Y-Yeah! A game of tag, right? Loosen up and bit and have some fun..." Pandora trailed off weakly as Damian made a small hum in the back of his throat, tipping his chin upwards as he eyed her darkly.

"So if _I _catch you in this little game of tag, you'll explain what's going on to me, correct?"

Pandora paled, laughing shakily. "I-It was just a thought! We don't actually have to play...tag...haha..."

"Smart move." Damian mused darkly. "Then since it seems we have time now, why don't you explain this sudden behavior?"

"I, well, you see—" Pandora trailed off nervously, glancing anywhere but those emerald irises as Damian waited silently, a lion examining the mouse as Pandora brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

_Mistake._

Damian's eyes strayed to her cheek and he froze. Pandora opened her mouth to finally fib some sort of story—she ignored the guilt in her stomach—but paused when Damian was suddenly in front of her. Her eyes went upwards to his face as she opened her mouth to question him, but Damian's hand stretched outwards, fingers brushing over the swell of her cheek.

"What happened?"

Pandora froze, caught as Damian's brows furrowed ever so slightly, his gaze examining the wound as he seemed to be trying to figure out if it was from a punch or something else. Pandora's eyes went wide as she laughed, rubbing the back of her head as Damian's eyes snapped to her. "I... I kind of got hit in the face with a volleyball during gym."

_Hah! Not a lie this time. _Pandora inwardly sighed in relief as Damian frowned, a look of disbelief on his features as he turned to her. "You got hit with a _volleyball?_"

"Volleyball. It got me pretty good, I'll give it that." Pandora laughed. "I didn't want you to see it because I knew you'd get all antsy about it..."

"Did someone do it on purpose?"

"_No_. See what I mean? It was just an accident!" Pandora shook her head. "I just got distracted and didn't see it coming."

"Then you need to be more careful," Damian scowled, flicking her forehead and causing Pandora to whine, reaching upwards to rub her head as she flashed her friend a pout. "How could you not notice something like that coming towards you?"

"I got distracted!" A cheeky grin made its way onto her lips and she added, "I was thinking about how nice you look when you smile and then _bam_!"

...

...

...

Damian reached forward and flicked her forehead once more. Pandora jolted, throwing Damian a look of displeasure as he rolled his eyes, moving along behind her and idly herding her forward. "You're a fool."

"H-Hey! Come on, you know you love me!"

"The only redeeming quality you possess is your skills in culinary and musicianship."

"So you only love me for my food and music," Pandora pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff as Damian loomed over behind her. Some students shot them wary glances and turned away when Damian glanced over. "I guess I can work with that."

Behind the wide smile Pandora could only sigh inwardly in relief. _Crisis averted._

But behind Damian's settled look, emerald green eyes watched the girl before him attentively, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he made a mental note to watch after her much more closely than he had been.

Something was _wrong._

* * *

"You don't get it, _do you_?"

Pandora's back collided harshly with the wall behind her as she stumbled, her backpack and books falling to the ground with a clatter. Wide pale blues shot upwards in shock and surprise as the three girls before her sneered, Laura glaring down at her while two boys she didn't recognize grinned from behind. _Muscle power._

"We keep trying to give you hints, we were _nice _to you," Laura leaned downwards, meeting Pandora's wide eyed gaze with a smirk. "But you _still _don't get it."

"I told you she's obsessed," the other girl sneered. "She just won't leave him alone."

_They really mean it, don't they? _Pandora lay slumped against the wall, frozen in slight disbelief as she tried to wrap her head once more around the situation before her. But in reality, it was all becoming painfully clear.

"This is the girl that keeps hanging around Wayne?" A boy snickered, nudging the other boy beside him. "His tastes are pretty low for a guy like him."

_Why would they..._

"I didn't think it would have to come to this," one of the other girls crouched down, throwing Pandora a wicked smile. "But since you don't seem to get it, we'll just have to make it _much _clearer for you."

"Of course, this can all end right now if you just say you'll leave him alone," Laura added with a small grin. "That's all we need to hear."

_All of this..._

"What do you say?"

_Over something like that?_

"_They're nasty people."_

Pandora breathed in softly and exhaled, using her arms to prop herself upwards as she tipped her head back to face the group before her. A wide smile split her lips and she beamed.

"No."

Silence befell all of them for a moment until a hand shot out, snatching Pandora's hair and tugging it upwards as Pandora winced, the other girl leaning above her. "_What_?"

"I said _no_." Pandora's smile remained firm, her eyes glittering darkly as pale blue shone icy. "All of _this_, everything you guys have been doing, _none _of it is going to ever make me stop being with him. I don't understand how any of you would _think _it would make me want to stop. Damian's my _friend_. You have the rights to _tell _me to stop being friends with him, but you don't have the right _or _the power to _make _me stop."

The hand in her hair jerked upwards harder, yanking her hair painfully upwards as she sneered. "You _stalker_! All you need to do is _leave him alone _and this will all stop! We don't need people like you monopolizing his time—"

"Damian can decide for _himself _who he wants to spend time with." Pandora answered curtly, the gentleness gone from her voice in return for a firmer tone. "I'm happy he wants to spend it with me, but he doesn't need people telling him who he can and can't spend time with. If he wants to be friends with me, he can, if he doesn't, then what can I do about it? _You _don't get to decide for him. And no matter _what _you do, I won't ever stop being his friend unless he tells me too."

_Well, even then I wouldn't go down without a fight. _A wide smile split Pandora's lips and she grinned, eyes glinting. "And to be honest, with everything you guys have done, it just makes me _more _determined to stay beside him to keep people like you away from him."

The girl before her jerked her head upwards harshly but Pandora remained firm. A ruthless look flashed across her face and she nearly snarled, fist clenching in frustration as the anger of not being able to get her way seemed to finally seep through. Beside her Laura's face remained cold, but her brows had furrowed ever so slightly gazing at Pandora.

Something seemed to final snap the tension in the air and the girl holding onto Pandora's hair paused, adjusting her jacket as she turned to Laura. "What kind of a scholarship is she here on again?"

Laura paused, looking faintly confuse for a moment as she turned toward the other girl. "...piano."

The girl hummed, turning away from Laura and back to a hard eyed Pandora. "Piano, that's a pretty instrument."

Pandora paused, brows furrowing as she gazed at the girl in confusion, a strange feeling begging to curl in the pit of her stomach as the other girl smiled. "Your hands must be really important to play then, huh?"

Pandora froze.

"Holly," Laura turned, eyes narrowed slightly. "We shouldn't go too far. If we get caught for doing something like this—"

"Don't tell me you're _scared_?" Holly sneered, turning to Laura with narrowed eyes. "She said it herself, we can do anything and she won't stop, right? It'd be a shame if she can't come to school anymore because she couldn't play—"

Pandora propelled herself forward, her head slamming straight into Holly and knocking the girl back with a startled screech. Pandora shot forward, her heart hammering in her chest as she darted forward when firm arms clamped down and shoved her to the ground. Her eyes snapped wildly to the two boys who'd been lingering in the back, fear beginning to shoot wildly through her veins as she thrashed. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Holly spat, wiping her mouth as she threw Pandora a deathly glare. The other girl looked hesitant, eyes wary while Laura's hands tightened into fists, hands beginning to shake as Holly strode forward, the other boys wrestling to hold her down. "Shut up!"

"Let me _go_!" Pandora's leg swung out but the boy caught it, shoving it to the ground. Fear ran through every part of her body as flashes of a dark alley and leering grins flickered through her mind. But the fear of what could happen—what _was _about to happen was far worse as she wrestled to get her hands free, heart hammering wildly in her chest. "Let me go! _Let me go!_"

"Stop thrashing—"

"Hold her hands out." Holly ordered, brushing her hair back and narrowing her eyes as her heeled shoes clicked against the floor.

Pandora's eyes went wide with horror and she thrashed, curling her fingers into fists as the boys struggled to hold her down and spread her hands out. "Hurry up!"

"We're trying!" A boy snapped. Pandora felt her hand slam down against the ground as he gripped her wrist, holding it down. "If she keeps screaming like this we're out—"

"It's after school." Holly snapped. "No one's here."

_No. _Pandora's mind chanted. _No. No. No. No. You can't take this away from me. You can't take this away from me. This is the last thing..._

"_Why_?" Pandora exclaimed, eyes searching desperately across Holly's face for _some _sign. Something to understand why anyone would do something as _awful _as this. "Why?"

Holly paused, looking down at Pandora darkly. "Why?"

"_They're nasty people."_

"Holly—"

Holly's lips pulled upwards into a sneer.

"Why not?"

Pandora froze, her whole body growing numb as a single image flared through her mind. Her mother's hunched over shoulders and the sad, sad smile stretched across the one person she adored and the pain in their eyes as a single pair of cold black eyes gazed down at her, full of nothing but contempt and hate.

"_You filthy child."_

Pandora felt her eyes prick with tears.

A rush of air blew past her and the weight atop her hands and her body disappeared in seconds. Grunts and startled cries hit her ears and Pandora scrambled upwards, heart pounding wildly against her chest as she quickly pulled her hands to her chest, clutching them close to her protectively as her eyes darted around and locked onto one single figure.

_Damian._

Damian Wayne was _furious_.

The two boys that had been holding her down scrambled upwards, but they didn't stand a chance against the lean and trained body of the former assassin before them. Damian shot forward, his fist colliding dead on into one of them and whirling around as his fist slammed hard into the other boy, his emerald eyes shining with _rage _as he practically snarled. A _crack _split the air and one of the boys howled in pain, clutching at his now bleeding nose as he fell to the ground and Damian breathed heavily, reaching forward and grabbing the collar of the other boy and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"W-We—"

Damian slammed him into the wall once more, eyes _livid _as the other teen cowered in fear. "What the _hell _did you think you were doing?"

Pandora sat, frozen for a moment as her eyes went wide. This scene all too painfully familiar from when Damian had rescued her so many nights ago in that dark and dampened alley as Robin. But a new kind of fear trickle through her feelings, her heart clenching as her hands shook, the memory of what might have just happened still fresh in her mind and making her feel sick. The other girls cowered, looks of fear on their faces as Damian slammed the boy into the wall once more when he received no answer, letting him fall to the ground as he cowered.

Emerald eyes snapped to the girls before him and they flinched, looks of fear flickering over their faces as he turned toward them, eyes shining coldly as he faced them.

Holly swallowed, opening her trembling lips. "D-Damian we—"

"_Silence._"

The girls froze, knees shaking as Damian's face remained impassive, _cold_, horribly, fearfully cold as he calmly turned to Holly. "What were you about to do?"

Holly paled, lips trembling. "I-I wasn't—"

"_What _were you going to do?" Damian repeated quietly.

"S-S-Step on her h-h-hand—"

Damian took one step forward and Holly froze, fear coursing through her entire body at the look on Damian Wayne's face, something she could never fathom on someone their age.

But they did not know Damian Wayne.

And he looked _murderous_.

"D-Damian."

Damian stiffened, turning around to find Pandora standing shakily as she clutched her hands together, taking a step toward him. "Don't... They were just doing what these guys told them—"

Pandora flinched when Damian scoffed, a cold, icy look crawling into his eyes as he turned to glance back at the girls before him. Pandora swallowed and took a step forward. _Don't let him do anything else he might regret._

"Damian."

When her gaze only met his broad shoulders Pandora straightened.

"_Damian._" Emerald eyes snapped to pale blue and he finally paused, taking in the weak look on her face as Pandora shakily offered him a small smile. "Please?"

Without another word Damian strode forward, his fingers slipping through Pandora's hand and jerking her forward. Pandora quickly followed after him, stumbling along the way as Damian never relented, not slowing his stride for a moment as his grip on her fingers began to grow painfully tight and Pandora winced. "Damian—"

"Don't speak." Damian's sharp voice instantly silenced whatever she was about to say as he turned and pulled them into an empty classroom.

Pandora stumbled forward and turned, eyes downcast as she opened her mouth, but the hard, burning gaze holding her in place forced her to grow quiet once more as Damian inhaled and exhaled, fingers curling tightly into a fist at his side.

"What were _you _thinking?"

"...I—"

"Do you have _any _idea what could have just happened?" Damian snapped, looking so _angry _for a moment that Pandora froze. "Why didn't you _tell _me? _No one _is allowed to do things like this—especially to _you_. You should have come to me the moment this all _started_."

"...they just..." Pandora started weakly and Damian breathed, shaking his head in disbelief as he ran and hand through his tousled locks.

"You _fool_. Getting caught on the wrong end of the streets is one thing, but _letting _yourself be harmed at _school _where I'm here—where I can _help _you is another thing entirely. How could you even _think _to—" Damian shook his head, nails biting into his palms as he nearly growled in frustration. "I can't believe you would keep something like this from me—"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal," Pandora whispered finally. "I-I just thought... They were just a bit jealous and I'm sure they just..." Pandora offered him a weak smile. "Sometimes people make mistakes."

Damian froze, staring at Pandora in clear disbelief. His arms hung limply at his sides for one moment before he strode forward and reached upwards. Pandora's eyes went wide when Damian yanked off his tie and pulled down the collar of his shirt roughly, leaving the upper part of his chest open for her to see.

Pandora stilled, slow, creeping horror and disbelief flickering through her as she gazed at the long, jagged scar running down Damian's collarbone to his chest where it looked like someone had tried to cut him—no. Someone _had _cut him. It was that someone _tried _to kill him. Her heart sunk and she slumped, gazing at the awful scar in disbelief—_it's new_. She realized horribly. She knew there were scars Damian bore, many of them. She knew the life he led was a dangerous one—she'd seen him bleeding on the ground before. _She should know. _

"Pandora," Damian began slowly, thickly, those beautiful emerald irises meeting her pale blue and gazing into them intently, a strange sense of gentleness beneath the burning urge for her to _understand. _"Sometimes people are simply _bad._"

And the words hit Pandora like a slap to the face. Perhaps if it had been herself it would have been different, she would have curled away and smiled that sad little smile she knew so well and remembered that people made mistakes sometimes, and it was hard for them to get out of the graves they'd dug.

But she stared hard at the long, jagged scar, the many more that Damian bore and thought about the people who inflicted them onto him. She thought about the bandages wrapped around Dick's hand, the cuts along Tim's face and the heavy weight to Bruce's shoulders and she remembered the kind of people they fought.

And she suddenly wished one of the punches Damian had thrown would be to her own face.

Damian took her silence in stride and readjusted his shirt, turning around and running a hand through his hair once more as he forced himself not to stride out those doors and finish the job he'd started with the idiots who'd even considered harming someone so close to him.

There was a soft tug on the back of his shirt and Damian paused, not needing to turn around to know who it was. Pandora's small fingers clutched tightly onto the back of his shirt, creasing the fabric as they curled tightly around it.

"I'm sorry." Pandora whispered.

"_You _shouldn't be apologizing," Damian seethed, his eyes snapping to the door as his fingers curled into fists at his sides. But he felt a soft tremble crawl up from Pandora's hands from where they shook against his back, her head coming to press against him as she shook her head, her voice curling around him softly.

"I'm sorry, Damian."

His eyes lingered for a second longer on the door before he ground his teeth, turning around and reaching outwards as his arms fell around Pandora and he pulled her toward him, holding her close as his hand threaded itself through her hair and he leaned back against a desk. Pandora's face burrowed deeply against his chest as she clutched onto him tightly, and Damian's eyes slid shut as he pressed her closer. _Justice not vengeance. Justice not vengeance. Justice. Not. Vengeance._

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Fun Fact: Pandora loves the smell of anything that reminds her of the bakery, so she doesn't mind being a little clingy around Damian because he smells like cinnamon. **

**Fun Fact (since I forgot last chapter!): Pandora is afraid of thunder but loves lightning because of how cool it looks, so she's always a mess when there's a storm.**

**Heh, didn't mean for things to turn so down trodden. :( But it was a scene I'd been playing in my head for awhile, and I feel it helps Pandora grow a bit as a character to experience these kinds of things. There are some things she can open up for Damian, and there are things he can open up for her as well. :)**

**And though it **_**may **_**seem a tad bit over the top for bullying, I really wanted to hit home the fact for Pandora that there are just some awful people out there—something she actually knows but doesn't like to think about—and I've seen some cases of bullying grown pretty awful as well.**

**JUST REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE ALL LOVELY PEOPLE WHO ARE WONDERFUL AND KIND AND THAT THERE IS AT LEAST ONE PERSON WHO WILL ALWAYS ADORE AND LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**ME.**

**:D**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and continuous support! Due to popular demand and how well you guys seemed to have enjoyed the extra in the last chapter, vampire!Damian and hunter!Pandora should be making reappearances again soon along with some other playful AU extras. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	11. Photograph

**I do not own Batman.**

**Pandora: 13**

**Damian: 13 1/2**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Eleven:

Photograph

* * *

"_So you can keep me,_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans,_

_Holding me closer till our eyes meet,_

_You won't ever be alone."_

* * *

_That sounds beautiful._

The thought hit Oscar "Oz" Carrow like a bullet train on a one way ticket to nowhere.

Gray eyes blinked once, a look of surprise coloring his features as he stepped away from the classroom door he'd originally been planning to enter—he'd been planning to turn in a late assignment to his English teacher so he could go back to practicing when he'd heard the soft thrum of the piano flutter through his ears like a warm sigh. A look of wonder slid over his face and he stepped forward, making his way to the music room next door—Gotham Academy had several, but this one he found himself spending the most time in since the scenery was always great and the pianos were mostly here.

The soft thrum of keys hit him like gentle taps on the shoulder, nudging him forward. He shuffled his books, textbooks and music notes to one arm, and reached for the knob with the other. The doors were heavy so that sound wouldn't escape too much, but anyone _really _throwing themselves into the piano could make sound loud enough to escape any barrier.

The urge to put a face to the notes filled him and he swallowed, tugging the door open and sliding inside.

Behind him he heard the door _click _softly as it shut, but his eyes searched the room until it focused on one figure, sound filling him to the very brim and curling around him like a blanket.

Gentle brown locks fell a bit past slim shoulders, the knitted sweater to their academy's uniform hanging off of her slightly and revealing a peek of the white button up. Oz stood there, at a lost for words as the girl before him shifted, swaying, twisting, her fingers moving up and down the keys in her own elaborate dance. The music filling his ears made his fingers twitch, eager to play a note or two himself.

Long, stainless glass windows allowed the faint sunlight to stream through, illuminating the entire room in a golden glow. Oz couldn't help but wonder if he'd suddenly stepped into another world, the sound of the piano floating around him as the clear blue sky shone through the window before them.

_He wanted to play._

Without another word he strode forward, shoes hitting the ground in soft thumps as the player before him made no move to stop. He took a seat at the piano facing across from hers, the only distance between them the lengths of their pianos across from each other. He picked up the notes to an old song she was playing—some old love song he'd heard one too many times from his mother. Oz listened for her notes, silently mimicking his fingers over the keys until he jumped into the chorus alongside her, the sound of their fingers hitting the keys filling the room like a flood of sound.

A wide smile suddenly split his lips, books and papers spread out beside him as he eagerly matched her pace, a strange sense of excitement filling him. His eyes darted upwards, catching a wisp of a smile on the girl's face before him before his eyes shot downwards. Her notes changed, the familiar sound of Chopsticks filling the air as she covered the main notes. A laugh escaped his lips, eyes shining at the easy challenge and he met her with the duet part to the piece.

And for a beautiful, heart lifting moment, it felt like heaven.

It took Oz a moment to finally pull his hands away from the keys when he suddenly realized he was the only one playing. He quickly drew to a halt, pulling his hands away from the keys as he looked upwards, meeting soft, pale blue eyes and a widely curious expression on the face of the girl before him.

A moment of silence encompassed them, filling the room before he coughed, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head before extending a hand. "Uh, hi."

A flicker seemed to pass through those pale blues as she smiled, a wide, goofy sort of smile. Oz offered a smile back before realizing there was no way his hand could reach hers from across the piano and he stopped, pulling back and smiling nervously. "I, uh, hope I didn't interrupt you or anything. I just heard the piano and I, um—I'm Oz, by the way. Oscar, but you can just call me Oz."

"Pandora." She offered him a wide, bright grin. "But you can call me Pan."

_Pandora. _A name to the face of the notes that would haunt his mind for several days to come. Oz swallowed, smiling weakly as his hands shuffled along the keys. She seemed to lean back and beamed at him. "It's nice to meet you, Oz."

"Same." He quickly said. A light blush dusted his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. "You play really well...by the way. Most of the time when I walk by I just hear classical, but it sounded so nice and it made _me _want to play too—"

"I'm glad." Pandora offered him a bright smile. "I liked your playing a lot."

"T-Thanks."

Oz sat there, mesmerized for a moment by this cliché meeting and wondering if he'd fallen asleep in class and started dreaming. Pandora continued to smile as she turned, eyes straying to a glistening clock above them. A flicker of realization came across her face and she stood, gathering up her books and flashing a dazed Oz a wide smile. "Well, I've got to go, but it was nice meeting you, Oz."

Oz snapped into attention, eyes landing on the grinning girl as disappointment suddenly flood through him. "O-Oh, yeah! It was great meeting you too, Pan!" Oz's eyes flickered to the side and back to her and he added, "Hope we...can play again sometime?"

Pandora stood there, looking surprised for a moment before she grinned widely, nodding her head. "Sure."

Oz's heart instantly swelled, to his sudden surprise, and Pandora beamed, turning on her heel and making her way to the door. "I hope to see you again soon, Oz!"

"Yeah..." Oz could only sit, watching as Pandora's messy brown locks disappeared from view.

He was left there, alone in the large, arching music room. Oz's fingers idly strayed toward the piano, tapping a few notes softly, mimicking the tune she'd been playing earlier as a thoughtful look flickered across his face, back slumping against the piano as he turned his head toward the ceiling.

"Pandora." The name felt mysterious leaving his lips, light and gentle, an air of heaviness to it. But it felt good, he realized. He liked her name. He liked her playing.

A small smile touched his lips and he turned, quickly setting to work on the piano once more, the silly grin never leaving his lips.

_I want to play with her again._

* * *

"Who is that?"

Pandora stopped, looking up from where she'd been switching between doodling monsters on her math homework and actually doing it to where Damian stood. His back was slightly toward her, so she turned her head, following his line of sight toward a large, faintly battered old poster pinned up in front of her desk. Pandora's eyes went round at the poster and Damian simply looked curious, realizing he had never noticed the picture before.

It was a fairly large poster, one used for advertising shows or plays. The background was that of a painted night sky, splatters of white ink resembling stars while a large crescent moon hung overhead. The bottom of the poster looked as if it were water, reflecting the night sky into the ground. A sleek black piano stood in the center, a man with dark brown hair sitting before it with his back straight, a small wisp of a smile on his lips, eyes shut, his tux glistening black with a tie pattered like stars.

Above the man, the words "The Moonlight Pianist" were painted in cursive letters, elegant and sloping. Damian gazed at the poster curiously as Pandora simply stared at the poster for a long moment, her math homework forgotten as she scooted toward the edge of the bed, setting her feet down and gazing at the poster beside Damian.

"He was a pianist my dad introduced me to," Pandora said finally, a fond look flooding her features as her eyes grew impossibly warm. "His show was the very first one I ever saw when I was little—he inspired me to start playing actually. His playing was so _amazing _I couldn't help myself."

"I've never heard of him," Damian said. The young boy eyed the poster curiously. "Was he well known?"

"Not really," Pandora's smile widened. "In a way he was really popular. But he only did shows on rare occasions, so his name didn't get out a lot, but when he did play, his performances were always packed. He worked at another job and wasn't able to play often, but when he did, it was..._magical._"

The familiar notes echoed around in her ear and Pandora shut her eyes for a moment, faintly recalling the soft memory. "I always went to every show I could until he stopped doing them publicly."

Damian made a small noise of interest, gazing at the poster curiously as Pandora's eyes softened and she turned her head back toward her math homework. "But now it's really rare that he performs for anyone—I heard people who can afford it get him to play at private parties, but it's really hard to get him to consider playing, so I haven't seen his show in years."

Emerald eyes lingered on the poster above Pandora's desk, placed in such a way that no matter where she would be in the room she could see it. His eyes flickered at the thought and he glanced to Pandora, a small smile on her lips as she idly tapped her pen against the paper, lost somewhere in the far reaches of her mind until he moved, sitting down beside her and bringing her back to their world. "Did he enjoy playing?"

Pandora paused, her math homework once more forgotten as she idly smoothed her fingers over his cape, straightening it out and playing with the thick fabric. "I would like to think so. A lot of people thought he was just playing for fun since he was pretty well off, but I think he loved playing more than whatever he was doing."

Pandora's eyes brightened, eager as she turned to her friend. "He just had this _way _with notes. I remember walking in and sitting there all wide eyed and tearing up because the way he played just _touched _you. I got so inspired right then and there I begged my parents to teach me."

Her eyes were warm, impossibly so as she craned her head upwards and offered Damian a wide smile. "I'd give anything to see him play again."

_Anything to see him play again... _Damian's eyes turned thoughtful as Pandora turned away and began to shuffle through her papers, idly rambling on about little things regarding the pianist. Emerald eyes grew faintly curious as his eyes strayed to the calendar beside her bed, a single mark ticked on a day only a week from today that Pandora had shown no signs of recalling anytime soon. He faintly recalled a gala coming up several days from now that he would be required to attend, and considering it was a charity gala raising funds for the arts...

_That will do then. _Damian let his lips curl upwards ever so faintly, pleased with the plan he'd devised.

"...why do you look so smug?"

Damian paused, glancing toward a wary looking Pandora.

"I was simply reveling in the fact that my intellect is far superior than yours."

"W-What? Hey! Dam, that's just mean, I'm not that dumb... I'm average!"

"You should always strive for greatness," Damian corrected. Glancing to his friend once more he seemed to contemplate something before reaching outwards and threading his fingers through her silky locks as he gave it a firm ruffle. "Then again, the way you are will suffice."

"Hah! You just want me to stay dumb so you don't feel threatened!" Pandora grinned, settling down and setting the heavy textbook in her lap. "Well, _I'm _going to study with everything I have and show you!"

...

...

...

"...h-how do you do this one again?"

* * *

Damian stared.

Pandora gazed back.

"...what?"

"Self defense." Pandora proudly set down the flyers and advertisements before her friend and scattered them over the table in front of them. "I want to learn."

Damian eyed the pamphlets and flyers with the same amount of enthusiasm he would with finding the Joker—perhaps less. He carefully turned one toward him as he eyed the contents, without a doubt mediocre promises of skillful defense and powerful kicks—_their form is way off_—and mindless men bowing and setting kitty gloves on the hands of their students as they informed them of the proper way to punch.

His lips curled; amused by the very idea of such training—_he _knew how it should really be done after all. But the realization settled in that it was _Pandora _seeking such skills and training and all amusement fled his face for wary interest, his eyes flickering upwards to meet Pandora's proud smile as she simply beamed, pulling off the idiotically happy grin only she could ever wear.

"Why would you ever require such knowledge?" Damian inquired calmly. Though he was well aware of when such skills would be necessary, it was _Pandora. _Her fingers belonged to a piano or a plate of cookies, not fisted and slamming into some man's face.

Pandora grinned, crossing her arms over her chest haughtily. "It's come to my attention that I'm pretty weak—not that weak!" She quickly corrected at Damian's smirk. "I just...don't really know how to fight."

Her eyes brightened and she set her hands down on the various flyers. "I mean, when I was younger was one thing, but with all these incidents happening, I realized I've got to be able to do _something_. I can't just lay there helpless—even if I can get lucky and throw a punch here and there, I'd like to at least know how to get away from someone or maybe throw them off... Self defense!"

"Though your concern is well advised," Damian leaned back into the leather couch seated in the luxurious game room. "It is unnecessary. While it is an admirable idea to be able to protect yourself to an extent, I find it without need. After all, you've only had such dangerous encounters twice, both of which I was there to intervene."

Pandora paused for the briefest moments, eyes shifting to the side and back to him. "Right."

Damian's eyes narrowed, emeralds sharp as he scrutinized the suddenly guilty looking Pandora. "Such cases have _only _occurred twice, correct?"

"...yes."

"Pandora."

"...maybe?"

"_Pandora_."

"I mean, a few run ins and unfavorable encounters don't really count!" Pandora began hurriedly at Damian's look of disbelief, his mind processing the fact that Pandora might have been in more danger that he had been unaware of—_how had he been unaware of this_—and she nervously tugged at her hair. "It's not like it happens _often_ or anything. There have just been times where I had to get home a little faster or take a different street—never anything like what's happened before."

Pandora's eyes brightened while Damian had settled into a strange mix between his own form of a regal sulk and anger at the very idea of his friend being in more danger than he was aware of. _Shouldn't I have factored this idea into the situation? Pandora can't be safe from harm so easily. _It _was _Gotham after all, it was only luck and perhaps his own intervention that she never got involved with anything too bad.

"You've basically just proved my point though—" Pandora said eagerly. "_Both _times where I almost got really hurt you were there—that's just me being lucky enough to have someone like you there. I can't _expect _you to always be there because you won't." Damian stilled. "There are going to be times when something may happen—hopefully there aren't but, you know—and I need to be able to hold my own for a little bit and be able to do _something_. I'm not looking to be some ninja with mad skills like you, but at least enough to get away and run or knock them out is enough!"

Pandora grinned, laughing slightly. "Sometimes you won't be there for me and I need to be able to do something about it. I can't expect Robin _or _Damian to always come to my help when I need it."

Damian had never felt this feeling before.

The moment the words had slipped from Pandora's mouth and registered in his head, his heart had clenched, his fingers involuntarily curling into fists at his sides, his body tensing to face some invisible enemy. The very _idea _of never being there for Pandora... A time where he wouldn't be able to get to her in time and help her... A chance where she would be hurt and he couldn't help her was unthinkable, wasn't it? He didn't become Robin so that he wouldn't be able to do anything for those he cared about—he didn't _choose _this path to hear such words leave Pandora's lips and suddenly remind him of how true the fact was.

There could one day be a time where he wouldn't be able to get to her.

Damian found he greatly disliked the notion.

The very thought brought along the urge to watch his friend and keep an eye on her. Never leave her side, mention to Lucy they should upgrade their own security systems—did they even _have _any? _No. _Damian grimaced. Their best form of security was the baseball bat seated at the corner of their hallway, the locks along the doors and windows, and the frying pan Pandora childishly kept under her bed.

"—and that's why I've got to be able to throw a punch. Well, maybe a kick because I'd rather not use my hands if I can—"

"Unnecessary."

Pandora blinked once, turning to Damian with a curious gaze. "Huh?"

Damian calmly gathered up the various flyers and pamphlets before them, organizing them neatly in his hands before he promptly crushed them all into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan off to the side without even sparing them a glance. Pandora's eyes went wide, first in awe at the fact that Damian had made the shot without even looking before they turned to disbelief and she turned to her friend with widened eyes. "Hey! If you didn't think those were good programs, you didn't have to toss 'em all..."

Pandora was not a fighter. She was a baker, a musician, a blindingly happy and adorable idiot. _Not _a fighter.

Damian did not want that to change.

"You don't need them," Damian said curtly. "You'll be fine."

Pandora blinked, slumping and staring at Damian in disbelief. "The one person who's always telling me to shape up doesn't think I should know at least a _little _self defense to fight back?"

"I simply believe such ideals are unneeded." Damian answered flatly. His eyes met hers evenly, intensely, and Pandora felt herself tense at the sudden stare, familiar with the way these conversations went. _Which is normally with him talking me out of whatever it is I want to do. _"You don't need to worry about such things. After all, such cases should not even occur."

"Dam, you're being awful..._naive_." Pandora realized with a startled look on her face as she eyed her friend. "Are you all right?"

"I merely believe such precautions are unnecessary." Damian said finally. "And _if _such cases were to ever occur, I will be there to help you."

"You won't _always _be there," Pandora began slowly, eyeing her friend curiously. "I've just been lucky enough to have you come—"

"I _will _be there." Damian said coldly. Pandora paused, looking at Damian with newfound interest as the older boy before her scowled, an annoyed look flickering through his eyes before it settled and he leaned back, head tipped slightly. "I will see to it that you should not be in any form of harm. I did not don the cape I wear to watch people I care about be harmed in any fashion."

Pandora blinked once, twice, before a slow smile crawled upwards onto her lips as she hummed, leaning forward onto her elbows and grinning. "People you care about, huh?"

Damian paused for the briefest of moments, understanding his choice of words and facing Pandora coolly.

"You assume I do not care for you?"

"'Course not," Pandora beamed, looking stupidly happy as Damian narrowed his eyes. "I just like hearing you say it."

Damian scowled, throwing her a look of obvious displeasure while Pandora simply continued to beam, a goofy grin on her lips as she leaned forward and idly adjusted a vase of flowers seated in the corner of the coffee table—something she'd placed herself and turned to Damian with warm eyes. "I just don't want to be a burden on you either. Someday something might happen and you might need to be doing something else, and if I can at least leave you with the peace of mind that I can do _something _to protect myself..."

Damian grew still and Pandora smiled, tipping her head to the side. "I would feel a lot better too."

He was being a fool. Damian's eyes narrowed and he had the sudden urge to go spar—berate himself for the foolish thoughts and notions he'd just projected. He knew well before anyone else that there would be moments where Pandora would be in danger and he would be in the wrong place at the wrong time—he just _loathed _the thought. Despised it. He _wanted _to be there to be able to help Pandora. He wanted her to be safe in the first place.

"I see," Damian said calmly, a thoughtful look flickering across his face for the briefest moments before disappearing. "You are certain you wish to follow through with this...training?"

"Yes," Pandora grinned. "I'm going to train super hard so I can at least take a few guys down!"

"Unlikely considering your own caliber," Damian's eyes ran over Pandora's frame once before turning back to her. "Very well then."

Pandora's eyes brightened and she cheered, throwing a fist into the air before looking confused. "Wait, I wasn't really even asking your permission in the first place... Come to think of it, I don't think I _need _it—"

"But if this is path you wish to take, then I will see to it that I can offer you my own assistance," Damian continued smoothly. Pandora tossed him a look of confusion and the Wayne stood, hands clasped behind his back. "You will not require any of these needless fools for _I _will be your teacher."

"...huh?" Pandora managed dumbly. Damian blinked once.

"You wish to learn self defense so I shall teach it to you. I imagine there would be no better instructor than myself for someone like you."

"Well...I guess that sounds kind of fun!" Pandora instantly lit up once more, grinning widely. "You can teach me all sorts of cool moves and tricks—I promise to be an awesome student, too! We can even—"

"_Do _keep in mind," Damian added, his voice oddly chilling as Pandora paused, looking at him with a nervous smile as Damian's lips curled upwards into a half smirk, eyes glistening. "That _as _your instructor, I will not make any short cuts with your training. You will be taught what I deem necessary for you to learn, and you will learn to perform exceptionally, understand?"

"...yes?" Pandora waited a beat before she stood up excitedly, eyes shining. "When do we start?"

Damian regarded his friend for a moment, gazing at Pandora for a moment longer than she would have liked when his entire body seemed to only shift for the briefest second. Pandora blinked when she found her eyes suddenly turned skywards and her body falling back as Damian grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor, mindfully jutting his foot out and softening her landing so fell with a soft _'oof'_. Pandora could only stare, still registering the fact that she was now on her back and Damian had her pinned to the ground as he hovered over her, the look in his eyes making her vaguely suspicious that he was going to get a kick out of this whole thing.

"When I deem it appropriate," Damian answered calmly, his fingers idly brushing over her palm as he kept her pinned to the ground and Pandora blinked once more before pouting, her braid thrown out behind her. "You will never know when a possible attack might occur."

"...right." Pandora blew a puff of air and her hair flopped to the side and out of her face as she regarded Damian for a moment before she grinned. "Like now!"

Pandora jerked upwards and her head nearly collided into Damian had he not moved swiftly out of the way, releasing his grip on her arms. Pandora shot up and lunged forward in an attempt to knock the older boy over, but with a swift movement she fell forward and Damian set one knee onto her lower back, leaning over her.

"A word of advice, you don't announce your attacks."

Pandora blew air through her lips, laid limply against the ground as she pouted, Damian _radiating _smugness atop her. "Noted."

"An admirable attempt though."

"Thanks..." Pandora drawled. The tow of them remained that way for a moment, a thoughtful look on Damian's face as he gazed down at the girl below him. Pandora, on her stomach and her back turned toward him, let her chin rest against the ground as she gazed forward, contemplating a way to sneak out of this hold and turn it against Damian.

"...aside from that," Damian began suddenly, albeit...hesitantly? Pandora perked up, weaseling her way around to crane her head back to look at Damian curiously. His face remained neutral, cool, but there was the faintest flicker in his eyes as he eyed the ceiling for a moment. "There is a charity ball that will be hosted in a few days."

"...and?" Pandora inquired curiously.

Damian's brows furrowed slightly before smoothing out and he turned to meet her gaze evenly. "I would like for you to attend as well."

"Well, it kind of looks like I don't have a choice," Pandora mused, wriggling in his grip. Damian's hands slipped from hers and his weight disappeared off her back as she propped herself upwards and turned to face him, crossing her legs together and adjusting the baggy sweater hanging off her shoulder. "Why?"

Damian's gaze flickered. "Why?"

"I mean, I don't mind." Pandora shrugged. "It sounds kind of cool. Those kind of events aren't really my thing though, I've only ever really seen the nice kitchens people have when mama works for that catering company—" Pandora was _immensely _grateful for the fact that she rarely ever saw that snarky little girl from her childhood. "But why the sudden invite? Is there something special going on?"

_Yes. _"Not entirely. It is a charity ball for the arts, though." Damian's back was rigid, straight as an arrow as he faced her. "There will be many admirable musicians there that evening."

Pandora hummed, her gaze lingering on Damian for a few more seconds than he would have liked, something whispering the back of his head that she was without a doubt aware that he wanted her there for more than one reason. But Pandora's lips simply turned upwards into a small smile and she beamed, not a single question leaving her lips.

"All right! If _you _want me to go then I don't mind." Pandora grinned. "When is it? I've got to go digging through my closet to find a dress... Wait, can I wear casual?"

"I will have one sent for you."

"D-Dam, don't go through all that trouble... I'll just dig one out from the closet. I've got _some _decent clothes, you know."

...

...

...

"H-Hey! What's with that look? I do!"

* * *

In the end of course, though Pandora was still uncertain as to _how_, Damian had won that not-really argument but minor battle.

And there the baker's daughter stood, one cheek slightly puffed out as she idly tugged at her mismatched brown locks, glad her mother had convinced her to comb through it to smoothen it out. Pale blue eyes matched the delicate shade of her dress, a gentle blue hue that mimicked her own eyes and fell down in a gentle ripple behind her in a high to low fashion. Her own scuffed up black dress shoes adorned her feet while a large, fluffy white jacket was waiting with Alfred—he kindly insisted to hold onto it for her.

"You clean up rather well," Damian commented at her side, a breath of sharp cologne that was beginning to suit his age but not quite yet and the faintest hint of cinnamon. Pandora idly ran a hand down the silky texture of the dress and shrugged, scuffing her heel along the bottom steps of the grand mansion.

"I could say the same for you," Pandora grinned, figuring she'd fine someway to redeem her pride and get back at Damian later—she'd been left to stare dully at the dress that had present itself at her doorstep the next day. While her mother had quickly fawned over the piece of fabric and complimented her friend's tastes, Pandora had quietly pondered how Damian managed to know her own size better than herself.

Her eyes landed on his emerald green bow tie and she smiled—her present last Christmas—and she reached forward, adjusting his collar as he glanced downwards to her. "Are you uneasy?"

"Nah, you rich people are all bark and no bite," Pandora hummed, satisfied with how well her friend look and nodding appreciatively. "Now I know why those girls were all so jealous."

Damian shot Pandora a narrowed gaze and she laughed, holding her hands upwards in surrender. "Right, right, bad subject—it's kind of funny when you look back on it—" Damian's eyes darkened. "Or not. Yeah, it wasn't really that funny now that I think about it."

"Will that be all, Master Damian?" Alfred inquired. Pandora quickly turned and beamed at the old friend while Damian simply inclined his head.

"You may leave, Pennyworth. Father or I will send for you when needed."

"Thanks, Alfred!" Pandora grinned.

Alfred bowed slightly, the faintest smile on his lips. "You look lovely this evening, Pandora."

"Not bad, huh?" Pandora's grin widened and she set her hands on her hips, tipping her chin upwards haughtily. "Even though this weirdo over here knows my dress size, he _does _have pretty good tastes."

"One piece of fabric could mean less to me," Damian said calmly. Pandora shot him a thoughtful look before her lips curled upwards.

"Well, I'll hand it back—"

"It's yours."

Pandora faltered, looking startled. "Wait, what? I can't take something like this—"

"You don't expect _me _to hold onto it, do you?" Damian inquired, arching a fine brow as Pandora gaped at him. "It's yours."

"B-But—then I need to get you something even better! Oh, jeez, I've got to think of something to hand back..."

"It's a gift." Damian said finally. Pandora paused, looking at her friend with wide eyes as he reached forward and slipped a piece of hair behind her ear before clasping his hands behind his back. "Or am I not allowed to do nice things for my friend?"

Pandora's mouth opened to protest before she settled, a pout settling on her lips as she rubbed the back of her head and idly kicked at the ground in front of her. "I mean...Yeah... But..."

Damian's lips curled upwards ever so slightly as he extended an arm. Pandora contemplated the idea of skipping along ahead of him just to show him what for. A small smile touched her lips and she grinned, instead slipping her fingers through Damian's and nearly leaping up the steps, catching Damian alongside her as she laughed childishly. "Bye, Alfred! See you later!"

"Enjoy." Alfred called back, the faintest twinge of amusement in his voice. Damian scowled, head turning to shoot the man a glare, but Pandora surged forward and he was forced to match and slow her pace with his own even steps as they slipped through the doors and into the ballroom before them.

Wide, arching ceilings propped up by marbled columns surround them on either side. Long, creamy white walls draped in overlapping designs and tapestries greeted them while elegant chandeliers were suspended overhead, glistening and flickering with light as people shifted this way and that around them.

Pandora found she could never quite get over how _fancy _everything was. This world, so close to her own, was one she found herself slipping into every so often now that she was with Damian, but it was a world she had yet to truly ever know, and she doubted it was one she would ever _really _love. Her life consisted of jimmied locks and scratched up sneakers, not glistening glass and shimmering ornaments.

Of course, that didn't mean she didn't know how _amazing _it all was.

Beside her, dressed in every inch of _fineness_, Damian slipped so well into this world—it _was _his world. Pandora let her hand slip from his as she watched him stride forward effortlessly, black suit glistening and dark locks shining beneath the light—a prince of the night, she thought fondly. Princes of Gotham the whole lot of them were. Every part of Damian screamed fine breeding—despite his hardened origins, and she could tell that many people here recognized that by the fleeting smiles and over gracious compliments sent his way.

_Well, even if this isn't my kind of thing... _Pandora's lips turned upwards into a familiar smile and she strode forward, tagging along behind Damian as he greeted some people with less enthusiasm than others. _If he just wants company I can at least do that for him._

A few glances were sent her way, but mainly for being so close to Bruce Wayne's son. Most seemed to have dismissed her as some fanciful admirer or some couple's child as they turned and went about their business. Pandora found to her pleasure she recognized some faces among the crowd, and she caught Dick amidst a small group of women clearly fawning over him.

The older ward had met her gaze and offered her a charming grin, not at all surprised to find her here as he threw her a wink. Pandora had simply gazed at him for a moment before shrugging and moving on. She did catch a glimpse of Tim amidst another crowd of people, and the Red Robin had seemed far more surprised by her presence than Dick, looking startled before he offered her a calm smile, clearly unsure of how to approach her.

_Me too, Red. _She offered Tim a wide smile in return, nearly bumping into Damian's back when the teen had come to a sudden halt in front of her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking about all the good food," Pandora answered impishly. Damian rolled his eyes and glanced to the extravagant banquet table beside them, lined with decadent desserts and savory delights.

Pandora's eyes brightened considerably, flashing Damian a cheeky grin when she realized he was well aware of how her mind worked and had them to the table. It was rather secluded too, she noted, something Damian must have liked to get away from all the prying eyes and superficial smiles.

"At least food never lies to you," Pandora sighed happily, eyes quickly zeroing in on the pastries and eyeing them almost critically as Damian snorted beside her, looking faintly amused by the idea.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"An idiot maybe," Pandora's eyes lingered between the chocolate and vanilla éclairs before she settled for the vanilla, picking it up gently in her hands and bringing it to her lips as she threw Damian another cheeky smile. "But you love me for it."

"An interesting notion." Damian's shoulder bumped into hers and she blinked before laughing as Damian's lips curled upwards ever so slightly, her bright mood beginning to infect him as well. "If it were true, of course."

"Well, I'll love me enough for the both of us." Pandora declared with a bright grin as she bit into the éclair and let out a hum of approval. "Do you think we're going to get to see anyone play?"

Damian's eyes flickered, the corner of his mouth twitching before it settled and he clasped his hands behind his back, turning. "There should be some performances tonight."

Pandora nodded, looking content. Damian's shoulders relaxed slightly, though his eyes shifted through the throngs of people, faintly wondering if he should bring up the _main _reason for his desire to have her here, or wait till she finally found out about what it was. He felt Pandora shift beside him and he paused, turning his head in time to catch her beginning to step away as she turned to him with a faint grin. "I think Dick wants to say something—I'll be right back!"

Damian's eyes flickered, half tempted to inquire as to why she found it necessary to come to Grayson's summons, but Pandora was already turning with a shift of mismatched brown locks and making her way to the other male. Damian grimaced, eyes narrowing slightly as he followed her figure, watching until she reached Dick's figure across the room. Disgruntled but not _quite _annoyed, he sufficed for watching from across the room as Dick said something with a charming grin and Pandora seemed to have responded with a simply reply, one that made Dick laugh as he shook his head, ruffling her head for good measure.

A look of deep annoyance quickly settled onto his features when he found _Drake _had made their way to them and seemed to be joining the conversation, albeit hesitantly at first before Pandora quickly replied. Damian's eyes narrowed and he scowled, stepping aside and preparing himself to quickly bring Pandora back when his shoulder brushed into someone's side and he paused.

"Oh, excuse me," the man before him offered a small smile. "For a moment all I saw were these _delicious _looking desserts and I almost missed you, my apologies."

Damian, already rather annoyed, felt tempted to bite back some short, curt remark. But he fully analyzed and took in the figure of the person before him and paused, realization and recognition settling in as he paused, blinking once slowly before replying. "It's all right."

The man before him beamed, his darkened locks slicked back over his head and though he spoke with a light voice, the hardened edges of his features promised a man fairly into his years. His dark black tail coat fitted well amongst the other black suits, the only thing standing out was his tie, splattered and patterned to look as if it were covered in stars.

_So this is him in the flesh. _Damian inwardly mused, finding the man to look fairly average in all aspects, though if his performance was as Pandora claimed it to be, he would reserve judgment for later. His eyes strayed to the side, tempted to inform Pandora of just _who _he was speaking to so she could meet the man she seemed so fond of. The pianist before him smiled, turning around and eyeing the delectable dishes before him before he hovered between the chocolate and vanilla éclairs. His smile widened and he gently took a vanilla éclair and turned to Damian, inclining his head slightly. "Thank you, by the way, for inviting me to the gala. The personal invitation was appreciated."

"Thank you for coming," Damian didn't allow the man to notice the faint surprise that flickered through him. _So he knows who I am, not bad. _"My father appreciates any of his guests taking the time out to attend for such a cause."

"I find the arts a _very _worthy cause," the man smiled, as if he'd just told his own joke. "Well, I suppose I must be getting ready for the performance—thank you again, and I _do _apologize for earlier."

Damian waved the apology aside and the older man grinned, turning on his heel and slipping through the crowd and most likely toward the stage. Emerald eyes gazed after him for a moment, a curious flicker in the faintest corner of his mind until a familiar presence brushed up beside him and he turned just as Pandora breathed out a sigh of relief. "Man, getting through crowds of people is _hard_. I don't know how you handle all of these things, Dam."

"Fine breeding and etiquette," Damian answered simply, turning to her and adding with a hint of disdain. "Though I don't quite see why _you _needed to spend time conversing with Drake."

Pandora blinked once, looking at Damian with wide eyes before she simply smiled, unaffected. "I wanted to say hi."

The people around them began to shift, eyes turning toward the stage as a single man stalked onto the large platform. Damian's eyes strayed to the side and returned to Pandora, who had yet to notice what was happening. "Besides, if you're going to be so mean about it, you could at least tell me why you wanted me to keep you company tonight."

Damian allowed a smirk to crawl onto his face as he leaned back, tipping his head toward the stage. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Pandora's brows furrowed, a curious look on her face as she turned toward the stage. Damian watched her eyes search over the crowd of people before landing on the man at the center of the stage before an elegant grand piano. Her entire body went rigid, disbelief coloring her features until her eyes grew wide, mouth falling open slightly. The lights dimmed around them as a single beam shown through the ballroom and onto him like a sliver of moonlight as everyone grew silent.

"No way," Pandora breathed.

Slowly, almost quietly, a soft melody began to fill the entire room. Heads that hadn't already turned began to follow the sound, eyes straying to the sole figure toward the front of the room. The man's fingers tapped at the keys like droplets of water hitting the surface, gentle, the workings of a smile playing on the small corners of his lips as he began to tap away at the keys, a fluid sound filling the entire room and curling around them.

Damian inwardly admitted the man was talented, no doubt years of playing and practice at work as the music left his fingertips and filled the room. It was a lovely, beautiful piece, gentle and full of life as it began to pick up in tone and spike in volume. Though Damian found himself a tad bit fonder of the soft notes that left Pandora's fingertips, this man _was _good.

The song seemed to come to a halt and the tune changed, a brighter, more familiar melody taking place as the man's expression shifted and he leaned forward, seeming far more into the piece than he had been with the one before. A strange feeling of nostalgia settled over Damian, making him wonder if he'd heard the song before as some women around him sighed quietly, wistful little smiles on their lips as the familiar song filled the room.

_Ah. _His eyes strayed to the girl at his side, faintly curious as to what her expression would be like after discovering that _this _was the reason he had called her along—he had to do something beyond her expectations for her own birthday after all. A small smile curled at his lips at the idea and he turned fully to face Pandora.

Damian froze.

Gently, almost unnoticeable by the dimmed lights, but falling in an ever constant stream down her face, Damian felt his senses kick into overdrive as he quickly tried to understand the sight before him.

The tears fell so freely down her face, the sight like a slap to Damian's own face as he hurriedly realized he hadn't see Pandora cry before—perhaps an unnecessary sob over a sad movie or sniffle when she was younger—_but not like this_. She seemed unaware of the fact that she was crying herself, her eyes focused solely on the man at the center of the stage as his music filled the room, the tears rushing down her cheeks and trailing down her chin before they fell in constant droplets to the floor.

Alarm filled him as Damian stiffened, a rare look of confusion and disbelief showing onto his features as he reached forward. "Pandora?"

Her eyes widened, snapped from her own world as she turned to him, tears falling from her eyes as she opened her mouth, lips trembling. "D-Dam, oh, I..." Realization settled in her eyes and she reached upwards, her fingers brushing her dampened cheeks as her eyes turned to saucers and she stepped back. "I... Um..."

Pandora's hand slid to her mouth, covering her trembling lips as she stumbled back and quickly turned on her heel, shooting forward and ducking around a corner. Damian quickly set after her, eyes never leaving her frame as she shot down one turn and entered an empty hallway, the soft music growing quieter behind them as she continued to run. "Pandora!"

Pandora quickly skidded to a halt before he had to hunt her down, furiously wiping at her eyes as she shook her head, using one hand to wave him away. "I-I'm okay! I'm sorry, something just got in my eyes and I just—"

_I did something wrong. _Damian racked through his head viciously, trying in vain to figure out what might have caused such an event to occur as Pandora let out a choked sob in front of him and he froze, a sickening, _horrible _feeling filling him as he stood limply beside her. _What do I do?_

_Why are you crying?_

"I-I can't believe you..." Pandora tried to laugh, but muffled sobs left her lips and she clamped her hands over her mouth, hunching over and shaking her head as her shoulders trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Dam. I'm so sorry. You were just trying...I just can't—"

"Pandora," Pandora froze, tear filled eyes gazing at the blurry figure of Damian before her. Emerald eyes were wide, a look of confusion and worry coloring Damian's normally cool features as his hands hovered at his sides. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Pandora sobbed, shaking her head furiously. "No, no, you did nothing wrong. _Nothing_. Dam, this is all so—this is _amazing_. Thank you... _Thank you_."

Damian didn't understand. An unidentifiable rage filled him at the _helplessness _that overwhelmed him—_why was she crying? _Despite the fact that it appeared to be tears of _joy_, the sorrow in her voice and on her face was real, far too real, and he had no idea how to stop it. "Pandora—"

"This is _wonderful_," Pandora breathed, falling to her knees and clutching her arms as she sobbed, shoulders shaking as Damian quickly knelt down beside her and set his hands on her shoulders, eyes trying desperately to take in the figure before him. "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Damian found he could only let his arms settle over her as Pandora continued to sob, reaching around and grasping his hand in hers, tears streaming down her face as the moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the two before them as a distinct sound of applause and cheers made their way to them from the ballroom.

"_Thank you_..."

* * *

It was in the gentle hours of the night that soft footsteps echoed throughout the small home.

Sock clad feet slid across the wooden floors as Pandora made her way to the old, shabby little piano pressed beside the window of the bakery. Her fingers reached outwards as moonlight streamed through the window and hit the sleek black surface with an ethereal light, slowly prying the lid open and sliding into the worn leather stool before the grand instrument.

It'd take a long time to convince Damian that she was all right, and even after she'd arrived home, he'd seemed adamant to stick beside her in hopes of understanding what had happened. And Pandora, thoroughly horrified by how she'd reacted to his wonderful gift, had only weakly managed to dissuade him from staying the night.

He hadn't pressed her, to which she'd been grateful, but it'd been obvious from the expression on his face that it wasn't a subject he was going to let get swept under the rug.

A small smile touched her lips, but the thoughts of her friend were gentle tucked aside as she let her fingers hover over the keys, a quiet, thoughtful look in her eyes.

And with a gentle tap, soft notes began to fill the air, so painfully, lovingly familiar to her as she played, the song rooted to the furthest depths of her heart.

The sound of the piano masked the hurried footsteps that suddenly thudded throughout the house, the sound of someone skidding to a halt making Pandora freeze as she glanced upwards. Her mother stood at the entrance, her eyes wide and hair thrown carelessly around her as she froze, locking onto Pandora's figure as realization dawned on her face, sending a flicker of guilt through Pandora at the faint look of disappointment that had flickered through her mother's eyes before it was replaced with a small smile.

Pandora's hands hovered over the keys, but she paused as she watched her mother tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and stride over to an empty table, pulling out a chair and sitting down as she offered her daughter a warm, gentle smile.

Pandora returned it with a sad little smile of her own as she turned, her fingers once more beginning to hit the keys.

And the music quietly filled the room around them, enveloping them whole in its own attempt to fill the piece both mother and daughter knew was missing.

* * *

**Extra: The Detective and the Thief**

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! The notorious Robin has struck again!"

"_Again_?" A woman cried, rushing to the handful of newspapers and people began to gather around the messenger, disbelief and sadness hanging over their heads. "Can _anyone _catch this man?"

"I hear all of the best detectives are on the case," a man replied, taking a long drag of his pipe before he sighed, shaking his head. "But in this day and age, I doubt anyone will be able to apprehend him. The whole lot of those Bat thieves are far too notorious for any of our detectives."

Beyond the crowd of hushed whispers and worried nobles, a single girl strode past, a wide smile plastered onto her lips as she hummed, glancing this way and that occasionally as she walked down the cobblestoned street.

A long coat hung over her shoulders, nearly covering the neat black vest and dress shirt she wore beneath, a magnifying glass tucked into a pocket at her side and a rounded cap placed on her head. Her pale blue eyes landed on a grand jewelry store beside her and she paused, a curious look on her face as she eyed the vast display of jewels curiously. A thoughtful hum left her lips as she stepped forward, tipping her hat above her eyes.

To anyone else, they would have figured she was just another girl admiring the showcase of jewels and coveting them for herself.

A wide smile split her lips and she nodded to herself, settling back on her heels and turning with a wave of her brown trench coat.

To only a few though, they would recognize a detective when they saw one.

_This world is full of idiots. _Sharp emerald eyes gazed at the glass case before him as he sighed, rolling his eyes and carefully swiping his finger of the glass once. A thin knife, protruding from his glove, slit through the glass and opened a hole for him as he smirked, reached inwards with white gloves and bringing the string of pearls to his face. _And I was born a genius._

"The notorious thief, Robin," the young man paused, the briefest look of fond annoyance flickering over his face as he quietly pocketed the string of pearls and turned as a single figure leaned against the wall beside him, half hidden in the shadows. "Known for breaking and entering and stealing countless of valuable jewels with no select pattern, save for the fact it is taken from the extremely wealthy. Charged for assault and thievery of the highest class, claimed to have never been caught."

A slender foot stepped from the shadows, followed by a wide smile as a single girl stood before the notorious criminal, arms crossed over her chest as she slipped her magnifying glass into her pocket. "Until _now._"

"Detective Pandora," a bored smirk crawled over the thief's lips as he leaned back against the glass case, twirling a necklace of rubies in his fingers. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine, thank you." Pandora tipped her hat back and stepped forward, surveying the scene before her thoughtfully. "I see you've been busy."

"I do what I can to make ends meet," Robin mused, eyes following her as she idly surveyed the area around them. His long black cape hung over his shoulders, a dark top hat rested atop his slightly spiky ebony locks as he slipped the rubies into his vest pocket. "Though I could say the same for you, my dear detective. I heard you managed to snatch the Riddler off the streets once more."

"A detective's work is never done till the people rest at ease," Pandora replied easily. "As one of the best, I've got to make sure I do my job. Who else do you think is capable of running into you so many times?"

"I suppose you've never wondered," Robin drawled, eyes twinkling darkly beneath the rim of his hat. "That I've left you clues on _purpose _now, have you?"

Pandora stopped her pacing and turned, throwing Robin a dumb look. "...why on earth would you _purposely _give me clues to find you when you next turn up?"

"Another mystery for you to solve, I suppose." Robin smirked. "How shall the night play out this time? A full on charge at me like at the museum? Or a more tactical approach involving poorly made traps and bear hugs like at the mansion?"

"On the contrary, _Damian,_" Damian stilled, shooting Pandora a narrowed gaze as he scowled and she grinned, tipping her hat back and regarding him calmly. "I have a brand new topic of apprehending you tonight."

"So you've discovered at least _one _part of my name," Damian slid his arms over his chest, regarding Pandora with newfound interest. "I applaud you, detective."

"Why thank you," Pandora offered him an earnest smile, throwing the thief off guard for a moment. "I had a nice chat with the Red Robin while he was robbing the Viscount Joker blind."

An annoyed look flared through emerald eyes as Damian remained collected. "I see. I was not aware you two..._communicated_."

Pandora simply beamed, adjusting the collar of her coat as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There are a lot of things you are unaware of."

"I suppose we could always adjust that though, can't we?"

"Of course," Pandora agreed. A curious look flashed across Damian's face as he glanced upwards until Pandora continued, "Would you prefer we chat behind bars or in handcuffs?"

Damian's eyes flickered as he held up a silver necklace, pale sapphires glistening on one end. A thoughtful look flickered over his face as he idly held the jewels up to Pandora's frame. "These would look rather well on you."

"I'm not one for jewelry."

"...shame." Damian shrugged; slipping the jewels into his pocket as well as Pandora stepped forward. His eyes strayed to her form and he smirked, tipping his hat forward so it shaded his eyes. "You know, it always did surprise me that they let a lady such as yourself onto the field. Didn't they ever wonder what might happen if you were left alone with a _notorious _criminal such as myself?"

"There seems to be no problems with someone like your mother being a thief," Pandora quipped cheerfully as Damian's eyes narrowed and he tipped his hat back up to glare at her. "I don't see why I can't be a detective."

"All right then, my _dear _detective. You've opened this box, now how will you close it?" Damian smirked, leaning back and regarding her coolly. "Give me your best shot at your own form of...bringing me to justice."

Pandora's smile widened. "I'm not."

"...pardon?"

"I'm not apprehending you tonight," Pandora clarified proudly. "_That _is my strategy."

Damian stared at Pandora for several minutes, gazing at her carefully as if to assure she hadn't gone mad in this wild and rather elaborate chase he carefully planned for the two of them—not that she needed to know yet, of course—and blinked once.

"And _how _exactly does that do any good?"

"Because you're not stealing for the wrong reasons," Pandora answered. "You're stealing for the _right _reasons. You're not the only one doing research. I know that these jewels aren't going to simply satisfy some sick greed—they're going somewhere _good_."

Damian threw her an amused smirk. "And _what _would make you think of such a kind explanation for all my crimes?"

"Aside from the surge of thieveries done by you and the rest of the Bats, there has also been a sudden influx of orphanages receiving generous donations." Damian's face remained cool while Pandora simply grinned, eyes shining brightly.

"A very kind notion, detective, but I find you're lacking concrete proof for such an idea."

"I don't need proof," Pandora declared proudly. "It's called instinct."

Damian opened his mouth to retort, but Pandora simply offered him a wide, goofy smile, the kind that had made him pause the first night she'd happened to nearly catch him and caught his attention to the point of devising the little game for the two of them. _Though she wasn't supposed to get any upper hands... _Her eyes brightened and she turned on her heel. "So until you _do _start stealing for the wrong reasons, I'll leave you be."

Pandora threw Damian a wink and nearly skipped to the door, a wide grin on her lips. "See you, _Robin._"

The door closed behind her, leaving Damian to stare at the now empty space before him blankly. Part of him quickly urged him to find someway to spite the detective and throw her off, while another half of him applauded her on being able to see so clearly through any of their actions... A faint smirk curled on his lips and he turned, slipping his hand into his pocket and surveying the sapphires in his hand, the color of her irises with a devious glint in his eyes.

Yes, perhaps the world was full of idiots.

_But fooling around with one couldn't hurt now, could it?_

* * *

**The idea for this extra slapped me in the face while I was thinking about Sherlock and I couldn't help it.**

**:D**

**And I'm pretty glad that you guys all seemed to like the last chapter fine. I don't mind writing more dark, depressing sort of things and scenes—you can expect some in the future with some of my other stories, mwahahaha—but I know it can either pull at your heart strings or just make you feel like poop. Thank you all for the kind words and reviews and encouragements though! You're all too kind. :)**

**Well, I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter! I figure some of you will really be picking up on the hints I dropped in this chapter that involve a more important story with Pandora, and I'm interested to see what you all think of Oz. :)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	12. It's Time

**I do not own Batman.**

**Pandora: 14**

**Damian: 14 1/2**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Twelve:

It's Time

* * *

"_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger_

_But then I'll admit,_

_I'm just the same as I was."_

* * *

"Damian, this is Mary. Mary, this is Damian."

Sharp, carefully cool and rather unimpressed emerald irises gazed flatly into gray, the other pair of eyes staring back in slightly disdainful nonchalance as the two stared at each other.

Pandora, grinning stupidly, beamed brightly between the two as Mary blinked once, eyes never leaving the intense emerald as Damian gazed back at her, not at all affected nor impressed by the cool look on his face. There was a brief moment of silence, the only thing keeping the air from remaining stagnant the happy smile on Pandora's face and the cheerfulness she was radiating with the underlying edges of hopefulness that was beginning to latch onto the two before her.

"Nice to meet you," Mary said finally, breaking the stare off and ignoring Damian's _air _of triumph as she slipped her arms over her chest. "Well, face to face for once and not through some nasty rumor."

Damian blinked once, slowly, languidly, taking a _very _pointed position beside Pandora. "You as well."

Mary eyed the stance he'd taken beside Pandora, leaning back easily against the desk and regarding her coolly with Pandora nearly tucked against his side. The blonde girl rolled her eyes, turning to Pandora, "Are you happy now?"

"Wha—all you guys did was just talk to each other!" Pandora looked horrified, shaking her head. "Come on, this is a great chance for us to all get to know each other—"

"_How _exactly do you know Pandora again?" Damian inquired breezily, a fine brow arched.

Mary's shoulders rolled back, the young girl setting a tanned hand down on her hip as she tipped her chin upwards slightly. "I'm in a few of her classes, this one included, but we really started talking when those nasty bullies were bugging her about _you_."

The jab was left unconcealed, and Damian picked up the blatant stab towards him in kind, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as Pandora blinked, suddenly sensing the strange shift in the mood as she glanced between her two friends. "Really? You must have been very _involved _then if you thought you could offer some assistance towards her."

Mary's eye twitched. Pandora's mouth slid open, a panicked look flaring through her eyes as her mouth opened to respond when Mary smiled, tucking a wave of freshly dyed electric blue locks behind her ear—Pandora had learned that Mary was fond of experimenting with colors so while blonde was her natural color, she liked to change things up, explaining the strips of electric blue now mixed in with blonde. "Of course, I did my best to help her out as much as I did while all that was going on. As her friend I'm sure you did your best too, right?"

So that's how this was going to go.

Damian's eyes flickered, emerald irises sharpening as he leaned back onto his hands, leaning against the desk and meeting her gaze evenly as a rather..._intimidating _air seemed to curl around him. Mary remained firm, Pandora twiddling with her fingers nervously as her eyes slid from one person to the other, biting her bottom lip. "...I know! Why don't we—"

"I did more that what would be deemed necessary," Damian said coolly. Mary made a small noise in the back of her throat and Damian's lips curled into a half-smile—more of a smirk now that Pandora was looking at it, actually. "Thank you for what little assistance you provided during those...events."

_I don't really see the need for your presence here any longer so you may leave._

Mary arched a brow, her own lips turning upwards into a crooked smile as she hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No problem, anything for a friend." _I'd like to see you try and run me out, rich boy, I'm on to you._

"Mary, did you say your name was? If you've been such a help to Pandora, I'm surprised we didn't meet sooner." _There's nothing to be suspicious about. I assume that you merely can't face the clear facts presented before you._

_Is this going well? _Pandora wondered to herself, eyeing the two before her thoughtfully as she frowned. _I have this weird feeling that it really isn't..._

"We've been talking a lot lately and I've been a bit busy, but we hang out when we can so _Pan_ over here thought it was fitting that we should meet since you're her friend." _This girl is too good for you and I'm pretty sure you know it. I don't know why you're keeping her around, but I'm watching you._

"Shame we didn't meet sooner. It must be hard to actually ever hang out, though. I'm surprised you too even have time to talk with how busy Pandora's schedule is." _Calling her by such a nickname doesn't change anything, that's how most people refer to her. I find calling her a kitchen tool to be degrading, even for her._

"I'm not really _that _busy guys. I mean, I've just got to practice more because there's a competition coming up and—"

"A competition, really?" Mary turned to Pandora with newfound interest; her head tipped ever so slightly Damian's way as emerald irises narrowed. "That sounds cool—I've never even heard you play yet, come to think of it. Mind if I come?"

"Oh, I don't really. But it's a little far—"

"I don't believe it's completely open to the general public yet," Damian mused aloud, a faux look of thoughtfulness on his expression as Pandora turned to him curiously.

"Really? I've got to tell mama then about that..."

"Of course, certain people will be there," Damian added mindfully, "considering this is a competition for the musical program run by the _Wayne _foundation."

Oh, so _that's _how he was going to play it.

"Hmm, tell me when you're free then, Pan," Mary turned pointedly away from Damian, the boy's eyes flickering at the action as she offered a warm smile to Pandora. "We should hang out soon—it could be like a pep session before the big game."

"That'd be great!" Pandora said quickly, desperate to salvage this meeting and hopefully let the two of them leave without the urge to claw each other's faces off. Well, she was pretty certain Damian didn't _claw_, but that didn't quite mean he showed mercy either. "I'm busy this week and I'm practicing with Dam this weekend..."

Pandora trailed off, realizing what she'd just done as the boy beside her positively _radiated _smugness, not even trying to hide it as he gazed at a narrowed eyed Mary coolly. Pandora let out a sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat as she turned to Mary and offered her a small smile. "But I should be fine next week, let's work something out then."

"Fine with me," Mary said.

The blonde lingered for a moment before she turned to Pandora, jutting a finger Damian's way as he eyed her distastefully and the girl simply ignored him. "I'm still not sure _why _you're hanging out with this guy, but I'm not going to judge. Well, I am, but if you want I just won't say anything. Watch out for this guy, there's always something going with guys like him that makes them more trouble then they're worth."

"Dam's not any trouble, really! He's honestly a pretty good guy once you get to know him," Pandora said happily, sliding closer to Damian she grinned, nudging him. "He just looks mean."

"Perhaps," Damian said smoothly, but the dark look in his eyes and the pointed way he tipped his head so he seemed to tower faintly over Pandora so he could glare at Mary spoke volumes. "But I _can _be mean."

"_That _I can believe," Mary mumbled, throwing Damian one last long look she offered Pandora a wry smile and turned, making her way out of the classroom as the warning bell for the end of lunch sounded.

Damian didn't even wait till her head had disappeared out the door to scoff, "She honestly had to audacity to speak about me as if I weren't there. Your interests in people are far too questionable."

"I just thought it'd be nice for you guys to meet," Pandora pouted, slumping down onto the desk as she idly played with the end of his uniform shirt, tucking it under his blazer. "The second I mentioned her you wanted to know more so I thought it'd be a nice idea to at least introduce you guys to each other..."

They'd been talking while Pandora was rearranging some notes and adjusting keys for the upcoming competition coming up when she'd mentioned Mary and how someone had pulled a prank on the gym teacher by releasing all the basketballs at once. Damian had managed to lock onto that one detail and inquired about the unfamiliar name. Pandora, initially, had been slightly pleased and eager to share information with the girl she'd recently started talking too and might hopefully make friends with. Damian's curious gaze had made her hopeful and she'd quickly leapt at the chance to introduce them to each other.

_But seeing as how this turned out, I'm glad I didn't mention that one guy who's been hanging around the music room lately... What was his name again? _Pandora's brows furrowed in thought, scrunching slightly above her head before it clicked and she beamed. _Oz!_

"Honestly, people like that thinking they hold such status... Was I supposed to be _riled _by hearing her call you Pan?"

Pandora paused, ears perking up at the nickname and her eyes lingered on Damian curiously. His lips continued to move, his words slightly fading into background noise as she replayed the way it'd sounded and how it'd left his lips over and over again, a sudden thought flickering through her head.

"It sounds weird."

Damian stopped, blinking once, slowly, and then he turned toward Pandora. "What?"

"Pan. It sounds weird when I hear you say it," Pandora said thoughtfully. Damian looked faintly surprised, gazing at her curiously as his brows furrowed.

"Why would it sound different to you? It seems that is how you are most commonly referred to as."

"...I dunno. It's weird, but hearing you say it just doesn't sound right." Damian's eyes narrowed slightly, a strange coiling in his chest at her words. The corner of his lip twitched downwards and his lips slid open to speak when Pandora spoke up again.

"I guess I just like it better when you call me Pandora," a wide smile touched her lips and she beamed, looking up at him happily as she idly swung her legs beneath the desk. "It just sounds right leaving your lips."

Damian remained silent for a moment, seemingly thoughtful before he scoffed, turning his head aside. "I could care less."

"Hey, maybe we should all hang out sometime! I think that would really smooth things over."

...

...

...

"Or not. We can work on it."

* * *

"Hiyah!"

_Slam. _

"Too slow."

"Rah!"

_Slam._

"You're dragging your feet behind when you move in for the kick."

"Huah!"

_Slam._

"Announcing your attacks doesn't help you case."

Pandora let out a mumbled reply, her face flat against the training mat as she laid limply in a tangled mess. Damian calmly reached for the water bottle on the table beside them, taking as sip as the lulling hum of the monitor filled the echoing silence within the Bat Cave. Pandora heaved a sigh, groaning as she threw herself to the side in a failed attempt to roll over, her chest rising and falling as she panted. "Just... watch... I'll... surprise...ya..."

"Best of luck to you then."

After Pandora had mentioned self defense training and Damian had declared himself her teacher, their lessons happened at random and she often found herself bringing a pair of shorts or spandex with her nowadays whenever she visited for the sole reason that Damian would suddenly spring out at her and knock her over with a blow, or a simple kick. She'd known the moment he'd flashed her that dark little grin of his that he was going to get more enjoyment out of this than he should, but she knew he was also trying to test her to see if she'd give under pressure and drop this whole thing.

_No way. _Pandora grimaced, rolling her shoulders and adjusting the padded fingerless gloves on her hands. _I'm not going down that easy._

The lessons _were _helping though, Damian seemed to have realized it himself as Pandora managed to at least get a little more into shape and was able to sort of fight back. She'd like to think that lasting a few minutes with Damian meant she could handle at least some stumbling drunkard or lanky robber because Damian was Damian and her friend was on a whole level of his own.

The only thing they'd soon found to be a problem was her hands. Damian had continuously commented on it and finally put his foot down about it and inquired as to what she wanted to do. Every time and attack came and the smarter idea would have been to punch, Pandora found herself either elbowing or kicking or even tackling—she was starting to realize that tackles were a little useless on Damian, but she wasn't giving up yet!—and Damian had simply made it clear that she was shying away from the use of her hands.

It sounded superficial and petty of her, it really did, but she knew if she could she really didn't want to hurt her hands. It wasn't something as simple as breaking a nail, she was proud it admit at least.

Her hands meant more to her than they should.

It was a curse, but a curse any pianist of musician had to live with. The fingers dictated movements, gestures, the slightest shift and edge to them brought with it a new sound or change one had to adjust and work with. Her hands were precious to her for the sole reason that she could play because playing meant _everything _to her. It saddened her a bit to think she could attach herself so heavily onto something like that, but she loved it. A broken hand could shift joints and the alignment of her fingers depending on how they healed. A dislocated thumb might shift the angle it was originally at. There was so _much _that could happen to them.

But she couldn't imagine a life where she couldn't touch her fingers to a key.

"_It's all I have."_

When Damian had realized her childish distress, she'd nearly fallen over the next day when he'd tossed a pair of gloves at her and ordered her to don them when they practiced to avoid any harm to them.

Of course, afterwards she'd tried to hug him in thanks, but Pandora soon found herself face first on the ground as Damian chided her on technique once more.

"I'll be back," Damian said suddenly, turning and making his way to the steps as he added over his shoulder. "Go through the kicking exorcises once more and we'll see how less of a fool you look."

"Hey! Falling over the kicking post was one time! One time!"

"One time too many."

Pandora pouted, Damian's head disappearing from her line of sight as she sighed, leaning back against the firm training mat and looking up thoughtfully at the arching ceiling above her. There was the brief flutter of wings and Pandora couldn't help but idly wonder how this place managed to stay so _clean _when there were probably hordes of bats living up in those ceilings.

She raised her hand, gazing at the small fingers that gazed back at her. Her eyes traced the shape over, following the little ridges and the occasional callous along her hand. A soft, wistful little sigh left her lips as she slowly curled her hands into a fist, gripping it tightly.

"_See? Just about the same. I think you'll be fine."_

Footsteps echoed along the sleek walls and Pandora quickly scrambled to stand, bracing herself and making it look like she'd already begun kicking when a familiar head of sleek ebony came into view along with beautiful baby blues and she paused. "Hey, Dick."

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Pan!" Dick offered the young girl a charming grin, making his way over to her as he set down a stack of files and slid into a chair beside the computer closest to her. "How're you?"

"Fine, thank you," Pandora whirled around and threw a kick to the stand, stumbling slightly as she nearly lost her balance. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks," Dick observed her curiously, watching as she backed up and kicked once more, her stance much firmer this time. Baby blues eyed her form critically, thoughtful for a moment as he continued to speak, "How're your little training sessions going?"

"Great!" Pandora panted—she _really _needed to start building up some stamina. "I bet... I could take down... a couple losers!"

"Let's hope you never have too," Dick mused, eyes warm as he continued to follow her form. "Slid your leg out a little more and then turn your leg when you twist—there you go."

Pandora blinked, looking startled when she realized she didn't stumble or lose her balance this time. Her eyes widened in awe and she turned to Dick, looking at him incredulously as he continued to simply stand there and smile his charming little Dick Grayson smile. "How'd you do that? Dam keeps correcting me but I still lose my balance..."

"He's keeping you at a stance where you'll definitely work up power, but with your form, it won't do much if you can't slide along smooth enough." _He might be purposely trying to keep you a little basic. _But Dick decided to leave that to himself as Pandora's eyes brightened and she quickly repeated the movement, jumping up and down happily when she didn't topple over.

"You'd probably make a better teacher," Pandora mused aloud, smiling to herself when she realized what she'd said and her eyes darted around worriedly. "Don't tell Dam I said that."

Dick laughed, full and deep as he shook his head slightly, "I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things. But even though I've been surrounded by pretty independently..._powerful _women, it's a little more of a personal preference that women shouldn't have to fight."

"I wouldn't mind sitting around baking and playing all day," Pandora admitted, looking slightly wistful at the idea before she shrugged. "But with the way things are, it's nice to know a little bit about defending yourself."

"Very true," Dick agreed, watching in faint amusement as Pandora performed a few more kicks before bouncing around happily.

"I just wish I could learn something that'll throw Dam off..." Pandora sighed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as her brows furrow. "I can never surprise him with anything since he's the one teaching me all the steps, so I don't know anything else he hasn't taught..."

Dick's eyes twinkled, lip curling upwards ever so slightly as he turned toward Pandora. "Surprise him with something?"

"Yeah, just to catch him off guard. I know I can't beat him probably...well, ever. But it'd be cool to see him look a little surprised!"

Dick's mind churned, memories of past fights and having to come up with moves on the spot flickered through his mind. A wide grin touched the former Robin's lips and Dick made his way over to the training mat.

"Say, Pan, how about I show you something?"

* * *

"Ready?" Damian inquired, rolling his shoulders as he slid back along the mat.

Pandora grinned, nodding eagerly as she braced herself as well. "Ready."

There was a moment of silence, a breath, and then Damian lunged. Pandora quickly slipped to the side as Damian swung out with an arm, but the black haired boy followed her movements, shifting so that he could swing out with his other arm. His eyes mapped out the next play, knowing that she'd shift to the left and he slip her up and she'd fall over after that final move.

But Pandora did not shift left as she should have. Damian was admittedly caught by surprise when instead she slid forward, close to his chest and slipping a leg between his as she attempted to hook his leg out from under him. Sweat and the faint scent of pure vanilla extract washed over him for a moment, her breath ghosting along the collar of his neck as Pandora's body came strikingly close to his own. Instinct overruled the initial surprise and Damian quickly jerked back and swung his leg out, knocking Pandora off balance and causing her to fall to the floor with a soft '_oof_'.

"Aw, I thought I had you that time..." Pandora pouted before she looked up with a bright grin. "Did I surprise you—"

"Where did you learn that?" Damian inquired flatly.

Pandora paused, eyes shifting for the briefest moments and alerting Damian that what she was about to say next was a lie. "What do you mean?"

The way he'd mapped out teaching her, Pandora would know the most basic of skills in terms of self defense. He'd carefully arranged it so that there was no way she'd actually adapt and _real _skills of her own, something he did so that she wouldn't feel she could take someone on when she couldn't. A tactic though sly, would be fruitful since Pandora would still receive fair enough training without the surging confidence that might follow her and install the idea that she could handle some situations. The last thing he wanted was her thinking she could charge into some fight and do something about it.

"I was just practicing and I thought about trying a different approach," Pandora said proudly, inwardly cringing because she deeply hoped for her sake and Dick's that Damian wouldn't find out about the fact that Dick had offered to swing by during their trainings occasionally and help her out a bit. "Not too bad, right?"

_This is messing with my plan. _Damian bit back an irritated growl and instead sighed shortly. _People need to stop sticking their noses into other peoples business. _It wasn't as if Pandora really _needed _anyone else, after all. He would be more than enough to teach her. Just like she didn't need to go around making new friends because he should be good enough—

Damian stopped, annoyance slipping through him and causing his mouth to curl downwards. _Stop thinking such nonsense._

"I bet I caught you by surprise! See? I can handle more than you think."

Damian paused, turning to Pandora thoughtfully as the girl continued to beam. Damian found himself channeling his initial annoyance into a more sly thoughtfulness as he let his lips turn upwards ever so slightly, keeping his voice neutral. "Oh, really?"

Pandora paused, a chill running down her spine as she turned and Damian gazed down at her, eyes ominously dark as he tugged off his gloves. Her face began to pale as Damian regarded her coolly.

"I suppose you can handle something more..._advanced _then."

Today looked like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_This was a mistake._

Pandora stood frozen, eyes wide and heart beginning to hammer wildly in her chest as she gazed forward, caught like a deer in the headlights and unable to move.

She'd made a mistake.

The crowds of people shifted around her, making their way to the bus stop as they rounded corners and turned. Pandora was frozen, standing blankly against the wall of a small supermarket she'd gone into to grab some milk on her way home.

_But you knew this might happen, didn't you?_

Realization slapped her hard across the face and Pandora quickly pressed herself closer to the wall, ducking down and shifting so that her body would be shielded by the darkened sign before her, yet to be lit as evening gave way to dark, bloody orange skies with stains of violet. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest, threatening to break loose and make a run for it as she cowered, legs trembling and the milk sitting harmlessly on the pavement beside her.

_It's okay, just don't be seen. That's all you need to do. You can do that. You can do that. _Pandora swallowed, pressing close to the wall and wishing she could simply disappear through it like the Martians could. _Just stay right here and you'll be fine. He'll be headed the other way to go home, you know this._

Soft, tousled locks of blonde hair covered the top of their head, a knitted beanie sitting atop the mess of hair and partially covering it. Pandora knew eyes a dark shade of brown would be gazing out onto the street corner as he waited to turn and round the bend to head home.

_You wanted this, didn't you?_

Pandora bit her lip, inhaling, exhaling. Her eyes strayed to the side and she carefully peeked her head out, relief filling her as the boy, only a few months younger than herself, made his way around the corner and slid his hands into his pockets. She waited till he disappeared completely from sight, and waited a few more minutes after that just to be safe before she silently stepped out from the shadows and returned to the dimming streetlights and evening sun waning against the looming buildings. "That was too close..."

_If anything were to happen, you only have yourself to blame._

Coming here had been a mistake. She knew that. She always knew that.

Then _why _did she keep doing it?

There was a small store only a few blocks down from where she lived where she normally picked up some milk on her way home. It was convenient, so there was never any need to go to another store that sold the same things, only further away since there was one on the opposite side of Gotham.

_So why are you here then?_

There was no reasonable excuse for why she was here. There was only the small, guilty feeling in her stomach when she knew—she _knew _exactly why she was here. There was only one reason why she went out of her way on certain days to go to a store on the other side of town when she could just go to the one closer to home. There as only one reason that kept bringing her back here, and she knew if her mother were to ever find out it would simply bring her to tears.

She told herself each time she really should stop. She quietly reprimanded herself each time she showed up and slowly made her way to the edge of the corner of the street as she was doing now. She knew, she _knew _why she shouldn't come. She knew _why _she kept coming, and she knew why it needed to _stop._

_Just stop. _She quietly told herself. _It's better that way, isn't it?_

But she also knew that deep down, she'd never stop.

Her feet remained rooted to the corner of the street where one turn would send her along a few blocks until the buildings gave way to a nicer part of Gotham and the neighborhood that dotted the area. She knew the way. She'd mapped it out over and over in her head every time a day like this came rolling by and she purposely offered to go get the milk to come here, because each time she played with the idea of finally going through with it—of actually _doing _it instead of imagining what would happen.

Pandora shifted so that she wasn't causing any problems to the dwindling traffic around her as people made their way home as the day began to slide to a close. The young girl stood, rooted to the spot as she gazed down a single road that would follow along a street she'd mapped out over and over again that would eventually take her to one location.

This was perhaps one of her most closely guarded secrets. Pandora knew that if her mother were to find out and if she were to stand there and watch her break down with that little smile of hers, she _would _stop. That would be all she needed to put an end to this.

She didn't want to stop.

Pandora bit her bottom lip, wondering why for some reason that today of all days; she really _did _feel like she might do it. She might _actually _do it today. She didn't know if it was because of what had recently happened, but she felt it, the deep, stirring in her heart that always bubbled along the surface, the wistful, hopeful wanting that lingered but never pushed through.

She would make a mistake she knew carried with it far more consequences than it would any rewards.

But she didn't _care. _Pandora's heart swelled and she took one step forward, chest hammering in her chest.

Because even if it were only a moment, a minute—_seconds_, it would always, always be worth it.

If nothing stopped her this very moment, she was going to do it.

"Cookie girl."

Pandora jumped, nearly shrieking as she whirled around with wide eyes, carton milk slapping against her leg from the twist of the plastic bag in her hand.

Calm, rather curious cerulean irises greeted her panicky state. The familiar streak of white amidst the bed of black hair stood out proudly along the top of his hair and Jason regarded her with idle curiosity, leaning over his motorcycle with his arms resting along the handle bars.

_Jason. It's just Jason. _Relief quickly pooled into her and Pandora visibly relaxed, a relieved sigh leaving her lips before she paused, suddenly realizing the _irony _of this whole situation before she allowed a wide smile to touch her lips. "Hi."

"...hey." Jason arched a brow, simply staring at her as Pandora continued to grin, gazing back brightly. His eyes slid lazily over her and around them, realizing the Baby Bat was nowhere in sight as he turned his attention back towards her. "What're you doing out here?"

The moment the words left his lips he wanted to take them back. But he was Jason freaking Todd and he did not simply _take back _words because he suddenly realized it was weird to ask and it wasn't like he really cared what Baby Bat's girlfriend did. He was just...curious. Yeah, that was it. He was bored out of his mind because there wouldn't be anything for him to do till later tonight when he busted up another drug ring before Bruce could sweep in and do anything about it.

"I was out buying some milk," Pandora said cheerfully, reaching up and tugging at a strand of brown and loosely curling it around her finger before she dropped her hand. "What are you doing out here? If you don't mind me asking."

_Might as well just chat for a bit since I've got time to kill_. It beat fooling around in a bar for the rest of the day till it was time for him to go. And besides, it wasn't like she was really..._boring _or anything. She was...nice, he guessed. The opposite of what he'd expect hanging around Damian.

"I've got some business to take care of so I was just killing time," Jason shrugged. He held back mentioning that he thought it was a little weird for her to be out on this side of town when he was vaguely sure that she lived a lot closer to downtown Gotham which had its own set of stores to pick up milk.

But, like he said before, he was just bored and it wasn't like he really cared.

Because he didn't.

Pandora had to wonder what could have designed this strange meeting and what on earth the fates thought they were doing by doing this to her. Though she was finding she didn't _really _have much to complain about because out of everyone, it was kind of nice to see Jason.

"Oh, I hope I'm not keeping you then," Pandora offered him a sheepish smile, her cheeks flushing slightly as she took a step back. "I'm going to head home now. Stay safe!"

"Yeah..." Jason trailed off, watching with the faintest furrow of his brows as the young girl continued to walk forward, swinging the back limply at her side as she made rather choppy steps away from him. His eyes slowly trailed to the clock plastered against the building beside them and he let his gaze travel to the darkening sky, his fingers curling over the handles of his bike.

_I'm getting soft or something. _"Hey!" He watched with faint amusement as Pandora jumped, back quickly growing rigid as she turned around and met his gaze. "Are you seriously _walking _home at this hour?"

Pandora blinked, her blush dying down slightly as confusion overtook her features. "...yes."

_Its idiots like these that make my kind of jobs harder. _Jason grimaced, his eyes flickering to the side before they turned back to Pandora, and he was rather surprised to find that the girl was gazing back at him, somewhat lost in a daze.

_He has such pretty eyes. _Pandora wished she had a camera with her, wanting to just _have _this image of Jason in that moment, hunched over his bike and regarding her coolly before the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer, doll."

Pandora jolted, cheeks quickly flushing as she tried to stutter out some sort of flustered reply. Jason regarded her with amusement for a moment, eyes flickering before he let out a sigh and shifted through the duffle he'd had slung over the side and pulled out a rounded object. Pandora was still trying to explain herself when an object was sent her way and the young girl lurched, quickly reaching out to grab it as she brought the helmet to herself. "Um..."

"It's a little big but you'll have to deal, doll." Jason's fingers curled over the handles of his bike and he revved up the engine, Pandora's eyes growing painfully wide as she glanced to her, adjusted the collar of his leather jacket. "What are you waiting for, Alfred?"

"No, no, I just... I can get home on my own," Pandora offered quickly, shifting to the side as her fingers ran over the sleek material. _Don't be selfish. _"You really don't have too—"

"As fun as it'd be to see how long you last in Gotham at night, cleaning up messes is a pain in the ass," Jason said simply, revving the engine once more and turning his head to her. "Get on."

"I-I really can just walk—"

Jason turned; throwing Pandora a look that resembled something like smoldering annoyance and she quickly slipped the helmet over her head and awkwardly slid in behind him. Jason rolled his eyes, turning back and adjusting her helmet to make sure it was fairly snug before he gave it a flick for good measure—Pandora let out a small noise of protest and Jason tried to ignore the grin that touched his lips as he faced forward and kicked up the stand. "Hang on tight to me."

Pandora quickly slid the plastic bag over her arm and leaned forward, reaching with small arms and clinging tightly onto Jason's leather jacket as his bike took off with a roar, engine purring beneath them as he turned out onto the streets and shot down the road. _Despite how Damian writes him off, he's a lot nicer when it's just him..._

Pandora held on tight to the man before her, fingers curled into his leather jacket as she pressed her cheek to his back, the warmth of his body thrumming beneath her. But it felt...different somehow, _fake _in a strange sense, as if the warmth that she felt beside her wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, but it'd fought back and there it was.

She tried to quell the fluttering excitement in her chest and the butterflies flapping along in her stomach as she held on tighter, letting her eyes slide shut as the roar of the engine below them and the rumble of the city filled her ears. The scent of smoke washed over her, the lingering hints of something earthy following as Pandora pressed her cheek against Jason's back.

_It's not the same, not in any way. _Pandora shut her eyes, her hair whipping behind her as they rode along the growingly empty streets, the night racing with them to appear. _But this is nice._

One day she would be able to stand on that corner and decide for herself what she knew she should do. But that day wasn't today, and for now, she could only bless Jason a thousand times over for being there at just the right moment, even if he didn't know it.

She could deal with this.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Pandora's favorite dessert would be ice cream.**

**Once again guys, I'm just so sorry for all this trouble and this whole mess. I really, really hope that this can be done with because I really don't want to see anymore fights or problems or any nastiness coming from all of this. Thank you for sticking with me and for understanding, you guys are amazing. :)**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	13. Love on Top

**I do not own Batman.**

**Pandora: 14 1/2**

**Damian: 15**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Thirteen:

Love on Top

* * *

"_Baby it's you,_

_You're the one I want,_

_You're the one I love,_

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see."_

* * *

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Pandora halted, looking startled as her eyes shot upwards to the warm milky brown irises she had grown up with all these years. Her mother watched her curiously, hands bathed in flour and sugar as she hovered over a bowl of dough.

"...does it look like there's something wrong?" Pandora inquired curiously.

Lucy Jayes arched a brow, motioning to her daughter's hands with her head. "You're making those stars into...bats?"

Pandora blinked once before glancing down to the tray of cookies she was supposed to be morphing into stars in celebration of the meteor shower that was supposed to occur in a few nights. Her pale blues gazed curiously at the bat shaped cookies gazing back at her, waiting as if they were going to magically morph back into stars instead of the bat shapes she'd gone ahead and made.

"Huh," Pandora settled back in her chair, thoughtful. "I... I don't know how that happened."

Lucy laughed, wiping her hands briskly off her apron as she made her way over to the worn down table, slipping into a chair in front of her daughter as she smiled. Worn, well worked hands reached across the table and dug into the bowl of dough, gathering up a hefty ball and beginning to mold it in her hands as Pandora slid the tray so it rested between them. "It's all right, cooking really does reveal a lot about how people are feeling, doesn't it?"

Pandora eyed her mother curiously, inching forward almost eagerly to hear another bit of wisdom from her mother. Lucy simply smiled; a fond look on her face as she molded the dough in her hands, softly, gently, as if caressing a child. "When you're cooking, if you're feeling a little mad or angry, you tend to burn things or over season them. If you're sad, things are undercooked or you miss ingredients. If something's on your mind..."

She gestured to the array of bat shaped cookies instead of stars, "You get distracted."

Pandora hummed, nodding thoughtfully as she settled back and idly smoothed over some of the cookies, fingertips tracing the bat shapes. "Yeah, I guess I am kind of all over the place today... Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Lucy smiled, using her shoulder to nudge back some stray strands. Pandora's eyes fell to her mother's softened features, her warm eyes and soft tresses, but the hardened lines of work and years of hardened determination one could only find in a woman who'd seen the world fall apart and still found some way to stand back up. "It's okay to be a little lost in thought sometimes. It just means you're a thoughtful person."

Pandora smiled, reaching forward and digging into the dough as she began to shape it once more. "Well, bats are a pretty popular thing in Gotham anyway... think anyone will mind?"

"Not at all," Lucy grinned, splitting the dough and beginning to mold it into finer features. "But why bats? Not that I don't mind, just curious."

"I was just..." Pandora trailed off, idly remembering that she couldn't very well explain her thought process to her mother that bats had somehow slipped from her fingers because her thoughts were lingering on a very close friend associated with bats—then again, why hadn't she made robins or something? And to start with, she wasn't even quite sure _why _she was so worried about Damian, she knew he could handle himself when it came to things like this, he'd done it countless of times before, so why...?

"I was worrying about a friend," Pandora answered finally. "And the movie I saw last night reminded me of the problem I was thinking about—maybe it isn't even _really _a problem, but it had vampires in it and there was a hunter and...bats."

Lucy gazed at her daughter for a moment longer before laughing, shaking her head as her shoulders shook and she steadied her hands so she wouldn't mess the mold in her hands. "The places your mind wanders... It's a whole box of it's own to open, isn't it?"

"At least you'll know there's always hope for me at the bottom," Pandora added cheekily.

Lucy playfully flung a bit of dough her daughter's way as she smiled. "What's this little problem?"

Though Lucy herself had already begun to wrack her brains through possible friends—Damian was a first choice without a doubt. She knew her daughter was bound to make some acquaintances beside the Wayne boy, but for some reason, she found it increasingly hard to see her beside anyone else in terms of friendship. In all honesty, with the way he seemed to tail after her in his own leisurely pace, she doubted anyone could _ever _take such a position from him without a little squabble.

"Well," Pandora paused, contemplating her answer and word choice. "It isn't _really _a problem, it shouldn't be. I'm not sure why it's been lingering on my mind either, but I think it's because there's something I'm just worried about—but that's just me." Pandora rambled. "I just... I'm a little..._concerned_? I think that's it. I'm a little concerned about the kind of people my friend's...hanging out with."

She didn't quite feel the need to delve into the romantic nature of Damian's life—it was his and his alone after all. Though on several occasions he was often hovering about her and inquiring as to her own thoughts on matters, simply for a second opinion. But for this particular relationship he'd decided to involve himself in, she couldn't help but feel a little more anxious for him to turn toward her and inquire as to how she felt about it.

Even if she didn't quite know what she would say to him just yet, she knew she _wanted _to say something about it—about _her_.

Lucy looked thoughtful, eyeing her daughter's curious, though faintly troubled expression, and smoothed her fingers over the dough. "...Are you worried that they're getting into an unhealthy relationship?"

"I... I trust them to know what they want and what they think is fine." Pandora said finally. "I _know _they can do that on their own. I just... I guess I want to say something about it but I'm not sure _what _it is I feel about it yet, so I can't."

"You know sweetie, the funny thing is that sometimes, even the surest, bravest people can't see what it is that's in front of them." Lucy began softly. "They may _seem _like the strongest people you'll ever meet, but even the strongest people get a little blind, and it never hurts to have someone throw in a pair of glasses to help them out a bit."

Pandora gazed at her mother quietly, absorbing every word and taking it to heart. Lucy smiled, shrugging her shoulders as her lips curled upwards. "Take it from someone who knows—sometimes we all just need someone to butt in every now and then."

Pandora continued to stare at her mother, a few minutes passing before the daughter sighed, gazing at her mother in childish awe.

"...mama, you're amazing."

"Ah, it's nothing. I've only done what I can," Lucy laughed. "Besides, I could only tell something was wrong because of you're baking. Cooking can reveal some of our hearts' greatest desires and our deepest feelings, you know."

Pandora's eyes flickered downward to the shapes her mother had begun to unconsciously make. "Yeah, I know."

Lucy blinked, looking confused as she followed her daughter's gaze and stopped. Her heart beat once and her eyes flickered as she gazed at the musical notes she had unknowingly begun to make and mold. Lucy Jayes stared at the display of music notes before her, cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh... Oh, jeez, haha, my bad, Pan..."

"It's okay." Lucy paused, glancing upwards as Pandora beamed, reaching for several dough balls and quickly molding them out into various musical notes as well, offering her mother a wide, cheerful smile. "Me too."

And a soft, gentle laughter filled the room as Lucy shook her head, setting her head in her dirtied hands as she laughed, shielding her eyes as dough streaked her face and Pandora grinned, the two of them laughing and filling the warmth of the kitchen with their soft chuckles.

The silent, unspoken understanding and mutual yearning shared between their hearts trailing after the quiet laughter like a bundle of dandelions, something they both knew they should cast aside, since they were nothing but weeds, but couldn't quite find the strength to do so.

Because even those weeds carried with them the hopeful wishes people couldn't find in their hearts to cast aside, and instead chose to push forward with the gentle breath of air that would leave their lips in hopes that all those tiny little seeds, scattered in the wind, might one day take root and grow again.

* * *

Pandora prided herself on not being judgmental.

She'd been on the bad end of judging glances and nasty words tossed her way one too many times when she was younger to ever wish to adopt such a habit herself. If anything, she was proud to say she always did her best to never judge someone on first glances—it didn't mean a few thoughts didn't go through her head—but she always tried to keep an open mind because hey, you never know, right?

She knew what could come of setting your thoughts in stone and refusing to budge. She knew that sometimes you just needed to peel back the burnt layer of crust to reveal the soft sweetness beneath. It was thoughts like these and idolizing her mother who never really let what people thought of her get in the way of her life that helped shape the young girl to be the open minded person she tried to at least be.

So when Damian finally introduced her to his latest romantic partner, a lovely caramel haired girl with rounded curves and an already maturing body with plump lips and long lashes dusting over hazel eyes, Pandora had offered the widest smile she could muster.

She didn't know why in that very moment her chest had tightened and she'd suddenly felt so apprehensive, if anything, the sudden shift in her emotions was startling, so she quickly masked the sudden unease with over the top happiness she'd learned to master to a point where Damian wasn't too suspicious now. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and she couldn't figure out _why _she felt so...negatively towards Lana Smith.

Damian never introduced her to people he found _interest _in unless they were sticking around for awhile, and he tended to hover around her more often than necessary whenever such a relationship was a little more serious to get her input. Pandora never thought too much on his romantic life seeing that he never bugged her about hers—because technically hers was nonexistent at the moment but not that she minded really since piano and food were her first loves—and always simply wished that the relationships would do well and hoped for the best for him. Love was something she considered a very precious thing, and for someone as precious to her as Damian, she would wish the happiest for him over and over again because everyone deserved their happy ending.

But the moment she'd extended her hand and Lana's eyes had dropped up and took in her whole frame, analyzing her before she offered her a warm smile of her own and took her hand as well, Pandora knew that she would not be the person to give it to him.

The thought had hit her like a slap to the face and Pandora had suddenly felt guilty, wanting to take it back and feeling even worse when she realized she_ didn't _want to take it back. The thought rang loud and clear in her head and she only nodded numbly as Damian said something and Lana offered her own opinion with the soft tinkle of her voice.

It was different from all the other girls. Different in a way Pandora couldn't put her finger on or really understand. Even _Lian _hadn't been this bad, and that girl had just been...unforgettable to say the least. But the problem with Lian was simply the fact that she as so_ wild _in a way like Damian that the two of them fought with each other more than they were affectionate and Pandora had been left t wonder if she should ay something about such a self-destructive relationship when Damian had shrugged one day and said they broke up.

But it was a different Pandora wasn't sure she was too keen with, the sudden feeling of unease and distaste lingering on her tongue like a cookie left in the oven too long without enough sugar to counter the bitter crisp of burnt edges. It hurt her in ways she couldn't understand to imagine judging someone so quickly on the first meeting, and it was beginning to eat at her in a way she couldn't grasp because she knew deep down, no matter how she tried to talk herself out of these first thoughts and these wary assumptions, she didn't _want _to take them back.

She didn't know Lana Smith. She didn't know a single thing about her. At most, Pandora had probably heard a whisper of her name or someone in class who was familiar with her. She knew nothing about the pretty caramel girl, except for the fact that she and Damian had met a one of the Wayne parties and had simply continued to talk from there out.

And, perhaps worst of all, Pandora couldn't understand why she..._didn't _want to get to know Lana better. In the deepest corners of her heart, she didn't want to know what she did on her weekends, she didn't want to know why she decided to turn her eyes toward her friend, and she didn't want to know why Damian decided to be with her.

_I think... _Pandora limply pushed at the keys, a low, melancholy note ringing out. _I think I might be a worse person than I thought I was._

There was no other way to explain it, was there? She confided in her mother, her greatest advisor, and her mother had thoughtfully inquired if perhaps Pandora was jealous of how much time this girl was taking from her friend. In all honesty, Pandora _wished _it was something like jealously. That she could handle and cope with and understand. Jealousy could be explained and reasoned with and fixed.

But she _wasn't _jealous, perhaps the tiniest bit sad occasionally when Dam couldn't do something on a certain day or make something another day, but that was him down because of a recital or something she had to help her mother with—close as they were, they couldn't be together _all _the time.

Then _what_?

"You all right?"

Pandora's fingers jerked hard into a few keys, forcing her and Oz to both wince at the sharp noise that echoed out throughout the room. Pandora laughed and Oz grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you or anything—"

"No, no, you didn't do anything," Pandora sighed, gazing forlornly at the beautiful instrument before her. "I'm just being dumb."

"_You_? The piano genius?" Oz laughed, ruffling his locks before shuffling awkward to the side. "I don't think you're dumb."

"I am," Pandora said earnestly. "Well, yeah, I am. No excuses."

There was a brief pause and she added thoughtfully, "I'm not really a genius you know, most of my skill comes from just honestly playing the piano a lot... If anything, _you _could be the genius."

Oz shook his head, soft, dirty blonde locks shifting with the movement, and he offered her a small smile. "_My _attempt at skill comes from years of lessons and tutors I was lucky enough to have. I think the way you just have this ear for playing has to come from something people can't teach you—it's you."

Pandora's cheeks flushed slightly, all too pleased to be complimented when it came to piano—to her it could only be the highest praise, right alongside getting Damian to admit she was right about something since that rarely ever happened.

"Well, I'm not _that _good," Pandora admitted, a silly little grin on her lips nonetheless as she suddenly perked up. "Would you like to play?"

"If you wouldn't mind having someone like me."

She quickly scooted to the side and Oz slid onto the bench beside her, setting up some sheets so they could look through the duet piece together. A warm smile touched Pandora's lips despite the uneasiness still in her heart, but she figured if anything could make her feel better, it was the piano.

"_It just clears my head."_

Her fingers kissed the keys, as light as feathers.

But her heart had never felt heavier.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Decorating!" Pandora's eyes brightened as she leaned over the counter and hooked on another star toward the top of the ceiling.

Damian stood before her, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, regarding her coolly. His emerald eyes quietly took in the vast array of star stickers littered throughout the bakery, examining the various cookies dotted with constellations and stars now being suspended from the ceiling by Pandora's slender hands.

"For..._what _occasion is all this for?"

"There's a meteor shower coming up in a few days!" Pandora explained eagerly. "It only comes every six years!"

"...interesting," Damian found himself far more focused eyeing the precarious way his friend chose to attempt hanging the decorations—a crude balancing act atop a chair and several thick textbooks—_math _textbooks he noted.

"It's safe, don't worry," Pandora said, noting the line of his sight.

Damian simply allowed her statement to sit between them for a moment so she could understand the complete inaccuracy of it.

"Okay, it doesn't _look _safe but—"

"Get down."

Pandora puffed out her cheeks, stretching across and hooking another star. "I'm almost done!"

"If you don't get down right this moment, you _will _hurt yourself."

"No I won't, jeez, Dam, have a little faith in me—"

"Pandora," Pandora paused, wincing at the note of a command in his tone as Damian's piercing green eyes met her levelly. "Please spare me the effort of once more saving your life and make the _right _choice for once."

She knew he was only half-joking, really.

_I don't think she's right for you._

"_Make the right choice for once."_

Pandora in all honesty had no idea what possessed her in that moment.

"No."

Damian's mouth slid open, a retort on the tip of his tongue when he paused, brows furrowing ever so slightly for the briefest moments as he processed what she'd just said to him. Pandora paled, her stopping for a moment when she realized what she'd just done. But some odd, tiny part of her suddenly ignited, her blood racing at the thought of what she'd just said—the _way _she'd said it. It wasn't as if Damian was right, but for some reason, just being so..._difficult _with him instead of giving in felt...

_Good_.

_I'm a terrible person. _Pandora realized dreadfully as slowly, calmly, Damian arched a disbelieving brow her way. _I'm a terrible person for being so childish, but just once...wouldn't hurt, right?_

"Did you just say 'no'?" Damian inquired, looking at her in obvious disbelief as Pandora swallowed, hooking another star.

"Yes," her eyes darted nervously to the side and then back to him. "I did."

_She reminds me of someone, I don't know who._

Damian's eyes flickered almost darkly, amusement coloring his features as he stepped forward somewhat threateningly. "Pandora, get _down _before you hurt yourself."

"No." Pandora said firmly, refusing to wince at how childish she sounded. "I don't want to."

"You don't want too..." Damian echoed, looking almost mystified and somewhat disturbed for the briefest moments by this turn of events. Emerald eyes hardened and he stepped forward. "If you don't get down, you do realize I have no choice but to _make _you get down."

"Why?" Pandora quickly blurted out.

"..._why_?" Damian repeated, looking at her in complete disbelief. "Are you _daft_? Standing up there is asking to hurt yourself—"

"I never really make you do things!" Pandora said quickly, gripping the final star decoration in her hand. "Sometimes I try and push you out of your comfort zone, I know, but I never really _make _you do anything, so why would you ever say you'll _make _me do something? Would you really do that to me?"

Damian looked completely bewildered, emerald eyes searching her face for any sign to figure out what was going on in her head. His brow remained arched, no longer believing she was being dumb—she was simply acting _mad_.

"Make you? I—"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Pandora questioned, a flash of hurt flickering across her face. "Is that what it takes for me to listen to you? I always hear you out, you know! You shouldn't have to do something like that!" _What am I even saying? Pan, you've gone insane and Dam knows it!_

"I _would _threaten you," Damian said coolly, attempting to establish _some _form of command in this strange, strange situation. "I _can _threaten you. I _have _threatened you. Do you take me for some sort of fool? Should there ever be something you need to say, I openly listen to whatever it is, no matter how childish or _random _it may be."

Damian took a step closer and Pandora wobbled backwards.

"And you're right, I _shouldn't _have to resort to something as childish as threatening you to get you off a chair so you don't fall and _hurt yourself._"

His hand stretched outwards, emerald eyes boring intently into her soft hues. There was a look of frustration upon his features, mixed with surprise and confusion as he reached forward to help bring her down.

_I would wish all sorts of happiness for you._

Lana's stunning smile, her warm caramel locks, and the very outline of her figure fitting so perfectly next to Damian flashed through her mind.

_She reminds me of someone._

"Now will you _please_," Damian's fingers stretched outwards, his eyes searching her features, analyzing. He was always doing that, she realized quietly, trying to read her face. She idly wondered if it was harder to figure out what she was thinking than most people.

"_They look like a couple made in heaven."_

"_They're a perfect match."_

"_Best with the best."_

She'd heard those words before.

_I don't know why I'm thinking like this. I don't know why I feel like this. I'm sorry for acting this way to you, Dam._

He wasn't mad. Faintly annoyed, perhaps. He looked more mystified—_confused_ if anything else.

"Get—"

_She won't make you happy in the end._

"No—_whoa_!" Damian's eyes widened in disbelief as he quickly surged forward, hand extending to grasp onto her and jerk her forward. Pandora's eyes widened as the chair wobbled and the textbook beneath her foot slipped, sending her falling backwards.

Pandora jerked her arm back moments before Damian could grasp it, his eyes flashing to her in disbelief as Pandora let out a choked cry and toppled backwards.

Sacks of flour let out an exhale below her, cushioning her dull fall as a cloud of white smoke fanned out around them. Damian shifted back and then surged forward, waving away the flour that had risen up and reaching for Pandora.

The girl before him coughed, blinking once, twice, the cloud of flour that had risen upwards dusting her in a coating of white. Soft hues peeked out from the snowy dust coating her features, and Damian hunched over her with a look of disbelief and growing annoyance. "Are you _mad_? What the hell were you thinking? I knew you were childish but this is going above even _my _expectations."

Pandora could only stare, somewhat mystified as Damian seemed to assess her well being, the sacks of now squished flour having done their duty in cushioning her fall. "What if you'd _broken _something, you idiot?"

Flour coated her features, dusting her soft brown tresses, staining the soft fabric of her clothes. The dusty, familiar scent filled her, along with the familiar tang of cinnamon that always hovered around Damian amidst the cologne that was beginning to suit him, but still seemed just a bit too old. Damian's words rattled off past her ears, faint, warming, and she could only focus on those sharp emerald hues, full of annoyance and something that looked a little like unease.

A small, childish part of her liked that he couldn't figure out what was going on in her head.

_I don't even know what's going on in my head._

Damian reached to help her up, but Pandora's hands slid into the dusty mounds of flour that had escaped their bags. His brows furrowed and his mouth slid open to lecture her when Pandora simply cupped a handful and brought it between the two of them. Slowly, meaningfully, Pandora let a little fall before she promptly brought her hands together with a resounding _clap_.

A great cloud of flour fanned out over both of them, settling on Damian's jacket and coating her even further in flour.

The silence between them was brief, feeling endless.

"You've gone insane, haven't you?"

It was less of a question and more of an accusation really.

Pandora's lips curled upwards and she laughed. A bright, full little laugh that forced her lips to pull wider and her eyes to nearly disappear from the force of her cheeks curling upwards. Tears sprung in her eyes, clumping the bits of flour and causing a dusty streak down the side of her face. Damian looked near ready to shake her senseless or perform some sort of exercise that would cease her craziness.

"Maybe just a little," Pandora grinned, extending her hand and Damian took it without a second to waste, hauling her upwards and pulling her rather close as he eyed her carefully.

There was a moment of silence, his way of giving her the chance to explain herself and the actions that had just occurred before he forced it out of her in his own Damian-like way.

Instead Pandora's eyes dropped to their hands, his so much larger than hers wrapped tightly around her hand and a little over her wrist. Carefully she slid her hand back, not enough to leave his grip, but enough to shift their hands so that she could press her own hand flat against his, palm to palm. Damian watched as she brought their hands upwards, her eyes drawn to the way his hand so widely dwarfed her own small, slender fingers.

A small smile touched her lips and her eyes met Damian's her fingers stretching outwards to curl around his slightly.

"Hand hug!"

...

...

...

"You've gone insane."

There was an unfamiliar tightness in his chest that Damian Wayne could not identify.

* * *

Baby bat's girlfriend was at it again.

Jason watched, cheek propped against his hand somewhat lazily atop his motorcycle as he watched the familiar figure of the brown haired girl waltz down the streets of Gotham without much of a care.

He wouldn't have noticed her had it not been for the large dinosaur backpack strapped over her shoulders—wasn't she nearly fifteen or something?—and the stupid way she seemed to be kind of swaying from side to side when she walked, nearly veering off paths and into things.

The black haired ex-Robin watched with lazily thoughtful eyes as she nearly ran into a thick man with a heavy coat and almost tripped over a crate of who-knew-what sitting against the curbside. Jason arched a brow, wondering why on earth he was seeing someone who shouldn't really be his problem more often than he should. Didn't Damian follow her around like some sort of guard dog? Why was it that nearly every time he'd seen her so far she was out and about doing something..._different_.

_Little prick did get himself a girlfriend recently according to Dickie. _Jason watched the girl before him mumble out hurried apologizes as her dinosaur backpack thumped against her back.

_Is someone just out to get me? _Jason idly wondered, eyes flickering upwards to the graying sky above them. _Some way for the universe to test to see if I truly am a good person?_

A heavy, devilish grin curled upwards on his lips at the very thought. He'd come back from the _dead_. He doubted worldly morals and celestial rules still applied to someone like him who wasn't meant to even be _alive_. But Jason Todd _was _alive, and he was here now, defying all the normal laws of the universe and setting contradictions no one had ever seen before.

_Contradictions, huh... _His eyes flickered back down and he winced as the ditzy little idiot nearly ran head first into a pole, shuffling back a few steps and pausing momentarily in the middle of the street as if she was trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with her.

If things kept up like this, it would get a lot harder for Jason to admit he simply didn't care about this strange little girl.

_It's probably about to rain or something anyway._

Jason's hand stretched outwards and revved up the bike beneath him, the familiar hum of his cycle like a lull purr in his ears as he rode forward, sticking close to the curbside as the figure of soft brown locks and a grinning dinosaur grew closer and closer. He simply brought his bike to a gentle roll, waiting to see when she would finally notice someone was _literally _tailing her.

He idly ticked the seconds off in his mind, waiting as slowly her eyes blinked once, twice, her brows furrowed, and then Pandora slowly turned to face him, pale bright blues meeting deep cerulean.

...

...

...

"Jason! Oh—_Oh_! H-Hello!" Pandora's cheeks flushed a bright cherry red for a moment before she quickly laughed nervously; combing her fingers through her hair before she stopped and Jason kicked the stand for the bike. "Wow, fancy meeting you here—how are you?"

"What the crap are you even doing?" Jason arched a brow, not ever one for short talk as Pandora blinked with wide eyes and he rested his head against his hand, eyeing her critically. "Just _casually _wandering up and down the streets of Gotham like some kind of idiot?"

"Well..." Pandora paused, biting her lip for a moment before she blinked. "Yeah, actually."

He had to wonder how she and Damian met.

"I see," Jason drawled. "So you're just _casually _walking up and down the streets of Gotham, _waiting _to be kidnapped—"

"I wasn't _waiting _to be kidnapped," Pandora mumbled, idly kicking the ground in front of her—yellow rain boots, he noticed. "I doubt anyone ever _waits _to be kidnapped."

_Some spunk, nice to know she isn't a total door mat. _Jason leaned back, not even hiding the fact that he was clearly judging her in this moment with his narrowed eyes and pulled lips. Pandora straightened, adjusting the straps on her backpack and standing tall.

"What are _you _doing out here?"

"I'm casually riding up and down the streets of Gotham."

Pandora bit her lip, puffing out her cheek. "So you're just _casually _waiting to get into an accident?"

His lips twitched upwards into a crooked grin.

"Don't tell me you got into a fight with Baby Bats now, did you?"

Her eyes went obviously wide, her mouth falling open in surprise. _Too expressive, Damian should teach you better. _Then again maybe Baby Bats preferred it that way. Pandora quickly shook her head, but while he might've missed the swing the ball still landed in the park. Pandora's face turned sheepish and she idly twiddled with her fingers. "No, it's nothing like that. We haven't fought or anything..."

"Jealous of his new girlfriend?"

_Why do you even care, man?_

"No, no, no, not that," Pandora suddenly looked up in surprise. "Wait, when did I ever say Dam had anything to do with why I'm out here?"

_It's obvious. _"I'm psychic."

Pandora looked startled, stepping back in shock as her hands quickly shot up to her head, as if that would somehow block out the thoughts. Her mouth fell open for a brief moment before she noticed his wide grin and glittering eyes and she common sense triumphed and her hands fell to her sides with a pout playing on her lips.

"In a world like this, that's totally possible, you know."

"I know."

"Jason..." his name sounded peculiar leaving her lips, and his eyes turned to face her evenly as she gazed hard at his shoes, scuffed up military boots stained with god knew what. "Is there ever a _right _reason to butt into someone's life?"

He supposed he could've gotten off his bike and slid down beside the curbside to explain things to her. He supposed a decent person like Dick would've gone into detail to explain that there were always moments in everyone's lives where they needed someone to step where they weren't wanted and stretch out their hand to pull them back to where they needed to be. But in that moment, Jason was not someone like Dick or Alfred or Tim or even Bruce.

So he told her what she needed to hear.

"All you need to do is say what you want to say and then let them decide what the hell they want to do with it," Jason said simply.

Pandora's eyes turned upwards and Jason turned his head to the side, kicking the stand of his bike upwards. "Get on."

There was a brief moment of silence, as if she were mulling things over as Jason simply kept his eyes trained forward. Then small hands slid around his torso and gripped onto the front of his leather jacket tightly. He reached over and set his own helmet down over her head where it completely dwarfed her small features.

_Safety first. _He mused idly. "This isn't going to become a habit, all right?"

Her cheek pressed softly against his back, Jason unable to see the thoughtful way her eyes seemed to be swimming with a multitude of thoughts.

"I wouldn't mind if it was." Pandora said simply.

A deep chuckle resounded from his chest and Pandora shut her eyes, feeling so wonderfully and strangely at ease as Jason simply pulled out from the curbside and shot down the street, idly trying to map out the way to the small bakery he barely remembered tucked into the corner, all the while feeling strangely at ease with himself.

When they finally pulled up to the small bakery, Pandora hastily clambered off the bike and ordered him to stay put. Jason idly considered leaving just too simply be, well, _him_, but something kept him rooted to the spot as he watched the dinosaur backpack disappear into the bakery.

A few minutes ticked by and then Pandora came rushing out, a bag in her hands as she skidded to a halt before him and stuck the bag, bulging with different baked goods, out towards him. "Here!"

Jason blinked once, arching a brow. "I don't—"

"Too bad!" Pandora rushed out hurriedly, looping the bag around his handle bar and then turning on her heel and rushing back into the bakery. "They're apple and blueberry tarts because they remind me of you!"

Her cheeks were flushed a bright rosy red as she offered him a hurried wave and slipped back inside. "Thank you!"

The bell to their bakery jingled as the door slammed shut and the sign flipped to _closed _as he watched her outline disappear deeper into the building. Jason sat there atop his motorcycle, idly contemplated the multitude of thoughts and odd things swimming in his head as he glanced down to the bag beside him. He reached forward and noticed a folded up flyer advertising a meteor shower happening in a few days and tucked that into his pocket, digging deeper and pulling out what he figured was an apple tart.

He pulled the wrapping aside and shoved the tart into his mouth, turning and revving up his bike as the first droplets of rain landed across his cheeks.

The undoubtedly delicious taste filled his mouth and his eyes flickered to the bakery once more, a thoughtful look dusting across his features for the briefest of moments as he recalled flushed cheeks and twiddling fingers before he grinned, surging forward and shooting down the street.

_Maybe a couple years earlier._

* * *

"_No."_

Soft, plump lips pressed down along his neck.

"_No!"_

Slender fingers, slim, warm, slowly began to undo the buttons along his shirt, pulling the sleek fabric aside.

"_I'm not going to."_

The scent of flowers, artificial and intoxicating assaulted his senses. Those slender fingers began to push aside his dress shirt and run themselves down his chest.

"_You can't make me!"_

Those familiar bright blue eyes, the warmth, sparkling little glimmer they always had, soft, gentle, _submissive_. Though she was never some mindless doll idly always following his orders and his will, how often was it that Pandora took some sort of a stand against him, no matter how childish? _Let alone something they both clearly knew he was right in._

Lips attached themselves to his collar bone, his hands trailing upwards and drifting up and down along the curvy figure before him in an almost familiar, mechanical sort of trance, his thoughts elsewhere.

Instead of their normally warm and soft glow, those pale blues has shone bright in that moment, _bright _in a way he wasn't used to seeing in Pandora. They were..._fierce _almost, fierce in a way that seemed to be daring him to argue, to snap at her. And had he not been so worried that she honestly would've bashed her head in or hurt herself, Damian would have found the strange and unexpected turn of events to be rather...

_Intriguing._

There'd been an itch to his fingers, a slight spike in his pulse, something he didn't quite expect to ever feel around someone like Pandora, but it seemed she was always throwing him for loops.

_But why_? Damian's brows furrowed as he ran his fingers up Lana's shirt, leaning forward and leaving kisses along her neck as she let out an airy sigh beside his ear, fingers crawling up his back and dragging themselves back down sharply. _What on earth would bring upon such a strange change in her attitude? Had something occurred to set her off? Was there something going on that he was not made aware of?_

_No. _Damian quickly dismissed such ideals. He was as aware of Pandora's movements as he was his own. If something had occurred to set her off that she didn't wish to speak to him about he would no, so it was unlikely any sort of emotional event had taken place to disturb her usual self. _Then what? _Emerald eyes peered open, sharp and smoldering as they took in the sight of the well furnished room before him—Lana's room—and the arching ceiling and silken sheets beneath his fingers.

_Warm, worn, woolen sheets. Knitted quilts. Cluttered desks and half open books. Scattered music notes and paints._

Some part of him was idly amused at how well he was keeping his hands busy with the female before him while his thoughts were focused on another. Emerald eyes drifted to the side. _What was going on through her mind?_

Lana continued to let out breathless moans and heavy breaths beneath him as he pressed his lips to hers. His eyes suddenly caught the shift of his phone atop her nightstand, the low vibration from receiving a text message forcing it to shift only slightly. His eyes snapped back to Lana, eyes closed and cheeks flushed and he nimbly reached outward with one hand, busying himself with the other as he tipped his phone in a manner so he could read the message.

"_Meet me at the bakery at eight."_

Pandora.

His eyes remained on the message for a great deal of time, barely even focused—but still performing exceptionally—as his lips pressed to Lana's collarbone. _It wasn't even a request._

Any other time Pandora would've asked or sent the message with an unnecessary amount of smiley faces. This time it was one simple phrase, a solid command, not even a request.

_Interesting. _Damian's brow arched and he simply slid his lock screen so the message would be shown to have been read, enough a reply for her to know that he'd acknowledged the message.

His head began to swim with thoughts of his friend and what could possibly be bringing along this strange behavior. His hands fitted themselves along Lana's hips and he brought his lips to hers, imagining a familiar crooked grin and warm, shining blue eyes, a face caked in flour as her hand curled around his.

_What is going on in your head?_

* * *

_7:25_

Small fingers tapped against the keys idly, her eyes drifting to the front of the bakery and then back down to the smooth keys before her. Pandora's foot tapped up and down against the ground, setting an off beat as she idly tried to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

The moment she sent the message she'd curled in on herself and buried herself beneath a flurry of blankets, wondering how Damian could manage to be so _demanding _all the time because simply typing that one thing without a please or a smile was..._hard. _She'd shuffled out of her cocoon to see that Damian had seen the message, and that meant all she could do was wait and see how far she had to go to make her point clear.

Pandora worried at her lip, fingers drumming nervously against the old and beaten piano before her, its wooden creases like brows furrowed in worry. Her eyes strayed to the clock as the hand continued to tick down. _Maybe I was too demanding? _The way she'd sent the message had seemed like the best way to get the message across—after all, how often was Damian told what to do by someone like her? And she needed him to come tonight otherwise all the nerve she'd managed to muster to do something as odd and awkward and imposing and _selfish _as this would fail.

_7:50_

_Is what I'm doing even right? _Pandora suddenly gripped her head in her hands with a groan. _Lana hasn't done anything wrong, she's not really a bad person it's just..._

What was the point in being with someone like that if they wouldn't make you happy?

_How do you know? _A voice whispered in the farthest corners of her mind. _How do you know that she doesn't make him happy? What _does _make him happy then?_

_Winning. _Pandora started idly. _Beating people at chess. A clean slice through something. Being on top. Cinnamon tarts. Praise from people he respects. He doesn't admit it but I know he likes some movies. Hard books. Watching people._

The growing list began to give her a strange sense of confidence as she continued to add onto the list, listing things at random and shuffling them all together. She couldn't afford to doubt herself, not now. In this moment, she had to be the kind of person who could impose themselves on others. She _had _to be nosy.

"Well?"

His smooth, deep voice startled her out of her seat, her fingers slamming into the keys before her as she nearly fell off the side of the bench and whirled around.

His hair was slightly messy—it'd grown out a bit she realized—his tall, lithe figure took up all of her sight as he stood before her in a loose shirt and his familiar black leather jacket. Pandora blinked once, mouth falling open in surprise as her eyes darted to the clock until she realized he was right on time and she quickly shut her mouth, turning back to him.

Those emerald irises held her in place, intent, _alert_, keen and sharp then she was used to seeing. It was as if he was watching her particularly closely today.

"Hello," Pandora offered dumbly.

Damian arched a smooth brow, leaning back slightly as the scent of his cologne and cinnamon washed over her—did he just shower? His eyes never left her face and Pandora awkwardly shifted on her seat on the bench, the item she wished to deliver to him tucked safely in her pocket.

"You suddenly _demand _to have me meet you here out of the blue," Damian drawled, not at all annoyed, but prompting her attention in a way that meant he knew she wanted something and he wasn't going to leave until she explained herself. "And all you have to say is 'hello'?"

"It's polite," Pandora mumbled, twiddling with her fingers.

_His eyes still haven't left my face. _Pandora purposely avoided contact with those piercing emerald irises because she couldn't afford to be caught in his tempo today—she had to conduct the pace, _she _had to play her piece and let him decide what to do with it.

She laid one hand on the piano, as if drawing strength from the instrument as she inhaled and exhaled.

"What? Are you about to run some sort of marathon—"

"Idon'tlikeher." Pandora blurted.

Damian's brows furrowed and he blinked once. "...What?"

"I don't like her," Pandora rushed out once more. Her cheeks flushed a deep, horrified crimson red and Damian's eyes grew thoughtfully curious as she nervously drummed at the keys in random octaves. "She's nice, she's pretty—she hasn't done anything to me at all or she doesn't seem that mean but I really don't like her."

"You are speaking of Lana," Damian said slowly.

"Okay, she's _really _pretty," Pandora's hands collided with each other and she hurriedly twiddled with her fingers, eyes darting this way and that. "I've been feeling so uneasy lately and I just don't know how to explain it and I've felt awful for feeling this way because I'm sure you'd support me in whatever relationship I were to have sometime in the future and I know there must be some reason why you two ended up dating so she must interest you in some way but—"

Pandora inhaled deeply, small chest heaving with the motion as Damian's eyes shone brighter and brighter with each word that left her lips, a strange emotion filling his chest.

"But I don't think she'll make you happy. And-And I just feel that when you spend time with someone like that—they're just supposed to make you happy, you know? I don't think she'll make you happy in the long run. I-I may not know a lot about what'll make you happy but I do know some things! And, and, and I—I just _really _think that she won't make you happy."

Pandora's chest heaved up and down, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glued to nothing else but the fine pair of shoes before her as Damian simply remained silent, processing her entire rambling.

Pale blue eyes softly glanced upwards, locking onto bright, unreadable emerald. "...sorry."

For a moment, the first thought that had flickered through his mind had been the curious thought that perhaps Pandora was _jealous_. A highly unlikely but strangely interesting thought, but he'd quickly ruled that out the moment he witnessed how _earnest _her face had been when she'd bore before him everything that had been swimming in her mind, laying it all out for him to see.

_You're an idiot. _A quiet part of him noted. _You shouldn't lay yourself before others so easily._

_To me alone is fine._

"_She won't make you happy." _The words kept turning themselves this way and that throughout his mind. It was such a strange thing to admit to someone, but the way she'd presented it somehow seemed to make so much sense in its own Pandora-like way. Damian continued to stare, emerald eyes never leaving the flushed face before him as the strange emotion he'd felt as but a flicker flashed through him once more.

_This is what's been bugging you? _Damian felt his feet bring him a step closer. It was a strange feeling, having believed he'd known his closest friend nearly inside and out only to find that there were aspects of her he had yet to truly grasp. _Annoying and interesting._

"I-I know it sounds kinda dumb," Pandora admitted sheepishly. "And you can think it's childish but...it's just what I think."

_Childish perhaps. _Damian was close enough that he could simply reach out and he'd be able to touch her. _Yet somehow you still manage to make sense._

"_She didn't do anything wrong. She's pretty and nice but..."_

_No. _Damian supposed. Lana did not make him happy, she never really did. In all honesty spending time with her had been just a chance to cure some boredom and test out some new things. He'd never gone into the relationship with the intent of it being something deeper—it was impossible for it to do so. But the fact that Pandora, unaware of this intent and considering his relationship as if it were honestly and actually one that might've gone deeper and saying her piece...

It was different.

"Then what would you like me to do?"

Pandora's eyes shot upwards—_trapped_. The moment her eyes landed on his he kept them there, his gaze never leaving hers as he shifted closer, watching her face avidly. _What else is going on in your head?_

"D-Do?" Pandora looked startled before realization dawned on her.

_How like her. _Of course she'd go into a plan half assed. _Did she not expect to get this far? What exactly did she expect of him then?_

"Oh, well, I mean... Uh... I, well, I wouldn't want you to... But..."

Vanilla. He'd always noticed she smelled like vanilla. Not the sickly sweet kind from perfume but the strong, sharp tang of vanilla extract from the bakery and the dull scent of old papers.

Damian was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming urge to touch her.

"Damian?"

The smooth, bell like voice shattered whatever fumbled trance Pandora had wandered into and her eyes cleared, like someone awakening from a spell. Damian's eyes never left her face as her head turned, his mind already registering that'd he honestly almost forgotten who he'd left waiting in the car because he'd been escorting Lana home when he'd needed to swing by to see what Pandora had needed.

Lana stood in the doorway of the bakery, surveying it for a moment before her eyes landed on Pandora and she offered her a small smile. "Hello, Pandora."

"Hi, Lana." Pandora grinned. "Sorry, I just needed to tell Damian something for a moment."

"It's all right, I was just wondering what was taking so long." Lana offered her a bright, shimmering smile and her eyes drifted to Damian, waiting.

_What else is going on in your head? _Damian wanted to send Lana off but Pandora reached for her pocket, the hand that Damian had slightly extended to reach for her was suddenly pressed against a flyer and Pandora offered him a bright, crooked smile. "Hope to see you there."

"_She reminds me of someone."_

Pandora stood, offering the two of them a bright smile despite the flicker in Damian's eyes that clearly said he wanted to inquire further. She waved and slipped behind the counter, pretending to slip further into the kitchen as she waited for a heartbeat until she heard Damian's heavy, even steps and Lana's _clack _of heels.

Pandora's face paled, all the confidence and the energy she'd felt vanishing the moment the realization had finally slapped her dead across the face the moment she'd turned and seen Lana standing there in the doorway waiting for Damian.

"_They're the perfect couple."_

Her eyes drifted to the side and she craned her head around the counter, watching as Damian offered his arm and Lana slipped her arm through his, the two of them fitting together like a match made in heaven.

The image of another couple came to mind. Pandora quickly turned around and curled her arms over her knees, shutting her eyes as a hand reached upwards and gently brushed a small part of her collarbone where she knew a certain scar remained from a time long before.

"_It's better like this then, isn't it?"_

"_GET OUT."_

"All you can do is just say what you wanna say," Pandora mumbled, pressing her head to her knees. "And let them decide what they want to do with it..."

She could only hope what she'd done was enough.

* * *

"_Parts of you I still don't know."_

"Damian?"

Slender fingers curled tighter around his arm.

_Parts of you I want to know._

His eyes strayed to the flyer in his hand, glancing down and smoothing it out to see that it was a crudely decorated paper illustrated the meteor shower that was meant to take place tomorrow night.

"Damian."

_What's going on in your head?_

"...Lana."

* * *

There was a multitude of people milling about on the street down below. The bakery down below helping keep the street lit as people pulled out lawn chairs and blankets to settle down and peer up at the smog filled sky, the barest hint of stars and the night sky still managing to peek through. Down below Pandora could barely make out the familiar outline of her mother moving between people and friends, offering baked goods and hot cocoa or coffee to those who wanted it as everyone settled in to watch the spectacle that was about to appear before them.

A small smile touched Pandora's lips and she settled back on her position on the roof, a blanket over her knees and beneath her as she gazed upwards at the slightly clouded sky. There were a few pieces missing to this familiar memory, but she supposed it would have to do.

_Are you looking up at the same sky right now too?_

There was a flash of green lights below and Pandora paused briefly, wondering if she'd catch a glimpse of her close friend tonight.

_What I said was so abrupt... _Pandora slid her hands into her pockets, letting out a breathy sigh. _I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to mull it over before he makes his move._

_If what I said is even worth considering. _Pandora grimaced, resting her head on her knees as she peered upwards beneath her bangs.

But then again, she did know Damian to some extent, didn't she? He was her friend—he wouldn't toss her words away just like that.

_Have faith in him._

"Is this truly an appropriate place for you to be located at this time of night?"

Pandora's eyes went wide.

Slow footsteps, calm, even slid up beside her as an impossibly warm body took a seat beside her. Pandora's eyes remained wide and disbelieving as Damian settled back, letting out a puff of air that curled outwards from the cold as he reached forward and grabbed her blanket, adjusting it so it covered the two of them as he settled himself beside her.

"You're not with Lana?"

Damian pulled the collar of his jacket upwards, settling close beside her and the heat of his body mingling against hers.

"We are no longer involved with each other." Having expected the look of guilt and worry that had suddenly appeared on Pandora's face he added. "Not due to you, of course. Your words had little impact to what I had already decided."

Pandora deflated, laughing nervously but look overall relived. Her nervous laugher soon turned into a light hearted, breezy, loose laugh, full and ringing out amidst the night as Damian gazed at her as if she'd gone absolutely insane.

"What do you find to be so entertaining?"

"No, I just," Pandora tried to push aside her giggles, wiping at her eyes and offering Damian the brightest smile she could muster.

"I'm glad you're my friend."

Damian arched a brow, gazing at her somewhat incredulously. "I would assume that you are. Where else would you be without my guidance?"

Pandora pouted, brows furrowing as the unease that had settled before seemed to disappear. "Just fine, I bet."

Damian rolled his eyes, turning his gaze forward as something flickered across the sky and he paused, idly fascinated for the briefest of moments. "There's one."

Pandora quickly perked up, eyes shooting upwards hurriedly as her mouth fell open in awe and her eyes began to sparkle. She quickly nudged Damian and clasped her hands together. "Make a wish!"

"How on earth could—"

"Shh, just do it, Dam."

Pandora couldn't admit it, but in that moment, for the briefest of moments, her heart was so full of happiness she couldn't think of a wish she'd need to ask. There were different wishes and different dreams she could hold dear, but for now, in that moment, Damian at her side, whatever strange problem that had occurred overcome, she couldn't have asked for more.

In that moment, Pandora did not quite understand the step she had taken forward to understanding more about herself.

Damian's eyes shifted to the side, trying to grasp onto this silly notion presented before him once more as his eyes strayed to his friends face, a multitude of things he had wished to say and discuss with her flickering through his mind. Things and words he'd like to get across and see to dwell further into to understand the person he'd considered his closest friend.

But there was a pause, a shift in the air, an exhale of a breath. Emerald eyes focused on the face before him, bathed in the glow of the low lamplight and mingling with the light of the moon above them as streaks of light shot across the sky, scorching forward and burning a trail in their wake across the infinite expanse of black.

In that moment, Damian felt something he'd never quite felt before gazing at his friend.

* * *

The long, echoing notes of a piano echoed off the arching walls as smooth fingers drew to a halt.

A lone figure paused, turning his head to the side as he gazed out the long, glistening window before him, the clear view of the night sky gazing back as streaks of light scorched the canvas before him like streaks of paint.

Memories that seemed to go as deep as his bones flickered through his mind, clear, crisp, and ever so nostalgic as he turned on his seat at the bench, deep eyes gazing outwards ever so thoughtfully as he watched the sky, wondering if a familiar pair were gazing up at the same sky as well.

In that moment, a man recalled a life he could never return too.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Pandora has a growing crush on Jason, but it's not like she would ever really act on it anytime soon. :)**

**Fun Fact (I think we missed one chapter): Pandora prefers dogs to cats, she thinks cats tend to look down on her for some reason.**

**I LIVE. :D**

**Thanks to everyone for being so patient and sticking with me through everything. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to say a lot more right now but I busted out this chapter as soon as I could and now I have finals to study for.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	14. Hold my Hand

**I live.**

**I do not own Batman.**

* * *

**Nascent**

Chapter Fourteen:

Hold my Hand

* * *

"_Darling hold my hand,_

_Oh, won't you hold my hand?_

_Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore_

_Won't you understand?"_

* * *

"He's kind of cute."

Pandora paused, mid way through a half done doodle of what was beginning to look like a masked Robin standing out against the city skyline with his cape flung out behind him. Her eyes turned upwards to Mary's thoughtful gaze and she followed the other girl's eyes toward a group of boys bunched in the corner of the room, laughing and grinning.

"Which one?"

Mary idly twirled a strand of electric blue around her finger, gesturing to the boy off to the side as he chatted with a few other classmates. Pandora's gaze zeroed in and she blinked at the familiar figure, turning to Mary curiously. "That's Oz."

"You know him?" Mary looked vaguely interested now, attempting to be discreet as she smoothed out her skirt.

"We play together sometimes—he's in the music program too," Pandora explained happily. She rather admired Oz's playing, it was a strange mix of classical and homey and she often indulged in listening to him play for as long as she could until he realized she was listening and grew flustered and got her to play as well. "He's nice. And he plays well."

Mary looked amused for a moment that Pandora seemed to take musical talent into consideration before she shook her head. "He_ is_ cute, but not my type. He kind of reminds me of those guys you can't help but root for a bit in stories even though you know he doesn't have a chance."

"I hope not, he definitely deserves someone nice," Pandora frowned, looking troubled by the thought.

"He _does _look good for you though," Mary added. "He's cute, tall, pretty handsome—and he can play right? That's got to be points for you."

"Well, being able to play the piano is definitely _nice_. But that doesn't mean it's the only thing I look for... I don't even know _what _I look for," Pandora admitted. Being able to play the piano _was _a nice perk for someone in her life though, she supposed, only because the musical instrument had such a huge impact in her life and she doubted she could ever completely get along with someone who hated it.

"He looks like he won't break your heart," Mary said simply. "Or get you involved in problems you don't really need."

Pandora threw Mary a slightly disapproving look. "Dam may be a bit of a heartbreaker, but he's not _that _bad, you know. He's just...charming... and popular. He can't really help that."

"No, I suppose he can't now can he?" Mary mused, looking slightly disgusted by the thought. "Oh, the plight of the rich."

"Aren't you pretty well off yourself?" Pandora inquired, looking slightly bemused as Mary shrugged.

"Dad owns a silk company and mom designs clothes, they were a match made in heaven that happened to make good money."

Mary looked thoughtful, giving Oz one long look before she sat down beside her friend and turned her attention towards her, figuring the two of them was a project she could work on another day when that troublesome Wayne wasn't the center of their topic. "You should come over sometime, we have a ton of clothes that never went on the racks because mom likes to experiment with a lot before they go out and she loves new models."

"Eh, I'm not the biggest fan of clothes."

"You sayin' you want to go around naked?"

"I mean, I'll wear what I have."

"With hands like those I'm sure you'd be paid pretty well to be a hand model."

"A..._hand _model?"

* * *

"I don't go patrolling until later in the evening tonight, so what do you want—"

"Training!"

Damian paused mid stride, carefully setting his foot down purposefully, back rigid, arms clasped behind his back. There was the faintest twitch to his brow as he turned to the young girl behind him, eyes bright and eager and a wide grin on her face promising a pointless war ahead of them with words being traded back and forth with needless promises and dull glances as she tried, _once more_, to convince him to train with her.

"As you happened to interrupt me, I shall ask you once more. What would you like to do today?"

"Training."

Damian turned to face Pandora fully, the difference in their height seeming to only grow along with his hair—he needed to get that trimmed now that he thought about it—emerald eyes meeting hers calmly.

"No."

"Why not?" Pandora whined softly, a pout touching her lips as she adjusted the dinosaur backpack she had over her shoulder, tearing slightly at certain seams and patched up with spare bits of cloth. "Before you didn't mind training me, but once I started getting good at it all of a sudden you decided to stop—"

"It wasn't because of your improvement," Damian quipped. "It was because _Grayson _was having more of a hand in your training than he should have. We are training you in self defense, not _combat_."

"What's the difference?" Pandora blinked, looking confused, and Damian felt a familiar sense of begrudging fondness at her naivety.

"No training."

Pandora's eyes suddenly sparkled and a mischievous grin touched her lips and she idly clasped her hands behind her back. "I bet it's because you're worried that I might actually get good enough to beat you—_eep!_"

Pandora jolted, heart racing for a moment as the ground came suddenly far too close to her head than she could appreciate. But only the tail ends of her hair barely brushed the ground as Damian hooked one leg through hers, an arm cradled beneath the small of her back and dipping her downwards to the ground but leaving her unable to retaliate in any way. Pandora blinked with wide eyes, heart racing for a moment as her body suddenly processed the fact that she could've been tossed to the ground had Damian not been calmly supporting her with his hand—_his hands feel bigger._

Her eyes strayed upwards, meeting those deep green eyes and noticing the wisps of hair that had begun to stray slightly from his ever pressed up style. _His hair got longer too. _The familiar scent of his not-too-old-for-him but still slightly a little mature cologne wafted about her and Pandora suddenly realized how much her friend had grown. Physically perhaps a fair amount, though she'd deny his towering height difference tooth and nail, but mentally, emotionally—he'd come a long way from calling her an idiot to well...still calling her an idiot, but at least now she knew he said it with love.

_Damian's always been a little mature though. _Pandora thought quietly, and she blinked once, a sudden thought straying into her mind. She wondered over the mistakes she'd made, the silly choices she'd decided upon, the painful words and the hurting memories and immature actions, all of them swarming around her mind before it settled upon a single question.

..._Have I grown at all?_

_Vanilla. _Damian kept his gaze level, but his mind suddenly wandered. _You always smell like vanilla._

_So delicate. _He always found himself marveling over how breakable she seemed each time he gazed down at her like this. He felt the warmth of her body close to him, the slight spike in her heartbeat and at that thought there was a strange sense of satisfaction within him.

As of late he had found himself watching after Pandora rather closely. Different from his usual observations and glances, something he wasn't quite sure of yet—which was the faintest bit annoying—and something that strangely didn't feel uneasy in any way. Pandora's head was swimming with a series of thoughts and questions but Damian continued to simply gaze down at her, wondering, analyzing, and feeling rather comfortable the way they were.

She looked up with a nervous laugh, deep and ever so bright emerald green gazing down into her at the sudden movement, brows furrowing ever so slightly due to the sudden disturbance of his own thoughts. "You should take a picture, it'll last longer."

Damian continued to stare and Pandora was growing curious. Her eyes suddenly brightened and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Damian's neck and dragging him downwards. "Surprise attack!"

Damian lurched, hands quickly springing outwards to hit the ground and cushion their fall as Pandora below him broke into a fit of giggles, laughing as she tossed her head back and left her arms hanging loosely around his neck. He rolled his eyes, figuring he shouldn't have been surprised that she would pull such a random stunt just as he was contemplating a certain number of things. He allowed his gaze to stray downwards, arms on either side of her head with her hair splayed out wildly beneath them as she continued to laugh, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

_Ah. _Damian paused, a sudden thought crossing his mind.

_This is nice._

* * *

Today was September 1st.

Pandora had woken up already knowing this in her bones. She'd been glancing to the calendar for days and days on end as the single day had continued to approach them. There were moments she wished she could be more like her mother, merely glancing to the calendar for a moment, gazing at the number that dared to stare back at her, smiling ever so slightly, and then moving on with whatever she was doing.

Pandora rolled over in her bed, gazing softly and ever so quietly at the calendar that gazed evenly back at her. The date was circled in a large red bubble, no words written beside it because there was simply no need too. She knew what this day meant and she knew what it was for. There was just the simple fact that there was no need to act on it because what more could she really do?

She blew a gust of air through her lips, staring a moment longer at the date before she rolled over and threw her blankets off. She quickly shoved some socks on and ran a brush once through her hair before she pulled it all back into a messy ponytail—it'd gotten longer over the years and she was contemplating getting a trim or chopping it all off.

Her sweater hung loosely over her shoulder, revealing the bare slip of flesh and a thin, small scar. Pandora shuffled across the room and made her way to the dresser, rifling through some clothes and shoving aside a few of Damian's extra Robin uniforms he kept at her place before she found what she was looking for. She pulled the small, already wrapped box forward and looked down on it silently, as if expecting it to criticize her for what she was about to do.

Pandora made her way downstairs, the scent of what would later become green matcha tea cakes assaulting her senses with a pleasant caress. It warmed her to know she wasn't the only one feeling nostalgic today and Pandora made her presence known beside the door as she watched her mother work effortlessly, hair pulled into a tight and messy bun at the top of her head and fingers working at some dough.

Her mother looked up, mouth opening to greet her with a warm good morning when she paused. Lucy Jayes noted her growing daughter's somewhat solemn and hopeful look and she resigned, knowing what it meant as she followed her hands and gazed at the neatly wrapped box in her hands.

"Is it all right?"

Pandora already knew her mother's answer, and Lucy knew it herself as well. Year after year she could never deny her daughter this hope. This torturous, insidious hope that continued to eat at the two of them year after year, and as her mother she knew she should one day put an end to it so they could all finally move on with their lives and leave themselves to be happy the best way they could. But her mother was not perfect. She was selfish, incomplete, wistful and wanting and she could never deny her daughter this hope because she held onto it herself.

"You know I won't say no," Lucy said softly.

"I just want to be sure," Pandora said.

The two paused, not a word spoken before Lucy offered her the warmest smile possible and went back to baking her cakes. Pandora smiled and she made her way to the front door so she could put the postage stamp on the package and send it off with the mailman who would be coming in a few minutes.

And then their day would continue without another word on the subject.

* * *

"You seem happy today."

Oz noted the joyful melody and cheerful pick of music that Pandora had chosen to practice with this particular evening. Pandora beamed from her bench, smiling at him over the rim of the piano as she sighed happily. "Does anyone ever need a reason to be happy?"

"You've got me there," Oz smiled, finding her good mood infectious as she continued to tap away at the keys and he joined in with her on a softer melody to lower the power in her notes, giving it a sweeter tune. "Have you picked out your piece yet for the recital?"

Pandora winced, her finger slipping and pressing the wrong note which made her wince more before she settled into the groove of it again. "No. Have you?"

"I was thinking of going Chopin this time," Oz explained. He'd always favored the pounding and whispering notes of the musician and liked sticking it to the book a fair amount. "You can never really go wrong there. Since some scouts from other schools will be there, they like seeing if you can at least stay true to the music before you experiment with anything else."

"True," Pandora hummed, watching her fingers with gentle thoughtfulness before she shrugged. "When do we need to submit our choices by again?"

"This Friday."

"I don't know how you can pay attention whenever the instructor talks," Pandora sighed wistfully, pulling the cover down and resting her head on the top of the piano. "Whenever I walk into this room all I can think about is music."

"That's why you're going to win the scholarship for next year easy," Oz said simply, a small grin on his lips as he made his way over to her. "While people like me have to pay our way to play like you."

"That's not true," Pandora shook her head, cheek sticking to the slick surface of the piano. He wasn't sure why and she had yet to explain it to him, but after testing out a new piano each day Pandora had decided she liked the sleek, older black one that was tucked close to the window.

Oz had figured it was most likely because she liked the view it gave her, but there was something Pandora seemed to find in all the worn down, older things at this school that she loved. _It's cute_, he thought to himself as he glanced to the side. _Really cute._

"You could easily win it with one of your pieces—you should do one of your original arrangements!" Pandora said quickly, eyes brightening at the idea. "Everyone would fall in love and realize how amazing you are all over again—"

"I couldn't," Oz shook his head. "They're all still beginner pieces. The judges want something good and familiar, not new and unpolished."

"Who cares what a bunch of stinky old guys think," Pandora scrunched her nose upwards. "I love your music."

The teen had been attempting somewhat without proper results to create his own arrangements on the piano. Pandora was a surprisingly honest critic and not sweet and supportive as he had assumed she would be, and gave him the necessary critic as well as praise when she deemed it fit. _She takes her music seriously._

_I love that about her._

Oz blinked, startled for a moment by the sudden thought when he glanced down at the tugging of his sleeve, Pandora gazing off lifelessly as she sighed. "I don't even know what to play yet and here you are making your own music... You've got a bright future ahead of you, Oz."

"Well, if whatever you want to do in the future involves music," Oz began. "You'd make it far. Your talent is something a lot of people don't see anymore. Your style is different—people would fall in love with it the moment they hear you play and you could be famous in just a few years."

"Maybe I'll just run a cute little bakery," Pandora mused. "Or become a detective. That doesn't sound too bad now does it? Agent Jayes—has a nice ring to it."

"It does," Oz conceded. "But I think Pandora the Pianist has a good touch to it too."

Pandora cracked a grin, pale blues shining warmly at him and he felt a trickle of sweat down the back of his neck, his palms growing strangely warm as he swallowed and he felt his heart flutter. Pandora let her eyes flutter shut and she hummed random tunes, fingers never leaving the cuff of his sleeve as she continued to rest her head against the top of the piano.

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Moonlight Pianist?"

Oz blinked, the sudden thoughts that had begun to rush through his head coming to a screeching halt as he turned his attention toward her. "The Moonlight Pianist?"

It was a rather cheesy title, even by his standards, but the way she had said the name, as if it were the title belonging to that of a God, made him curious. Not to mention the fact that if Pandora was bringing up a musician, it was bound to be something interesting since she didn't spend much time speaking about any other artists despite knowing plenty enough.

"Mhm," Pandora's eyes fluttered open, thoughtful as she turned her gaze toward the end of the grand piano. "He was super popular while he played, but he only did so for a little while. He was really well off so he didn't need to play to make money, he just did it for fun."

"A lot of people do that," Oz nodded. "Why'd he stop then?"

"I think his family didn't approve?" Pandora asked it as if it were a question, seemingly slightly unsure of it herself, but Oz was overcome with the strange sensation that Pandora knew exactly why this musician had stopped his career.

Oz suddenly recalled some old discs, though few, that his mother had kept in one of the many rooms. Recordings of love songs and original pieces composed by a handsome musician who stopped playing despite his rising popularity and how quickly his performances sold out. He contemplated sharing this information with Pandora, but there was a strange look in her eyes as she continued to look out the window, unmoving and fingers moving idly over the cover of the piano—a rare sight since she usually never put it down because she was always playing.

_She wants to talk about him._

"I don't really know much," Oz admitted, sitting down next to her. "Want to tell me more?"

Pandora instantly perked up, looking to him with shining eyes as she turned her full attention his way. "You don't know anything at all?"

"Nope."

"Well, it starts with..."

Oz continued to listen, a warm smile on his face as his eyes never left the face of the girl before him, eyes bright and warm and filled with so much joy on a single topic that he couldn't help but feel just as happy looking at her.

_The way she looks when she talks about something she loves._

Oz was a shy person by nature. He could be loud, he could blend in, carve his persona to fit in with what was required of him in that moment. He did what he needed to do. He was not particularly rich but he was well off. He wasn't really _handsome _but he'd like to think he wasn't ugly either. He'd been with a few girls throughout the years and they all ended fine. He wasn't the kind of guy that really stood out. He did his best, did his work, and went about his days without much purpose, not sure of what he wanted and where he wanted to go but working hard to make sure that when he did decide, he'd be able to do it.

He made mistakes. He was wild, he had dreams, he could be a coward. He was in the full sense of the word human, average.

But sitting here beside Pandora, Oz didn't want to be average. He didn't want to just blend in. He wanted to be loud and shy and quiet and happy. He wanted to be angry and sad and confused and hopeful and every possible emotion he could feel. He wanted to be handsome. He wanted to follow his dreams whatever they would be. He wanted to work hard and be lazy. He wanted to do every single possible thing in the world and he wanted to do it all with her right by his side.

He had figured that the day he would come to this realization, it'd be filled with bright blushing and stutters and groans and trying to pretend that it wasn't really true but it was.

But Pandora defied all logic. Pandora made him a person he never knew he could be. She inspired him to be different, to be something _new_.

He could be overthinking it. It could end up as nothing more than a momentary thing to last a few years, it could go on for his entire life. All he knew was that in that moment, watching her, listening.

Oz had fallen in love.

* * *

It was raining.

"What do you want in life?"

Damian paused. His eyes which had been previously watching drops of rain slide down the crystal clear window pane turned toward their English professor, the old man practically on his last legs as he hobbled to the front of the class. He licked his chapped lips, gazing out at the privileged teenagers before him and asking once more, "What is it that you want in life? What you _truly _want?"

It was an intriguing question, Damian realized. Something he'd touched on but never had the time to truly contemplate while he was shoving his fist into a goons face or chasing after Pandora to make sure she didn't fall into the school fountain again. What _did _he want?

He wanted to excel at many things—which he already did for the most part but one could always improve. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to make his father proud, wanted to make his family proud. He wanted to prove his worth as Robin and as Bruce Wayne's son. He wanted bad things to stop happening to good people. He wanted Drake to stop thinking he was so high and mighty. He wanted to prove to Grayson that they weren't really friends.

_What do I want?_

Damian scoffed, letting his eyes return to the dripping window pane as he narrowed his eyes. There was no need to waste time on such senseless thoughts, there were other things to be worrying about.

_Eventually... _Damian smirked, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

_He'd have it all anyway._

He'd forgotten an umbrella.

Standing at the edge of the building, Damian glared quietly out at the droplets of rain that poured downwards from the angry looking clouds above him. Students brushed past this way and that, some making a mad dash to their cars while others waited while butlers or maids came with umbrellas ready, some even simply opened up umbrellas of their own and made their way out across the schoolyard.

He wasn't sure how he'd forgotten it considering that Alfred was also quick to make sure he was prepared for any weather even if he said he didn't need it. He then quickly realized that Alfred had the day off the other day visiting some people Damian hadn't bothered to inquire about because he didn't really care because Pennyworth was perfectly entitled to doing whatever he wanted. Somewhere amidst pouring over files and analyzing documents, he figured he must've simply forgotten.

Damian sighed. He wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with a wet uniform, but he also found he wasn't in the mood to linger any longer on the idea that he had been _careless_. He settled for watching the thousands of droplets hitting the pavement, making it look as though the ground were shimmering.

He blamed Pandora for thoughts like that.

Damian wasn't much of a philosophical person. Though well read, he didn't bother to spend time pondering over "life-changing" questions because life existed in the present and in the future, and it was his duty to do what he could to excel at what he wanted to excel in and achieve the goals he set out for himself.

"_What do you really want?"_

_Annoying._

"Rain makes me think of playing the piano."

"What doesn't make you think of the piano?" Damian inquired dryly, warmth spreading from his left side where Pandora had appeared, pressed to his side and regarding the falling rain before them fondly.

"Broccoli," Pandora answered.

Damian rolled his eyes, a strange sense of something akin to peace settling over his mind. Questions left his thoughts and it cleared, quiet and calm.

"You'll never grow if you don't eat the required nutrients."

"I get plenty of milk from sweets," Pandora said proudly. "You can't have cookies without milk after all!"

Damian gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, watching quietly as she began to talk aimlessly about different sweets and a new invention she was thinking of trying to make with mille crepes and honey. There were droplets of water dripping from the ends of her hair, her cream sweater slightly damp from the rain, meaning she must've dashed across the campus to where he was. The only sign that she had been prepared were her bright yellow rain boots.

"—Dam?"

His eyes traveled slowly back up her body to those bright pale blue eyes. He always wondered how marvelous it was that a single part of the body could reveal so much about a person. Despite how skilled he'd become to reading body language, there was nothing more truthful than the eyes, he realized. Especially for someone like Pandora, who's eyes could never keep anything hidden from him.

_Her eyes._

"Forgot your umbrella?" Pandora teased, nudging him slightly. Damian arched a fine brow, reaching upwards and idly playing with a strand of her hair, damp from the rain.

"As did you."

"You know what that means?" Pandora grinned, eyes sparkling as Damian made a low sound in the back of his throat, something akin to a hum as he found himself rather fixated on how her hair seemed to change shades when soft fingers grasped his hand firmly.

A brilliant smile stretched across Pandora's lips and Damian blinked once, realizing how warm her hand was when she jerked forward, hair whipping out behind her.

"We make a break for it!"

There were several different ways Damian could have dealt with the situation.

He could've easily pulled his hand from hers and watch in bemusement as she ran across the wet schoolyard, bound to slip and hurt herself before he'd head out after her. He could've kept her rooted to the spot with a firm grip and called them a ride to head back home instead of needlessly getting wet.

But instead of doing any of those things, Damian's feet moved, spurred forward as he kept his hand in hers, squinting against the onslaught of droplets that suddenly danced across his figure, dripping down his chin, dampening his hair, soaking his uniform. Before him Pandora laughed, careless, a bright and breezy sound that threatened to become lost in the thundering of rain drops hitting the pavement around them. In other instances he supposed he would've scolded her for making such a foolish and childish decision or made some witty comment that would've had her stumbling for a good response.

But once more Damian remained silent, eyes transfixed on the way her hair moved out behind her, growing darker from the rain as the occasional shift of her head would reveal to him the bright smile split open upon her lips and those pale blue irises shining so stupidly. He only faintly registered that they had slipped onto a bus—a rather undesirable mode of transportation, not to mention that he didn't even know where they were headed and sometimes he doubted Pandora knew either since she often got so lost in her thoughts.

Pandora politely shuffled past a few people, smiling to an elderly couple as she pulled the two of them forward before tucking herself into a seat towards the back against the window. He rolled his eyes, settling down beside her.

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me anyway." Pandora said happily, moving away from the window and leaning her head onto his shoulder with a sigh, content.

"Debatable."

"I can be pretty persuasive."

Damian's lips twitched, eyes focused forward on the seat before him as he breathed in. The scent of rain, the hint of something sweet—vanilla, he guessed, since she always smelled like vanilla. Pandora had joked once that it must run in her blood by now. There was the musky scent of damp clothes, a warm presence by his arm, the sound of his heart beating quietly in his chest against the lull of the bus and the pattering of the rain.

"You smell like a wet dog."

"You know, that reminds me," Pandora commented offhandedly. "I've been wondering if we should get a dog. Playing with Titus is so fun sometimes, and it would definitely keep the house a little more lively... but with so much sweets and chocolate around, that probably would be dangerous..."

Damian felt his brows furrow slightly, disturbed by the fact that he had been confused for the briefest of moments when Pandora had mentioned 'we' when he'd quickly realized she meant her and her mother, and not her and himself.

_Who else could it be?_

_We_. Damian quietly turned the word around in his head. It'd come to have a different meaning to him as of late.

"What are you thinking about, Dam?" Pandora inquired softly. "You seem far away today."

"Do I?" Damian inquired, truly curious as his eyes turned to rest on the top of her head, slightly messy from the rain.

"Not too far away," Pandora murmured thoughtfully. "Close enough that I can reach just a bit and pull you back. But far enough that I feel like I have to try."

"Where do you think I am?"

Pandora shifted, moving so that she could face him. There was a curious look in her eyes, bright blue watching him quietly as Damian met her gaze calmly. Her lips parted, as if preparing to ask a question when she paused, blinking once, and then opening her mouth once more.

"You're here." A small smile touched her lips, eyes growing warm and Pandora grinned.

_Ah._

"I've been thinking lately," Damian said aloud simply.

"About what?"

"Thoughts," Damian responded simply. He arched a brow her way. "What else?"

"I mean what _kind,_" Pandora grinned. "I didn't even know you _could _think."

_What are you doing going off and thinking on your own? _Pandora couldn't help but think quietly. _You're making me feel like everyone around me is growing up and I haven't done a single thing._

"What do you want, Pandora?"

Pandora blinked, looking to him curiously. Emerald eyes, she loved his eyes and she doubted there would ever be a day where she could find someone with eyes as breathtakingly green as his own. Damian was regarding her with an air of curiosity, but there seemed to be something more, something she couldn't quite put her finger on and understand.

"A lot of things," Pandora mused with a sigh. "I'm a pretty greedy person to be honest. I really want milk ice cream with honey right now. I want to be better at math. I want to be the best baker in the world, play piano until my fingers fall off, I want..."

Calloused hands ever so gently brushing back strands of hair from her face. A soft voice, deep and smooth. Eyes, stunning eyes, enough to give Dam a run for his money, she thought guiltily.

_Him._

"...a cheeseburger?"

_I want to be together with him._

Damian blinked once, those mesmerizing green irises never once allowing her to stray from his gaze when he simply settling back into his seat, gazing forward. "Tt."

"What's that supposed to mean? You got something to say, punk?"

"Tt."

"Dam~"

He couldn't quite understand why he felt so dissatisfied.

* * *

"Looks like it's just you and me," Pandora commented, leaving her backpack on one of the chairs in the kitchen and she made her way to the front of the store to switch the sign to closed for the day.

Lucy Jayes was off somewhere running errands for the day, so Pandora mused she'd be back a little late tonight considering the date it was today. Damian took a seat at the countertop, his longer legs reaching lower than they used too when he came all those years ago. His eyes ran once over the kitchen, realizing how much it had failed to change. Or perhaps it had changed, he realized, it was merely that he'd changed along with it so it never seemed as though anything were new.

The sound of running water reached his ears and he watched as Pandora wash her hands before toweling them off and grabbing the apron by the sink, throwing it over her neck. He rested his head in his palm, eyes watching silently and intently as Pandora gathered up the hair at her neck and bunched it all together in one hand, reaching over with the other to pull it up into a messy bun at the top of her head.

He watched the smooth expanse of skin along her nape become bare to his gaze as he took it in silently, watching. The thin outline of a scar peeked out from where her sweater was falling off one shoulder, a scar that he'd inquired about once that Pandora had touched, the softest and saddest of smiles touching her lips before she'd told him that one day there would be a lot she had to share with him, along with the mint colored strap of her bra. A shift in Damian's eyes, a new glint in the deep emeralds at the sudden thought.

The soft patter of rain continued outside the Jayes household. The kitchen was growing warmer with the presence of the two, but the rest of the house remain silent, a gentle sort of cold that was welcome to warmth.

Damian inhaled and exhaled.

"Hmm, what should I make today..."

Damian Wayne was many things.

He was intelligent. He was number one in many things and excelled at thousands of others. He was calculative and cold, he knew how to manipulate things, play pawns along a board and move them in his favor. He could be a fool at times but he was quick to learn. Impulsive. Dark. Greedy. Strong.

Damian was a simple and complicated person.

He didn't like thinking much, there was no time to dwell over senseless and philosophical ideals when there was more that he could be doing now. He was a man of action. He didn't dwell over things that didn't matter, he knew how to cut things off, he knew how to cut _people _off.

A gentle humming filled the room, Pandora humming some little melody to herself as she made her way around the kitchen, perfectly at ease with someone like himself.

Damian Wayne had saved lives and taken them away. He didn't know which he'd done more of, but he'd like to continue doing only one.

Pandora stumbled over something before laughing, twirling to sum invisible tune as she continued to hum, swaying ever so gently to herself.

He was beyond capable and beyond skilled. His intelligence exceeded that of many others. He could kill a man in under seconds and bring down villains with ease.

Pale blue eyes met his own and Pandora grinned, bowing before him as she extended a hand. Damian allowed his lips to curl into a smirk, his fingers slipping through hers as he stood and easily took the lead of whatever invisible dance she'd been humming along too. Pandora laughed, breezy and light as she hummed once more, a tune he recognized as one of the ones she was always playing reaching his ears as he effortlessly guided her along the kitchen, eyes never leaving the face before him as wisps of hair came undone and framed her face, soft, fragile.

Pandora was not some fully developed beauty. She was not blessed with deep curves and an hourglass figure. She didn't have long legs and hair that tumbled down like a dark waterfall.

Pandora continued to hum, a warm smile stretched across her lips as her eyes remained shut, trusting her hands into his own effortlessly.

Damian didn't like to waste his time on this that didn't benefit him or didn't matter.

Pandora's humming began to trail into the ending notes of the song, growing quieter as her voice grew softer before the melody disappeared entirely. Not once did his eyes ever leave her face as her eyes quietly slid open, warm and slightly glossy as they trailed upwards and met his gaze evenly, a small and sheepish smile touching her lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Damian didn't respond, merely gazing. Pandora seemed to have understood that there was something on his mind today and she didn't pry, partially because she knew things like that he'd speak to her about if he deemed it fit, and partially because she was selfish. She was selfish and she knew that thinking more about the fact that Damian had something on his mind would make her heart tighten a bit and she'd think about Oz. She'd think about his plans for the future and she'd think about Mary and her dreams, and then she'd be reminded all over again what Damian had ahead of him, the life and the goals that Robin and Damian both must want.

And she'd be reminded all over again how much it seemed as though she was falling behind while everyone else was moving forward.

"Pandora."

Pandora paused at the counter, blinking as she moved to turn around when Damian suddenly appeared behind her, pressed close against her and Pandora moved to turn, laughing lightly. "Mhm?"

"Pandora." He loved her name, he mused quietly. He liked how it rolled off his tongue, he liked hearing her name in his voice.

"That's my name," Pandora laughed. "Don't wear it out."

Damian's eyes were shut, his body pressed rather close to hers as Pandora blinked once, curiously, honestly wondering what was going on in his mind at that moment. His hands rested on either side of her, gripping the counter top loosely, his height leaving him nearly a head taller than her as she gazed up at him with those wide blue eyes.

"Dam?"

_One more time._

"Dam~"

_Again._

He knew that if he stayed quiet she'd say his name again. He could hear it leave her lips without having to ask.

"Damian." Pandora teased, unaware that with that, Damian received the final push needed to settle upon a single thought, clear and ringing loud in his head.

"_What do you want?"_

_Ah. _The realization was quick, there was no time that needed to be spent thinking anymore of it, he was certain.

"You," his voice rang out clear, unwavering.

"You, what?" Pandora inquired, looking completely at lost for words as she muttered to herself and Damian's eyes slid open, deep, mesmerizing emerald gazing with an overflowing warmth so strong it seemed to burn.

Pandora.

Silly, clumsy, foolish, naïve, gentle, childish, oblivious, beautiful and kind Pandora.

He wanted her.

* * *

**Fun Fact: The song Pandora was humming this time was the Laputa ending theme.**

**I HAVE SO MANY THINGS THAT NEED TO BE SAID I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN WITH YOU ALL.**

**BUT FIRST THINGS FIRST.**

**I cannot thank you all enough. I can't begin to show and express my love and my gratitude for being blessed with people like you in my life, for being able to have readers and fans as wonderful as all of you that are willing to be patient and kind and understanding. Readers like you who will and wait and hope even though they're not sure of what's to come. People like you who warm my heart and make my day and bring me to tears because the messages I see from all of you telling me not to give up are all I need to bring me back to this computer and put my hands on these keys again.**

**There's a lot that's been going on in my life for the past year and during my absence. A lot of it that involved me thinking a lot about myself as I finally entered my senior year, a lot of thoughts that I found myself drowning in that scared me. Thoughts about my future and what I wanted to be, the things I wanted to be able to do and not knowing if I would be able to do them. I got scared. I got tired and uncertain. Ideas would run through my head for all my stories but I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write because for a while I really wondered if this is what I **_**want**_**.**

**I'm sorry that I left you all without any notices. I banned myself from my writing and from sending back any messages because I couldn't bring myself to make promises I couldn't keep.**

**BUT THIS TIME I'M BACK AND IM HERE TO STAY AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO FUCKING MUCH HOLY SHIT –HEARTS TIMES INFINITY-**

**Thank you. Thank you all a million times over for being patient and waiting for me. And I hope the wait was worth it :')**

**I really wanted to have Oz and Damian realize their feelings side by side in this chapter because the two are kinda foils for each other for me. The way they are and the differences and similarities will become a little more important later on, but I've also been dying to write this.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BONUS CHAPTER ABOUT A CERTAIN VAMPIRE AND HIS VAMPIRE HUNTER ;)**

**PSA TO MY READERS WHO READ MY OTHER WORKS:**

**UPDATES ARE COMING FOR ENIGMA AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES BUT ESPECIALLY ENIGMA.**

**Once again, thank you all so much, and I really hope you enjoyed. I have a lot more I want to tell you all but I really just want to get this chapter out ASAP so you guys can read.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
